Total Drama: Pomewin Island
by Empire-of-the-East
Summary: After years of waiting, the latest season of Total Drama has returned, bringing with it contestants from seasons past. The present season though is controversial and dramatic in a way the castmates would've never expected, with their very lives on the line. They'll have to put aside the differences and confessionals in order to win a prize worth more than all the cash in the world.
1. Prolouge of Misery

_Good things come to those who least expect it_

 _Or at least, that's what most people claim._

The McLean Manor was truly something to behold for anyone who came across. Situated in one of Ontario's gated communities, it served as the residence for some of Canada's most richest families. The McLean's. Namely, Chris, his wife Cassandra, and their daughter Christmas who was often just nicknamed 'Chrissie'. While the outside of the manor resembled something of a neo-classical government building, the inside of the manor resembled a truly luxurious home. All of the furniture was meticulously designed by professionals, the staff of the family dusted and polished 24/7 with both a day staff and a night staff. The opening room had no carpet, only finely cleaned tiled floors and expensive luxury rugs.

You might remember Chris McLean's name from the television series 'Total Drama', and you'd be right. He was and is the main host of the series, which spawned six seasons and a spin-off series due to how successful it was across Canada. For many, it was a simple, campy reality show which humiliated teenagers from across the country in various ways. However, in truth, there was a secret behind the series. A secret which only now, after the Pahkitew Island season, was going to come out.

Chris McLean himself, a man of 30 with waving black hair and beady eyes, could and did not have any idea what was in store for himself as he returned home after spending a short vacation in New York, USA. As such, it was all that was on his mind as he parked his fancy luxury car and made his way for the front door of his home:

 _"Cassie didn't sound happy when she told me to get back home ASAP"_ , he thought to himself, _"Not happy at all."_

Then he lightly laughed.

 _"Then again, that woman ain't ever happy half the time."_

Most would have thought that Chris would feel happiness returning to his luxury home, but in truth not long after that short laugh the feeling of dread returned to his face just as he reached the 'welcome' mat on the front door and wiped his feet on it:

 _"I know when I open this door I'm either gonna to have fire breath down my neck or be told by Chrissie what she wants me to buy her for the week. And those women wonder why I wanted to have a cottage all to myself so badly."_

He then let out a sigh as he put his hand on the doorknob, unlocking it before he slowly began opening it - as if to not make much noise.

 _"Can't delay this forever."_

With that final thought he took one deep breathe and did his best to return his voice to it's usual 'surfer dude' casual demeanor with the first things he said once he was actually in the first room of the residence:

"Cassandra! Chrissie! I'm home!"

"Finally", and there she was: Cassandra McLean, strutting down the stairs towards Chris. Her black hair tied into a bun style glistened under the elegant lighting right along with her golden jewelry. Her rich egyptian blue formal dress both showed off her beautiful figure well and moved along with her legs and hips, though she stopped about half of the way down the stairs as if to purposefully remain looking down at Chris as she continued her speaking, "I have been waiting for you all day! What took you so long?", she continued as she went down the stairs to face her husband.

"I was in New York", as he approached the stairs Chris himself wasintimidated by her as he layed eyes upon the look on her face - one that was not pleased.

"You could have been faster than that. New York is not that far from Toronto! Or were you being lazy?"

"Have you seen the-"

"I am not done talking."

"S-sorry, Cassandra.," Chris spoke weakly,something common in their relationship.

"It's no matter, I have more important things to do than remind you to do what I say when I say it. Follow me. There is a Total Drama staff meeting, and it is of up most importance that you take part in it."

"Then why are you dressed like that...honey?"

"Because I have a certain campaign fundraiser to be held right after the meeting", she stated for him as she put on a pair of elbow-length blue gloves handed to her freshly washed by a home staff member, "Now of course one of the idiotic interns just had to make me spill wine on my gloves. But don't worry, the punishment is coming as we speak. That's why I didn't call you earlier."

By that point both McLeans were walking back up the flight of stairs. There was no hug to welcome each other, no kissing, no sign of affection at all. One might wonder why that is, but for the McLeans it was usual.

"Yes, I remember that...and what is this meeting about?"

"I was getting to that you dolt", Cassandra snapped at him, making him flinch, "It's about the latest Season of Total Drama that we're going to have. Unless, you want to be replaced by someone else, which with my authority over you, I could always do."

"N-n-no, Anything but that!"

"That's what I thought."

It was with those words that they had made it up the stairs and on their way to the upstairs dining room of the manor. Some would question why a manor would have two separate dining rooms, but that's just how it's nearly always been in the McLean household at times. To be fair, however, the upstairs dining room was more often than not used for Total Drama staff meetings between the Producers - which included Cassandra - and sometimes the hosts rather than actual family dining. When Chris and Cassandra entered the room they were face to face with none other than Chef Hatchet and the two other producers - Ejiri Misato and Thomas Pertchgill.

Ejiri Misato was a woman with a cold demeanor to herself from the very moment one saw her. A Japanese immigrant, she almost always dressed like a typical beaurecratic businesswoman, and sported a grey streak in her black hair as well as glasses. Her hair was usually in a fancy ponytail fashion whenever it wasn't down, like it was at this very meeting itself.

Thomas John Pertchgill was the only male producer, and had a similar fashion sense to that of Ejiri, wearing predominantly bureaucratic business attire. He sported green eyes, though had a completely bald head that at times glistened when sunlight touched down upon it. He was at least the same age as Chris, or perhaps but a few years older. Either way, he was less intimidating than Ejiri though still could send shivers down one's spine due to his famously deep voice that sent shivers down Chris' spine each time he heard it.

The other person in the room, Chef Hatchet - first name undisclosed - was an intimidating African-canadian man with a very large and muscular physique by comparison to that of either McLean or even the other producers. He sported a mustache and a soul patch, though otherwise was bald. Along with the other two he looked right at both Chris and Cassandra the moment they entered the room.

"Chris. Cassandra", Thomas said, "Glad you finally arrived."

"Yes", Cassandra took her seat at the front of the table and her husband right next to Chef, "Well you know how Chris is. He always has to be fashionably late."

"New York Traf-"

Chris' complaint was stopped by nothing short of a cold stare from Cassandra. It was enough to send yet another shiver down the man's spine, but also get him to immediately stop saying what it was he was going to say. This allowed Cassandra to get to the core of what she wanted to discuss during this staff meeting:

"We're not here to discuss who's late and who isn't. We're here to discuss the next season of Total Drama."

The others silently nodded as she spoke those words.

"Now, as you also know, the All-Star season was...something we'd rather forget.", they nodded a bit more in response to that except for Chris, "We might have liked it, but our viewer base and the Network had a much different idea. Even Pahkitew, though more well received, did not fare as well as we had hoped. Now, I, after all we have worked to achieve over the years of making this show, am not going to let all of our plans to go to waste."

"Then what are we gonna do?", Chef questioned, "We've pretty much done every possible theme we can!"

"Simple", Cassandra bluntly spoke, "We're going to back to square one."

"Square one?", Ejiri questioned, "Is that a good idea? All-Stars went back to Square One!"

"Though", Thomas said, "An underwater season would be interesting."

"Though that is an idea", Cassandra admitted as she continued, "That is not what I'm proposing. As you all know, I am running in the Prime Minister elections this year, and I am every much expecting a clean victory."

"So we're doing an election season?"

"No.", Cassandra gave Chris a cold scowl that made him shudder in response to his sudden speaking, "We're going to do what Total Drama was originally intended to do.", Ejiri and Thomas nodded, they clearly knew from the start what Cassandra was talking about, while the likes of Chris and Chef were more than confused. Cassandra seemed to see this on their faces when she turned to them, and with a seemingly kind smile this time, she said to them: "Do not worry about it, you two. You will understand once you are done with the first episode. Your job is to find us an island. Preferably one as isolated from the coastline as possible. We will handle everything else."

"Alright...but, I got a weird feeling about this", was Chef's response to that.

"I know you do. But it's only because you don't know what we have planned. Don't worry. You just focus on finding the perfect setting for us, and we'll supply the contestants. In the meantime, I have an election to win aswell. Once I have won, this season will begin."

"Why is that important?", Chef asked, "Why would you need to be P.M. just for this season to happen?"

"Once more", Cassandra reiterated, "You both will learn the answer to everything in due time. You two just go and find the island for us to use in this season, and I will handle all of the other arrangements."

"That's it?", Chef spoke back, "You called me at 3 in the morning for a meeting and that's all I'm needed for?"

"Yes", Cassandra was less friendly in tone now, "We just needed you two to know about your latest job. Me, Ejiri and Thomas need to discuss the rest of this season amongst ourselves. It's going to be, simply put, the most important season of the series thus far. Therefore, I would suggest you two not bother responding to me and just go out and do as I say already. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Ma'am!", both Chris and Chef said that in unison with each other, supplying Cassandra with a salute. She then pointed directly to the door of the room, and the two wasted no time in doing as she said in marching out of the door and back out into the hallway which preceded it. Once the door closed, they could only vaguely hear what Cassandra, Ejiri and Thomas were talking about behind it. The two continued on to begin walking down the hallway back towards the stairs as they of course, began discussing what they had just taken part of with intense curiosity:

"What was that all about?", Chris asked first, breaking the brief silence, "They always let us on in on the full plans for the seasons!"

"This must be something big. They wouldn't be so secretive otherwise."

"Yeah, you're tellin' me. What I'm wondering though dude, is how are we gonna find the island?"

"We could just bring Wawanakwa back up from the ocean!"

"No no no", Chris failed to understand he was joking and took Chef seriously, "We need to find a new island. Do you think we can use Pahkitew Island again?"

"No", Chef replied, "The current P.M. had to close it off due to complaints from the citizens worried about a robot take over after watching an episode of some cartoon about a bunch of underwater talking animals."

"Oh, yeah, right", Chris was clearly annoyed, "Then where are we gonna take the Total Drama Island train to this time?"

"Well", Chef then took out a map of Canada which he had in his pockets, it was in-depth enough to actually lay out every single solitary individual island in both Canada and Alaska, "We could use that island out in B.C. that makes Wawanakwa look like your old cottage."

"No no no", Chris wasted little time in saying back, "Remember, that one's reserved for the final season of the show!"

"Well", and then Chef scanned the map again to look for other potential locations as the two were now walking down the stairs into the front room of the manor, "How about some place in Alaska?"

"I dunno, we've never done an island season outside of Canada before."

"But, we've done a season outside of Canada before. Even if we came back."

"True, but, I'd have to run it through Cassandra first. Besides, those islands might be too small or something. I think we need something in either the West Coast or the East Coast, or even in the Hudson, that fits the quota Cassandra set for us."

"Hmm...well, she wants it far from the coast", and as Chef took his next look at the map they were by then walking out of the front door and towards Chris' luxury car, "I got it!"

"You do?", Chris had just opened the door to his car, "What is it?"

"They call it", and as they stepped into the car and Chef still held the map, Chef built up a level of suspense up to the point in which both were seated in the car and he finally revealed the name of the island as: "Pomewin Island."

"Pomewin Island?", Chris raised a brow as he started his car to begin driving back the way he came, "What's that mean?"

"It's Cree for Despair."

"Oh...I like it. It's fitting, considering what we do to these kids on a regular basis."

"Exactly."

Once that word was spoken, the two co-hosts shared a laugh together as Chris drove off with Chef, most likely to locate the island, scope it out, and set up shop there - so to speak. As they did so, Cassandra watched them from above, the windows of the meeting room overlooking the front yard of the manor thus giving her a view of her husband and his trusty sidekick leaving the manor off to find the island. A smirk on her face grew as she turned back to Ejiri and Thomas, who had pulled out a blackboard so that they could put down all of the contestants planned to be involved in the season. With her smirk still upon her face, Cassandra looked directly at the blackboard. On it were code-names for all the contestants to be involved in the upcoming season, what they had picked were the 'perfect' ones to be brought back. All of it written in white coloured chalk, Cassandra examined all of the contestants carefully, her smirk turning into something more of a grin as she mentally repeated all of the labels they had went over:

Geek

Punk

Queen

Stalker

Spaniard

Clones

Eye Candy

Guitarist

Idiot

Idiot's Friend

Dumb Jock

C.I.T.

Goth Girl

Short Temper

Party Boy

Surfer Girl

Snarker

Dweeb

Bunny Lover

Psycho H.B.

Fat F-k

Hairspray

MPD

Dirt

Bland

Greenhorn

Jockette

Sha-noying

Bubble Boy

Chatterbox

Silent

Hippie

Clean Freak

Gymnast

Zombies

Giantess

Wannabe

Superior Twin

Inferior Twin

Boo Boo

Soundbox

Wizard

Country

Viking

Cynic

Stepbrothers

Haters

Dreamer

Vampires

Child

"So", Thomas broke the moment of silence once he was certain Cassandra had finished looking over all of the names, "Are you sure that is all of the ones we need?"

"Yes", Cassandra commented, "I'm positive that our experiment will run the best with this selection of our little rats", she then chuckled at her own analogy, "Soon we will know which one of them will be...perfect."

"Well then", Misato then spoke up, "How are we going to go about bringing all of these kids to us? I don't expect them to just willingly agree to sign up for another season no matter how much we bribe or coax them."

"True, but I've already thought of that", Cassandra then put her hands together and continued her series of devilish smirks, "They will have no choice but to participate."

"But", Misato pined, "The contracts."

"We won't need the contracts", Cassandra clarified, "Not by the time I'm in control of the season. Once Hale gets over his cold I'll tell him that he can be the one to oversee the conscription.", she was of course speaking of a fourth member of the Producers to the show, one which was unable to show up for the meeting this time around, "Once he has them all ready and I'm elected, we're good to go."

"How long will that all take?", Thomas pined, raising an eyebrow.,

"All but a few months", Cassandra assured him, "Do not fret, perfection takes time. In due time, everything will be going according to plan."

It is unfortunate how right Cassandra was in that regard. Indeed, the whole thing seemed to happen so quickly. It was very easy for the government to lend the underpopulated island out to Chris and Chef due to being, plain and simple, an unpopulated island that had no real natural resources on it for the Pre-Cassandra government to care about. Speaking of which, Cassandra was successful in the election for Prime Minister. She was able to easily gain support of the people through a mix of foreign donations into the 'McLean Foundation' for bribes, and her liberal views and values - even though most of it being very possibly a façade - was able to sway the hearts and minds of the Canadian people into voting her to office. The Monarch and Governor-General of Canada also had no qualms against her rise to power, with the mainstream media giving her unprecedented support against her opponents, though the details surrounding her rise to power are better left told somewhere else. The point is, she rose to power, and once she had that power she was able to get the RCMP to ignore the missing person reports from the various parents of the latest season's contestants when they awoke the next morning to find either their children missing from their rooms, or never pick up any of their calls to their homes depending on the living situation.

For all of them, it was a situation of 'like it or not', for the true face of Total Drama was going to show itself regardless of how they felt about their situation.

It was not going to be a pretty face to look at.


	2. Welcome to Pomewin Island - Part 1

Pomewin Island itself, the place where all of this was set to take place, was just as Chris and Chef implied all of those months prior to the election of Cassandra to Canadian Prime Minister. Due to it's lack of a population - unless one counts the vast wilderness and wild animals as living things that supply a population - prior to the Total Drama staff's arrival, all of the buildings on the island to give it the illusion of being a summer camp had to be constructed from scratch. These buildings included communal washrooms, a mess hall/main lodge which was effectively the kitchen and dining room, a dormitory building with 54 individual bedrooms in it that was split with one side for females while the other was for males, and of course there was the dock which Chris was assuming to be used to eliminate the contestants during the season. As he saw the last few pieces of the construction going through, Chris himself stood from atop a hill checking out the blueprints map with Cassandra had mailed to him. It wasn't long until he noticed a few discrepancies. Namely, a few areas on the map which he was not personally told of.

The first discrepancy was that there was a spot where the 'control room' - the helicopter which Chris and Chef stay at during the competition to avoid confrontations with the contestants - had a helipad for itself planned on the other side of the island alongside a fueling station, but that right beside it was a building only marked as 'Elimination Area'. Chris scratched his head at this, under the assumption that it was the dock that would yet again return as the method of elimination. Granted, neither of the four producers had even told Chris what method of elimination was to be deployed this time, but his natural assumption was that like they always do the dock is the elimination area whenever there is one. If anything, he assumed that perhaps the helicopter would be used as the method of elimination, and put it behind him; ignoring it until that 'bridge' was crossed.

The second discrepancy that Chris noticed was that in addition to the above issues, the dock didn't even have any additional attachment to itself to use as the method of elimination. The first season had a boat, the second season and third seasons weren't on islands but used a limousine and a plane respectively, the fourth used a catapult, the fifth a humorously oversized toilet, and the sixth didn't have a dock but used a cannon regardless. This season, however, had the dock but the blueprints or season plans that Chris received made not one single mention of the method of elimination this time at all. It was as if there was none.

Chris could have spent hours trying to solve this issue of his, but did not have the time to do so. Once the final plank of the dock was constructed, it was time for Chris to rush to the dock to begin filming the actual first episode of the season. This, of course, he did in his usual manner. A happy - if not egotistical - smile on his face, his clothes and hair all nicely done up to be perfect, his five-o-clock shadow groomed to perfection. The man's smile turned into something almost of a grin as he faced the camera for the first time since the end of Pahkitew Island - which was longer of a wait than one would think - and finally spoke the words which he had been waiting to speak since he first arrived on the island:

"Yo! Chris McLean here, and I'm coming at you live from Pomewin Island, where we're going to bring to you the latest season of the hit reality show, Total Drama!", with the cameras now on him he walked down the dock a bit further until he was on the end of the last plank placed upon it, "Now, last season on the show was Pahkitew Island. Things were awesome there, but we did have a little bit of a mishap when the merge hit and the island kind of had a malfunction problem. However, this is POMEWIN Island! A one hundred percent REAL island located somewhere off the coasts of our good homeland, Canada! For this season, we've brought along fifty-four past contestants to compete whether they want to or not in the hopes of winning the coveted million dollar prize we've had since Season Two! The twist is though, that some of the contestants are actually from that spin-off show the Ridiculous Race or whatever it was called. I didn't really care to watch it. Not enough humiliation for my taste."

It was then that the sound of helicopters came within earshot of chris, specifically three military helicopters. In the pilot seats were mostly some irrelevant extra members of the staff, though beside them were one of the three other producers in each helicopter. Misato, Pertchgill, and even Hale - who had light blonde hair tied in a ponytail style - were all seated in the co-pilot seat, though all of them wore sunglasses. Due to them being present there were bodyguards visibly stationed behind them. The helicopters themselves served the purpose that you most likely expect - carrying the contestants. As such, Chris' grin grew wider when these vehicles approached. He was waiting for them to arrive.

"And what do ya know!", he exclaimed, "Here comes our contestants now!", he then turned to the camera one more time as the sounds of the helicopters neared; "By the way, they kind of don't know that they actually 'signed up' for this season, so if they seem a little ticked, that's probably why. But it'll make it great t.v.! But anywho, returning from the first three, and fifth, seasons of the show is none other than..."

The first contestants shown were none other than Cody & Sierra, coming from the helicopter was was in the center of the trio. Cody can be recognized from the first and third seasons, Sierra from the third and fifth. Cody was a boy who appeared younger than he really was, sporting white caucasian skin and short brown hair that was complimented by both a gap in his teeth and teal blue eyes. His clothes varied, but he was most known for a red/green striped cream sweater - over a collared formal shirt - and baggy blue jean pants. Sierra on the other hand, was different. She was significantly taller than Cody was, and sported purple hair - more than likely dyed - that was once a long ponytail though now a simple short one. She had more tanned skin than Cody, and had dark eyes. Her usual outfit was a small yellow shirt, tight light blue capri pants, and a locket around her neck.

The two were introduced pretty typically, being brought out into the camera's view by off-screen interns, Cody being pushed right out of the helicopter and into the waters below.

"Woaaaaaaaaaahhhh!", the boy screamed as he headed for the water.

"There's Cody!", Chris introduced, and of course as he kept looking up at the helicopter the boy came from, he saw Sierra rush up to the ledge herself: "And Sierra!"

"I'm coming Cody!", was the set of words that Sierra spoke immediately before jumping after Cody to join him in the waters of whatever body of water surrounded the island. It wasn't hard for any fan of the show to know that Sierra was quite the fan of Cody indeed. Either way, the splash that Cody made was pretty decently small and average, though the splash that Sierra made was abnormally large for a person even of Sierra's height. Once they both were in the water, the camera's focus went back to Chris:

"Now", he said, "Some of you viewers at home might be surprised as to why they're still alive. Well, don't worry. We'd never dream of letting one of our own die! If we did, we wouldn't be able to have a next season! Hahaha."

It is unfortunate, but Chris did not let neither Cody nor Sierra have much time to actually be introduced, since just as soon as they surfaced from being submerged - Sierra having to take Cody into her arms, or just wanting to - already the next pair of contestants were being brought from the same helicopter. Ironically enough the next two rounded out the final four of season three with them: Heather and Alejandro.

Heather & Alejandro were two of Total Drama's most popular and well known contestants, Heather being practically a regular cast-member of the franchise let alone series. Heather was a girl of east asian descent that had the appropriate skin tone aswell as eye shape for such descent, coinciding with long black hair, and a thin and attractive body build. Her usual attire was a pair of short shorts with wedge heels and a small red top which covered essentially just the top part of her chest. Alejandro on the other hand, was very different from her indeed. He was a muscular and extremely fit Hispanic boy - born in Spain but raised in Latin America - with the tan skin and shoulder length brown hair that complimented his green eyes. He sported a soul patch and a bull necklace to go with his red collared shirt and dark pants. The only shoes he ever seemed to wear were boots. The way they exited the helicopter was different; Heather was thrown by the unseen figure out of the open door, while Alejandro was actually allowed to peacefully walk up to the edge and dive off of it after her. For those who have seen the show, the reason for this was obvious, while for those who have not it will become more clear later on.

"And some of our most famous contestants, Heather and Alejandro!", of course as the host said that on the docks, Heather was not at all happy about being thrown from a helicopter;

"Just you wait until I get to you, Chris!"

"She's so beautiful when she's angry", was Alejandro's only comment regarding Heather prior to them both falling into the water with Cody and Sierra. There was a brief moment before the next two contestants were introduced, once Sierra noticed them:

"Hey guys!", she said to them, "Long time no see! Ya know, this takes me back to Season Three. Good times, huh?"

"Yeah", Heather answered, "If by good times you mean lame times."

"Oh Heather", Sierra lightly giggled, "You never change. Anywho, how's running away from Fang been treatin' you two?", once Sierra said that, Cody lightly snickered. Alejandro glared angrily at the two as if he took personal offense to that.

"What are you two doing here at all anyway?", Heather asked, "I thought Chris said he'd only bring back the SANE contestants."

"I dunno", Cody stated, "One second I was sleeping in my bed...then a bunch of shadowy figures broke into my room, knocked me out, and I woke up in the helicopter."

"If only I had been there", Sierra responded, "But the same thing kinda happened to me. Except to be fair, I was trying to escape from a top secret military base with a bunch of alien Cody clones."

"Uh...okay...", Heather had no comment to the latter part of Sierra's statement, "So basically, we were all outright brought against our wills this time?"

"Pretty much", Cody, Sierra and Alejandro spoke in unison at that one.

"I'm surprised he didn't think of that sooner, in all honesty."

On that point, things immediately went back to Chris, who had a smirk onto his face as he gazed upon the next two contestants that were being thrown from the helicopter. It seemed as though he actually had more interest in these two - or more than likely one of the two - than that of the previous for contestants revealed. The reason behind this was more than simple, the next two contestants - who were thrown immediately out of the helicopter by whatever unseen figure was doing this to the contestants - were none other than Beth and Lindsay.

Beth & Lindsay were also Total Drama veterans, Lindsay admittedly more-so than Beth. The two were good friends with each other as a result, despite being near complete opposites. Lindsay was a big-breasted girl known for her signature blonde hair of long length and beautiful volume, her crystal blue eyes, and her blue bandana which she always wore on her head. She typically wore a red top underneath a brown sleeveless breast, and a rather short orange skirt with brown heeled boots. Beth, her closest friend, was a girl known for sporting pink pants, and a blue top which had a green scouts vest on it. She wore glasses and sported brown hair which additionally sported a side ponytail hairstyle. As stated before, both girls weren't even given the time to properly introduce themselves before being rudely shoved out of the helicopter, though Chris at least did his job in doing that for them:

"and what would a season be without Lindsay and Beth?!"

"Weee!", Lindsay gleefully 'chirped' as she descended towards the water, seemingly unaware or ignoring the fact she was brought here against her will, "This is so much fun! I almost forgot what falling out of a plane felt like!"

"I just can't believe they chose me to be on Total Drama again!", Beth added in after her friend, joining her in the descent, "I was thinking they forgot about me!"

"Like oh my gosh!", Lindsay gasped, "I would never forget about you Beth! Just like I would never forget about Corey, Sally, Hannah and Alepancake down there!"

"Huh?", and then Beth looked down and saw the four down below them, she waved to them with a happy look to her face, "Hey guys!", only Cody and Sierra returned her wave. At least, before she and Lindsay joined them in the water with a splash.

It was indeed amazing that Chris didn't give much of a chance for neither Lindsay or Beth to have any real screen time with the previous four to arrive before them, but he didn't. Instead, he immediately tried to shift attention over the next two to arrive. These two were both boys, and were none other than the two Total Drama boys known as Tyler and DJ.

Tyler was a brunette haired jock boy, who always wore a mostly red sports suit - track pants, track jacket, headband, the works. His eyes were the same colour as his hair - brown. DJ, the person to be introduced alongside him, was even buffer of a boy than Tyler. A Jamaican, he sported the appropriate dark skin to show this, and had a taller and buffer body than that of Tyler. He sported beady black eyes and a shaven look to his hair, with a beard. Not a thick beard, but a thin beard of sorts. His attire was a green shirt with an orange 'D' on it, a white cap, and simple grey shorts. When it came to introducing their names, it appears as though Chris actually was a bit disdainful against at least one of the two.

"...and not last or least, except for maybe one of them, DJ and Tyler!", and with that we can go to how Tyler and DJ found themselves off of the helicopter and down into the waters below with the others. Firstly, Tyler was different from the others in that he actually willingly jumped off of the helicopter:

"I'm comin' baby!", was the set of words he used as he took his willing fall. He was of course referring to Lindsay, who happened to be his girlfriend.

Tyler's intention was to land in water just like she did, but of course things don't go as planned for him as fate had different ideas. Basically, instead of hitting the water, he hit the dock instead. He still fell into the water through the dock, however.

"Ow...", was all Ty said as he sank into the water.

"Tyler!" Lindsay gasped before swimming over to retrieve her boyfriend. All while, Chris - who had stepped out of Tyler's way to let him fall -, snickered at what had happened before letting out his own comment:

"Well, some things just never change."

Focus then went to the person who was in the helicopter with Tyler; DJ. DJ was not the bravest of boys, and this showed as he was on the edge of the helicopter already shaking in fear from just being kidnapped. His fear was further shown by the things he said as he was faced with being forced to jump:

"Oh come on now man!", he complained, "Why did y'all have to go and take me from my mama! What if somethin' happens while I'm gone? Why do I gotta jump?! What is this even about?!"

"JUST JUMP!", the voice which said that was androgynous and butch sounding, very raspy, and due to the cruelty in it's tone it actually made DJ slightly jump in fear.

"Ah! Don't hurt me!"

"THEN JUMP!"

"...nuh-uh! I'm not doing this again! Not without-", he wasn't able to finish his sentence due to the figure who owned the voice deciding to 'cut to the chase' and bluntly shove him out of the helicopter before he could do so. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!", he started screaming in fear the moment he was pushed.

All the while, the previous ones to arrive - Cody, Sierra, Heather, Alejandro, Lindsay, Beth and Tyler - were looking up at the now descending DJ as he screamed at the top of his lungs basically all the way down.

"Wow", Alejandro reminisced, "It's like he's more of a coward than I remember him being."

"Hey", Cody angrily spoke back, "Would it kill you to actually be a kind person once in your life?"

"Like I'm going to take lip from some pathetic geek."

"Hey! I think I see Fang over there!"

"Wh-ha. You're not going to fool me with that."

"Alejandro", Heather then lightly pushed him as she was looking up aswell as concerned, "You might want to move a little bit."

"Why my-", and then DJ cut off Alejandro mid-sentence by falling right ontop of him, making both of them crash into the water.

"That's why" was the only comment Heather said on the matter prior to focus going back to Chris standing on the dock with that ever present smile to his face.

"Well", the host spoke, "That's two more victims-I mean contestants, that have been introduced! Out of a total of 54!"

"Fifty-Four?", Beth questions, "That's kind of, a lot."

"Yes. Yes it is", Chris answered, "But it's what the Producers decided so you'll have to deal with it."

"But a season has never been that big before."

"Well this is a very big season."

"Oooooh!", Lindsay suddenly gasped and clapped her hands while she was inbetween both Tyler and Beth in the water, "I hope Lefawndah's gonna come back too! She's like, SOOOOO much fun!"

"It's LeShawna", Heather corrected her as she retrieved her own boyfriend from the water, "And yeah, I have mixed feelings about THAT idea."

"Well, while it might be a little borderline of me to give a spoiler like this", Chris admitted, "but I will say that since LeShawna is the host of Canada's Next Top Actor and her own Talk Show, we were unable to get her for this season, so neither of you need to really be concerned about her right now."

"Lucky" Heather commented to herself.

"Awwww", Lindsay moped, "She's like, the best though! Remember when she locked Heather in the fridge?"

"Yeah!", Beth laughed, "Or when she slapped her tooth out?"

"I can not believe you lindsiots still remember that stuff." was Heather's only leering comment to the two, who just kept on giggling at her expense much to her displeasure.

"Anywho", and with that Chris brought attention back onto himself, "It's time for us to actually get back on with introducing everyone. Coming up next it's...", and then he looked back up at the helicopter which had just ejected it's latest two arrivals together; "Trent and Justin!"

Trent & Justin, the next two boys to arrive were of course also long time veterans of Total Drama. Trent was a caucasian boy who sported raven black hair to go with his own green eyes, and an overall fit physique. A musician, he wore black pants, a green shirt over a camouflage shirt, and simple green shoes. He was arguably one of the most popular males from the first - and to a lesser extent second - season of the show. Justin was of hawaiian descent and along with his crystal blue eyes and dark hair he sported the natural tan to show this off. He had well built and sculpted body to go along with and compete with Alejandro's, but his hair was shorter and he wore blue jean pants, sandals and a dark green shirt without any such collar on it.

Either way though, what was really important was none other than how the two were removed from the helicopter which brought them in. Both were, plain and simple, pushed directly out of the helicopter by whatever raspy voice figure was lurking off screen. Needless to say, the screaming commenced very shortly afterwards.

"AH! THIS IS SO NOT WHAT I SIGNED UP FOR BACK IN SEASON ONE!", Trent screamed out during his descent.

"TECHNICALLY IT IS, BUT I KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN DUDE!", Justin added in, not far behind Trent at all.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH", and it was at that point that the two of them both hit the water with a scream, splashing into it right alongside all of the others. Luckily, the two of them promptly resurfaced not long afterwards.

"Trent? Justin?", Cody was surprised to see the two here.

"Cody?", they both replied in unison.

"Yeah", the geek answered, "They kidnapped us for a new season of the show, apparently."

"We know", once more both of the two replied in unison, and then turned to each other with raised eyebrows, "Stop doing that."

"Okay", and then Heather spoke up, "As much as I would LOVE to keep this reunion show going on, CHRIS, it would be very NICE of you to just speed through this nonsense so I can just get to my million dollars already!"

"Well", Trent commented, "Some people haven't changed at all now have they?"

"Oh shut it. You're probably only here because weird goth girl's here too."

"Well...", and then the musician turned to Chris, "Is Gwen here?"

"I already spoiled LeShawna's not" Chris answered, "I'm not allowed to make any further spoilers."

"Bummer..."

"Dude, c'mon", Justin patted Trent on the shoulder, "You don't need Gwen to be in this new season."

"Yeah!", Cody then had a sheepish smile, "I got over Gwen after Season Three, just do what I did."

"And what did you do to get over her?", Trent raised an eyebrow at that, partially surprised Cody was over a crush he'd had since Season One of the show, but before Cody could even answer with his strategy, Sierra butted in with her own input:

"Simple!", she then pulled Cody in close to her, "He thought of ME!", both Trent and Justin shuddered at the mental imagery.

"Actually I-"

"Sssh!", Sierra shushed him, "It's okay. They already know how to get over Gwen now. No need to say any more, Codykins."

"But-"

"Ssssh!"

"Ugh, fine..."

"Well, anyway", Justin added in, changing the subject, "I'm just glad they finally brought me back here. Who knows, maybe I just might-", he then noticed Alejandro was also amongst those in the water, "Oh, Nevermind."

"Nevermind what?", Alejandro asked, raising his eyebrow with a smirk on his face.

"Oh I think you know", Justin had this competitive look to his eyes, while Ajenadro had what was an effective 'poker face', so to speak.

"Mi amigo, I'm afraid I do not. You will have to be a bit more specific."

"I'm not your amigo."

"and neither am I", Trent was quick to add in, both him and Justin glaring at Alejandro, something which Cody also joined the two in.

"Don't tell me you two plan on fighting me right now."

"Oh don't worry, AL", Cody mocked, "We wouldn't dream of it. I mean, we'd probably break you given that your wrists twist so easily.", and while everyone except Heather and Tyler found that mocking funny, Alejandro just scowled at it in personal offense.

"Don't make me repeat the Season Three finale."

"I'd like to see you try.", Cody of course was confident in saying that given that not only Sierra but also Trent and Justin were there to 'have his back' so to speak, leaving Alejandro outnumbered and out-powered. After some scowling, Alejandro simply folded his arms and turned away from his enemies, only to be comforted by Heather.

"While I do enjoy the drama going on here", Chris admitted to once more bring attention back to himself, "We kind of have a show to start here, so if you don't mind, I'm going to introduce the next contestants, alright?"

"It's about time!", Heather exclaimed.

"Right, well, next up...Gwen!"

"I knew it!", Trent exclaimed, looking up at the helicopter in the hopes of seeing his -former- beloved. Justin had this worried look to his face too, Sierra just had her eyes on Cody and did infact look a bit concerned herself to some extent. Regardless, Gwen was soon seen looking down from above at all of them in the water.

Gwen was the primary goth girl of the show, and sported short hair that had teal/green streaks in it but was overall dark, and an over all dark outfit, a short shirt and skirt with leggings and boots, all of them being dark in colouring. Her skin was paler than that of the other girls, and despite all of her shortcomings she is many times seen as one of the most iconic female figures of Total Drama as a whole. Yet here she was, looking down in fear not at the water, but at the figures in it.

"Oh god, not this again. You kidnapped me for another season? Is that Trent down there? I can't do this, can we just vote me off and be done with it? Or, I dunno, maybe see who else is in those bags over there?", and then it was briefly revealed that indeed, all of the contestants were in large sacks before being released out onto the season.

"NO", the raspy voice explained, "EITHER YOU JUMP OR I THROW YOU!"

"Oh so she's afraid of being buried alive and to jump down from a helicopter, but NOT afraid to kiss somebody else's boyfriend!", and that voice was unmistakable to any fan of the show; Courtney. Short brown hair, tanned Hispanic skin, some freckles, dark eyes, and a preppy appearance with a grayish-brownish sweater, tight green capri pants, flats, and a collared undershirt. She had apparently woken up and found her own way out of the bag she was captured in, and was not happy to see Gwen returning for this season.

"Ugh, as if being in that bag wasn't bad enough", Gwen complained, "But you guys brought her back too? And she's still trying to look good after what she did last time!"

"I didn't do anything!" Courtney answered to defend herself.

"You made a chart of people to eliminate! You were totally going to betray me!"

"I had nobody else to get rid of! Friends or not we were still in a competition!"

"Yeah, exactly. We WERE friends too! Until you basically betrayed me AND Scott!"

"It was just a chart! It wasn't like I actually insulted you on it or anything! Do you have any idea what I went through after being eliminated on that season? It was horrible!"

"Oh boo-hoo. It's always about you and your problems. You are like the most self-serving contestant this show has ever had!"

"How dare you!" Courtney gasped, "I am NOT!"

"Oh yeah? Then name one NOT self-serving thing you've ever done!"

"Well, there's-"

"You know what, don't even bother. I know you couldn't even name any at all."

"That's not fair, you're not even letting me defend myself here at all!"

"There you go again. It's ALL about Courtney!"

"It is not!"

"Prove it!"

"Well, there's many people on this show besides just you and me!"

"Exactly! Like..."

"You're going to say Duncan, aren't you?"

"No! I wasn't! I was just hoping that Cameron's alright. Unlike you who probably was worried more about her hair!"

"Was not!"

It was then that groaning could be heard coming from one of the other bags, loud enough to actually attract both Gwen and Courtney to it. The figure with the raspy voice was still off screen but the shape of the large person could be vaguely seen, only relevant because it was unknown if it too was attracted to the groaning or not. Either way, Courtney and Gwen were.

"That sack's groaning!"

"Well, we should go and help who's in it."

"You're just saying that to make yourself look better!"

"You're just saying THAT to prove yourself right!"

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"Well neither do you!"

"OH NO!", that came from the Raspy voice figure, "YOU TWO ARE GETTING OFF THIS HELICOPTER AND THAT'S FINAL!", the two however managed to ignore the human exclaiming that to them and ran right for the groaning bag. It doesn't take a genius to realize they both had different expectations for what was inside the sack, since when they opened it and the head of a caucasian boy with piercings, blue eyes, a soul patch, and black hair with a green mohawk popped out they both immediately regretted opening the sack in the first place.

"Oh...", they both disinterestedly said in unison, "It's just Duncan."

"That's a bad thing now?", Duncan, the token delinquent boy on the show - and infact aside from his spiked collar he was wearing a typical orange prison uniform -, just cocked a brow at the way they were acting, "You two were so excited to check my sack before."

"Well", Gwen answered, "I thought you were Cameron!"

"and I thought you were Scott!", Courtney clarified for herself.

"Suuuuuure", Duncan doubted the two girls' honesty, either because he thought they were lying, because he had a large personal ego, or both, "Did you think I was one of those two back in London?"

"You know what Courtney?"

"What?"

"I take back what I said about you being the most self serving contestant", and then Gwen turned to Duncan, "I forgot HE was one too."

"Hey!", Duncan complained, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"IT MEANS", and then the Raspy figure grabbed Gwen and Courtney in one hand while Duncan in the other, "YOU GET OFF RIGHT NOW!", and it wasted no time in promptly and very rudely throwing all three of them off of the helicopter together.

"Gah!"

"Wah!"

"Woah!"

And before long, Gwen, Courtney and Duncan - in that order too - landed in the water and joined all of the previously arrived contestants. Chris smiled once all three of them resurfaced, infact his smile broke into a bit of a small grin. He even let out a bit of a comment regarding the three and the looks on their faces alongside that of their fellow contestants:

"Well, this season's going to be interesting".

Chris didn't introduce the next two contestants normally at all. Instead, things shifted directly back to the helicopter, where the raspy voiced figure was noticing some ruffles and noises coming from one sack in particular. It wasted little time in storming over that back only to come across the next two revealed contestants sharing said sack: Geoff and Bridgette.

Geoff & Bridgette had - outside of gender as Geoff was male while Bridgette a female - a good amount of physical similarities. Mainly, they both were blondes, though Bridgette had more greenish eyes unlike Geoff's blue eyes. Geoff was of Czech descent, Bridgette's descent is undisclosed. Geoff's hair was short, while Bridgette's was in a long ponytail. Geoff was known for his open pink collar shirt with blue shorts and sandals, while Bridgette for her blue hoodie jacket, sandals, and board shorts alongside being an avid surfer. Being one of the few couples to still be together since even the first season - though they have had their moments of trouble especially during the second and third seasons - to still be together, they showed this by in their 'reunion sack' they were quite clearly unable to separate each other's lips at all from the 'lip action' they were currently having after the time they spent being separate during the Ridonculous Race spin-off season.

"MmmMmmh, Geoff."

"MmmMmmh, Bridge."

"I missed you so much Geoff, I wish I could've been there to see you win that million!"

"Me too, baby. Was so awesome."

"I don't know who kidnapped us, but I'm glad they put us in the same sack."

"Me too."

"Oh brother" was the only annoyed words the Raspy voiced figure said before taking their sack, holding it outside of the helicopter, and shaking it to release them from it - by extension sending them down on their descent into the waters with the rest of their competitors.

"Oh look!", Chris exclaimed from above as Geoff and Bridgette descended down from the helicopter and into the waters below, amazingly still keeping their lips locked together, "It's Geoff and Bridgette, and what do ya know, they're doing as they always do."

"Awwwww!", Sierra commented, "They're just so happy to be together again! I wish SOMEONE would be as happy to see ME!"

"Sierra, we've been over this, we're just friends...best friends, not dating!", Cody tried to clarify to her, but it's evident that she was not paying attention to what he was saying, likely she was fanatasizing him saying something else entirely.

"Oh Cody. You're lips might appear to be different from what you're saying, but I know what you are saying is what you mean."

"Wait...what?"

"Okay, for real", Courtney suddenly complained, "Are we seriously going to be just staying in the water until all of the contestants are in here with us?"

"For once I agree with her", Heather added, "My fingers are starting to prune now!"

"Mine too", Alejandro gasped before turning to Chris, "You had better hope that the contracts don't disallow me suing over ruined looks!"

"Oh how the mighty have fallen", Chris shook his head at the two, "I expected so much more out of you two."

"What's that supposed to mean?!", was the only response the two made together to that, before Chris' attention was brought back to the Helicopter as he saw not one, not two, not three, but four contestants now lined up to actually be introduced all at once:

"It means...Izzy, Eva, Noah AND Owen are coming back too!"

Izzy, Eva, Noah & Owen were indeed the next four to arrive onto the scene - and all together at once to boot. Izzy was a girl who sported some good length of orange hair, to go along with her green eyes and overall green outfit - a semi-revealing top and some shorts under a towel-like skirt and some simple shoes all of which were green in hue - and was known as the show's original 'crazy' contestant. Eva was a seldom seen veteran of the show, known for her strength, her brown eyes, her black ponytail, her unibrow, her butch muscular physique, and her near completely blue gym outfit and tough demeanor. Noah was a scrawny boy of Indian - from India - descent who had the natural tan to show for it. He sported a weird wrinkle on his forehead which one girl found attractive, and had short brown hair, and wore a trademark red sweater over a blue collared shirt and a white undershirt, khaki shorts, and simple sneaker shoes. He was best known as the show's resident sarcastic snarker. Owen was the most obese, heaviest and largest contestants on the show, and was a dark-eyed, blonde-haired contestant with an iconic white shirt that had a blue maple leaf logo on it, and green pants - they used to be of a different colour though -, and was known for being the original winner of the first season to the series.

"GAH!", Owen freaked out on the ledge of the helicopter's door, "Why's it gotta be heights?! WHY?!"

"Come on, Big O", Noah commented determinedly, "If we could get through the Ridonculous Race, we can get through this. I need to make sure that if Emma's down there she's okay."

"I don't think she's down there. I see Heather though. Ooh, and Lindsay, and Trent, and Gwen, and ooh dear they brought Courtney back too. Oh and Cody and Sierra! Even Al's back!"

"Of course Al's back", Noah rolled his eyes, "But just jump already!"

"Come on blubber boy!", Eva angrily spoke herself, "DO IT!"

"Gah! Okay, here I go!", and then Owen managed to jump himself off of the helicopter, screaming as he did so of course. Needless to say, the ones in the water below him - even Chris who was on the dock - tried with all their speed to get out of the way as his big girth came crashing down onto them, but it was to little avail as the splash he made was quite gigantic enough to get all of them wet anyway, and even enough to make a miniature tidal wave over the island's coastline too.

"Well", Noah commented as he looked down below the entire time, "His weight certainly has changed at all judging by the size of that splash."

"Aw", Izzy added in, "I like that about him. His chubbiness is what makes him Big O!"

"Well, I can't argue much with that."

"I'm just surprised you got yourself a girlfriend, Noah!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I dunno, I always thought you swang the other way, if you know what I mean."

"That...was...an...accident! And you swore that you would never speak of it again!"

"Well it's not breaking the promise if I'm speaking of it to just you soooo, yeah."

"Hmph", Noah just pouted in response to that, clearly unhappy.

"Come on ladies", Eva called out, "Let's get this show on the road!"

"Oh Eva", Izzy assured her, "There's no reason to rush!"

"This is my first season since the first one, and I plan on winning this time!"

"With all due respect, Eva", Noah added in, "They just abruptly kidnapped us from our homes to force us to participate this time. What makes you think this isn't some elaborate hoax to murder us all one by one like some stereotypical slasher film just for cheap ratings or money or some weird conspiracy like that?"

"They didn't kidnap me", Eva explained, "They tried, but I got them to actually beg for my return to the show. It wasn't that hard. They sent like, the fakest tough guys I've ever seen. I've torn off doorknobs more tougher than them."

"You know, I wonder why I didn't expect that to be your answer to that."

"Alright, alright, ALRIGHT", the raspy voiced figure suddenly interrupted their catching-up, "It's time for you three to get off this helicopter already! I have to go get some boils on my feet lanced already in a couple hours!"

"Okay, T.M.I." Noah was disturbed, Eva indifferent, and even Izzy was a bit disgusted.

"Whatever, just GET OFF THE CHOPPER!"

"Hey guys!", Izzy suddenly exclaimed while putting her arms over both of their shoulders, "How about we jump together! Just like the good ol' days of Team E-Scope!"

"Whatever", both Eva and Noah replied in unison.

"YAY! GERANIMO!", and with those words Izzy, Eva and Noah all took one shared jump off of the helicopter into the waters down below. With the rest of the cast just recovering from Owen's big splash, view of them ready for their splash, which proved to be even greater than Owen's in almost reaching the helicopter itself, and splashing Chris on the dock with even more water than before aswell. His umbrella was most ineffective.

"Ah, hah, ah", Chris was panting while having been knocked his back by the blast, "Well...that was Team E-Scope, apparently. Back in action. Next up...Harold...", and while the host tried to recover - as did the others save for Team E-Scope, focused went back up to the helicopter once more as indeed, the next contestant was being revealed.

Harold was basically the original 'dweeb' of the series, a freckled redhead caucasian boy with glasses, a nasely voice, tall and very scrawny figure, a blue cheeseburger themed shirt, a reddish pinkish undershirt, green-brownish pants, sneakers, the works. He was about as 'nerdy' and 'geeky' as it got for Total Drama, even sporting yes a bit of stubble on his chin. Needless to say, he too had a very basic response to being once more forced to participate in yet another season of Total Drama:

"So this is another season of Total Drama, huh?"

"YES", the raspy voiced figure replied most bluntly.

"And we've been kidnapped to participate in it?"

"What was your first clue?"

"Yes! Excellent chance to finally show off my even more improved mad skills! I hope LeShawna's going to be there to watch!"

"LeShawna's not in it."

"GOSH!"

"Look are you gonna jump on your own or do you need me to throw your scrawny butt down there myself?"

"Nah, it's cool. I can jump on my own, it's better that way."

"Suit yourself."

"Righteous!", and with those Harold leapt himself from the helicopter and willingly fell down to the waters below. However, his landing was less than good, as he smacked the water as if it were solid ground - much to his dismay. "Not righteous...", and then he sank until the water until his friends and Trent & Justin willingly retrieved him.

"Okay", Heather once more opened her mouth, "That pretty much wraps up the original cast. Minus LeShawna."

"Nu-uh!", Sierra was quick to point out, "There's still Katie and Sadie!", and then she suddenly became disinterested as she said the next part of her sentence, "and Blaineley too, as if she counts at all."

"I meant anyone that actually matters."

"Welp, Sierra", Chris drew attention to himself again, "Thanks for spoiling the next two arrivals. Except for Blaineley. The producers decided not to include her for this. They didn't tell me why."

"Good", Geoff commented, "I was hoping she wouldn't be here anyway."

"I still think that was SO against the rules!", Courtney added in, "Her just randomly barging into the competition like that!"

"Didn't she technically win a contest though?", Cody pointed out, "I mean-"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!", Courtney exclaimed.

"Courtney!", Sierra spoke back, "Don't raise your voice at Cody like that! It's my job to scold him when he speaks lies out of turn!"

"Lies? But it's-"

"Sssssh, just be quiet and let me do all the talking, Cody. You clearly don't know what you're saying when it comes to things outside of your comfort zone, and it's my job as your best friend and number one fan to make sure that you are always comfortable 24/7!"

"Uh...are you sure you're not still a little bit crazy from All-Stars? Cuz I thought we moved past this already..."

"A little bit crazy?", Trent whispered to Justin.

"I guess it's just his way of coping with it", Justin whispered back, "Imagination and all that.", Trent just nodded in understanding response, as did Harold who was within earshot.

"Wow", Noah remarked, "And you guys wonder why I was so happy to be on the Ridonculous Race. I thought all of this drama was reserved for Bookface."

"O-M-G that's right!", and then suddenly Sierra - with Cody in tow - swam over to Noah, "Noah, I totally forgot to ask you about your time on that spin-off! I mean, oh my gosh, the fan-base just EXPLODED when you got a girlfriend! I was finally able to take you off of my list!"

"List? List of what? People to consider assassinating?"

"Uh...", Sierra then looked around a bit - something which slightly disturbed Noah - before replying with, "Nah, it was a list of...potential...um...single boys?"

"Riiiiiiight", and Noah backed away a bit, specifically to be behind Eva, "I totally trust that."

"Oooh oooh!", Izzy suddenly started speaking once, "Back when I had my license to kill I used to have an assassination list! I never got to finish it before it expired though."

"How far did you get on it?", Eva questioned, raising a brow.

"Okay okay okay!", Chris suddenly interrupted, "Family show people, family show! No talking about killing people or anything! We've still got PLENTY of other kids to bring on so we've gotta speed through this, okay? Okay, up next is KATIE AND SADIE!"

Katie & Sadie were the last of the Season 1 - 3 contestants to be revealed as participating in the season, and judging by the squeals they made from being called out they were most happy about that fact. Both were young caucasian girls, both wore the same pink short shorts and black/white striped tops, aswell as pink flats, but everything else about them was almost entirely different. For one, Katie had a tan on her, and was taller and skinnier while Sadie was whiter, shorter and fatter. Both had their dark hair in two double ponytails.

One of many things they had common of course, besides hairstyle and clothing - and personality - was what they were doing at that very moment. Namely, holding hands, standing right on the edge of the opened helicopter door, looking down at everyone below them with happy smiles to their faces.

"Oh my gosh, Sadie", Katie gushed, "I can't believe they finally picked us to come back again!"

"I know right, Katie?, Sadie replied with the same gushing tone, "I mean, the way they brought us here was scary, but look, all of our friends are here!"

"I see them! Awww, there's no LeShawna?"

"Really, oh my gosh noooo!"

"But at least everyone else is here!"

"Yes! Especially Trent and the Drama Brothers! Eeeh!"

"Oh my gosh! I know!", and then Katie gasped when she got an idea in her head, "Oh Sadie, what if this is a sign that we're gonna be the next winners?!"

"Oh my gosh Katie that would be so Eeeh!"

"I know!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!", and that last sign of dialogue was them squealing in unison before jumping out of the helicopter together to join their fellow contestants. Once they resurfaced they wasted little time in greeting everyone else in unison too: "Hey guys!"

"Ugh", Heather groaned in annoyance, "Not those two again."

"You know", Beth said back, "We could all say the same thing about you, Heather". In response to that, Heather growled while Beth, Lindsay, Katie and Sadie all giggled in agreement at disliking said 'Queen Bee'.

"Okay", Gwen suddenly broke the silence, "That's everyone except for LeShawna and Blaineley who aren't part of this, so can we just get out of the water already?"

"No!", Chris answered, "There's not fifty four of you guys yet, so no! We still have the other generations of cast to introduce!"

"O-m-g!", Katie gushed to Sadie, "We're going to meet the cast from the other seasons too!"

"So eeeeh!", Sadie responded, "I've always wanted to do that!"

"Me too!"

"Eeeeeeeeeeh!"

"Stop that!", Chris said to the two girls, "Both of you, stop that now!"

"Excuse me, usual torturer of us all?", Noah commented on his own, "No offense, but if you really are going to throw everyone one by one from the helicopters up there, we'll be here all day and you're going to make this introduction scene longer on your own."

"Noah's right", Courtney agreed, "I do NOT feel like being in this water that long just waiting for the rest of them to jump in!"

"Hey wait a minute", Beth spoke up, "LeShawna and Blaineley aren't the only ones that aren't missing, I think we've all forgotten about Ezekiel!"

"Oh my gosh", Lindsay gasped, "I so did...who was he again?"

"He's the home-schooled kid who got turned into a weird feral monster."

"Oh right, that's where I know him from!"

"Yeah...", Chris brought attention to himself for yet another moment in his life, "I forgot Ezekiel too. Turns out that due to how inhuman he is nowadays, both the EPA and PETA actually consider him more animal than human, so to avoid lawsuits of alleged 'animal abuse' I had no choice but to leave him in the fun zone with the other mutant monsters to keep them all happy. That's also partially why we're still not bringing Dakota back either. Or Sam, just because he'd be boring anyway."

"Well at least somebody's actually being kept safe", Bridgette replied, looking at Chris with a level of anger in her tone, "I bet you and your Producers don't even really care about people or animals at all."

"I take offense to that!", Chris shot back with, "There are things in this world that I care about!"

"Like what?"

"Well for one, myself. For two, my money. For three, Christmas!"

"Let me guess", Bridgette had a quite bored look on her face, "Because you get more money?"

"Haha. I like that Christmas too, but I mean my daughter."

"You...have a daughter?", not only Bridgette gasped in surprise, but everyone did. Even Noah and Eva. The only one who didn't gasp was Sierra due to already knowing that fact about Chris prior.

"You have a daughter...", Gwen replied, "But you do this to us on a regular basis?"

"Yes.", Chris said, "I do. On both accounts."

"So you wouldn't care if someone else did this kind of stuff to her at all?"

"Of course I would care! I would care dearly!"

"Then why do you do this stuff to us?", Bridgette asked, "If you wouldn't do it to your own daughter?"

"Because it's fun!", the host answered, "That and it's just how I am. It's fun torturing other people's kids."

"Wait a minute", Noah pointed out, "If you have a daughter, you must have a wife too...or had one. Let me guess, you tried this crap on her and she divorced you?"

"Hah...", and then Chris little mumbled an 'I wish' under his breathe, "No. In all honesty, I've already said enough about my priv-"

"Oooh! Oooh! I know the answer to that!", Sierra answered, much to Chris' annoyance:

"Sierra, we've got a show to run, you don't need to blab your mouth about every detail of my life! You can do it to Cody but not me!"

"Hey!"

"Hmph", Sierra pouted, "Fine."

"Alright then!", and then the grin on Chris' face returned, "All this filibustering has had the advantage of me coming up with how to speed up the introduction process. Without further adue, let's meet the remaining Seasons Four to Five and Season Six cast members all at once!", and with those words being spoken Chris gestured over to a large yacht that was coming in towards the docks of the island, carrying the aforementioned contestants. As he continued, it should be stated that all of the helicopters had since left the scene. "I give you...Mike, Zoey, Scott, Cameron, Jo, Lightning, Dawn, B, Staci, Brick, Anne Maria, Sky, Shawn, Jasmine, Beardo, Leonard, Sugar, Topher, Ella, Rodney, Amy AND Sammy!"

On that point, the yacht had finished it's approach to the dock, and once it stopped moving, it released from it's deck the contestants which Chris had just rollcalled. Most - not all - of the Season Four to Five and Season Six contestants of the Total Drama series.

Mike & Zoey were the first of the announced competitors to reveal themselves to the cameras filming them and everyone else. Yet another of the few couples that remained together through their time on the show, Mike and Zoey were of the 'second generation' of contestants - from Seasons Four and Five - to be specific about them. Mike was skinny and slender but under his teal shirt had a surprisingly toned physique, and was on par with boys like Duncan in terms of height. He sported tanned skin of Italian descent, spiky brown hair with matching eyes, and also sported blue jean pants and brown sneaker shows. His other unique trait was a gap in his teeth. Zoey on the other hand was quite different - due in large part to being female - for she was shorter in stature than Mike and also sported paler more white skin. Her hair was a rich auburn red and sported a single flower worn on one side of it, the style of hair being very small double ponytails. For clothing, Zoey simply wore flats, a pair of deep khaki capris, and a simple red top which matched the shade of her hair. In addition to all that was said before, the two were holding hands upon making their exit onto the wooden planks of the dock.

Scott & Cameron were only a pairing in regards to exiting the yacht at the same time, they were anything but a couple. Cameron was one of the shortest people ever to be involved in the series, a small and scrawny dark-skinned boy with short dark shaved hair and glasses over his dark eyes. A red hoodie jacket and yellow shorts with sneakers, he was a simple African-American boy known for spending most of his early life in a bubble along with sporting an overprotective mother. Scott was much taller and muscular by comparison to Cameron - but was really more on par with boys like Trent - and was a freckled redhead with blue eyes, a sleeveless white shirt, blue jean pants and dark coloured shoes. He was known for spending most of his life on a 'dirt farm' with his family. Both were also veterans of Season Four and Five. Cameron followed immediately after Mike and Zoey, while Scott was a short but notable distance behind the three.

Jo & Lightning were also only a pair in the sense they arrived closely together despite the fact that calling them a couple would be a most gross exaggeration of their relationship if not the polar opposite of it. Jo was a blue-eyed caucasian girl with shoulder-length blonde hair who seemingly wore a grey hoodie track suit at all times, while Lightning was a buff - more than all of the other guys thus far save for DJ - dark-skinned boy who sported shaved white hair - due to mutation of the fourth season - and wore a blue shirt with a lightning bolt and a '01' on it like that of a sports shirt with simple shorts and sneakers. Neither of the two seemed to really like eachother judging by the looks on their eyes, and this was of course due to a conflict they had since they participated in both the Fourth and Fifth Seasons of Total Drama.

Dawn & B were the next two contestants from Seasons Four to Six to arrive, and specifically they were yet again from Season Four though failed to return for Season Five. They arrived at a notable - but not far - distance from Lightning and Jo. Dawn was a short girl with relatively long blonde hair, pale skin compared to the majority of the other girls, and blue eyes who usually wore a collared shirt underneath a green long-sleeved sweater alongside a black skirt, purple leggings and black shoes. She was known to - claim to be - an aura reader aswell as one of the show's many nature loving contestants. B was a rather large dark-skinned boy - though not as dark-skinned as Lightning, Cameron or DJ - who wore a staggering two jackets, one of them a orange-red hooded one with the other being a open collared black one, the two jackets being coupled with both blue jean shorts and a matching - to the red one - hat which he wore upon his head. He also sported a few ear piercings, and his shaved dark hair was complimented with a soul patch upon his chin. He was perhaps best known for being the only contestant who did not speak once during his time on the show, though it is unknown if it is choice, coincidence, or a medical condition.

Staci, Brick & Anne Maria were the final three of the Season Four cast - neither of them had been in Season Five either - to arrive on the scene and they did so quite closely after Dawn and B. Staci was a girl of large weight but average height, with blue eyes and overall pink clothing - a hoodless but big-necked pink jacket, pink pants, and simple sneakers. She once had brunette hair though due to radiation from the fourth season she was rendered bald and usually wore wigs or hats to either hide this fact or simply didn't care and went out bald anyway - her wigs were usually her former hair colour anyway. Brick was the resident 'army brat' of the Total Drama series, and this showed by how he had as a hairstyle nothing short of a black crew cut, and even sported a bit of a unibrow; for clothing Brick wore an army green short-sleeved shirt with dog tags around his neck, and also a pair of shorts and boots very much befitting someone who had aspirations for the military. Anne Maria was one of the more peculiar girls from the show herself - at least in terms of her appearance. For starters, she was caucasian - presumably - though had quite a large artificial tan upon her skin, and her tendency to use hairspray led to her dark wavy, thick and poofy hair to be nearly rock solid at times. For clothes, she wore a dark hot pink top which only covered her breasts and upper back, with pale blue capri pants which were rather tight, and of course a set of flats which matched her choice of tops. Her figure can be described as taller than Dawn, but having an hourglass figure, so to speak. Despite what she believed, many of the males actually found her largely unappealing.

Sky, Shawn & Jasmine were the first three members of the sixth season - Pahkitew Island - to walk out onto the dock of Pomewin Island and did so relatively close to each other. This was somewhat fitting as the three were decently friendly with eachother to some extent. Sky was a girl who appeared asian but was actually of Cree descent, sporting short black hair and dream-catcher-like earrings. A gymnast, she wore tight black pants and a sleeveless cream-coloured top, and purple sneakers instead of more typical feminine shoes. Shawn is a boy of average height overall, and slender build. Shaggy but relatively short brown hair with a light amount of stubble on his chin, Shawn is the resident 'Zombie Nut' of the show, and wears a white turtleneck sweater under an orange vest, and simple blue jean pants for his usual outfit when on the show, he was also the boyfriend of none other than Jasmine. Jasmine is one of the tallest contestants of the show's history - even taller than that of Sierra and only shorter than that of the radioactively mutated Dakota - and is also from Australia rather than Canada, though it's unknown if she still resides in Australia or has since moved to Canada. Jasmine was an expert outdoor survivalist, and was a dark-skinned young woman of presumably aboriginal descent with a short black ponytail as a usual hairstyle of choice. She also had on her mostly khaki or light green coloured clothes such as survivalist shorts, boots, and a white shirt underneath her vest. She also even sported a hat upon her head and was one of the few girls to wear a hat regularly. As stated before, she was also Shawn's girlfriend, and their rather large height different was hardly a deterent. Her height did however seem to intimidate some of the other girls that had previously arrived - mostly the more competitive types. The males on the other hand had mixed reactions.

Beardo, Leonard & Sugar were the next of the season six contestants - that were involved in this season - to arrive on the scene from the yacht they were allowed to ride in on. Unlike the previous trio, none of these three were in romantic relationships - at least, in the two-sided sense of the word. Sugar was yet another of 'those' contestants, with poofy and well done-up blonde hair, a pink barely fitting blouse on her overweight plus-sized figure, and equally unfitting blue jean pants, with pink flats to top it and her makeup all off. With Shawn and Sky, she made up the Final Three of the Pahkitew season, and the Final Four with Jasmine. She was well known for having a typically 'redneck' accent of speaking, perhaps hinting at her heritage of sorts. Leonard was also one of 'those' contestants, and a boy for whom Sugar was smitten - though it is uncertain whether or not the feelings are returned. Leonard himself was a dark-skinned boy with freckles, though what else there is about him is unknown, since as a LARPer - Live Action Role Player- he almost always seems to wear his green wizard robe, complimenting fake grey beard - that dangles off of his chin as if it does not fit him or was put on incorrectly - and always has his wooden - or appearing-to-be wooden - wand on-hand. He most definitely drew mixed reactions from all of the other contestants. Beardo was the first contestant to be eliminated from the season - funny enough Leonard followed after - and was also a dark-skinned boy though one with both poofy facial hair and thick poofy dark hair - in the style of an afro - aswell. He wore a stained grey shirt to go with slightly baggy jean pants, with also came with suspenders over said stained shirt. Along with B, he also did not do much speaking and resorted mostly to making sound effects for reasons not actually covered in the season - though covered in his audition tape sent to the Producers.

Topher, Ella & Rodney were the penultimate set of Pahkitew Island contestants to step off of the yacht and onto the dock of Pomewin Island. Unlike the previous trios, it was definite that none of the three were in a relationship of any known kind. Topher was a boy of fit but slender body build, and height similar to that of Trent overall. The boy sported short brown hair with green eyes that complimented it well, and he did his best to look good, sporting a sleeve-up-to-the-elbows blue shirt with khaki pants that were eerily similar in colour scheme to that of Chris' own clothes - infact Chris seemed to dislike Topher in particular though remained silent about it for the time being. Ella on the other hand was very much dressed unlike many of the others - unless the colour pink counts. She dressed with her black hair done in a similar fashion to that of snow white, and in fact also added in a short pink princess dress as her primary attire aswell. Overall, she had a very fairy tale feel to herself, and it made her by far one of the more peculiar contestants of the Season Six cast. Rodney was amongst the buffest boys of the series, right up there with DJ in terms of the size of his muscles. He had a physical resemblence to Scott in the sense of being a redheaded and freckled caucasian boy, and have a background involving farm life. Rodney's usual attire were blue jean overalls over a simple white shirt, nothing too complex - befitting his simple life really. Speaking of which, he seemed neutral in terms of emotion as he stepped onto the dock, Ella was happy as she nearly always was while Topher had a casual smile to his face himself. All of the others who arrived before them had either neutral, slightly angry, or just casual emotions themselves.

Amy & Sammy were the last of the Pahkitew cast to arrive via the yacht, and were by far the least happy about doing so. Whether or not it was the circumstance or eachother though is up for you the viewer to decide. Due to them being identical twin sisters, their descriptions will thankfully be rather brief. For starts, both were of the same height and skinny cheerleader body build, and speaking of which the two girls also sported red/white cheerleading outfits, and the same hairstyle of light blonde shoulder-length hair and teal eyes. The only difference was that Amy sported a beauty mark - or mole - on one side of her face which Sammy lacked on her own face. Most of the males who had not been on the season seemed happy with the sight of two identical twin cheerleaders competing in this season. However, neither girl looked happy with the fact, and it was ultimately Amy who was the first of all these newly introduced contestants to speak;

"Oh my GAG!", she loudly complained, "That was the WORST yacht ride ever? You wanna know why?! Because SHE was on it!", the 'she' that the girl was speaking of was none other than Sammy, her own sister.

"Ugh", the other twin groaned, "WHY do you have to that all of the time?!"

"Because you are YOU and I can't stand YOU so THERE, that is your reason! Stop acting like you're better than me since the least time we did this because we're not!"

"How so?!"

"Because you failed to actually outrank me AND you cheated me out of the rightful win, so therefore you are still the inferior twin!"

"Ooh, that makes no sense at all!"

"Yes it does!"

"To you!"

"And that's all the sense that matters!"

"You know what", Jasmine commented in a light but annoyed tone of voice while standing next to Shawn and Sky, "I've about had it with Amy.", both of the two she was standing by nodded in silent agreement.

"Girls, girls, girls!", Chris interrupted the two's fight by getting inbetween them, "Save the fighting for later on in the episode, we're already going to be running this episode for longer than usual!"

"FINE!", the two angrily growled at eachother before turning away, with crossed arms.

"So", Heather spoke up, "Those are the losers you got to replace us?"

"Loser?!", Amy took offense to that and looked directly at Heather angrily, "I am NO loser! Besides, at least I actually kept my hair through MY season!"

"Oh it is ON!", Heather was about to swim towards Amy to fight with her, though Alejandro restrained her from doing so. Amy just crossed her arms and looked on while standing on the dock, smiling at Heather being restrained.

"O-M-G this is like so exciting", Sierra herself let out, still having Cody by her side, "You wouldn't believe how many fan fictions have this exact type of scenario happening! All of the cast meeting up! Oh if only I was able to bring my cellphone to capture all of this!", and it was then that she gasped and took notice of Cameron, "HI CAMERON!"

"GAH!", Cameron immediately panicked and hid behind Mike and Zoey - who were still holding hands and smiling happily - out of fear to Sierra. The fangirl didn't seem to take notice of his fear, or simply didn't pay any mind to it. "I thought I wouldn't have to face this again!"

"You'd think after two seasons you'd be used to it", Jo said to him, "This is Total Drama, not one of those Real Housewife shows."

"Well after last time, can you blame me?!"

"Ha, that's true. You never were a strong one. Not like me. This is totally gonna be MY season."

"Oh sha-no it ain't!", Lightning indeed struck his words out quick, "This is gonna be Sha-Lightning's season!"

"Well meat for brains, you already had your chance. Twice."

"So did you so Lightning doesn't see your point."

"Oh really? Well don't worry, you're gonna see my point when I whoop your butt in the first challenge later."

"Oh boy", Gwen commented while rolling her eyes in the water she was swimming in, "This is going to be All-Stars all over again!"

"At least Scott's back.", Courtney then proceed ed to smile and wave at Scott, who did notice her though quickly crossed his arms and turned away from her without saying any words. Gwen took this chance to talk back to her:

"Face it Courtney, me and Scott, and many others, are so over your crap."

"I see...", all Courtney did about this is, even for her, feel quite bad for herself. As this occurred though, there was a conversation on the docks, specifically when Rodney - who was now standing beside Scott - commented as he gazed at all of the girls that he hadn't met on Pahkitew Island as if he were in love with them.

"Oh wow...all the pretty girls...", he gushed, "They're all so...perty..."

"Pfft, if you want Courtney you can have her", Scott bluntly commented with attitude in his voice, "Worst mistake I ever made was being talking to her at all."

"Aww I don't know", Rodney replied, "She seems like a nice girl."

"Trust me, looks can be decieving when it comes to that one."

"Well, do you think any of the other girls here would like me?"

"I dunno, you can try some of the single ones if you really wanna gal here. But I'd definitely never put any full trust in any of 'em. They're worse than the sharks!"

"Yeah right", Sugar suddenly interrupted their conversation, "Sharks ain't nothin'. All you gots to do it's bop 'em on the nose and they're done like chicken dinner!"

"Well", Scott answered, "Not the Sharks I've seen."

"You must be messin' with some mutant Sharks or somethin' then."

"H-how...how'd you know?"

"Know what?"

"Nevermind..."

It was at that point which things went to Sky, having a look on her face similar to that of Courtney, as right infront of her was the sight of Mike and Zoey, holding hands and gazing into eachother's eyes, with the look of true love upon their faces. It didn't help that Geoff and Bridgette kissing once more was also a nearby sight. Sky's focus though, was on Mike and Zoey.

"Oh Mike", Zoey said to her boyfriend, "If there's anyone I'd be happy to be kidnapped with, it's you."

"Same here, Zoey", Mike said back to her, lightly bumping his nose onto her's, "Even if I said I'd never want to do this again, heheh."

"Well, we didn't really have a choice this time."

"Hahaha, you're right. I guess we really didn't."

"But it's alright. I still have you, and we still have the million from last time, to share together."

"Right and right, heheh. I love being a millionaire with you, Zoey...even if we've kinda blown through a lot of the money already anyway."

"Oh, right...it's my fault, Mike, I totally spent too much on indie films."

"Your fault? It's my fault, I spent way too much on that after All-Stars romantic dinner."

"But what about those games I bought for you off of Mist? They all cost so much together."

"They were a great gift, but remember how much I paid for your college tuition as a surprise gift? That was a lot too!"

"Oh Mike, I guess it's both of our faults."

"Heheheh, yeah, it sure is.", and it was then that Sky felt the most broken hearted, for the two kissed upon the lips at that point. Jasmine and Shawn, who took notice of the way she looked, knew the reason of course. It was Jasmine who spoke up about it:

"Sky? Are you alright there, mate?"

"Yeah", Sky spoke with a sigh, "I am...it's just..."

"Are you still thinking about Dave?"

"Yeah...a little bit...and Keith too...I lost them both...and it's all my fault."

"Dave just overreacted, it's him who lost you, if you ask me."

"Besides", Shawn added in, "Last I heard, he was still on Pahkitew Island, so I don't think you have anything to worry about! Totally free to get over him soon enough! Better do it before the Zombies rise up."

"Oh Shawn, you and those Zombies of yours...anyway, I guess you're right, it's not like Dave's here at all. Otherwise he would've been on the Yacht with us."

"Exactly", Jasmine replied, "Besides, who knows, maybe you'll find your one TRUE love during this season!"

"I hope so...", and it was then that a more confident Sky turned to Chris, "So, Chris...are we the last ones to arrive?"

"Well-"

"No you can't be!", Sierra exclaimed, dragging attention onto herself much to Chris' annoyance, "There's supposed to be fifty-four of us total, AND there's three people from your season missing! Dave, Max and Scarlett!"

"Thanks for interrupting me yet again, Sierra", Chris angrily gritted his teeth before returning to Sky, "Well, Scarlett and Max are not returning for this season due to me wanting to keep my word about them being the most eliminated contestants in Total Drama history, to put it lightly. As for Dave...heheh...guess who's just arriving next!"

"Oh no..."

"It's nice to know you feel that way, Sky", and that voice was none other than the voice of the last Pahkitew Island contestant to arrive: Dave. He was a boy of indian descent - just like Noah -, and sported a cream collared shirt under a teal blue vest, brown pants, and black/white sneakers. His hair was short and black, having regrown since he lost it at the end of the season, and his dark eyes were leering angrily at the one who he once had loved - Sky.

"Dave...I..."

"Save it. I get it. Not even my own parents cared enough about me to get me off that island! I only got off because they kidnapped me to be part of this! You could've made them send for help but NOOOOOOOO, you and your selfish self decided it was best to break my heart and then leave me to die!"

"Selfish?! But-"

"But nothing! You don't know what it's like to be in my shoes! Driven crazy by everyone around you, chased and mauled by a robotic bear, left stranded on an island with nobody who cares for you at all! I hope you got everything you DESERVE! I hope Keith DUMPED you! Heck, I hope he CHEATED on you! Because you don't deserve ANY boyfriend AT ALL!"

"Oh my", Ella added in herself, "That's nothing like the Dave I once thought was my prince..."

"Well maybe Prince Dave isn't so much of a prince after he went through the worst experience of his life!", Dave exclaimed to her with a similar level of attitude. All Sugar did was laugh at Ella being 'told off' like that.

"He told you", Sugar mumbled to herself, enjoying this moment as of then. Ella just gasped, not wanting to get in the middle of this anymore seeing at how mad Dave was. However, most of Dave's anger was actually directed at Sky. Everyone else for the moment also just watched as this played out.

"For your information, Dave!", Sky suddenly started talking back to him, "It was YOU who decided to go all crazy and try to MURDER ME!"

"I did no such thing!", Dave replied before sarcastically snarking, "I wanted to take the money and burn it infront of you, which would require you to be alive to see it."

"THAT'S STILL IRRATIONAL!"

"I WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU, AND YOU SAID YOU LIKED ME, ONLY I THEN FIND OUT YOU ALREADY HAD A BOYFRIEND! HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO FEEL?!"

"I TOLD YOU, I WAS GOING TO BREAK UP WITH HIM BUT DIDN'T HAVE THE TIME TO, AND YOU ARE NOT ENTITLED TO KNOW EVERY DETAIL OF MY PRIVATE LIFE ANYWAY! BESIDES, HE DUMPED ME WHEN I GOT BACK, SO YOU HAVE NOTHING TO BE MAD ABOUT, I GOT MY KARMA ALREADY!"

"LIKE THAT MAKES UP FOR WHAT I WENT THROUGH!"

"ENOUGH!", and that exclamation came from Jasmine, who explained it herself, "Amy and Sammy's bickering already gave me a headache on the way here, I don't need this right now! And frankly, I'm on Sky's side here."

"What?!", Dave was shocked by this, "How?!"

"No offense dude", Shawn spoke up, "But, she's the one who looks better than you do here."

"Why!? Because she's a girl?!"

"You know what...I'm not gonna give an answer to that."

"Yeah", Zoey calmly spoke, but albeit with a nervous tone of voice, "She does seem like the more innocent person here."

"Innocent?!", Dave was shocked and enraged at this, "HOW?!"

"Oh my gosh it is like, SO OBVIOUS!", Sierra exclaimed with a look of frustration to her own face too, "I was like, totally on Team Sky from the start and I lose hope in humanity whenever I see ANYONE on Team Dave!"

"Like, totally!", Katie added in, "Team Sky all the way!"

"Yes!", Sadie nodded, "I'm on Team Sky too!"

"EEEEEEEEEH!"

"I...I just...", Dave was shocked at this turn of events, by the looks on their faces everyone seemed either disinterested in the argument or taking the side of 'Team Sky', even those who Dave thought were his friends on Pahkitew Island, the only person who seemed to feel any sympathy for him, judging by facial expression, was Cody, who still didn't really say anything about it. As such, Dave eventually exclaimed; "...YOU PEOPLE ARE ALL INSANE!" before storming off to the other end of the dock to sit there alone.

"Wow", Noah sarcastically snarked, "And I thought Cody and DJ were the sensitive babies of the show."

"Hey!", both Cody and DJ took a level of offense to that, even Sierra appeared to put her hands on her hips even.

"What?", Noah remained quite sarcastic, "It's true."

"According to you it is", DJ folded his arms in response. This notion earned a response from Owen in defense of Noah:

"Hey come on guys, Noah's just being Noah."

"Hmph", Cody folded his arms, "Well Noah can stand to be a little less Noah sometimes."

"Oh yes", Noah sarcastically smirked, "Because that makes sense."

"Oh yeah? Well does you not being worried about your girlfriend at all so far make sense?"

"Hey!", then Noah suddenly got genuinely offended, "Don't you dare suggest that I don't care about Emma! Of course I do! You need to get your face out of my business!"

"Wow", Heather commented with a surprised look to her face, shared with Alejandro even, "I've never seen Noah have a genuine emotion other than sarcasm or sass before."

"Me neither, mi amore", Alejandro added, "This Emma must mean-"

"Oh and don't YOU even think about it you slippery eel", Noah was quick to fire at Alejandro, "Because I'll be keeping my eye on YOU!"

"Hmph"

"Alright, alright, alright!", Chris yet again interrupted the action to bring attention back onto himself, "Everybody needs to calm down so we can get to introducing the final set of contestants! These ones are going to be from the spin-off series, the Ridonculous Race!"

"That was definitely a sub-par way of handling a season if you ask me", Topher suddenly critiqued, "I mean, it lacked the McLean brilli-"

"Shut it, Topher, your little scheme to replace me isn't going to work this time or ever!"

"Scheme, but whatever do you-"

"Just shut up and let me introduce the remaining contestants already!"

"Alright, fine", Topher folded his arms and grumbled a bit in response while Chris smirked - proud of himself - as he returned to his duties as the main host of the season and series;

"So let's now go back to what I was saying before being rudely interrupted, I present to you, the contestants we brought over from Ridonculous Race starting with Noah's favourites, EMMA AND KITTY ALONG WITH ALL OF THE OTHER SELECT RIDONCULOUS RACE CONTESTANTS!"

Another cruise ship suddenly landed and the others stared at the remaining contestants about to enter the game - all of whom were standing on the deck of this incoming ship. On the boat was; Emma, Kitty, Chet, Lorenzo, Tammy, Crimson, Ennui, Junior, Stephanie and Ryan. All of them were from the spin-off series to Total Drama, the Ridonculous Race. Some of them were happy to be there, others were neutral, while some of them seemed much less than either happy or neutral to be there. Suddenly, not long after their ship pulled into view, the deck of the ship which they were standing on became revealed itself to be spring board which promptly ejected them, launching them all at once off of the boat and into the water joining most of the other contestants - the exceptions being the 'Revenge' and 'Pahkitew' contestants who were standing on the island's dock. Emma and Kitty surfaced first. Emma and Kitty were both contestants of Asian descent and therefore had long dark hair, Emma's flat down her back and Kitty's in pigtails with red bows. Emma wore a light orange t-shirt, with a red sweater, black Capri's and cork wedge sandals. Kitty wore a white button down dress shirt with a red long sleeve shirt over top. She also wore a black shirt, with black heeled boots and knee high white socks.

"I believe the kidnapping was completely unnecessary, since when are we part of Total Drama?" Emma asked curiously and cynically when she emerged from the watter, as she wiped her now wet bangs out of her eyes to see better.

"Eeeeh! This is so exciting Emma and look there's Noah!" Kitty cheered and gushed, causing Emma to blush as her boyfriend swam over, with a quite sincere looking concerned face.

"Are you okay Emma?" Noah asked, keeping a concerned tone to his voice.

"Besides being a little wet, yeah I'm just fine. It's good to see you." Emma replied, all while her face retained the look of blushing, now that Noah was present.

"You too." Noah smiled and pulled her into a kiss, getting some whistles from Owen.

"Young love is so beautiful."; Owen gushed.

"I like totally agree!"; Sadie nodded.

"Hi I'm Kitty; it's so nice to meet some Total Drama Veterans! Well, ones aside from Noah and Owen." Kitty spoke as she turned attention over to Katie and Sadie, giving Sadie a friendly hug. Katie, who was nearby, seemed accepting of this.

"She's knows we're veterans Katie and Sadie, and not interns!" Sadie cheered. On that point, the other Ridonculous Race contestants began resurfacing aswell:

Chet and Lorenzo were the two Ridonculous Race contestants who surfaced next and upon them doing so the others - save Dave who was staring off into nothing by his lonesome - all stared at the two step brothers, who for once weren't fighting with each other. Lorenzo was of Latino descent and sported shaggy dark hair which ran down to be halfway down his neck, and was coupled with a bit of stubble upon his chin. For clothing, Lorenzo wore a purple t-shirt which had black lining and a black outlined game controller design on the shirt, his outfit was finished off with a pair of blue jeans complimented with tan boots. In contrast to Lorenzo's lankiness, Chet was a chunky or chubby young male. He was a caucasian male who sported and fine 'red' hair and matching chin stubble to boot. He wore a purple t-shirt which itself sported light purple lining and for a design upon the chest was a bird skull with wings sprouting from it. For 'bottom' wear he wore black shorts with a red lining to them, two leather bracelets of the same color on each wrist, and his look was ultimately topped off with black shoes alongside white socks. Either way, it didn't take long up them resurfacing for them to begin talking, with Lorenzo being the first one to do so:

"This reminds me of the movie: Dinosaurs in Water World 4, remember when they got thrown off the boat?" Lorenzo asked curiously to his step-brother, to which Chet replied:

"I remember that too, one of the best Dinosaurs in Water World movies!"

"Are you serious?", Gwen commented, "Those movies were so cliché and boring. A total B-rated piece of crap.", and as she spoke those words she had rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess, you're an alien movie junkie?" Lorenzo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well", Duncan commented in defense of Gwen, "They're clearly a better franchise."

"I can defend myself, thank you." Gwen leered at Duncan for doing that, taking offense at him thinking she needed defending at all. "But I do agree with him."

"Give me one good reason, why they're better." Chet folded his arms in response to that, showing his dislike of Gwen's opinion.

"One? I can give you like 50.", Gwen sarcastically snarked back.

Tammy and the Goths surfaced next. Tammy was a short though hefty caucasian girl who was a costume like Leonard. She wore a golden Viking helmet with a white braided pigtail wig underneath. She also wore a brown leather top with a green skirt and a leather belt with a giant gold buckle with white tennis shoes, coated in leather and fur. Ennui in contrast to her was a very tall caucasian coating his exposed arms, face, neck, chest and stomach in white surprisingly water-proof powder. He wore yellow contacts over naturally blue eyes, and also had on black eye shadow over and under his eyes, black lipstick, drawn on red goatee and lip piercings. He wore a long black and red striped wig and wore a spike choker as well. He wore a black t-shirt, with a red tank-top over top and fishnet arm warmers. He wore red pants, with a black belt and metal skull buckle and oversized metal high top boots to finish the look. Crimson on the other hand was a short caucasian girl and similar to Ennui her exposed skin was covered in the same type of water-proof white powder. She wore a white and black long striped wig over her naturally red hair and had makeup similar to her boyfriend. She wore a black choker, a red corset and red gloves. To finish the look she wore a deep red skirt, a metal belt, fishnet leggings and tall-heeled metal boots. Only moments later did Loki popped out of Ennui's shirt as well. He was an all black bunny with gothic make-up on his face, far more intimidating than that of DJ's pets, and he had the attitude to match.

"Excelsior! Tammy you're here!" Leonard cheered, greeting Tammy happily. This seemed to attract the attention of Sugar, whether or not that is a good thing is debatable of course.

"Yep, hopefully our magic will help us win this time." Tammy smiled.

"How are you guys not melting like on the Race?" Chet asked the Goths.

"Water proof make-up, it works wonders." Ennui commented, his face retaining it's usual stoicness as he spolke those words.

"I'm so excited for it." Crimson spoke in a monotone voice and the same stoicness as Ennui.

"You have got to be kidding me", Heather commented with dread in her voice, "MORE weird goth people?! Wasn't Gwen like, ENOUGH?"

"I'm right here, you know."

"And I don't care."

"Hey, hat's a cute rabbit, what's it's name?", Courtney asked at that point, taking notice of Loki, even approaching as if she was going to pet him, though instead of being allowed to, the rabbit nearly bit her fingers. "Ah!", Courtney managed to pull her hand away just in time to avoid said bite.

"That's Loki", Ennui explained to her, keeping his monotone voice, "but he's a little jumpy, after getting kidnapped on the Race, and the most recent incident probably doesn't help much."

It should be noted that Eva silently gave Loki a nod as if to say she approved of it's style, to which Loki actually returned the nod.

"I see, just trying to be friendly." Courtney giggled nervously.

"Oh step off it, Courtney. Don't listen to her, she'll pretend you're friends and then plot to vote you off!" Gwen suddenly went up to them, pushing Courtney out of the way as she said those words of course.

"Thanks for the save, I'm Crimson." Crimson extended her hand out to Gwen at that point, still relatively stoic but clearly Gwen could understand the language of 'gothic stoicness' better than any of the others.

"Gwen, nice to meet all three of you." Gwen smiled, returning the offer to shake hands with Crimson, also elated to finally have fellow goths on the show.

Suddenly the three were blown backwards some by a wave of water. Ryan surfaced gasping for air, with both Stephanie and Junior hanging onto either arm. Ryan was both a tall and a very buff - by far the most muscular male if not person so far, right up there with Chef Hatchet himself, African-American with that aforementioned exceptionally muscled body, his black hair was shortly cropped and around his neck was a gold chain. He wore a pink shirt with maroon lining and a picture of dumbbells on the front, the shirt being form-fitting and implying overall some sort of gym membership or athletic career. He also wore purple shorts, calf high white socks and maroon sneakers. Stephanie was a shorter - compared to Ryan, she was in the same height range of girls like Gwen or Courtney - African-American with her hair save for her bangs cut short and the sides shaved off. She had gold earrings in both ears and on her torso wore a magenta t-shirt. Finishing her look were dark blue shorts, knee high white socks with maroon stripes and maroon running shoes. Junior, the unwitting third member of their 'trio' was a short white male, the youngest of the contestants present as he was but the tender age of 13. He had bushy blonde hair in a 'down' style and upon his head was a red cap that was worn backwards. He wore a beige t-shirt with a dark grey hoodie over it, and also sported a beaded necklace. To finish off his look, he had simply grey slacks for trousers and red basketball shoes, any other accessories on him were simply unseen.

"Really Ryan, we almost died!"; Stephanie yelled out, clearly already losing her temper at Ryan.

"Junior was stuck on a piece of metal, I wasn't letting him drown!" Ryan yelled back to defend himself and also reveal a bit of off-screen action as well.

"Let losers be losers, why is that so hard to understand?" Stephanie asked to him, glaring at him.

"Finally someone who understands.", Heather commented while her and Alejandro just observed this. She got many angry glares from those who she once competed with for saying that.

"That's low, even for you", Ryan sternly talked back to her with, "You'd be willing to let the kid die?"; In response to that, Stephanie growled and glared at Ryan, while Junior suddenly coughed up a bunch of ocean water before turning to Ryan with a grateful smile to his face:

"Thanks again Ryan." Junior smiled and quickly swam away from the angry Stephanie. He ended up bumping into Cody and Sierra though. Upon seeing him, Sierra actually gushed at him.

"O-M-G! Junior!", she spoke, actually pinching his cheeks, much to his slight annoyance, "You're even cuter in person! You remind me of Cody when he was that young soooooo much!"

"Oh no...", Cody winced at this sight, "Save yourself before it's too late!", he exclaimed to Junior who quickly tried to promptly swim away and hide from Sierra.

"Ah!", was the sound Junior made when he managed to squirm away from Sierra, amazingly able to swim away from her fast enough despite having that dark hoodie jacket on his person.

"Awwwwww, you're jealous aren't you Codykins?", Sierra then gave Cody a big hug in response to that, holding him both closely and tightly, "Don't worry, nobody will EVER replace YOU!"

"I know they won't...", and Cody had only a sad sigh to make at that point, accepting his fate. Junior for the time being was able to get away from the two.

"That was a close one...", Junior commented to himself once he was a distance away from Sierra, "I would hate to be the next Cameron..."

"Well that's everyone." Chris commented as he was double checking his clipboard. On that note, one of the original contestants opened their mouths to speak some words once attention was yet again focusing itself onto him:

"So a question." it was none other than Heather, scaring people - especially Alejandro- with the seemingly genuinely sweet look on her face?

"Yes?" Chris asked, in his usual smug demeanor.

"CAN I GET OUT OF THE WATER NOW?!", Heather yelled and scared Chris with that sudden anger, though Alejandro sighed of relief at it.

"Sure, fine go ahead, if you want." Chris spoke in a startled but then uncaring tone of voice, which led to the response of the 'wet' contestants being to begin climbing onto the dock to get out of the water, thus joining the Revenge of the Island and Pahkitew Island contestants aswell as Chris on the dock. Of course, except Dave, who remained sitting alone to himself on the other end of the dock looking out at the horizon in his loneliness.

"Hey", Cody opened his mouth to speak, "Is anyone gonna-"; but then Chris interrupted him whether it was intentional or not:

"Alright, everybody follow me to the campfire pit so I can explain the rules of how this season's gonna go and all that jazz", the host then laughed a bit, "Wow, it has been SO LONG since I said that last time. Like-"

"Season One!", Sierra happily interrupted him, much to his annoyance.

"Yeah...and again, thanks oh so much for interrupting me there."

"No problem, Chris!"

"Yeah...anyway, like I said, follow me!", and it was then that Chris effectively herded the large group of Fifty-Five contestants to the aforementioned campfire pit area which was designated on the map which he had with him. It was only at this point which Dave sighed and walked up to follow the others, though even then he did so at a very good distance away from them all, clearly still preferring being alone to being part of the large 55-strong group. Chris himself was not fixated on Dave though, but on getting all of this recently rounded up campers ready at the campgrounds. On the way though, while following him, the contestants did of course have some small interactions with eachother. These ranged from small talk to continuations of their previous interactions, to first introductions, to other similar moments between them all. Regardless, the first notable one came from Lindsay as Junior was walking nearly beside her and Tyler - with Cody, Beth and Sierra behind them aswell.

"Awwww, Tyler", Lindsay gushed to her boyfriend, "Isn't that kid so cute? He's like, just how I pictured our kids to look like!", she was of course gesturing to Junior. Junior had a sly smile at being called 'cute' by Lindsay, regardless of the remaining context.

"Uh...", Tyler meanwhile was at a lost for words, rubbing the back of his head nervously, "I don't know how to respond to that, babe."

"Just don't", Cody said from behind the two, "Just, don't.", in response, Tyler just silently nodded.

"Heheheh", Junior said to himself, "Maybe this Total Drama Season thing isn't so bad after all.", not long after that though did he get a rude 'awakening' of sorts, when Heather and Alejandro past right by him, Alejandro purposely using his arms to knock Junior to the ground as he did so. "Ah! Ow!", was Juniors in-pain response. Cody glared at Alejandro for that, remembering being the receiver of it himself during the Gemmy awards.

"Hey!", Lindsay said to Alejandro as she and Sierra helped Junior to the ground and both angrily glared at him, "That wasn't nice!"

"Jerk!", Beth angrily added to that herself, also giving an angry glare at Alejandro.

"Oh sweet Lindsay", Alejandro said with his usual flirtatious hispanic accent, turning to look at her, "You just don't get it, sometimes, but that's what's so wonderful about you."

"I'm right here, dude!", Tyler angrily glared at him with, but the jock was bluntly ignored. Lindsay for once, however, didn't actually fall for the spaniard this time, and actually kept her angry - almost disciplinarian - glare.

"It doesn't matter how hot you are, hurting a poor sweet little kid is NOT hot!"; In response to that, Alejandro had nothing to say, clearly shocked by how even Lindsay was suddenly immune to his most famous - if not infamous - latin charms; It was only thanks to Heather pulling him away by his shirt that he was able to back out of his situation before it got worse for him. After that Lindsay actually gave Junior a caring hug.

"Oh are you okay? That that big meanie hurt you?!"

"Don't worry...I'm fine...but I think my back still hurts a little bit."

"Awwwwwwwwwww!"

Tyler just folded his arms at watching this, unsure how to respond. Cody just idlely watched and also had no response to it. At that moment though, it is revealed that Justin and Trent had been watching this scene unfold, and Justin couldn't help but grow a smirk to his face and enjoy what he just saw.

"Looks like the new hottie on the block just bit off a little more than he could chew."

"Hahaha", Trent laughed, also smiling at having seen that happen, "Yep."

On that point, focus shifts over to another set of contestants, namely Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Leonard, Tammy, Sugar, Sky, Stephanie and Ryan, aswell as Jasmine and Shawn. Now this was indeed an oddball group of contestants to be walking in a group together, but for most of them they were doing just that, coincidentally walking close together like that of a group in the middle of the large fifty-four strong herd. Some notable initial appearances are clear. Mike and Zoey were holding hands while Cameron was trying to hide from Sierra by being near them. The sight of Mike and Zoey by extension, continued to make Sky feel terrible about the 'Dave situation'. Jasmine and Shawn also enjoyed some minor romantic interaction, though for Sky's sake they toned it down compared to the other two ahead of them. Leonard and Tammy were walking beside each other, and were seeming to hit it off very while, much to the anger of Sugar who was in the back with Stephanie and Ryan scowling at the two - namely Tammy.

"Ooooh", Sugar angrily hissed, "This is some bull! That viking girl's worse than ELLA!"

It should be noted that Ella was not far away, and was actually happily humming to herself while she walked with the others, something which soothed many of the others though for Sugar it had such an opposite effect that the girl actually briefly turned her attention to the 'songbird';

"Don't me take that back, you FLOOZY!"

"Oh my!", Ella gasped in fright in response to that angry outburst, "I-I'm sorry, Sugar, I-"

"SAVE IT! I've got my attention on somethin' else right now!", and of course with that she went back to glaring angrily at Leonard and Tammy, saying nothing to the two though glaring in particular at Tammy, and even growling angrily. The two LARPers meanwhile were having a friendly conversation of their own;

"So last time we totally didn't get to use our skills at all before we were kicked off", Leonard spoke to Tammy with a confident smile, "I say we crank it up a notch this time around!"

"How do we do that?", Tammy asked curiously.

"Simple! We pull out...the BIG spells!"

"Oooooooh!", Tammy replied, "I was thinking the same thing too!"

"I know! It's the only plan that makes any sort of sense at all!"

"Indeed it is, indeed it is!"

"Grrrrrr", once more, Sugar angrily growled at the aforementioned distance behind them, "I'm about THIS close to goin' over there and givin' that wizard stealer a piece o' my mind!"

"Maybe you're taking things out of context?", Ella effectively chirped out in her usual happy demeanor, trying to make Sugar happier, "Maybe they simply are the best of friends!"

"Like I said earlier, CAN IT!"

"Ooh!", Ella backed away in fear and concern at that point, doing best to leave Sugar alone for the time being. It was that point which focus shifts over to Stephanie and Ryan, who were keeping to themselves walking in the back of this coincidental group. Of course, Stephanie was still visibly angry about the incident earlier, though had calmed down to a extent as she was overhearing all of this conversation. The first words she spoke were:

"Well, at least the competition against us here is a bigger joke than the least time."

"Yeah, I guess", Ryan responded, "We got nothing to worry about!"

"At least as long as you don't mess anything up!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what it means!"

"You still mad about me savin' a little kid from drowning?"

"Yes! That 'kid' was the competition!"

"Well, what would you be sayin' that if that kid was ours or somethin' though? Would you want me to let them drown then?"

"Ugh! That's not the, we don't have...", and then Stephanie let out a sigh, "No, of course not."

"Exactly!"

"Alright, fine. I'll forgive you for this...but...don't let it happen again!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure it won't!"

"Mmhm."

Ryan put a hand on Stephanie's shoulder at that point, the girl had her arms still folded though had calmed down significantly compared to previously. Still though, it was very much clear that calling her 'happy' would still be an overstatement. Regardless, there was still enough time to move on to one more group of contestants before Chris arrived at the elimination area with all Fifty-Five competitors. This final group - before Chris got to his destination - to be focused on was none other than Eva, Noah, Emma, Kitty, Owen, Izzy, Dawn and B who were also all walking somewhat closely together. While this group conversed, it should be noted that B was little more than a simple silent observer, walking at Dawn's side the entire time. Noah and Emma held hands and smiled at eachother, happy to be reunited, while Izzy of course wasted little time in being the first one to take notice of this:

"O-m-g Noah!", Izzy exclaimed, popping up right behind them seemingly out of nowhere, "So this like, your girlfriend, huh?"

"Yes.", Noah answered, "This is Emma, Izzy."

"Still hard to believe you finally got one."

"Not...now..."

"Okay! Whatever you say, Noah!"

"Hahahaha", Emma lightly laughed at this exchange before speaking herself, "I'm guessing you're the Izzy he's been talking about to me."

"Yep! That's probably me! Unless there are other Izzys in his life which he hasn't mentioned to me yet."

"Trust me, you are the only Izzy in my life."

"Good!"

"Haha.."

"Heh..."

"Hey guys!", Owen then exclaimed, by extension drawing attention to himself from the rest of this, "Aren't all of us gonna be like, an alliance of friends like this?"

"The game hasn't even started and you're already talking about having an alliance?", Eva questioned, to which Owen nodded, "Wow. I'm impressed at your focus for once."

"A friendship alliance sounds good to me!", Kitty replied to Owen with, "I mean, with fifty-four contestants we'd kind of need it."

"True", Emma answered observantly, "Even an alliance of just two people...", she then looked at certain pairs such as Heather with Alejandro, "Would be very badly outnumbered."

"Yay!", Kitty replied, "So I guess this means we're all in this together!"

"Yeah", Eva quickly interjected before celebrating this could begin, "But what happens when we're the only ones left in the game? I have no intention of ending up the next Courtney", and that point she almost vomited from saying that, "The thought of that makes me sick!"

"That is a good question", Emma pointed out.

"Well, there's like, forty or something other contestants", Izzy commented back, "I'm pretty sure we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Yeah!", Kitty replied, smiling optimistically.

"Hmph", Eva huffed, "Whatever, then, I guess."

"So I guess this makes us a team, huh?", Owen said with a friendly smile appearing upon his face once again, "Awww, group hug!"

"I don't-", Eva - along with Noah - tried to protest but she was, of course, dragged in for a group hug with the others, so she was basically forced to just accept it, saying a "Nevermind" to it. Of course, while this hug happened, Izzy took the chance to speak directly to Owen:

"We're still not together anymore though."

"Aw, I kind of figured that...", Owen then had a small sad sigh at said realization.

It was only at that moment which finally Chris had arrived at his destination: the elimination area which he had seen on that map so long ago. As mentioned prior, the elimination area was a peculiar addition to the map of the camp. It was a building not to different from that of a main lodge, effectively it was a larger version of a basic cabin though no better put together. The walls were all wooden, and the only differences between it and the main lodge of Pomewin Island were that it lacked any form of fireplace or kitchen, really. In it's place, was a simple red door which led into a room which neither Chris nor Chef had been able to go into yet. The room behind it had a sound-proof and heavily reinforced glass window - making it nearly impossible to break or shatter - leading into it, though the room on the other side of this window was either pitch black or the window had a black covering over it to prevent it's nature from being revealed at the moment. Another stark difference was that the elimination room only had a series of fifty-four chairs without any tables for the chairs to be joined up with. Naturally, all of the contestants sat in these chairs out of instinct, as Chris stood infront of them. The only one forced to stand was Ryan, and amazingly nobody had chosen to speak up about the mistake in counting numbers just yet. In place of a campfire, he had a podium. For room lighting, there were at least three ceiling fans above them supplying the room with light, though many of the lights attached to these fans were small and on their own did not supply much light, only all together did they supply enough light for the entire room to be lit adequately enough. With a clearing of his throat in the microphone, Chris gained the attention of the campers over to himself at his podium, and wasted no time in using this attention to his advantage:

"So I thought this was gonna be a campfire pit", he admitted to them, "Turns out we're doing eliminations indoors this season, haha."

"What's the room with the red door for?", Jasmine asked, sitting next to Shawn.

"Oh that? I...actually I don't know. The producers want me to be as surprised as you guys, apparently, so they didn't tell me anything about how we're actually doing elimination this time around. I can only assume it's something to do with how you get eliminated."

"He's...", at that moment one could see Dawn was genuinely surprised, "Telling the truth. I can tell from his aura."

"His, aura?", Noah was highly skeptical, "Are you another LARPer or something, or just some big phony?"

"No! I'm a real aura reader!"

"Yeah, and I'm the emperor of China."

"I can prove it to you, but judging by your aura you would just dismiss my evidence as a cold reading and continue refusing to believe in anything supernatural or spiritual."

"Because I use rational and critical thinking...how did you get me so well?"

"Because I-"

"Oh wait, it's because you probably watched my previous television appearances and judged how I'd act."

"Noah", Emma nudged him, "Lay off her, it's not worth it."

"Actually", Dawn then revealed, "I don't own a television at my home. I've never actually seen you before in person or otherwise."

"Uh-huh...I'll believe it when I see it."

"Very well, suit yourself."

"Hmph."

"AHEM!", and Chris once more brought attention over to himself, "MOVING ON, what they HAVE let me in on this season, is that it will be QUITE interesting from previous Total Drama season. The first thing being, there are NO TEAMS this time around!", in response to that everyone gasped, "That's right, no teams! So no complaining about when the merge happens, Courtney, because it'll ALWAYS be the merge this time around! Saves me the trouble of coming up with team names."

"There aren't any teams?", Zoey questioned, "But...how's that gonna work?"

"Simple, it just will!", Chris replied, "Besides, if any of you make alliances, think of them as makeshift teams or something!"

"Finally", Jo commented, "A season I can get behind!"

"YEAH!", Izzy suddenly stood up and cheered with arms in the air, "GO TEAM E-SCOPE! WHOO!"

"Oooh-oooh!", Sierra suddenly pulled Cody close to her and called, "Can me and Cody join Team E-Scope, Izzy?"

"Lemme think about it for a bit...okay!"

"Yay!"

"Izzy!", Noah whispered to her in annoyance, "Now everyone knows we're in an alliance together!"

"Yeah", Emma added in, "Exactly."

"So what? Everyone already knows Alejandro and Heather and Mike, Zoey and Cameron are gonna be in ones!"

"What?!", Heather exclaimed to Izzy with, "I resent that! I have made NO such announcement!", Alejandro also took the chance to chime in with spanish:

"Si! Exacto!"

"No offense guys", Zoey spoke to them, "But like, you're a couple. It kinda goes without saying you're gonna be basically an alliance."

"Yeah", Mike added, still holding Zoey's hand, "And I see no problem with it!"

"That's because you two are a bunch of goody two-shoes with a special edition of the biggest dweeb this side of Canada!", Heather retorted, "Unlike me and Alejandro!"

"Hey!", Cameron was going to say something further, but decided it was best he refrain from doing so. Mostly due to Heather and Alejandro scaring him to some extent.

"HUSH!", and once more Chris shushed them all so that he could finish, "Great, now you guys have all gone and made us waste FURTHER time just by bickering and stuff! I WAS going to do like the first season and let you guys tour the campgrounds for a little bit, but with how long it's taking to do not only you guys' arrivals but also THIS scene, well, I'm just gonna go over things like that real quick! Here on Pomewin Island you guys got the Dormitory building which has one wing for the girls and the other wing for the boys, both of which are marked. It's the biggest building on the island, you can't possibly miss it. That building is going to be where all of you sleep and live in for the duration of your stay here, and they are furnished with a bed, a desk, and the basic essentials you'll need for your stay here. It also comes equipped with shower rooms, one for boys and one for girls.", the girls were relieved to not share the showers with the boys for once, "For your food and cooking needs, we have the usual mess hall and main lodge, which is where Chef will be usually found of course. It's basically the usual tables for all of you plus the kitchen, and the fireplace. Just like back at Wawanakwa! We also have separate washrooms not connected to the dorms, which can serve as a place for more privacy, or for emergency washing if the dorm is too far away for your liking. Those aren't separated for gender though. Last but not least, we have TWO separate confessionals for you to air out your opinion on things! We have the usual outhouse one, this one a new one though, since the previous P.M. didn't let us salvage the old one this time, so it actually is pretty fresh and new!", and then Owen let out a fart, followed by Sugar letting one out too, "For now, at least...and the second one is a special room inside of the dorm building, is a scenic balcony overlooking the island's landscape!"

"The previous Pretty Massager?", Lindsay questioned, "Where can I find them? I could totally go for a spa trip right now!"

"Hahaha, no Lindsay", Chris clarified, bluntly interrupting Beth from talking, "I meant Prime Minister."

"Ohhhhhhhhh! Okay!"

"Yeah. We can't use Pahkitew Island because he was a little concerned about, well, a robot takeover."

"Can you blame him?!", Dave suddenly exclaimed, "YOU HAD AN ENTIRE ARMY OF THEM BACK THERE! I WOULD BE WORRIED TOO!"

"Pahkitew Island ASIDE", Chris once more tried to bring things back on topic, "We still have POMEWIN Island to be concerned about. Or at least, you guys do. I assure all of you this island is 100% real, not robotic at all, as per governmental orders!"

"Good", Dawn commented, "Authentic nature is best nature!"

"Now that I agree with", Bridgette stated, her and Dawn then sharing a friendly smile at each other.

"Ugh", Anne Maria in contrast groaned in annoyance, "Great, more humidity to mess up mah hair", and then she started spraying her hair with more of her hairspray, "Just what I needed!"

"You know", Bridgette stated, "That stuff is what's killing the ozone layer."

"Tell it to the EPA, surfer girl."

"Hey-"

"Alright, alright!", Chris for one more time put the attention onto himself, "Everybody settle down! Because of how much time you've eaten up already, you'll be able to explore the campgrounds during the next episode, which just like the original season will be a part two to this one! The same also goes for being reacquainted with Chef once again, because as you might already guess, part two will have the first challenge of the season, so while I go and make sure everything's going as planned for it, you might wanna prepare yourselves for it!", and it was that point which he exited the building, leaving all fifty-four of them to one more, talk amongst themselves - for better or for worse. Of the lot, it was Katie who made noise first, gasping:

"O-m-g, this is like, so exciting! Our first challenge since like, Season One!"

"I know, right?", Sadie was happy and excited at first, but then became a bit worried, "I wonder what they'll make us do!"

"Don't worry", Ryan assured them with Stephanie at his side, "It's the first challenge of the season, I doubt it'll be that hard!"

It should be noted here that not that long after Ryan had spoken those words did the Fifty-Five competitors find themselves in their swimwear, standing ontop of the dorm building, overlooking the scenic view of Pomewin Island's - previously - untouched wilderness, and looking down at a lake filled with not sharks but massive American Alligators. They also held in their hands hand-woven Easter baskets, implying this challenge was not what you may think it is. Regardless, this challenge was still enough for Stephanie to close out the first episode of the season with one simple one:

"Ryan, just shut the f-k up."


	3. Welcome to Pomewin Island - Part 2

The second episode - technically part two of the first - of Total Drama Pomewin Island began first not with a direct continuation of the previous, but rather it began with Chris McLean himself standing on the dock of the island, giving a brief summary of what occurred previously. It should be noted that the tone of voice as he did this was seemingly a bit shaken, as if this recap footage was shot after something that even for him, was quite shocking to see. Regardless, his words - turned to voice over early on rather than holding on the shot of him upon the dock - still continued on flawlessly through the entirety of the recap segment - which as stated prior was blessingly short considering the lack of events in the previous episode worth repeating.

"Last time, on Total Drama Pomewin Island", he started. After that line, his voice continued on being simple voice-over narration over clips of the previous episode itself, "We were introduced to our Fifty Four or so campers for this season of Total Drama. Some of them got along nicely with each other, while others, well, didn't. Gwen, Courtney and Duncan were reunited, and Team E-Scope got both the band back together AND recruited some new members! Alejandro also found out that even Lindsay was not going to fall for his antics anymore. Dave confronted Sky for her past actions, but found out that nearly nobody was on his side at all, and so he isolated himself away from everyone else. Others like Dwayne Junior actually enjoyed a little attention though, even if some of it was good while at the same time caused a little bit of bad too in the case of Stephanie. For the most part though, everyone was just introduced to their new place of residence for the duration of the season, and their family members...still don't know they're here. Yeah, haha. Those stupid family members, don't suspect a thing, am I right?", and then we return to the view upon the dock, where Chris has a more normal smile upon his face. How genuine this is though, is up for debate. "How will our campers deal with the first challenge of the season? Who will be the first, eliminated? Find out the answers to these questions and more, on TOTAL. DRAMA. POMEWIN ISLAND!"

With those words, the recap segment was ended and here would be the part where the intro sequence would subsequently follow. However, the intro sequence is quite decently irrelevant to this, so it is up to whomever reads this to imagine their own intro sequence and place it here. Rather, we shall now cut back to the actual episode at hand, and also back to proper narration style.

The episode picked up immediately where the previous one had left off at - with all 55 contestants standing on the roof of the dorm building, in their swimsuits, overlooking a large lake filled with American Alligators. It was also in this shot that it was shown the only exception to the swimsuit theme was Duncan, who remained in his prison uniform due to not having been supplied a swimsuit. In addition, they held in their hands hand-woven baskets, had a diving board laid out infront of them, and had Chris standing right in front of them with a clipboard in hand as he wasted little time in beginning to explain the challenge. It should be noted that during this footage, Chris' voice had it's normal tone to it, a sadistic tone that showed he enjoyed the prospect of tormenting people regardless of their age. Enjoyed it in a way that at times, could be taken as somewhat disturbing.

"Alright, everyone!", he exclaimed, "Welcome to the first challenge of the season! As you might have guessed, this challenge is another homage type of challenge, homaging the first challenges of both Island AND All-Stars!"

"What?!", and then suddenly Scott started panicking again, "Not THOSE two challenges! No, no, I can't do it! NOT MORE SHARKS!"

"Settle down Scott!", Chris spoke while laughing, "There's no sharks involved this time", and then Scott looked to Chris with a less panicked but still worried expression, "Instead, we have alligators flown over from down south in the Mississippi!"

"Oh", and then surprisingly, Scott was more calm, "Well, that's alright then! Alligators I can handle!"

"Well that's all well and good, Scott!", Chris replied back, "But that's not all there is to this challenge!"

"Then enlighten us!", Eva exclaimed, with a tone that actually made Chris slightly frightened - though he kept his smiling and smug demeanor.

"I'm glad you, asked, Eva! Because this challenge, as you can probably tell, plays homage to the original challenges from both Total Drama Island AND Total Drama All-Stars!"

"O-M-G Chris!", Sierra interrupted, this time as if she were offended, "Why are you bothering to remind us of All-Stars? Don't you know that is the WORST season in the series? Almost the entire fanbase has agreed it is the worst season ever!"

"Trust me...me and the producers know...we could never forget. Which is why we're paying homage more to Total Drama Island than the All-Stars season! To that end, you guys are actually able to opt out of the diving part of the challenge, just like in season one!", at the sound of that, many of the more easily scared contestants felt much more at ease, "HOWEVER", and then they no longer did, "The point of the challenge is to dive into the Alligator filled water, find pieces of an official McLean brand life-sized statue, and then take it to the beach and properly assemble it! The most complete statue wins, the least complete - or no statue at all - loses."

"Alright, sounds simple enough", Eva commented, being by far the least scared contestant out of all of them, "What do we get for winning?"

"And might I add", Noah pined in, "You have yet to explain the disadvantage of not diving."

"Both of those are good observations!", Chris replied, before answering them properly, "As for Eva, for winning the challenge you guys earn the chance of staying not in these dorms with all of the others, but a fully furnished, fully decorated, custom designed cottage of your own! It's a rebuilt version of the mini mansion from All-Stars itself, decked out with a fully functional hot tub, two guest rooms, a king-sized bedroom suite, and even a private kitchen so you can make - or be served - your own meals rather than the food Chef will serve you on a regular basis! And this is also your permanent residence until elimination or the end of the season, depending on how long you stay in the competition!"

In response to Chris' description of the prize, it was clear that essentially all of the contestants now desired the victory. Of all of the 54, Stephanie was promptly the first to speak:

"I am SO winning this!", she said with her determined tone of voice.

"What about me?", Ryan promptly asked, "Ain't I a part of this too?"

"Oh don't worry baby", she replied, "You're just forgetting that there's no 'official' teams in this."

"Oh yeah!", and then it was Chris who interrupted the conversation, "I almost forgot to mention, but even though the Teams don't actually exist, if you guys happen to form like, a major alliance or whatever, we will count it as a team and you all will be able to share both the victory and the prize!"

"What?!", Heather gasped, "But that is like, SO UNFAIR! Do you NOT SEE IZZY AND HER HUGE ALLIANCE?!"

"Si!", Alejandro added in, agreeing with his girlfriend as he stood beside her, "That is very outrageous!"

"Hey hey hey", Izzy turned to Heather to speak, "Maybe if it's a problem, you could like, I dunno, get your own big alliance or somethin'? Make things more fair yourself? Not my fault Team E-Scope is just so awesome!"

"Exactly!", Chris agreed with Izzy via nodding, "I for once completely agree with Izzy!"

"But that defeats the whole purpose of you saying there are no teams this season!", Heather shouted, with Courtney actually nodding alongside her complaint.

"Yeah!", Courtney chimed in, "It's not really fair, at all. Do you people want ANOTHER lawsuit over this?"

"Oh you're just saying that because nobody would want to team up with you anyway!", Gwen leered at Courtney to say, "Isn't that right, guys?", she turned to Ennui and Crimson at that point. Remaining stoic, they just shrugged, not knowing Courtney enough to actually answer Gwen. In response, Courtney just folded her arms and angrily glared back at Gwen, but couldn't find the words to reply with.

"Alright, you know what? Fine", Chris now had a very annoyed look to his face, "I was trying to do something fun with the no teams thing, but since it's just so big of an issue. Fine, I'll come up with teams for you guys to be in.", in response to that, Izzy leered at a smirking Heather, clearly a rivalry was brewing now due to this, "Alright! Team E-Scope you guys are staying as Izzy, Eva, Emma, Kitty, Sierra, Owen, Cody and Noah, but I'm also taking the oppurtunity to add to you guys Junior, Dave and Lindsay!"

"Oh yay!", Lindsay cheered and happily clapped, "I'm on a team! I almost forgot how much I liked that feeling!"

"Yeah", Dave said in a depressed tone, "It's just riveting."

"Aww man", Tyler meanwhile moped to himself, "Why am I never on the same team as my babe?", as he said that, Trent put a understanding hand upon his shoulder.

"Alright and, hmmmm", Chris then pondered the name of the next team, "Team Axis of Evil! Yeah, that's it, you guys are kinda obvious but you're gonna be Heather, Alejandro, Stephanie, Ryan, Courtney, Scott, Jo, Lightning, Sky, Duncan and Sugar!"

"Oh crud!", Sugar folded her arms and was clearly irritated at this turn of events, "I should be on the wizard's team!", however, her complaint was drowned out by an exclamation from Sky herself:

"What?! Why am I on the evil team?! What did I do to warrant being on the Villain team?!"

"Yeah!", Katie added in, "Sky did nothing wrong!"

"Oooh!", Sadie chirped, "That would make an amazing hashtag!"

"Omygosh, I know! It totally would!"

"We are so making that a hashtag!"

"GIRLS!", Chris shouted to bring attention back to himself, "The reason you are on the evil team, Sky, is because I am not on Team Sky! I'm not on Team Dave either, but ya know, hiding your real boyfriend from everyone and playing with a young boy's heart through an entire season is a pretty evil thing to do. Like, if I didn't know any better, I'd probably consider calling you the NEW New Heather."

"NEW New Heather?!", Sky exclaimed, "No! I'm NOT the NEW New Heather! I thought Gwen was the New Heather!"

"Wow", Heather spoke in a mocking tone, "Trying to pass the blame on to another contestant. How very EVIL of you."

"I AM NOT EVIL!"

"Looks like we've got both a Heather 3.0 and a Gwen 2.0 on our hands now!", Jo added in, also in a mocking tone, "Two for the price of one!"

In response to that, Sky at first was feeling hurt and attacked, knowing her team was going to be anything but kind to her by any definition of the word. Instead, she settled for silently leering at Jo for the remark she had just made. At the same time, Gwen showed both sympathy for her, but also a clear sign of relief for herself, relieved that finally the 'heat' was off of her. Dave however, most definitely sighed with a smile while seeing this, letting out only a pleased:

"Karma", before turning and seeing that those who had overheard him saying that were now leering angrily at him for that - namely Jasmine, Shawn, Sierra, Katie, Sadie and even Beardo. It made Dave's happiness disappear and he muttered under his breathe before returning back to silence.

"Alright, Alright!", Chris yet again pulled the attention back onto himself, "Next Team! Team Drama Brothers! You guys are Trent, Justin, Harold, Tyler, Topher, B, Beth, Katie, Sadie, Ella and Dawn!"

"Uh", Trent raised his hand, "You know that Cody's part of the Drama Brothers too, right?", in response to that, both Justin and Harold nodded their heads to show agreement on the issue.

"Oh hush!", Sierra exclaimed, yet again not even letting Cody have a word in this by stepping in front of him before he could speak, "Cody's already part of Team E-Scope with me, and he is NOT swapping teams without ME, got it?!"

"Trent", Justin said to him, "Cody's a nice guy and all, but I would rather not be stuck with his self-proclaimed girlfriend in one house all summer. What if she goes through withdrawl again?"

"Good point...but still, feels kinda unfair that Cody's never able to be part of our team much."

"I agree with you, but still. He's still part of the band off competition."

"I guess you're right about that."

"Yeah", Harold added in, "At least."

"Well I for one am looking forward to being on this team, guys!", Topher then suddenly brought attention to himself by addressing his entire team, "We're totally gonna win this challenge and score ourselves an A-Class home fit for an A-Class host!", in response to that an annoyed Chris just rolled his eyes.

"How has he not like, eliminated you yet?", Harold then asked to Topher, "Like, isn't wanting to take his job, against the rules?"

"Oh, it's cuz he can't eliminate me unless I'm voted off", Topher triumphantly revealed to his team, "It says so in the contract, which I actually read before I signed."

"Well that is quite the relief!", Ella spoke up for herself, "Though I do think there have been eliminates without being properly voted off."

"Indeed", Dawn added in, "You'd be surprised what some people can get away with on this show", and of course as she said that she leered directly at Scott with a surprisingly menacing look. Scott, who was still ignoring Courtney's existence before he noticed Dawn, and decided to instead do a snarky smirk and wave to her in a mocking manner. Dawn just kept her leer before turning her head back onto her team, "But at least everyone's auras are pretty well known at this point."

"Well I don't know about you girls, but I'm just excited to be on the same team as the Drama Brothers!", Katie gushed.

"O-M-G YES!", Sadie also gushed in the same manner, "Especially TRENT!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEH!", and then in a quick manner the two effectively ran up to and hugged Trent rather tightly, almost like how Sierra tends to hug Cody. Justin and Harold just slightly backed away and looked on with caught-off-guard expressions to their faces at this unfolding. Trent, being a nice guy, just casually smiled and acted like he enjoyed this, though it was clear his ability to breathe was slightly obstructed.

"Agh, heheh, it's great to be on a team with you two, too...agh."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEH!", and that in-unison squeal was once more loud enough to make other contestants have to cover their ears.

"See!", Topher happily exclaimed to his team, "We're getting along already!"

"Oooh!", Ella also spoke in her usual sing-song manner, "Then this is already shaping up to be a better experience than my last season!"

"I know, right?"

"Aw, I don't know", Beth added in for herself, "I wish me and Lindsay were picked on the same team."

"Awwww!", Lindsay gushed over from Team E-Scope, "I wish the same thing too! Oooh! Maybe you can like, swap teams with someone! Can she, Chris?"

"Swap teams?", Chris scratched his head, "Since when have I ever let you guys swap teams?", and then of course, that line effectively triggered Sierra to bluntly start talking as if she had been summoned by him getting trivia wrong:

"Well first there was THE FIRST EPISODE OF THE SHOW where Izzy and Katie swapped teams so Katie and Sadie would be on the same team, then there was Season Three where me and Izzy swapped teams so we could be with our men, and then there was Season Four where Jo and Scott swapped teams in Episode Four, and in Season Five Duncan and Courtney swapped teams in Episode Three, and Cameron swapped teams in the episode before the Blue Moon challenge!"

"Great...now I have to say yes for the sake of paying homage to earlier seasons...thanks a lot, Sierra."

"No problem!"

"So...which one will-"

"I'll swap with her!", Kitty exclaimed, interrupting Chris and surprising - out of all her team members - her sister Emma.

"What?", Emma answered to her with, "Why?"

"I dunno", Kitty said with a shrug, "I guess it just feels right?"

"That's not a good reason! You should think it over more!"

"Awwwww, you're worried about me, aren't you?"

"Well, it's not that, it's just, okay, yes. I'm your big sister. It's kind of my job."

"What's the worst that can happen?"

"I think you'd be surprised by the answer."

"Stop worrying so much, just relax! We're still gonna see each other every challenge!"

"Yeah, but, it just won't feel right if we're competitors."

"I know, but it'll be alright, it's not like we're going to be viciously murdered or something!"

"You know", Noah chimed in, "She does have a point", and then he noticed the look Emma was giving him in response to that, "Yeah, I'll just let you two sort this out on your own."

"Come on, Emma", Kitty said, "These guys are all previous Total Drama stars. And it's not like I'm joining the villain team or anything."

"I know. I just don't see why YOU have to be the one swap teams, if we really have no choice."

"Well I'm not one who wants to see the core members of Team E-Scope go", Izzy commented, Eva and Noah conviently right behind her, "And I definitely can't go cuz there's no E-Scope Team without E-Scope! So...yeah."

"Can we just get this team swap over with so we can do the challenge already?", Eva responded, "I thought you DIDN'T want to waste time!"

"Sierra", Emma then turned to her, "Why don't-"

"NO!", Sierra quickly interrupted, hugging Cody tightly like her life depended on it, "I am NOT swapping teams and being separated from my Codykins again and there is NOTHING you can say or do to convince me otherwise!"

"Yeah", Cody lightly whimpered out, "Why did you even ask? Heheh...heh...heh..."

"Precisely!"

"Can I say something now, Chris?", and then focus went to Dawn, who raised her hand.

"Yes, Dawn?"

"How about I and Lindsay swap teams? Would that be better?"

"Oooh!", Lindsay happily replied, "Why didn't I think of that?"

"I know!", Kitty agreed, "That actually does sound like a better deal!"

"Yeah", Emma smiled, "I'll say."

"Alright, fine. Whatever", Chris replied with, "Lindsay you're now on Team Drama Brothers, Dawn you're on Team E-Scope!"

"Oh yay!", and then with a happy cheer Lindsay and Beth shared a friendly hug together, reunited at least. Katie and Sadie also shared in their friendly 'squealing' in celebration of this too. Also happy about this exchange was Tyler:

"Alright! Finally!", the boy cheered, "Same team as my girl at last!"

"Yeah yeah yeah", Chris was clearly annoyed with the whole thing at this point, "Whatever. Now can I move on with the rest of the teams that you people just DEMANDED be made?"

"Proceed", that quip came from none other than Courtney, at which Chris scoffed and said:

"Thanks. Anyway, the next Team, Team Screaming Amazons, you will be Jasmine, Sammy, Amy, Gwen, Crimson, Zoey, Ennui, Cameron, Mike, Shawn, Brick. Oh and by the way, since the first and third seasons only had one team swap, there will be no more team swaps unless I say so, so if you're not happy with your team then tough luck it's what you get."

"Ugh!", Amy groaned in annoyance, "This is so unfair! Those two get to be happy and together as besties while I'm stuck on the same team as SAMEY. AGAIN!"

"I feel your pain, Amy", Chris admitted in a shocking display of favoritism, "But unfortunately, the only Team Swap has only been used."

"What about me?", Sammy protested to this, "I'm on a team with AMY AGAIN!"

"Oh my gag, like really Samey", Amy 'shot' back at her with, "Nobody cares about you and your selfish little desires, will you just shut up!"

"Alright that's enough!", Jasmine suddenly let out, before directly looking at Amy, "I have had more than enough of you and your pestering of your sister, I don't care if our host approves of it or not!"

"What?!", Amy gasped, "You're taking HER side in this? HER SIDE?!"

"You know what? Yes. Yes I am!"

"WHY?!"

"I don't know, because she's my friend and you're not?!"

"WHY?!"

"Would you like the short list to that, or the long one?"

"Ladies, please!", Brick interjected, "This is not helping us get along as a team, and the challenge hasn't even started yet!"

"Well it's not fair!", Amy exclaimed in response to that, "You are all taking SAMEY's side!"

"It's SAMMY!", Sammy angrily stomped her foot as she declared it that, "SHORT FOR SAMANTHA!"

"NO! IT'S SAMEY! CHRIS EVEN SAID SO!"

"Precisely!", Chris answered, admiring Amy honoring his word, "I DID say she was officially Samey on this show."

"Um", Bridgette added in, offended by all of this, "How can you just change someone's name like that?"

"Because I'm the host of the show", Chris narcissistically responded, "And you know what, I agree. Amy doesn't deserve to be on the same team as Samey. Duncan, from now on you are on Team Screaming Amazons, and Amy you are on Team Axis of Evil! The villains were in need of a classic unfair advantage anyway."

"What?!", Heather angrily protested, "You consider HER an unfair advantage over DUNCAN?!"

"Awwwww", Duncan smirked at this, "Didn't know you thought so highly of me."

"Drop dead."

"Face it, Old Old Heather", Amy bluntly told to the Queen Bee while walking over to her new team, "You are all washed up and a has-been. Unlike me, I'm new and fresh, and probably going to be running this team by lunch."

"Yeah, right", Jo snarked, "All you can lead is cheers and bossing your sister around. I doubt you've ever led a team with an actual sport before, let alone a Total Drama."

"Besides", Lightning took the time to add in, "It's SHA-LIGHTNING that's gonna be leadin' this team!"

"Excuse me", Amy confronted Jo, "But are you implying that cheerleading isn't a sport?"

"Well it's not exactly a 'sport' like all of the other actual ones."

"What?!", Amy angrily gasped in response to that, "HOW DARE YOU!"

"Yeah...Sha-Lightning's stayin' outta this one.", Lightning spoke to himself, still managing to be arrogant while doing so though.

"Jo! Heather!", Chris suddenly exclaimed to them to interrupt this, "Stop bullying Amy and stop interrupting the show! Because I still have one more team to introduce!"

"Thank you!"

"What?!", Heather answered, "Are you serious? She was the one instigating everything!"

"Well I didn't see that."

"Ugh! Whatever!", and then Heather mumbled what sounded like 'biased bastard' under her breathe.

"Hmph", and folding her arms, Jo huffed before mumbling to herself, "Host's pet."

"ANYWHO", and then Chris quickly brought attention back to himself, "Now that Duncan is on the Girls' Team and Amy on the Villain's team..."

"Grrrrr", Duncan angrily growled in response to that, but Gwen and Courtney still took the time to chuckle at his expense, regardless, Chris continued on as if nothing happened at this point:

"We have but one more team to introduce! Team GREATER Victory! Which will be... Tammy, Anne Maria, Bridgette, Staci, Leonard, Geoff, DJ, Chet, Lorenzo, Rodney AND Beardo!"

"Team...GREATER Victory?", Bridgette questioned.

"Oh my gosh", Staci suddenly interjected, "Like, my Great Great Great Great Great Uncle thee times removed Stanley Ford Pines Smith invented the concept of Victory! Before him, everyone just failed all the time."

"Oh my gosh!", Anne Maria mocked, "Do you EVER say anything else?"

"I totally do! My Great Great-", before she could finish, Anne Maria sprayed her with her hairspray, causing Staci to cough and fall to the ground from the fumes going into her face. As she did that though, she earned herself - unintentionally - a gaze from none other than Rodney, who was gazing upon her with a mouth agape, a blush on his face, and soon enough nothing short of a gushing smile. It didn't take for Anne Maria to take notice of this gazing, however, and of course she looked at Rodney with an appropriate confused - and perhaps somewhat annoyed - look.

"Uh, you got a problem or somethin'?"

Instead of replying, though, Rodney just kept his gaze, something which seemed to further confuse and disturb Anne Maria to some extent. All she said, while beginning to back away from him, was:

"I'm gonna take that as a yes."

"Excelsior!", Leonard commented as he was standing next to Tammy, both of them looking upon their team with a set of happy smiles upon their faces, "Our team is most definitely going to be excellent! Especially with a name like that!"

"Yeah!", Tammy added in, much to the silent annoyance of Sugar from afar, "This team is going to be our magic breakthrough!"

"Indeed! Most certainly indeed!"

"Speaking of which", Bridgette said to her team, "Don't you remember what happened last time there was a Team Victory?"

"Huh?", Geoff responded to his girlfriend, scratching his head in a bit of confusion, "When was there a Team Victory before this?"

"Geoff, you remember, the third season? Total Drama World Tour?"

"Huh?"

"The season where I kissed a pole."

"Oh! Now I remember!"

"Yeah", DJ admitted, "I try to forget about that season to be honest with ya. Too many bad memories."

"Well, I would rather NOT jinx ourselves this time around."

"OOH!", Leonard raised his hand and approached the rest of his team, "I have the perfect solution to our most grievous of woes!"

"Oh yeah?", Bridgette raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

"I propose, we change our team name...to TEAM FAILURE!"

"YES!", Chris happily and excitedly exclaimed, "I LOVE IT! FROM NOW ON, TEAM GREATER VICTORY IS NOW KNOWN AS TEAM FAILURE!"

In response to that announcement, the other teams broke into a series of laughter, while all members of Team Failure except for Leonard and Tammy broke into leering at the two aforementioned 'LARPers' of the cast. Leonard and Tammy themselves merely had smiles on their faces. Leonard's smile being one of greater pride and arrogance than that of Tammy's. Beardo made his first noise in the episode by imitating perfectly the sound of a Pac-man 'Game Over' tune. Only after he made that tune did the focus shift back over to Chris for a longer period of time:

"Alright, all fifty-four of you are now nice and organized into teams! We're finally ready to start the teams?"

"Excuse me, Chris?", and then it was Harold who raised his hand. This was much to the host's annoyance, as he groaned in response to seeing it:

"Yes, Harold?"

"This has been bothering me for a while, but there's not fifty-four of us. Actually, there's fifty-five."

"Oh my god", Anne Maria commented, "Who the hell cares?"

"I do!", Harold replied, "Because I don't like it when math isn't correct!"

"Harold", Chris answered, "Are you implying that I'm bad at math! Because I'm not, I totally know that there are in fact Fifty Four of you here, the Producers specifically said there was an even number of contestants, and they picked one!"

"Well maybe one of them miscounted?"

"Look! THERE ARE FIFTY-FOUR OF YOU! Okay?! I know this because I counted multiple times on my own! There is not an odd number of contestants!"

"Then how about you divide is into teams of even numbers to decide for yourself?", in response to that many of the other contestants groaned in annoyance at this, however, Harold added in, "At least, just to prove you don't suck at Math."

"FINE!", Chris exclaimed, "But I'm going to go through this quick and not bother with letting you interact this time. Okay. Team E-Scope would be Izzy, Eva, Noah, Owen, Emma, Kitty, Tyler and Brick. Team Drama Brothers would be Trent, Justin, Harold, Cody, Dave, Junior, Sierra, Topher. Team Do-Gooder would be Duncan, Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Katie, Sadie, DJ, Ella. Team Axis of Evil would be Heather, Alejandro, Jo, Lightning, Amy, Stephanie, Ryan, Sugar. Team Failure would be Leonard, Tammy, Staci, Beardo, Bridgette, Geoff, Anne Maria, Rodney. Team Screaming Amazons would be Lindsay, Ennui, Beth, Gwen, Crimson, Dawn, Courtney, Sky. Finally, Team Mighty Hippos would be Jasmine, Samey, B, Shawn, Chet, Lorenzo, Scott! There! Fixed! See, all the teams are equal!"

"No they're not!", Harold blurted out, "Team Mighty Hippos only has Seven Members!"

"What are you talking about? I counted eight exactly!"

"He's right", Noah suddenly added in, "I only see seven. I never pegged Chris for having failed math class."

"Haha", Emma lightly laughed and also contributed to this, "Maybe he never bothered to show up."

"Or never went to school."

"HEY!", Chris exclaimed to them, "Cut it out! I am not bad at math! I...this was all part of my twist! Yeah, that's it!"

"Oh yeah?", Noah snarked with folded arms, "What kind of twist, then?"

"Well you see", and Chris had to hesitate before replying at that moment, before snapping his fingers and suddenly becoming more calm and collected as if he knew what to do - which in his mind he did. "You see, one of our previous contestants took a job as intern working for us because they ended up falling for one of the producers' scam-I mean because they ended up needing a little bit of financial help, and needed the money badly! Yeah! But the real twist, is that they were to become a contestant onto the new season of the show!"

"Are you serious?", Courtney questioned, "Why are people even allowed to just bluntly barge into the competition when they didn't even qualify?"

"Didn't YOU do that though?", Gwen, with an annoyed tone of voice, said to her in response, "Like, during Season Two? In the MIDDLE of the season?"

"That's...that's different!"

"Sure it is."

"...just, just shut up!"

"Now now, no fighting at the moment!", Chris replied, "Because it's time for me to introduce the latest debut onto a mainstream Total Drama season!"

"If it's Blaineley again I swear", Heather muttered out in disdain.

"Oh god I hope not", Geoff also added with a bit of dread even in his voice. Chris added further commentary:

"It is a she, and a she with the brains capable of potentially outsmarting even myself!"

"Oh god, is it Scarlett?!", Sky had a scared tone to her voice at that concept, and even Jasmine and Shawn seemed to share this. Sugar however, was too fixated on leering at Tammy to actually care about the concept.

"Hell No and Nope! Iiiiiiiiit's...ELLODY!", in response to that, Alejandro, Courtney and Heather all made short quips, in that order:

"Que?"

"What?!"

"Who?!"

And so began Pomewin Island's first - and only - official musical sequence:

 **[SONG SEQUENCE - ~ ELLODYRIFIC ~]**

(The song sequence for Ellodyrific is sung in the tune of Season 3's "Blainerific" and begins with Chef shoving Ellody from off-screen onto the scene, before tossing her a microphone to sing from)

(Ellody is a girl of shoulder length dark hair, and naturally tanned Hindi skin. She wore an orange sweater over a simple collared shirt, a dark skirt, and simple knee-high socks with matching shooes. In addition, upon her dark eyes was a set of glasses)

(While the song's instrumental sequence is going on, it should be noted it becomes clear she is actually reading from a teleprompter, resulting in her having an awkward tone in her voice once she finally begins singing)

Ellody - "Uh, uh, Ell-Ell-Ell-Ellodyrific, is my name, being smart, is my game...invading your t.v. with my Ellodylicious brain."

(Pause due to nobody being there to recite the other parts of the song)

Ellody - "I'm a, gee-gee-genius. Genius!"

(Once more another pause)

(Courtney is shown to just be folding her arms and tapping her feet while waiting for the song to end)

(Chris checks his wrist watch)

(Heather has basically, the same response to it as Courtney)

Ellody - "I'm a gee-gee-genius! Genius!"

Owen - "She's Ellodyrific!"

Noah - "So-so-so-so pointless."

Ellody - "Gee-gee-genius! Genius!"

(There is another pause, as Ellody doesn't know what to sing, the teleprompter suddenly going into binary language. She knows how to understand it, but it's scrolling too fast for her to process quick enough for the song)

(During this part, the song has the largest pause yet)

(Focus briefly goes to Cody, who is just left shrugging in confusion)

(Sierra just has her arms folded and is waiting for the song to be over. She doesn't hold malice towards Ellody though)

(Then cue final stretch of the song)

(Ellody is about to speak the binary when suddenly she has to speak the real words again, and does so quickly)

Ellody - "Ah! It's a fact and scientific - that's so incorrect - that I'm Ellodyrific!" (Explosion sound effect plays)

(Pause because neither Heather nor Courtney care enough to finish off the song like they did the original version)

(Song ends on Ellody giving a nervous smile as Chris walks up from behind her)

(We now return you to the main format of the story)

 **[SONG SEQUENCE - END]**

"Alright alright, song over! And Ella!", Chris quickly noticed Ella opening her mouth, "Don't even think about it!", Ella let out a sad sigh in response to that, "Now, Ellody, you're going to be on one of these five teams!"

"Five?!", Harold said with a gasp, "But you JUST split us into seven!"

"That was just to see how many contestants there are", Chris clarified, "I said the teams WOULD be, not ARE! Therefore, the teams are as they were immediately before that sequence happened and Ellody is on one of the five teams!"

"You know", Ellody took the time to speak, "Scamming me into thinking I was going into a prestigious university only to trick me into becoming an intern is very much a violation of many worker's rights across the world."

"Well it's not gonna be one in Canada for much longer!", Chris excitedly spoke, "But to keep you quiet, I'll let you pick which team you're on! You might want to pick carefully! It's either Team Failure, Team E-Scope, Team Axis of Evil, Team Drama Brothers, or Team Screaming Amazons!"

"Hmmm", and Ellody pondered.

 **CONFESSIONAL -** Ellody - "It was actually a pretty challenging choice. It is unfortunate I do not know what became of my friend Mary. Hopefully she is on the outside and can put a stop to this joke of a host, failing at the most basic of math problems! But for now, I will have to play along I suppose. I decided to wisely choose which team was very likely to win in this particular challenge. I mentally made a chart of each team to help me plan it, since the host refused to give me actual scratch paper. In the end, I decided on..."

"I'll be on Team E-Scope!", Ellody revealed, "I have calculated that they most likely have the best chance of winning this challenge!"

"Alright, so it's settled! Challenge starts-"

"Wait!", Lindsay suddenly rose her hand, "No offense but like, I am like, SO confused as to what the teams are now!"

"I agree with Lindsay", Kitty nodded, "You made it like, so confusing."

"UGH", Stephanie groaned in annoyance, "Come on, can we just get this over with so I can get my cottage already?!"

"Please Chris?", Lindsay pleaded a bit, "I wanna be sure what team I'm on!"

"I think you're on the team with me, Lindsay", Beth replied, "And Tyler too."

"Yeah, but what team was that one?"

"I...actually, I forgot too."

"Alright, fine", Chris spoke with a sigh, "I'll repeat the teams ONE. LAST. TIME. NO Interruptions. This time it's FINAL. No more team swaps for the rest of the season! GOT IT?", everyone nodded in response to that, "Good! Now. Team E-Scope is Izzy, Eva, Noah, Owen, Emma, Kitty, Cody, Sierra, Dawn, Ellody, Dave and Junior. Team Axis of Evil is Heather, Alejandro, Courtney, Scott, Stephanie, Ryan, Sky, Amy, Jo, Lightning and Sugar. Team Failure is Tammy, Anne Maria, Bridgette, Staci, Leonard, Geoff, DJ, Chet, Lorenzo, Rodney and Beardo. Team Screaming Amazons is Jasmine, Samey, Duncan, Gwen, Crimson, Zoey, Ennui, Cameron, Mike, Shawn and Brick. Finally, Team Drama Brothers is Trent, Justin, Harold, Tyler, Topher, B, Beth, Katie, Sadie, Ella and Lindsay!"

It was then that Chef Hatchet appeared on-screen as all of the competitors assembled into groups depending on which team they were placed in - or in Ellody's case chose to be on. Chef's duty was silent. He simply handed one member of each team the team logos. Namely, these campers were Izzy, Heather, Leonard, Jasmine and B. Each one of them unraveled their sheet and it revealed their team logos:

Team E-Scope's logo was an orange circle - with light orange in the middle and a thick darker orange border. In the middle of the circle was a crudely drawn version of Izzy, with a 'crazy' toothy grin and look to her face to attempt in looking somewhat menacing. Izzy seemed to admire this logo and tried replicating the facial expression while looking at it.

Team Axis of Evil's logo was a circle that was light grey in colour with a black border. Inside this circle was that of the entire globe, black and gray in colour, save for a red line showing off it's titled axis. Red devil horns and a forked tail were also drawn onto the earth to represent the 'evilness' of the team represented by this logo. Heather was indifferent to it.

Team Failure's logo was copper-coloured, with a lighter shade for the inner circle and a more true copper shade for the border. The main logo was actually that of a copper-coloured thumbs down symbol, to represent that one would likely not want to be on this team. Leonard and Tammy remained happy about this logo, while the rest of the team did not seem to like it.

Team Screaming Amazon's logo was a pink colour, lighter shade for the middle, deeper shade for the border. There was a crudely drawn picture of a woman dressed in Amazonian tribal gear screaming at the top of her lungs to serve as the true logo of the team. The team as a whole was indifferent to the logo, some seemed confused by it.

Team Drama Brothers' logo was blue, a more rich blue than previous blue team logos, more deeper. Ligher shade was used for the middle, darker shade for the border. The actual logo itself though was that of a microphone - deep blue in colour, alongside the initials 'DB' right beside it, to symbolize the team. The actual members of the Drama Brothers were underwhelmed by this logo, and only Topher and Ella were more than indifferent to the logo at all, likely it was actually only Ella.

"Alright", Chris broke the silence with this voice, "Now that all of you have your teams AND the logos, TIME FOR THE CHALLENGE!", and to show this off, he blew a whistle.

"Hold on!", Noah raised his hand, much to Chris' irritation.

"What what WHAT?!"

"You never explained the disadvantage of not participating in this challenge. You went on a massive tangent about the teams and debuting Ellody and a pointless song sequence but never actually answered my question at all."

"Oh, right. Well at least it's related to the challenge. Okay, so with the advent of the teams, the new disadvantage is that while you CAN have members of your team not do the challenge and still win, this will deduct from your over all score. You see, the Producers wanted the challenges of this season to be judged based on skill and how well you do the challenges, so each team will get a point counter based on various factors related to the challenge! You lose points for not doing the challenges with the rest of the team, but this doesn't mean the team loses!"

"Heh", Jo smirked, "We villains have TOTALLY got this one in the bag!"

"Oh yeah?", Eva replied, folding arms and scowling, "Well we'll just see about that, wannabe."

"Wannabe? Who do you think you're talking to?"

"I'd think you unless you're blind."

"Well let's see you make it past one episode this time and maybe then you can talk."

"What?! YOU WANNA SAY THAT AGAIN?!"

"TRY ME!"

Izzy and Noah both had to try to hold Eva back from attacking Jo at that point as Chris yet again sounded the whistle. He looked at all of the contestants with a determined look to his face:

"Okay, now SERIOUSLY. ON WITH THE CHALLENGE!", and then he sounded the whistle, "NOW!"

 **CONFESSIONAL -** Heather - "I am SO over this game. Like, you have NO idea. But god damn it all, I AM GOING TO WIN THE MILLION THIS TIME EVEN IF IT KILLS ME!"

 **CONFESSIONAL -** Junior - "This place is great so far! Mom and Dad are probably worried sick, but I've seen Total Drama before! I'll be back home - and with a million bucks - before they even know it! What's the worst that can even happen to me here? Am I right?"

 **CONFESSIONAL -** Cody - "I'm trying to be nice to Sierra, I really am, but I am starting to feel like she's being a bit...TOO protective over me."

 **CONFESSIONAL -** Sierra - "Woohoo! With one extra member on our team, Codykins can sit out for this challenge and not risk getting hurt! Dream come true!"

 **CONFESSIONAL -** Sky - "Why am I on the villains team?!"

 **CONFESSIONAL -** Dave - "Sky BELONGS on the villains team!"

 **CONFESSIONAL -** Courtney - "Signing up for this show was the biggest mistake I ever made in my entire life."

 **CONFESSIONAL -** Duncan - "I can't believe Chris is actually making me wear my prison jumpsuit during my stay here. For real. He didn't even kidnap me either! He just bribed the warden into lending me on to the show! Infact, the warden was his grandpa! This bites..."

Following that point, the first challenge of the season finally began. The challenge started not with going through it's course, but instead with a few interactions between the teams - namely as they were deciding about who - if not everyone - was going to participate in the challenge. The first team to be focused on in this regard, was of course, Team E-Scope, the silence being broken by Sierra's voice:

"So we're agred, right?", Sierra asked, gaining the team's attention, "Cody's sitting out for the challenge?"

"What?", Cody tried to speak up, only for Sierra to put a hand over his mouth and continue speaking 'for' him:

"Because this challenge is FAR too deadly for him! Besides, we're ahead of the other teams by one person anyway, so like, we practically have one free spot!"

"Well then", Eva spoke with hands on her hips, "Why don't you let the boy speak for himself on this? He can talk, right?", in response to that, Sierra gasped:

"Are you implying that I'm controlling him?!"

"Well I don't see any other answer as to why you're not allowing him to have an opinion of his own!"

"LOOK, CODY IS NOT DOING THIS CHALLENGE AND THAT'S FINAL! I AM NOT GOING TO LET THE THIRD SEASON FINALE, MY WORST NIGHTMARE, MY HOPES AND DREAMS BEING CRUSHED, REPEAT! OKAY?! SO JUST DEAL WITH IT!", while she effectively screamed that, she was hugging onto Cody tightly. Tightly enough so that he really couldn't speak, even. This exclamation drew the attention of the other teams.

"Wow", Heather commented while standing beside Alejandro, "What you did really messed her up."

"I see", Alejandro commented.

 **CONFESSIONAL -** Alejandro - (is notably smirking) "Sierra's mental distress appears to be my team's best advantage in this game. Perhaps if used correctly..."

While Alejandro is smirking as he now has a plan in action within his evil mind, we cut back to Team E-Scope as the argument over whether or not Cody will participate is still going on between Eva and Sierra:

"HE'S DOING IT!", Eva yelled out.

"NO!", Sierra yelled back, "I WON'T LET YOU!"

"ALRIGHT, FINE!", Eva finally gave in, but did so at the peak of her anger, "BUT NONE OF THAT FAKE CRYING CRAP, BECAUSE IF WE LOSE, I'LL MAKE SURE YOU'RE THE ONE BEING VOTED OFF!", for that jab, Sierra both glared and growled at Eva, who glared and growled right back at her. The rest of the team just looked on in surprise and not knowing what to do or who to side with. Regardless, not long after that we see a moping Cody walking away from his team and over to an elevator some distance away, from there he ultimately took said elevator down and waited on a set of benches in the second part of the challenge's area. While most of the contestants were indifferent to Cody's misfortune, some - such as his fellow Drama Brothers - took offense to Sierra outright preventing the boy from participating at all.

Meanwhile, Sierra was just entering the confessional, namely the balcony confessional.

 **BALCONY CONFESSIONAL -** Sierra - "Who does Eva think she is?! WHO?! The Queen of Total Drama?! News flash, YOU'RE not the super fan who knows everything about everyone, okay?! And secondly, she's getting on me for fake crying? I was playing hard to get! Not that she would understand how getting a man works though so I guess I should expect that from her."

After saying those words, she stepped out from the confessional and was confronted with nobody else but Alejandro, who appeared at first glance to be heading into the confessional himself.

"Sierra!", he put up an act of being excited to see her, "It is about time we were able to speak one-on-one!"

"What do you want, Al?"

"I", Alejandro seemed to chuckle a bit at her insult, though it wasn't sincere by any means, "Just wanted to talk. After all, we are the only World Tour newcomers returning for this season. Yet again, anyway."

"Look I have to go back to the challenge!"

"I see that and understand. Though, you're team concerns me. You do after all, have such a young child on it. You're willing to let Cody sit out but still force Junior to compete?"

"O-M-G I didn't even think about that!", Sierra spoke with a gasp, falling. Alejandro smirked:

"And what of Dave? He does not look like much of a team player at the moment. He's more fixated on being mad at Sky."

"You're right on that too! He could get us into trouble for sabotaging Sky's team! And Amy's on it. She's Chris' favorite now, so that'd be trouble for us!"

"Yes...she is", Alejandro seemed to get another plan in his head at her mentioning that, "But my point is, I just wanted to discuss a bit of concerns I had is all. Glad you're putting them to mind."

 **BALCONY CONFESSIONAL -** Sierra - "Part of me wants to say that Alejandro is trying to manipulate me, but another part of me is realizing what he's saying is absolute truth!"

 **CONFESSIONAL -** Alejandro - "Keeping Team E-Scope tearing itself apart will be perhaps the easiest thing I've done since getting rid of Team Victory."

After that, we cut to Sierra walking back to her team, and without any fear of Eva at all, she makes the suggestion which Alejandro wanted her to make:

"Guys, I feel that Dave and Junior should also sit out of this challenge."

"What?", Junior asked, "Why?"

"Well look at you! You're so young and precious, you could totally injured and hurt in this challenge too! And Dave is not in the correct mental state to even do it!"

"Are you SERIOUS?!", Eva replied, in her usual intimidating manner.

"Yes, yes I am!"

"Hey", Kitty said while looking around, "Where is Dave, anyway?"

As it turns out, Dave had already silently walked for the elevator at that point without even speaking with his team, thus effectively joining Cody in sitting out of the challenge anyway.

"UGH!", Eva groaned in annoyance.

"Look guys", Junior said to his team, "I know I'm younger than all of you, but I can do this! Honest! I got through the Ridonculous Race alright, didn't I?"

"But you didn't make it to the end!", Sierra pointed out, "And your father's not here to help you, so I'm just saying this as I am concerned for the well being of adorable creatures like you and Cody!"

"But-"

"Alright, FINE!", Eva exclaimed, "BUT NOBODY ELSE SITS OUT, GOT IT?!", and in response to that the rest of the team all nodded, "GOOD!"

Junior though, found himself sighing, pouting, and then walking to the elevator on his own while holding that same upset look to his face.

 **CONFESSIONAL -** Junior - "I hate being treated like a little kid. I'm not THAT young! This might be as cool as a I thought it was going to be..."

Following that, we cut to when the teams actually started diving into the water, while Cody, Dave and Junior all just watched from the sidelines. As one would expect, none of them at all had real happiness about their situation. Dave was however, the one who was upset about being here at all rather than just not getting to participate. As such, as they watched the first jumpers finally jump into the water, he was to both sigh and begin speaking:

"Why did I even sign up for this show to begin with? Biggest mistake of my life."

"Hey, don't be such a downer", Cody replied with a smile, as if trying to cheer the guy up, "I'm pretty it could be worse."

"How are you so optimistic when you get basically smothered by that girl at the time?"

"Oh, she only does it because she cares about me a lot. Heheh. Besides, I was born to be humiliated, so, I guess I just have to put up with it."

"Please. If anyone's born to be humiliated, it's me", Dave sighed, "Just watch the season I was in."

"I did...many times...because of Sierra", and Cody patted Dave on the back, "Look, it's okay. I know how you feel?"

"Do you? DO YOU?", Dave took Cody's arm off of him by force, "I found out the girl of my dreams ALREADY HAD A BOYFRIEND, WENT INSANE OVER IT, GOT LEFT ON AN ISLAND WITH A ROBOTIC BEAR, GOT MY HAIR BURNED OFF, HAD TO BE BROUGHT HERE NOT BY PARENTS BUT BY THE PRODUCERS, AND THEN I LEARN THAT NOBODY AT ALL HAS TAKEN MY SIDE AT ALL!"

"Dude, take a chill pill", Junior commented at this, Dave's outburst being quite the distraction.

"SHUT UP!"

"Hey hey hey hey, Dave, calm. Down", Cody spoke to him, "I DO understand what you're going through! In case you missed the episode...I got mauled by a bear once too, and it's not like Gwen ever liked me back too."

"And what about the other stuff, huh?! WHAT ABOUT THE OTHER STUFF?!"

"Well, okay, the last stuff maybe not, but, nobody took my side when Sierra cried after I voted her off. Heck, Cameron even said I needed her when she was eliminated in All-Stars. Point is, I can relate to you, actually."

"No you can't. You can't. You're just saying that just to make me feel good! Why?"

"Because...I wish we could be friends."

"Why would you want to be friends with someone like me?"

"Like I said, I know how you feel, just let me help you, dude!"

"Why should I? Everyone who I let try to help or love me or like me has turned on me."

"Do you guys want my opinion?" Junior asked nonchalantly;

"Yeah?"

"Whatever."

"If Sky hurt you so much, I think you should do something about it."

"Yes!", and then Dave with an almost scheming face stood up, as if the mention of that idea rejuvinated him, "An Anti-Sky Alliance. I LOVE IT!", Cody, however, was more unsure about Dave's desire for vengeance, as evident by his smile that while present, was small and clearly wary:

 **CONFESSIONAL -** Junior - "Hey, don't look at me; I was just hoping that he at least tried to clear some things with her, but...I guess an alliance is fine, I need to be on my game before something bad happens."

 **CONFESSIONAL -** Cody - "I was just hoping that maybe I could cheer the guy up, ya know? He seemed so down in the dumps and, well, everyone was going hard on him. But, I dunno, I guess if an Anti-Sky alliance would make him happy and not so sad..."

After those confessionals, things went back to the roof, where focus on those actually jumping was had; starting with Izzy:

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm READY TO GO!", and then she jumped off the roof and got into a cannonball formation, "YEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! GO TEAM E-SCOPE!", and with that scream she landed into the water, which was of course accompanied by that of a large splash.

Following Izzy making the initial splash, the rest of the contestants began jumping off the rooftop into the water not long after. Or at least, the vast majority of them did. Thanks for the long since aforementioned issues Chris had with explaining the challenge, there was no set order what-so-ever for how the contestants were to actually jump into the water.

Eva was the first to jump down after Izzy, and she did so in a similar fashion to how she did in the original, though remained silent. Solely was she determined to focus only on the challenge at hand and little, if anything, else. The one who jumped determinedly after her, Jo, was not so quiet, boasting:

"YOU CALL THAT A JUMP?!" as she made her descent.

"FOR THE SAKE OF THE COUNTRY!" was the expected yell and salute that Brick made, 'tumbling' right after Jo. All three of them made impressive splashes once they landed in the waters - previously - below them.

"FOR CODY!", there was no question who cried that out as Sierra followed after Brick, making her signature unnaturally large splash in the process.

"Alright Ryan", Stephanie said to Ryan with a seemingly calm and happy face, "I'd say now is about time that you take your turn, because the other teams are all getting ahead of us!"

"But there's still so many oth-"

"NOW!"

It didn't take long after that for a screaming Ryan to jump - or be launched - from the rooftop and into the waters below himself. Stephanie just said afterwards in a kind and sweet tone:

"Thank you!", before jumping in after him herself.

Due to the extended period of time that it would take to go over every single jump, all that can be accurately stated is that by the end, all of the contestants besides Cody, Junior, Dave, DJ, Amy, Anne Maria, Leonard, Lindsay, Tammy, Beardo, Crimson, Ennui, Beth and Courtney had jumped. The first three had been sitting together for some time, while the rest of this bunch remained on the rooftop as their fellow contestants were in the water dealing with the challenge - the scavenger hunt + alligators. Lindsay in particular was kneeling down and had a concerned look to her face:

"Oooh!", she called from above, "Be careful Tyler!"

"I'm sure he'll be okay, Lindsay", Beth assured her, "Besides...we might have jump too."

"Oh, but, I thought we didn't have to?"

"But, if we do, we get a better score...but, I don't want to either..."

"I know!"

"And exactly how in the heck were losers like you picked for the first season anyway?", Amy suddenly added in with a nonchalant attitude in her voice.

"Hey", an offended Beth retorted, "I don't see you jumping either."

"I don't have to", Amy replied, "You see, since Samey pretended to be me, I think it's only fair that me and her share half a point in this challenge. Wouldn't you agree, Chris?"

"Hmmmmm", Chris, who was standing off in the distance, pondered this idea, "You know what, Amy, you're right!", everyone still on the rooftop had their jaws drop at this, "Your team will get half a point from Samey participating due to the circumstances of your original elimination!"

"Yo yo yo yo", Anne Maria interrupted, "That ain't fair at all! I'm callin' B.S. on that crap!"

"Yeah!", Beth added in, "The villains get a point from a team member for doing nothing?", Lindsay nodded in agreement with her friend. Amy meanwhile, just shrugged with a sly look to her face.

"Sorry", she said to everyone while walking down to where the other non-jumpers are, despite the glares she was now getting, "You heard the man, it's fair in his eyes, so it's fair period!"

"You guys should totally listen to Amy more", Chris bluntly commented, "She talks some sense!", Chris got many glares for that statement.

 **CONFESSIONAL -** Courtney - "I wanted to comment on the unfairness Chris was bringing up...but Amy is a fellow team member, so...I let it slide...this one time...even though it's killing my inner lawyer to do so."

 **CONFESSIONAL -** Anne Maria - "How in the heck did that McLoser guy or whatever even get his dang job as host again? I'm confused on that."

After that, we cut over not to the roof again, but instead to the lake, where the actual challenge with those who did jump is being had all while those on the roof have the privilege of watching it happen until they themselves choose to join in with it all. As one can be expected, with those in the water, things were quite intense and hectic, as well as relatively speechless thanks to being under the water. This was all in large part due to the Alligators that were in the water with them, quite different from the Sharks of old even if they did not scare Scott as much.

The challenge went about as a typical challenge of the show would have in all honesty gone. Many of the contestants found much luck in finding the pieces of stone hidden in the sand, though being fair the crew had in all honestly not spent much effort at all in hiding them. It was the Alligators that presented the actual challenge here.

For example, the moment that one contestant, such as Heather, would retrieve a stone, no sooner than that would a Alligator appear immediately behind her, causing a chase to ensue as she flees in terror. Alejandro and Justin's charms were able to make them, however, have a enviously easier time retrieving more stones than any of the other contestants. That is to say, the Alligators either seemed to outright help them or otherwise ignore them. This was a pleasure that none of the others were able to say that they had.

For example there was Harold, who actually managed toget one single;

"GOSH!", out when one Alligator bit off one of his shoes, though of course, he turned into girlish shrieking when he saw it and began fearfully swimming away from it.

The other male redhead, or one of them, Scott, was also having his own bit of underwater hi-jinks as well. In his case, this meant he was taking some stone pieces, while hiding others beneath the sand. This was a pity for him, however, for just as he used his feet to hide one, an Alligator emerged from beneath and promptly hissed at him angrily. Gasping in fear, he dropped everything he had in his effort to swim rapidly away from it. The reptile, of course, gave chase.

Not all of the contestants were fearful of the alligators, however, for there were some daring enough to actually face them more head-on. Prime example of this was Izzy, who was riding on the back of one like that of a cowgirl, so to speak. However, Eva on the other hand was outright wrestling with them, and Jo herself was also trying to put up a fight against them as well. Attempting to follow the girls, Brick tried his best against the alligators by taking off one of his boots, only to find that there was no real stench under the water, and when he tried following after Mike and bopping one on the nose, he only served to make the Alligator cry.

Initially, Brick was happy with himself. This only lasted until he saw that this alligator had cried over to what was presumed to be it's mother, who angrily glared at Brick, who soon swam away screaming from the far larger gator. Mike, Zoey, Cameron and Gwen cringed at the now off-screen chase. They also later turned their attention to the sight of Stephanie violently slamming a rock repeatedly over one of the Alligator's heads, before outright uppercutting another one's jaw. All while a shocked yet also horrified Ryan looked on.

Sammy was also herself rather horrified when she found herself having to face an Alligator head on with hands already holding too many objects to even hope to fight them off. Luckily for her sake, Jasmine and Shawn were there to ward off the alligators from harming her.

Also present was Trent, who in trying to get attention from Gwen, got himself whacked in the stomach by one of the Alligators' tails. This knocked him into Kitty. This got the attention of Emma, who angrily shoved Trent away from her sister defensively. However, this made Trent fall back onto a set of rock, one of which catches onto his swimsuit. He quickly begins panicking as he tries to break free, especially as he sees the Alligators beginning to close in on him. From his point of view, all hope seems lost indeed, until the figure known as Topher swooped in and managed at the last minute to save him from sudden doom in what was almost a flash before the Alligators all lunged in on his now former location.

Ellody on the other hand, also interestingly in the water, was actually spending time analyzing all of the stone pieces as well as the sand they were in. She seemed to be planning her next move, though this of course meant she was wasting time, especially as she kept seeing the rest of her team either fighting with the Alligators or otherwise moving along faster in general. However, much like her performance during her one and only season thus far, this did not make her speed up.

The one last, final interesting action to note was that of Tyler, who was being literally played like a basketball by a team of five alligators. No really, he had literally been curled into a ball somehow and was being played with in a true and honest game by them. Of course, he was in pain, though somehow survived his ordeal. That was the final bit of interesting things regarding those who had jumped into the waters before things shifted back onto the rooftop, where Chris was peering over and smiling at what he could see of the mayhem occurring down below.

"Wow!", he commented with enthusiasm in his voice, "Things sure are looking like a blast down there! Everyone's having like, the awesomest time!"

"Forget it!", DJ said defiantly, "You're not making me jump in there!"

"Alright, fine.", Chris was then much less enthusiastic, turning his attention to the others who still remained on the roof alongside him, "What about you guys? Any jumpers or do you all plan on staying?"

"Uh, I don't think so!", Anne Maria rapidly spoke back, "I am NOT gettin' my hair wet or worse, my tan could get ruined!"

"And the others?"

"I totally do want to be one of the jumpers!", Leonard shockingly revealed, much to Chris' excitement, "Just after I finish my water bubble spell!", and Tammy notably nodded while Chris went back into bored sulking. He addressed the rest of those who remained on the roof:

"And I'm going to assume that none of you other guys plan on jumping either?"

In response to that Lindsay, Beardo, Crimson, Ennui, Beth and Courtney shook their heads, showing that Chris was indeed correct. In regards to some of them, Chris actually seemed surprise to see this as their answer.

"Really, Courtney? You don't want to jump, again?"

"The answer is simple", Courtney explained, "After what happened after my All-Stars elimination, I refuse to be put in anything CLOSE to a similar situation!"

"Oh", Chris lightly laughed, "We'll just see about that. But for now, I'll let your refusal slide."

"Humph"

"Anyway, for viewer convenience, we'll just skip right aheqad to when the first part of the challenge is already done now."

With those words from Chris, that exact action was taken by the editing crew of the show. While of course more events went on, these were left off-screen as Chris decided the viewers would be treated instead to the moment after the first part of the challenge was over. For the first time since the beginning of the challenge, all of the teams were reunited with each other, alongside piles of gathered up stone pieces before all of them, and Chris was the only one remaining on the rooftop, instructing the teams through use of a megaphone:

"Alright, campers!", his enthusiasm was once more back in full force, "Now for the second part of the challenge! As I said before, the goal is to take those pieces you all worked so hard to find in order to rebuild it into a McLean brand model statue of me, Chris McLean!", there were groans in response to having to do that, "Now go on, get to it campers!"

It was thus at this point that finally, the second part of the challenge had officially begun. Of all the teams and the contestants that make up those teams, the first one focused on was none other than Team Drama Brothers, consisting of Trent, Justin, Harold, Tyler, Topher, B, Beth, Katie, Sadie, Ella and Lindsay. Of the many members of this team, the first important to focus on were none other than Topher and Trent themselves, who were standing right next to each other. Trent himself, was still grateful for the actions that Topher had taken while they were underwater:

"Hey dude, Topher", Trent said as he put a hand over Topher's shoulder, "Thanks for saving my butt back there, I definitely owe you one."

"Huh? Oh, it was nothing", Topher assured him, "I mean, I don't know what-", and then Topher's eyes widened as he looked down for just a bit, seeing something that caught said eye's attention, "Uhh..."

"What? Something up?"

"More like...something's off."

"Huh", and then Trent looked down, noticing that what had been noticed is that his swimming suit had been left behind, leaving him completely naked and exposed, "AH!", and he quickly went to cover himself. Topher lightly blushed and looked away from the whole thing, and Katie & Sadie's giggling could be heard in the background.

 **CONFESSIONAL -** Topher - "You know, Trent has a...nice butt...for a guy...I mean in that in the straightest way possible."

Following that small scene, we cut to two different members of the team, namely Justin and Herold, who were actually working together in order to put the collected pieces together and doing so rather cooperatively. At the same time, off to the side were a cuddling pair of Tyler and Lindsay, enjoying being on the same team while Katie, Sadie and Beth also actually participated in putting together the stone pieces. Of the three, it was ultimately Beth who actually addressed what Lindsay and Tyler were doing:

"Lindsay!", she exclaimed, "We need to focus on the challenge!"

"I know, I know!", Lindsay replied back, "But, me and Tyler are always on different teams, can we just have a FEW small moments to ourselves? Pleeeeeaaaase?"

"Alright, I guess that's okay, but don't take too long, okay? You don't what to be eliminated first like last time."

"It'll just be a few seconds!"

While that went on, focus shifts immediately back over to Justin and Harold, who were struggling to put together to identical but seemingly shapeless pieces of stone together.

"I believe this goes here, Harold", Justin said, a smirk on his face.

"No!", Harold responded with irritation in his tone, "It goes here!", and he promptly pushed the piece to a different spot on the in-progress statue, "I should know, I have a muskrat boys badge for statue building!"

"You know, I'm beginning to think that you make up all those badge names."

"Do not! Take it back!"

"I'll take it back if you agree that this piece goes here", and Justin put the piece back where he had put it, "And deal with it!"

"I can't accept that!"

"And why not?"

"Because it's wrong!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Fellow team members, please!", Ella herself then suddenly came onto the scene, "There is no need to fight!"

"Yes there is!", Harold answered, "The reason is, Justin's wrong!"

"No", Justin hissed back, "Harold's wrong!"

"Oh, what you two need, is a song!", and thus, Ella began her first true major song of the season, "Lone opinions clashing will lead to a thrashing, but sharing your minds is what makes the world kind. Surely two hands are better than one! So put them together and we'll have wooooooon~"

Following that, Justin and Harold were both silent and confused. In addition, just as focus panned over to one of the other teams, it first panned past a B who seemed to be silently contemplating things in his mind. What this was would not be immediately revealed, for instead things went directly to Team Axis of Evil, the team consisting of Heather, Alejandro, Jo, Lightning, Sky, Amy, Stephanie, Ryan, Courtney, Scott and Sugar. Of all the five teams, this team seemed to actually be farther along in the challenge, as they had up to the waist of the statue completed. However, this did not mean that this time was silent by any means. Quite the contrary, in the case of Lightning:

"This challenge is in the Sha-BAG!", Lightning barked, "We're totally gonna Sha-ACE this!"

"UGH", Heather rolled her eyes and groaned as she put another piece of the statue onto the already built torso, "Would you KNOCK IT OFF with the 'Sha' thing, it got old back in Season Five and it sure isn't getting any younger!"

"Says Sha-You!"

"Ugh! I could just bash your head in with these stones if they weren't needed for the challenge!"

"Now", Jo commented, "You know how I feel."

On that note, things went immediately over to other members of the villains team, namely Duncan and Sky as the two of them were rummaging through their team's pile of collected stones. Stephanie, Ryan, Alejandro, Courtney, Scott and Sugar all had just taken their own pieces in hand and were heading to place them onto the statue. This predicament, however, gave Amy and Sky a small window of time to socialize amongst themselves. It was ultimately Amy, of course, who initiated conversation:

"I can not BELIEVE that we're on the same team!"

"Huh?", Sky realized Amy was talking to her, "Oh, Hi, Amy."

"You didn't even TRY to respond to what I said!"

"Maybe it's because I don't have anything to say directly to it?"

"UGH! You're more of a loser than Samey is!"

"Well, if that's the way you feel, you're entitled to your opinion."

"You're darn right, just like how I'm entitled to the opinion that you are a low down cheater!"

"What? No! I would NEVER cheat to win!"

"I mean on Dave, you idiot!"

"WHAT?! ME AND HIM WEREN'T EVEN DATING!"

"Well you sure basically cheated on him with Keith!"

"KEITH WAS THE GUY I-Oh, I see what you're tying to do! You're trying to make me admit that I cheated on Keith just to make me look bad! Well it's not going to work, Amy, because I know what you're trying to do!"

"Didn't you just do what you said I wanted to do just right then and there?"

"...just...leave me alone!", and at that moment, Sky stormed off, leaving a smirking Amy behind in the process.

 **CONFESSIONAL -** Sky - "This is precisely the reason why I did NOT want to come back for another season of this show! It feels like for every person on 'Team Sky', there's someone who still dislikes me! At least Jasmine and Shawn are still friends with me, but, I really have nobody who's a real close 'Best Friend' type Ally...and my team is about as trustable as Scarlett was. So I guess for now, it's back to 100% relying on my abilities and hoping the for the best...I worry most about Dave, though."

 **CONFESSIONAL -** Amy - "Messing with Sky is fun! She's my official back-up Samey now while me and her are on separate teams! Not that I don't enjoy that, mind you."

Following that, focus pans over to Team E-Scope, for a brief period at the very least. Of the team consisting in total of Izzy, Eva, Noah, Owen, Emma, Kitty, Sierra, Cody, Dave, Junior, Dawn and Ellody, focus was only on but a small fraction of the team, and all of them were doing nothing truly of note. Eva, Emma, Kitty, Sierra and Owen were standing by the statue and having it going steadily, while Ellody had drawn up - via a rock - blueprints for all of them to follow alongside instructions on how to build it. Dawn and Izzy, on the other hand, were rummaging through the pile of stones, trying to find just the right one to put next. The other members of the team were oddly nowhere to be seen at the moment.

"So", Izzy asked to Dawn, "How do you do that trick where you can do a water challenge but end up not getting wet all again?"

"I already told you", Dawn explained, "It's simple-", however, just as this explanation was to be given to the audience, there was a shift in focus over to none other than the missing members of the team - Cody, Dave and Junior - as the three were standing behind a rock not far away from where the Axis of Evil Team was setting up their statue for the challenge. On the ground next to them, was a oddly placed rope that none of the villains had managed to notice just yet.

"This rope is long enough, right?", was all that Dave asked to the other two before Junior answered with a question itself:

"Don't you think that is a little...childish?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Tripping her with rope? That's kind of the oldest trick in the book."

"Oh yeah?", and then suddenly Dave seemed to get almost irrationally angered with Junior, "I don't see you coming up with any better ideas, and as if you have the right to call MY plans 'childish'!"

"Hey hey hey!", and then Cody swiftly got in between the two, "Dave, come on now, there's no reason to be mad at Junior!"

"Why not? He was making fun of me!"

"No I-"

"No he wasn't! He was just asking you a question. Not everybody hates you Dave, okay? I don't. And I'm sure Junior doesn't hate you either...right?"

"I hardly even know the guy personally so of course I don't."

"See!"

"Hmph."

"Look, Dave, let's focus on waiting for Sky to come by so we an trip her with your rope plan, okay? Forget about this little argument, alright?"

"Alright, fine", and then Dave pouted, "I'll be happy to see her fall."

"See, all better!"

"You know", Junior whispered to Cody, "He's starting to worry me."

"It's alright", Cody whispered back, "All he wants is to see Sky out. Once she's gone, he'll be normal! I hope..."

"Why do you care?"

"Let's just say...I feel like, I can relate to him, is all."

"I'm just surprised Sierra's not coming after us."

"I told her I needed to use the bathroom...it's the only privacy she respects. Especially if it's the second number."

"Ah."

"Yeah."

"She's coming!", and that whisper from Dave alerted them to Sky, who was walking in their direction holding a large number of stones, which happened to be enough to cover her eyesight. "Quick!", Dave whispered to Cody and Junior, "Someone go to the other side and stretch!"

It was ultimately Junior who did that, while Cody and Dave stretched the other hand. The combined stretches of all three made the rope slightly lifted above the ground, enough so that when Sky stepped over it, it caused her, of course, to trip.

"AH!", was the scream she made as with one thud, she was on the ground and the three who tripped her were running away as fast as she had fallen. Dave, of course, was cheering most happily of the three. The stones she was carrying, on the other hand, went flying into the air, on a path headed directly for nothing else but the statue that her team had been working hard on for the entire past challenge. Within an instant, just as the abomen had been completed, it was not only ruined, but the peices were also crushed to a point that it would be impossible for the villain team to actually put together again properly. Naturally, this made all other members of the team gasp. Of them all, Stephanie was the first to get angry:

"WHAT IN THE HELL!?", she screeched, "WE WERE SO CLOSE TO FINISHING IT FIRST AND YOU JUST DECIDE TO SABOTAGE IT?!", needless to say, this was directed at Sky, "WHAT IN THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!"

"YOU SEE!", Sugar exclaimed, pointing at Sky as she did so, "SHE'S THE SPAWN OF ELLA, I TELL YA! THE SPAWN OF ELLA!"

"Yeah!", Scott added in, "Sabotaging the team is my job! Which I do so much better.", it was then that Courtney herself also interjected:

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG ITS GOING TO TAKE US TO FIX THAT?! GAH! WE'VE NOW OFFICIALLY LOST THE CHALLENGE!", it was then, much to the horror of Ryan, the two actually screamed at Sky in unison as they angrily neared the also terrified gymnast:

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Suddenly though, Jo's whistle was heard as she actually got inbetween the two girls and Sky, briefly stopping the screaming as she herself added in to it:

"Hold it, nobody is killing her!", and then there was a pause, before she inevitability finished, "Because I'm going to kill her first!"

"No way!", Sugar once more spoke up, "I'm the one who first had to deal with her, therefore, I should be up first to take her out!"

"Like hell you will!", Jo remarked back, "I already called dibs!"

"No!", Amy walked onto the scene exclaiming, "I call dibs!"

"Stop!", and then suddenly, it was Alejandro who interrupted the argument among the team, "There is no need to kill her! For she did nothing wrong?"

"Did nothing wrong?", Jo questioned, "What, are you faking blindness too? She totally destroyed our statue AND our chances of winning!"

"Yeah!", Lightning exclaimed, "Even I, Sha-Lightning, saw that with my own two Sha-eyes!"

"What are ya?", Sugar questioned rudely, "Some kinda dummy?"

"I tell you, she did nothing of the sort!", and it was then that Alejandro walked over to where the rope that tripped her was positioned and held it in his hand before the rest of his team, "It was one, or more, of the other teams members who sabotaged her!"

"Ugh, it was Dave!", Sky suddenly found herself letting out, "He couldn't be any more obvious!"

"Si!", Alejandro agreed, "You see, there is no reason for us to suddenly turn on our team mate!"

"Why are you taking her side?!", Heather angrily added in, "Is there something you're not telling me, Alejandro?"

"What?", Alejandro was shocked Heather would even suggest such a thing, "Of course not! I am simply trying to be a team player in this situation."

"Well, it's very clear your team playing is getting in the way of you being ANOTHER team's player!"

"Heather, please, it's not anything like that."

"Yeah, right. Like I believe that with the tactics you use during this game's many seasons."

"I never do it with fellow team members!"

"Or you haven't used them yet, is what you mean!"

"Oh trust me, Heather", Amy suddenly added in, "It was only a matter of time."

"Oh shut it, Wannabe me!", Heather swiftly shot back, "Before I DESTROY you once and for all!"

"I was only saying the truth!"

"SHUT IT!"

"I'm kinda siding with Alejandro myself, guys", Ryan suddenly interjected, perhaps to stop the brewing fight between Heather and Amy, "I mean, it's clear she was played!"

"Oh of course you would take her side too!", was Stephanie's swift answer to that, which quickly made Ryan quiet down and not speak any further about his opinion on this subject. Alejandro on the other hand, was now left with the task of quickly thinking of a way out of the situation he now found himself in. Luckily for him, he was able to come up with the perfect plan alongside the perfect set of words:

"Team members, amigos, please", he began, "There is no need to keep accusing each other of cheating or of sabotage!"

"Why not?", Courtney retorted, "Whoever DID do this", and she looked over at Sky, who promptly angrily glared back at her, "Completely RUINED our chances of winning the challenge!"

"Not necessarily", Alejandro replied, looking over to the other teams, and seeing to his - pleasant surprise - that B himself was just putting the final few pieces onto the statue for his team, making ALejandro smirk, "If we, so to speak, return the favor."

"Heh", Scott laughed, "Now you're talking my language."

"Do you mean", Sky spoke, "Stealing from one of the other teams? That's even WORSE!"

"Do you not know what the name of our team is?", Jo sarcastically spoke to her, "Besides, we wouldn't have to play dirty if it wasn't for YOUR clumsiness so you can just can it!"

"NO!", Sky yelled, "I don't care what team we're on, we are NOT stealing from the other team! No matter WHAT's at stake! It's just, wrong!"

"How in the hell did you even make it past the merge?"

"Maybe because I'm skilled WITHOUT having to resort to dirty tricks?"

"Well maybe you need to learn how REAL Total Drama works!"

"Maybe you need to learn about playing the game FAIRLY!", it was then that suddenly, Sky was knocked unconscious with a hit to the back of the head from a large rock. It didn't take very long for the realization that she had been struck by Sugar to be revealed. Sugar just shrugged and said:

"What? I just wanted her to finally shut the heck up."

"I never thought I'd say this", Jo admitted, "But thank you, Sugar! Now, let's go and win us this challenge!"

 **CONFESSIONAL -** Ryan - "Sugar scares me...my whole team scares me."

Following that, we briefly cut to Topher's team, who have just completed their statue off-screen and are effectively now just waiting for the challenge to be over. By now, Trent has found a replacement pair of trunks for himself and is casually hanging out with the likes of Topher, Ella, Justin and Harold while Lindsay and Tyler continue caressing with Beth standing next to them. Katie and Sadie are also sitting together nearby, while B is admiring his work on the statue, managing to make it perfectly accurate to the host himself and finishing it before any of the other teams. However, he soon came to a problem.

Namely, it was Scott. He quickly came to notice Scott walking in a sneaking fashion towards the statue, and with an angry glare he threw a rock at Scott to make him go away. Scott dodged this rock and proceeded to pick it up and throw it in the direction of the statue, though distinctly made sure to not actually aim for it. This, bringing back memories of the fourth season, made B actually shake his fist in anger before chasing after Scott. Scott, smirking, ran away in order to fulfill this chase scene. The chase itself, which did soon enough tire out B and allow the smaller Scott to get away, bought the other villain team members - except for Sky and Ryan who was left to watch Sky - enough time to grab hold of B's statue and make off with it back to their designated area in order to pose it as their own creation. By the time B got back to his place, it was already gone and Katie & Sadie were left gasping:

"Oh no!", they both spoke in unison, before Katie spoke:

"The statue is like, totally missing!"

"What are we going to do?!", Sadie moped.

"Man, this bites!", Trent also complained, "It like, just totally disappeared. B just angrily glared in the direction Scott formerly was in at that notion.

"Awww!", Lindsay complained as she stood there holding Tyler's hand, "I totally wanted that prize Chip said we'd get!"

"I know!", Katie & Sadie both agreed in unison.

"Don't worry, Team!", Ella assured them, "I know just the thing!"

"Ella", Beth stopped her, "I don't think a song is going to fix this...at all.", Trent, Harold and Justin shook their heads to show agreement with Beth. At that point, Topher was about to speak, though B stood out infront of him - much to Topher's annoyance - and through hand gestures and body language let it be known that he had an idea.

"B?", Ella asked, "Do YOU have an idea that might work?"

B nodded his head to answer.

"Then what is it?", Justin asked, confused by B's silence, "We like, totally need to build a new statue ASAP!"

B nodded again in agreement before directing a hand to Ella and making a singing gesture, and then pointing out some of the Alligators that were surfacing for air. Then, he gestured at Trent, Harold, Topher, Justin, Tyler and Beth and then gestured at the various rocks and stones, before making a chiseling motion, and then at Katie, Sadie & Lindsay and made a binocular motion. When his team was confused about what he meant, he face palmed in understanding annoyance.

"Oh wait, I think I know what he wants us to do", and thus Beth explained, "He wants Ella to sing to make the Alligators turn onto our side, and Trent, Harold, Topher, Justin, Tyler and me to use the rocks and stones around us to make the replacement statue, while Katie, Sadie and Lindsay keep watch in case anyone else tries to steal it!"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh!", the rest of the team answered as they finally understood.

"Well, it makes sense", Topher admitted, "So, let's get to it, team! Go go go!"

 **CONFESSIONAL -** Topher - "I totally could've come up with it myself though. But hey, at least I still got to do the call to action!"

Following that, things go over to actually show the plan that B had come up with. As stated, B took care of the actual building and designing of the statue. Katie, Sadie and Lindsay kept watch to look out for any potential thieves. Ella sang in her usual manner a song in order to actually soothe the alligators into assisting in crafting the stone pieces into Chris mimicking shapes. The ones gathering the stone pieces themselves were Trent, Harold, Justin, Topher, Tyler and Beth. Just like B had believed, this plan worked like a charm, and within what felt like but a few moments, the team was finally back to where they had been prior to the thievery. This would upset the villains, one would be forgiven for thinking, though really Alejandro cared not for making this team failed, he merely wanted to ensure his own team would not.

With two out of the five teams confirmed to be finished, and the third one shown thus far coming close as well, things shift to the remaining two teams. Team Screaming Amazons consisting Jasmine, Sammy, Duncan, Gwen, Crimson, Zoey, Ennui, Cameron, Mike, Shawn & Brick and Team Failure consisting of Tammy, Anne Maria, Bridgette, Staci, Leonard, Geoff, DJ, Chet, Lorenzo, Rodney & Beardo. The two teams were both actually about equal with each other in terms of progress, both being up to roughly the head of their statue.

Team Screaming Amazons interactions during the challenge, for the most part, were what any view of Total Drama very likely would come to expect. Mike, Cameron and Zoey were handing each other pieces as if they themselves were a team within a team, and Shawn was keeping watch for potential thieves while Jasmine and Sammy worked together alongside the aforementioned trio. In fact, the only member of the team not doing any work was Duncan, who was simply lounging on a small rock formation with hands behind his back. This was something that Gwen, walking alongside Crimson and Ennui - and Loki - took notice of and addressed:

"Are you even TRYING to help around here at all?"

"Why should I bother?", Duncan sarcastically asked, "You guys are doing all the work for me anyway."

"We're not your maids, and neither am I!"

"You would look nice in the outfit though."

"UGH! You're such a PIG! I don't know HOW I put up with a person like you! Fine, be lazy! I'll have no regrets on voting you off!"

"Yeah, you do that."

"I will!"

"Wow", Mike commented, him, Zoey and Cameron having seen this interaction from a bit of a distance, "Those two really stopped liking each other."

"No kidding", Zoey answered, "I'm glad we're not like that, Mike."

"We sure aren't!", Mike smiled back, nuzzling Zoey, "We sure aren't!"

"Hey, Guys!", Cameron exclaimed to them, snapping his fingers to get their attention, "You're forgetting to hand the stones over!"

"Oh, sorry buddy!", Mike quickly did as he was supposed to, "Heheh, time flies when you're in love~"

"Heheheh", Zoey giggled, "Oh Mike~", Cameron seemed to have mixed feelings about that statement, as did Shawn who had been overhearing all of this as well. He, of course, brought this up to Jasmine:

"Some couples, right, they just don't know how to get their priorities straight, huh?"

"I suppose you're right", Jasmine commented, putting the left arm on and making sure it was correctly fastened, "But, you know, at least they're getting back to work. Unlike the lazy cheater over there. But oh well, if he wants us to vote him off we lose, I say let him. After that boat ride over here I am through arguing with annoying people."

"You and me both", Sammy agreed with her, "I can not believe Amy got so mad just because I was there before she was."

"I can't believe you survived sixteen years in the same house as her."

"I know", Shawn commented, "I'd almost be willing to give you a survivalist badge just for that!"

"Haha", Sammy laughed, "Oh you guys."

"I'm being half serious too!", Shawn continued, "I mean, you're doing a better job at surviving here than that so-called Total Drama Expert Jumpsuit guy is doing!"

"I have to agree there too", Jasmine admitted, Sammy taking much appreciation in her friends' compliments of her. Duncan, on the other hand, did not take kindly to these insults and with a scowling look he bluntly got up and began walking away. In the process he rudely nudged Brick out of his way, making Brick drop one of the collected stones.

"Hey!", Brick exclaimed, "You made me drop a stone!"

"Can it, Army Brat.", the cold tone of Duncan actually made Brick a bit scared. Scared enough, in fact, that he knew it better to not pursue after him.

The next thing the camera focused on was none other than Team Failure itself, off just a short distance away from Team Screaming Amazons. That team was about equal in process to the Amazons, though were taking a different approach in the building process by comparison. That is to say, Rodney and Bridgette were doing the bulk of the actual building work by this point. Anne Maria was off to the side applying her spray tan, DJ was attempting to interact with Staci, Geoff was waiting for Bridgette while relaxing off to the side by a rock, Leonard & Tammy were practicing their so-called magic skills, Chet & Lorenzo were talking amongst themselves, and finally there was Beardo, who was performing musical sound effects while using Chris' stone head as if it were some type of bongo drum.

This remained the status quo until something terrible had happened. That something terrible, was Duncan. Duncan walked up to Beardo from the side, and with much irritation on his face, he brutally kicked the head which Beardo was 'playing' on and stormed away angrily, grumbling and mumbling to himself. Beardo made a screeching sound effect followed by an alarm sound effect as he saw the head was headed directly for the statue. This only served to make his team turn to his and it's direction, however, for inevitably the statue was struck by the head and promptly collapsed in exactly the same manner as the Axis of Evil's had before. Likewise, the Failure team also promptly had shared gasps over it's destruction.

"Beardo!", Rodney exclaimed, "What was that for?!"

"You totally just made us lose!", Anne Maria commented, earning an awkward infatuation from Rodney that she did not notice, "Totally NOT cool!"

Beardo's response was only given through sound effects giving out a panicking emotion alongside matching body language, however members of his team were not having it, as accusations continued at the hands of Chet and Lorenzo:

"Man he's totally guilty!", Lorenzo commented, "He's not even speaking! Just making sound effects!"

"Yeah!", Chet added in, "Why don't you actually talk to us?!"

Beardo continued making the same sound effects that was before, confusing his team as well as not proving his case no matter how badly he wanted to explain the truth.

"Hey hey hey", and then it was Geoff who stood in-between Beardo and the rest of the team, "Guys, chillax, I'm sure Beardo didn't mean to do it, it was an accident!", in response to that, Beardo made more sound effects, this time while he nodded to show desperate agreement with Geoff.

"Geoff's right!", Bridgette added in, "And besides, if we work fast, and together", she said as she knelt down and tried to handle the dust and rubble that remained of their statue, "We can totally still finish on time!"

"Wow, Bridgette", Rodney commented, now infatuated with her, "So smart and knowing when to take charge."

"Um...thanks?", Bridgette nervously smiled at that. Geoff meanwhile, looked at Rodney with suspicion. "So, guys...what do you say?"

"I ain't gettin' down there", Anne Maria complained, "Dust'll get all over my tan!"

"Anne Maria...are you serious?"

"Yes! Yes I'm serious! I ain't gettin' down in no sand!"

"Ugh, fine. What about the rest of you?"

"You know I'm down with it, babe.", Geoff replied, to which Rodney nodded in agreement for. Chet and Lorenzo just shrugged, going along with it basically. However, this team would not get the time to actually succeed, for just as soon as they agreed to work together, did they hear from the rooftop Chris' voice one more time, speaking words which they had been dreading:

"ATTENTION ALL CAMPERS! THE TIME FOR THE CHALLENGE IS NOW UP! STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING NOW WHILE ME AND CHEF COME DOWN TO INSPECT THE STATUES!"

Team Failure just looked at each other in disdain and dread at the fact that it was now inevitable.

The next scene of the episode is none other than the scene in which Chris and Chef, standing beside each other, walked along the lake's shoreline after all five teams had gathered in a line. They walked down this line, inspecting briefly all of the team's statues.

Team Axis of Evil was first in line, with the original statue completed by Team Topher. It was a very well reconstructed stone replica of Chris, though was overall standard, not taking any risks or liberties in it's construction, following instructions and builds of the pieces exactly.

Team Topher was ironically next in line, with a statue that actually had details not found on the Axis of Evil, Chris himself briefly stopped and admired the extra details such as individually carved fingers, a different pose, and a more slimming shirt. The smile on his face instilled confidence in the team. However, he still had three other teams to pass by before he could declare a winner.

Team E-Scope followed, and while they had the same pose with their statue as Team Axis of Evil, they still included extra details, such as teeth that were more polished in order to shine more, and also more details done to the shirt and pants pockets. However, no major new details were done. Chris admired the teeth, but otherwise did not spend too much time looking on it.

Team Screaming Amazon was the penultimate team in the line, and they had a statue much like that of the Axis of Evil, the standard pose and no real risks or liberties taken at all. Chris still smiled when seeing it, but there was still the slight implication of boredom as he saw it.

Team Failure, thus, was the final team in the line up, and much like they had expected, Chris was very much disappointed when he walked over and saw the pile of shapeless rubble that was their so-called 'statue'. Regardless, once he passed by them, he turned around to face all 56 contestants and with a smile on his face, officially ended the challenge for good:

"Alright, campers!", Chris said, "It's time for me to reveal the winner of the challenge! Now, I have to say, overall, I think that only team out of all of you has truly earned their victory through a mix of best construction method, best design, highest jump count, and most effort in the challenge overall! In the end, only one out of five teams can possibly have victory, and with my duty being to name a winner, I name...TEAM TOPHER!"

In response to that, Team Topher cheered - Ella singing. Team Axis of Evil sulked in anger, Courtney stomping on the ground and Stephanie hitting on Ryan in anger - though it failed to hurt him. The other teams just sighed or lightly moped in defeat, except Eva who seemed to be seething with rage though also had a tinge of anxiety.

"With First Place, they win the main prize, a deluxe personal cottage just like the one from All-Stars, for living in for the duration of the season or until elimination! Enjoy!", and nearly immediately after Chris tossed Topher the keys did the team en masse run off to begin enjoying their prize. Chris himself turned back to the others, "Now, for second place, I have to say, goes to none other than...TEAM E-ESCOPE! You guys too, are safe from elimination, AND you win both the type of food served in the cottage AS WELL as keys to a special sex-separated shower room not accessible to the others in the dorm!", and it was Izzy who was thrown the keys as her team cheered, especially Dave.

"YES!", Dave cheered, "SHOWERS!", and on that note as well as much like Team Topher, and even Eva mind you, they ran off to enjoy their prize while still cheering about it.

"And then, we have Team Screaming Amazons and Team Axis of Evil", Chris then brought attention yet again to himself, "You two didn't do ANYTHING special with your statues and you both have some dead weights on your teams. HOWEVER, Amy's half-point that I'm taking for Samey's participation, earns Team Axis of Evil officially 3rd Place over the Screaming Amazon's 4th!"

"HA!", Amy mocked Sammy directly, "I WIN OVER YOU!"

"What?!", Sammy answered, "What do you mean by half-point over my participation?"

"Basically", Chris explained, "Because of how you eliminated her on your season, half of your point for jumping is taken away and given to her team even though she didn't jump!"

"What?!", Jasmine exclaimed while Gwen, Mike, Zoey and Cameron nodded in agreement with her, "That is COMPLETELY unfair!"

"Awwwwww", Amy continued to mock, making Sammy seethe with rage, "Boohoo! I'm so NOT sorry about your situation, LOSERS!"

"You tell 'em, Amy!", Chris smiled back, "ANYWAY, for getting 3rd place, Team Axis of Evil wins imports from the Canadian School system in place of Chef's usual served food alongside the standard immunity, while Team Screaming Amazon wins, well, nothing really. You guys are just immune from elimination. That's all."

"Well", Alejandro commented, "It's better than gruel."

"Gruel's not that bad when you have the stomach for it though", Scott commented, "I don't get why you guys complain about the food so much."

"Whatever", Heather said, "Let's just go and leave the losers to their fate already. I just want to go to my dorm bed and stay there right now."

"Si", and with those words from Alejandro, Team Axis of Evil went their way alongside the grumbling Team Amazon. It should be noted that of the evil team, only Sky disproved of Amy's unfair advantage. Team Screaming Amazon, well,they were entirely disproving of it. Either way, a disappointed Chris and Chef turned to Team Failure at that point, and both shook their heads:

"Wow, Team Failure", Chris commented, "I know your name makes this an obvious punchline, but, I was really hoping you guys would succeed in not reliving Team Victory! A shame, you have to deal with the standard food AND being the first team to eliminate someone. For shame."

"Shame, shame, shame", Chef added.

"Well, we totally would've won if I had used my instant healing spell on the statue!" Leonard arrogantly spoke,earning only a nod from Tammy but annoyed glares from the rest of his team.

Either way, things immediately skipped ahead to the elimination process at that point, beginning with a series of confessionals:

 **CONFESSIONAL -** Leonard - "The choice is obvious."

 **CONFESSIONAL -** Tammy - "No hard feelings."

 **CONFESSIONAL -** Anne Maria - "What's the point o' this anyway?"

 **CONFESSIONAL -** Bridgette - "Might as well get this over with..."

 **CONFESSIONAL -** Geoff - "Ah well, at least Bridge is with me again...as for who to vote off..."

 **CONFESSIONAL -** Staci - "My great great great great great great great great aunt's cousin twice removed great great great great grandfather's best friend's cousin who married my great great great great great great great great great great grandmother's niece invented voting! Before that, everyone just lived under absolute monarchies!"

 **CONFESSIONAL -** Beardo - (He makes the pac-man game over sound effect)

 **CONFESSIONAL -** Rodney - "Anne Maria and Bridgette...I don't know who too choose! Oh, wait, this is for who to vote off...sorry, forgot."

 **CONFESSIONAL -** DJ - "This has always been the hardest part for me."

 **CONFESSIONAL -** Chet - "Oh boy! My first actual Total Drama vote-off! So exciting!"

 **CONFESSIONAL -** Lorenzo - "Been wantin' to do this for a while!"

Following that, things immediately cut to the elimination ceremony itself. The setting was nothing else but the large chaired room that all of the contestants had originally been brought to by Chris, with the blacked out window and the mysterious door to the room behind it both untouched since the last time they had seen it. Of the contestants, only Team Failure was seated in the chairs placed in front of Chris. In his hands, Chris held a plate of marshmallows, which were the standard in terms of Total Drama method of elimination. Chris had a smile on his face, though admittedly, the room lacked any sort of ominous campfire. Even without it though, there was still a feeling dread over all of the team's members. This increased the moment Chris began speaking:

"Alright, Team Failure. You guys, are the first Team to lose a challenge in Total Drama Pomewin Island, and therefore are the first team to face elimination! As many members of your team are honestly accustomed to by now, really."

"Whatever", Anne Maria bluntly commented, "I just wanna know if any of those marshmallows are toxic or not!"

"Don't worry, there are no Toxic Marshmallows in this season! But yes, Anne Maria, we're doing this the old fashioned way still! When I call your name, you will be given your marshmallow, if you don't get your name called though, you are OUT!"

"Wow, some things just never change", Geoff said as he tipped his hat a bit, "Don't they?"

"In the case of this", Chris smirked, "No my man, they don't. And luckily for you, you're also first one safe, Geoff!"

"Righteous!", and Geoff was tossed the first marshmallow of Pomewin Island.

"Aaaaand...Bridgette!", and with that announcement, Bridgette calmly smiled as she was tossed hers, and her and Geoff shared a kiss in celebration. "Let's not forget DJ!", and as for DJ, he fist pumped while catching his with his other hand. "Even Chet and Lorenzo too!"

"Yes! Step-brothers WIN!", the two step-brothers high-fived as they received their symbols of safety.

"Nearly last but not nearly least", Chris joked, "Rodney!", and the country boy grinned as he caught his directly in his mouth, earning himself a deliciously small snack for the rest of the ceremony. WIth Rodney's marshmallow, the Bottom Four were revealed to be Anne Maria,  
Leonard, Tammy and Beardo. However, Chris surprisingly did not let the Final Four last much longer, for the next thing he said was the reveal of who else was safe from elimination: "Leonard AND Tammy! Shocking, I know!"

"Excelsior!", Leonard got up and put his hands up as Tammy played her ocarina in celebration. "I would like to thank-", but then he was hit in the forehead with a Marshmallow, "Ow!"

"Sit down Leonard", Chris scolded while pointing back to Leonard's chair, "We don't have ANY time for that right now!"

"Very well, but mark my words, I will have a victory speech yet!", and with that, Leonard and Tammy sat themselves back down, allowing Chris to clear his throat and continue on with the Bottom Two of Anne Maria and Beardo.

"Okay. So, Beardo and Anne Maria. You two are the first Bottom Two of the season. Anne Maria, you're here because not only did you not jump, but you also hardly participated in the second part of the challenge either. Beardo, you're here because it is widely believed by your team that you are directly responsible for their failure in the challenge. In the end, however, the decision was ultimately up to your team - thanks to all the madness that ruined the original concept of this season - and they have spoken. The last one safe and not going home is..."

During the long pause that Chris made, both Anne Maria and Beardo managed to fall victims to tension and anxiety, surprisingly it seemed neither one wanted to be eliminated. Either way, this tension only continued increasing as the pause itself increased in duration until the moment of revelation:

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Anne Maria."

"YES! WHOO!", Anne Maria immediately got up and retrieved her marshmallow, even kissing it with glee before devouring it. Beardo just sighed of defeat, once more doing the pac-man game over sound effect as Chris walked over and patted him on the back.

"Sorry Beardo, but once again, you're the first one out...time to-", and then, suddenly, the door to the mysterious room was opened, catching everyone's attention as well as revealing the inside was - at the moment - completely pitch black dark. From this deep darkness stepped a figure which made Chris freeze up on the spot. It was a figure whom known of the others had seen before. It was, Cassandra McLean, now with her black hair worn down, and her dress exchanged for a sleeveless dark blue top, golden wristbands, black heeled boots, and a matching black skirt/legging combo. Her crystal blue eyes managed to glisten ominously even before she had stepped out of the shadows. The first words the contestants ever heard her speak were able to take the command away even from Chris:

"It's alright Chris, I'll take things from here. You're completely ignorant about how things are going to go down here anyway."

"C-c-cassandra?", Chris stuttered for just a bit, "Wha-what are you doing here? You're...you're not supposed to be on-screen! P-plus...you're the new Prime Minister!"

"That was before this season. I'm here only to make sure you become initiated!"

"Wait a minute", Bridgette interrupted, "Can you mind telling us who this even is, Chris?"

"It's Cassandra, my-"

"Cassandra McLean", the woman powerfully interrupted, "Also known as the current Prime Minister of Canada AS WELL as this, so-called, man's wife, and the Head Executive Producer of Total Drama since the first season of the series, oh and I'm it's creator too."

"You're Chris' Wife?"

"Chris is married to the Prime Minister?!", Geoff exclaimed, "Who's also the big boss of the whole show?!"

"You know", DJ commented, "That explains so much when you think about it."

"Enough!", and that shout from Cassandra was enough to make all of the contestants in the room become silent, and Beardo himself felt a cloud of fear roll over his body as she turned her sights onto him, even though she made her tone of voice become very sweet and soft sounding as she spoke to him, "Beardo, come with me, dearie."

Beardo just gulped as he complied, walking with her into the dark room, once both of them were fully encased within it's blackness, the door closed behind them. The elimination of Beardo, was going down.

 **[ELIMINATION SCENE - VIEWER DISCRETION ADVISED]**

The first thing that Beardo saw when the door closed, was at last being able to see what the room itself looked like. Firstly, it's flooring was tiled and white, amazingly clean for the moment given the show's history. The walls were matching in colour, though seemed to be made of typical plaster and lacked any form of tiles. The walls themselves also were practically featureless, merely empty and soulless white walls. Not even the smallest notable detail was put upon them. In fact, the room itself was practically empty save for two features: the aforementioned blinded window, and an archway that had a plastic covering to serve in place of a door, leading to yet another room, this one simply heavily obscured rather than outright hidden. Beardo raised an eyebrow and headed for this room, but Cassandra stomped him by gently putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You are to wait", she told him, "Your end is coming."

Beardo was deeply confused by what she meant with that statement, when he heard it. The sound of something large being wheeled into the room from the other end of the plastic covering. Within a few short moments did it become revealed: a large, custom designed, yellow wood chipper, one much larger than that Beardo was accustomed to seeing. Cassandra at this point walked over to the room's window, putting her hand on the blinds but not pulling them up just yet. She instead, let Beardo first witness the people pulling this machine for himself:

"Beardo", she said, "Meet Nero and Tiberius. They are our, eliminators, of this season."

Beardo was disturbed by the mere appearance of these two uniquely yet perhaps aptly named men. Both were clearly of a masculine body build, much more athletically fit than Beardo was, as well as taller too. However, they were not entirely alike.

Nero was unmistakable, he had what appeared to be a very high-end gorilla mask upon his face, obscuring any form of human identification. He also was both the taller and larger one out of himself and his partner. For clothing, he was wearing what was a standard uniform of a Canadian army commander, complete with the hat, dark uniform, and many distinguished badges decorating his chest. Over his hands he wore white gloves, and whatever his feet looked like were obscured by boots as well. His facial expression seemed locked in an emotionless, stoic appearance.

Tiberius on the other hand, was clearly human, having lightly tanned skin and possibly being of some kind of asian heritage by the look of his eyes. Over his jaw and mouth however, he wore a bandanna which had the design of a front-facing King Cobra on it, as such it was impossible to know what facial expression he had on. By the look in his dark eyes though, he was enjoying what was to come. His outfit was simple: a short-sleeved perfectly white t-shirt, with camo-styled cargo pants and boots. Simple, yet still intimidating. This garb also served to reveal that across both arms he had large black tattoos of constrictor snakes going right down to his bared hands, a thing which also served to intimidate Beardo.

"Well", Cassandra then spoke with a slight laugh, "I must get going now. My political career awaits, dasvidaniya~", and with that, she pulled the blinds - allowing Chris, Chef and Team Failure to see the room they were in - before taking her leave in going behind the plastic covering, both out of sight and out of mind so to speak.

Beardo briefly turned his head, seeing his team. He could not hear them, but could see that they were just as confused as he was the moment they saw him, the wood chipper, and Nero & Tiberius in that room together. Even Chris and Chef looked confused. The moment he tried to speak, however, he received Nero's fist directly to his face. He blacked out at that point, and the punch itself caused DJ of all team members to scream - albeit it could not be heard inside the room.

What happened next, however, earned ear-piercing screams and gasps of horror from the rest of the team as well. Tiberius went to the side of the wood chipper and turned it on, while Nero proved strong enough to hold Beardo up with ease. Not only up, but over his head even. Beardo gained conscious at just the right time to realize that Nero was carrying him while slowly lumbering over to the wood chipper. He could hear the signs of what was actually Chef trying to open the door just faintly above the sound of the wood chipper itself, and if the other room's sounds could be heard he'd also be hearing his panicking team. Luckily for him, he only had to worry about their panicking for a few moments, before he was outright thrown into the mouth of the wood chipper.

For the first few moments, the first think to come out of the wood chipper - which from the window was seen from the side - was a large mass of black fuzz that was formerly Beardo's Afro. Within a matter of seconds however, there came a massive burst of rich red, the massive stream of blood from Beardo's now annihilated body was now sprouting like that of a large geyser. If the screams outside of the room were not blood curdling before, they were ear piercing now.

Even Chris himself held a hand over his mouth as he witnessed it, the massive stream of red fluids, mixed in with the likes of bone fragments and even pieces of what could have potentially been the boy's brain. DJ outright fainted. Geoff could not hold in his vomit, Bridgette held onto Geoff tightly and could not bring it upon herself to look. Those who were looking were either screaming in terror or frozen in shock. Nero and Tiberius themselves only watched at their handiwork, the room now becoming splattered with blood and littered with the torn up pieces of Beardo's bones, fingers and other pieces of his flash as his body wiggled it's way further and further into the blades of the wood chipper, likely designed with material strong enough to break down a human being so much in the first place.

The poor boy went down it's gullet as if he was swallowed whole, and was being released as nothing more than small pices, as if he was paper put through a shredder. His eyeballs were squished from their impact with the wall, and even the bile and acid from his liver and stomach were soon mixed with the red blood, creating a putrid colour of splatter to go along with the blood, a mix of red, yellow-orange, and green, as if the most revolting of vomit had been mixed with blood. This was only intensified by the time his intestines had come into play. By this point, even Chef had outright blacked out unconscious from just peering over from the door to see what was going on. Luckily for everyone viewing, this was nearing the end, for the wood chipper was turned off once the boys feet and their attached toes had been properly processed through the mighty tool. Without any form of cleaning up, Nero & Tiberius both casually and silently wheeled the wood chipper back from once it came, and turned off the rights of the room as they did so. Their deed was done, Beardo was no more.

Once all was said and done, the shocked and visibly horrified Chris received a message on his phone - a text. Upon clicking it, he saw it was from Cassandra herself, reading 'Sign off the episode now'. With a gulp, he quickly regained his composure, now with only the huffing and panting of the terrified Team Failure members accompanying his sign off. Even he, however, was unable now to keep from sounding notably scared as he faces the camera:

"Well...that...concludes the first episode...of Total Drama: Pomewin Island...stay tuned next week to find out who wins...and who...oh god...I...um...just stay tuned, okay? McLean...out...", and as the episode faded to black, one last terrified cry from someone else in the room could be heard.

 **[END OF EPISODE 2]**


	4. Drama Bear: The Eight Notes

Much like the previous episode, only this one being a much more legitimate new episode of the season rather than a continuation of the previous one which, this new episode began with what was a scene of the primary host, Chris McLean, standing upon what was the dock of Pomewin Island. As with previous seasons, this scene would end up repeating itself for much the remainder of the season. What broke tradition though, was the look upon Chris' voice and his delivery of the recap. The look upon his face was a mix of shock, horror and dread, predominantly showing themselves in the form of his body language, vocal tone, and eyes as he was attempting to fake calmness in his voice despite the inevitability that much of his true emotions seeped out into his speech anyway as he began:

"So", and it should be stated that the entire recap sequence was done with him on the dock without any form of footage from previously, "Previously, on, Total Drama...Pomewin Island...the contestants had what was their first challenge, and, it was amazing! Totally, amazing! Yeah...there was some alliance formed by Dave to take out Sky, but thanks to Alejandro it didn't really amount to much. For the, most part, most of our, contestants, just kind of did their, usual stuff. Team Drama Brothers got along the best and won the challenge thanks to the smart & quick thinking of B, even after the Villains tried to sabotage them. In the...end...though, it was Beardo who was...eliminated...partially thanks to Duncan unintentionally causing his team to...lose. The elimination ceremony went...swimmingly. Now...find out who will win and who will...lose, tonight, on Total Drama: Pomewin Island."

Following that, the scene faded to black and the normal viewer would then be treated to the intro sequence before the actual episode began. However, in doing that this viewer would miss out on any happenings in between the recap and intro against the episode as a whole. Little would they know of what Chris did and said after he had left the area of the dock following that recap. They would not know that Chris, as he walked off of the dock and onto the grass of the island's ground, took out his cellphone and actually called his wife Cassandra using it all while holding the same expression that he had on during the recap. It was something very much unlike Chris, but then again this season was unlike any before it. After but a few short moments, Chris heard her unmistakable voice from the other end of the phone very shortly:

"What is it?", she asked coldly despite knowing it was her husband on the other end, "Can you not see I'm busy?"

"I know you're busy, but...", Chris somehow found it difficult to initially finish what he had to say, "That...Beardo...is that...going to be..."

"Yes."

"Wha-what?"

"That's how elimination will be handled in this season", she said with a vocal tone that could make anyone believe her heart was nothing but a large glacier of pure ice, "Though, admittedly, it is going to vary depending on certain, factors."

"Wha-what kind of factors?"

"You'll see. Besides, I thought you enjoyed hurting and humiliating these kids."

"I do! But...this is...this is too much..."

"Do you want me to replace you with someone else then?"

"NO! I...I can host...but...I don't know if I can stomach the...elimination...I mean, don't get me wrong, hurting and humiliating them is fair game, but, this is like, what about the lawsuits? And, how am I supposed to continue humiliating and tormenting them if they're all dead?!"

"Oh, I see."

"You do?"

"Yes. I see that you want to have your cake and eat it too. Listen here, Chris, that's not how the adult world works. Either you host the entire episode, or you don't host the episode at all! I don't care HOW hard it is to stomach the eliminations, suck it up and deal with it! Do I make myself clear? Or, do you want to be sent out on the streets to find a different show to host?"

"No...you make yourself very clear, Cassandra."

"Good to hear you seeing things my way. Now, I have political business to attend to, bye.", and with that the woman quickly hung up the call with her husband, leaving him to sigh and recompose himself before heading out to continue with his own work - the season at hand. Whether or not this started the episode is unclear, but either way, this is the moment where focus shall shift away from the host and instead onto the other most important part of any Total Drama season, the contestants. The vast majority had spent the night inside of the basic dorms, with the exception being Team Drama Brother's members who were spending the night within the luxury cottage for themselves as a result of winning the first challenge in the season. The rest of the teams were partaking in a usual night's sleep in the main dorm chambers. That is, of course, except for Team Failure. Each and every single member of Team Failure were supposed to have slept in their own individual rooms, however none of them at all slept the entire night and even at the moment remained awake with widened, shocked eyes. Their bodies shaking. Even Rodney. Not a single confessional was even made by the remaining members of the team, and in fact hardly any of them even exited their rooms. Geoff and Bridgette for instance, also slept together, both of them cuddling while locked in the same expression, staring at the door to their room in fear of what might come out of it. Only seldom would the members of Team Failure work up the courage to step out of their rooms for things such as bathroom breaks. Only once, in roughly the middle of the night, did the entire team end up leaving their room at the same time, after what had been hours of sitting in fear. Only then did Bridgette finally come to her senses and exclaim to the team at large:

"Guys, we can't keep going on like this!", she said, "This is no way to live!"

"Yeah, funny you say that", Anne Maria answered back, "After somebody just up and died in this place! They threw him into a wood chipper!"

"Exactly! And this whole time, we've just been sitting in our rooms scared about what we just saw instead of even thinking of warning the others about what happened! What if one of them loses the next challenge and faces the same thing!"

"Oh my god!", Geoff exclaimed as his face turned to shock, "I didn't even think about that happening!"

"Indeed!", Leonard said, having an oddly enough calm look to himself, "But no worry, team, I used my information spell in order to inform all of them in their dreams of the execution that took place!"

"LEONARD!", and then suddenly Bridgette outright slapped Leonard in the face while proceeding to exclaim directly to him, "THIS IS NOT A GAME! STOP LARPING AND REALIZE THAT SOMEBODY JUST FUCKING DIED!"

"Bridge!", Geoff exclaimed as he held his girlfriend back as she began bursting into sobs and cries, "Bridge, c'mon, it's going to be okay...I'm sure of it..."

"NO IT'S NOT! Haven't you SEEN movies like this?! We're all going to die! WE'RE NAMED TEAM FAILURE!"

"Come on", and then Geoff reasoned, "Just because it's like a movie doesn't mean it'll turn out like one!"

"But you don't know that! YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!"

"Bridge-"

"HEY!", and that exclamation came from outside of the hallway, namely from Amy as her and the other contestants had been both woken up and alerted to the sound of Team Failure's conversation, sending the bulk of the cast except for Team Drama Brothers down to see what was the matter. It was a bit of a poor decision to allow Amy to be in front, as her next chosen set of words: "Would you mind keeping things down? Some of us are trying to sleep! I mean, seriously, it is like, TWO IN THE MORNING!"

"If that's your biggest problem", Bridgette seemed to hold down her anger with Amy, "You are going to LOVE what we just found out!"

"And what would that be, loser surfer girl?"

"Would you cool it with stealing my-", but before Heather could finish, Bridgette interjected:

"Would you BOTH cool it with the insults, because, BEARDO'S GONE!"

"Um, yeah he's gone", Courtney responded, "You guys voted him off."

"NO! I MEAN, GONE! AS IN...DEAD!"

Following that, there was a gasp shared among the entirety of the cast-members, especially those who were more intellectually or emotionally sensitive. Though, for Gwen, seeing the tears in Bridgette's eyes was enough convincing for her. It was not, however, enough convincing for Noah and Emma who both simply shared skeptical glances with Emma patting a gasping Kitty on the shoulder as if to silently convince her that there was nothing to worry about. It was even Noah himself who uttered the next line of dialogue:

"Oh yes, totally believable", he said in the most sarcastic of tones, "They just brought us all to an island in order to kill us one by one as part of some 'Wawanakwa Massacre' or something like that. Yeah. They're totally murdering us on live national television."

"I'm SERIOUS!", Bridgette pleaded, "We ALL saw Beardo get THROWN INTO A WOOD CHIPPER!"

"Yeah!", Anne Maria replied, Rodney and DJ nodding in agreement with the two women, "I saw it with my own two eyes, that was some sick ass shit! These two I don't know WHAT they were just punched him out cold and tossed him in!"

"I wanted my mamma so bad!", DJ cried out at that point, a short burst that seemed to convince even Duncan that this might be a possibility. All of this quickly got the rest of the contestants talking and chattering amongst themselves in various small banters, more than likely discussing whether or not they actually believed in what Team Failure was telling them. This was all made more important when Amy stood to the front of the group to make a very blunt announcement:

"Guys, guys, guys, chill. I know for a FACT that that ISN'T what they're doing!"

"Oh yeah?", Duncan questioned, "And what is that fact?"

"Because if they WERE killing the contestants off this time for real, why wouldn't they kill Samey off first?!"

"Okay", Noah spoke up, "I might not actually believe in this killing thing one bit, but that is not actually helping my skepticism at all."

"Guys", Kitty spoke up, drawing attention to herself and taking note of how serious the members of Team Failure were, "It doesn't look like they're trying to lie to us, I mean, look at them!"

"Well", Emma admitted, "You do have a point, Kit, but, actually killing us? That seems a little...far fetched...but if it is true..."

"Emma, please", Noah responded, clearly not wanting to think about the possibilities that Emma was bringing up, "Chris and Chef are sadistic, but they would never do THAT to us."

"But", Kitty stated, "Why would they lie to us about this?"

"I can think of one good reason", Jo suddenly walked up to say, "Chris put them up to it! Simple as that. In fact, this is probably all part of a horror challenge or something where we're supposed to run around all scared, be picked off one by one, and all that jazz."

"Or", and upon saying that, Shawn gasped, "It finally happened! They're starting it! They killed him to turn him into a zombie! THEY'RE STARTING THE APOCALYPSE-", but then Jasmine slapped him out of it.

"Shawn, keep it together!", she exclaimed to him, "If they were going to turn him into a zombie, wouldn't they have kept him here with us?"

"Okay", Shawn replied in a bit more of a calm tone, "You do have a bit of a good point there."

"Alright", Jasmine then set her focus on taking charge of the situation before the inevitable burst into madness occurred, "Now look, I don't know if they're actually killing us or not, but,I don't get any sort of lying or faking vibe from any of these here blokes, so I don't see why we can't just dismiss it as a possibility. On the other hand, it does sound rather outlandish...though, I'm unsure if I am just saying that because I don't want it to be true."

"So basically", Jo spoke up again, "You're entire ramble there is completely pointless."

"Lightning hates to sha-say this", Lightning added, "But Jo is talkin' some sha-sense right now."

"You see? Even Lightning agrees with me."

"Well I don't", Eva shockingly replied, earning gasps from everyone and directing Jo's attention to be upon her, "Considering all the things they have been willing to do to us, you really don't think they wouldn't grow a pair and start killing us after so many seasons?"

"Eva", Gwen commented, "You say that like you don't care at all."

"I'm just trying to be real here, that, and if they try to kill me, I'll show them a thing or two."

"No, you won't!", Bridgette exclaimed, which seemed to make Eva feel offended and somewhat angry, but Bridgette kept on, "You don't understand! The people...the...things...they bring out for eliminations...they...they're not normal!"

"Do you mean they're like Dakota?", Zoey questioned, "All mutated and stuff?"

"No", Geoff spoke, "They're like people...but...they're just...not normal people."

"That doesn't sound scientifically plausible", Ellody commented, interrupting this conversation, "More than likely, the fear and anxiety you were feeling from Beardo's elimination, however it went, made you imagine details that really weren't there or create in your head false memories of the event. It's more common than you would think in situations like these."

"You see", Noah gestured to Ellody, "There's always a logical answer to everything."

"I know what I saw!", Bridgette continued to argue, "That was not in our head! It was real!"

"Yeah!", Anne Maria added, "I should know, cuz I saw it too!"

"That's common too", Ellody pointed out, "You all simply gave each other such vivid descriptions that you created this false memory in your head. It's a really simple yet logical conclusion to draw from this."

"I did feel a disturbance in everyone's auras around the time that Beardo was to be voted off", Dawn suddenly spoke up, "And, the auras of Team Failure are giving off very serious vibes. I don't think they are lying to us at all."

"Oh would you knock it off with the fake supernatural powers?", Ellody said, glaring at Dawn with malice that was very much unlike her, "It is NOT scientific NOR true! Nor it is right to fool the lesser educated minds of the world into believing such...lies!"

"What? I'm not trying to fool anyone!"

"That's not what it looks like, you and your aura reading, we might be on the same team, but that doesn't mean I have to approve of your beliefs!"

"Hey, stop it", Cody suddenly stood in defense of Dawn, "She hasn't done anything to you at all, and she never criticized your beliefs!"

"I'm only criticizing hers", Ellody defended herself with, "Because she's spreading lies and false information to other people. She has to be stopped!"

"You're treating her like she's some kind of-"

"CODY!", and then suddenly Sierra took Cody by the shoulders and shoved him out of the conversation, "That's enough out of you! It is too dangerous for you to be in this conversation, so you either stay out of it or you mediate your words through me!", in response to that, Cody just groaned, but felt like he could do or say nothing in response to that. Even Dawn had a look of visible sympathy on him in response to that, and then one of worry when it appeared that now both Ellody and Sierra were glaring angrily at her. She commented on this situation accordingly:

"I can tell by your auras that both of you dislike me for different reasons...one of them being entirely irrational."

"HA!", Ellody laughed, "Look who's calling who irrational!", in response to that, Noah lightly snickered while both Emma and Kitty seemed to silently agree with Cody on this being somewhat unfair to Dawn. However, on that note it became someone else's turn to speak:

"Oh my gosh, I am like, so confused right now", Lindsay said to everyone, "Did someone really die or not?"

"I know", Beth said as well, "I'm confused about that too..."

"Yes, somebody really died!", Bridgette shouted.

"No, it's all in your head!", Ellody shouted back.

That was when it started. An all-out shouting match between all of the contestants within the dorm over whether or not they actually believed Team Failure's story. It seemed for every single person that believed them, there was one other person who did not. The only Team fully agreed on the subject was Team Failure themselves, who just watched as their fellow competitors were figuratively at each other's throats over the subject. The arguing filled the halls of the dorm building and had it not been for the feelings the hosts were going through themselves it is very likely one or both of them would have come to break it up. Due to this, it was up to one of the contestants themselves to finally put a stop to the arguing just as it started to get into territories featuring physical violence:

"ENOUGH!", the voice cried out: it was Jasmine, shouting at the top of her lungs in order to finally put an end to the bickering and arguing, "This is a VERY serious issue, but there's NO NEED for us all to kill each other over it!"

"Yeah, Jasmine's right!", Shawn added in, "If this were a zombie movie, we'd all be victims of the infection by now!"

"Well this isn't a zombie movie", Bridgette spoke in a desperate tone of voice, "It's real life!"

"I know", Jasmine answered her with, hoping to be both assertive yet calm her down at the same time, "But there's just, like, we can't personally see if what you say you saw was real or not. I'm sorry, but, it's hard for me to honestly accept such a thing happening."

"Dude!", Geoff shouted, "It's what we saw though!"

"Yeah!", DJ added in agreement, coinciding with the rest of Team Failure nodding in frightened and desperate agreement. However, Jasmine had none of it at this moment, as she had already given her opinion on the matter, and as such here next words were clear:

"I won't have any of this, okay? Unless you guys can produce actual evidence that we're all being killed, I'm not believing it's true!"

With those words having been said, everyone except for Team Failure dispersed back to their dorm rooms. The horrified team themselves, sighed in defeat, eyes widened, nearly bloodshot really, some of them with tears rolling down their face. They were now to continue spending the night in fear of the morning, for they knew full well it would be another challenge. Not even Leonard dared to utter a single peep. While Team Failure slowly went back into their rooms, the subject matter did not immediately dissipate like that of the conversation. One such team that talked of what they just heard was Team Screaming Amazon, namely but a few of it's members:

"Well that was, interesting", Ennui commented in his usual monotone voice, Loki still visibly on his shoulder and Crimson walking beside him, with Gwen, Mike, Zoey and Cameron not far behind either. "I don't think it's real though."

"Doubtful", Crimson agreed also in a monotone voice, "I think they're faking it completely if anything, not sure if it's the hosts or if it's the team though. Either way, I do give them kudos on their incredibly dark ideas."

"That is true", Ennui answered, "I give them kudos too."

"I don't know guys", Gwen added as she the aforementioned others walked behind the two, "Bridgette's not the type to lie about something like that. I know her."

"That is true", Cameron also added in, "She seemed very serious, on the verge of tears even! I think we should at least think seriously about the possibility."

"Psssh", then Duncan brought attention on himself, walking right next to Gwen and Cameron, "Yeah right. You really believe that surfer girl? I mean, come on, remember the first season? Heck, Gwen, you even beat up the psycho killer that time! You can totally handle yourself, girl!"

"Don't you have somewhere else to be, Duncan?", Gwen spoke to the delinquent with pure disdain in her voice, "And by the way, that 'Surfer Girl' is named Bridgette and is my friend."

"Ooh", Mike commented with a light laugh, "Burn"

"Shut it", Duncan quickly snarled at Mike for that, "I'm not scared of you."

"Who said I'm trying to scare you?"

"I'm just saying, I don't trust a moment that your personalities are gone at all."

"Hey", Gwen soon enough interjected, "Would you seriously lay off accusing my friends of lying? It's NOT cool."

"I'm not accusing them of anything! I'm just saying what I think is true!"

"Which is accusing them!"

"Seriously? HE'S your friend?"

"Ouch", Mike commented, albeit a bit sarcastically, "That hurts."

"Duncan, please", Zoey pleaded, in a tone that seemed to have more sympathy to Duncan rather than anger or sarcasm, "You're not helping."

"Oh yeah?", Duncan spoke with a bit of a smirk on his face, "Not helping with what?"

"Um, I'd say...whatever it is that you're trying to do?"

"Which is probably trying to get back with me!", Gwen interjected with the tone of disgust in her voice, "Which is NOT happening!"

"What?", Duncan replied, "Wow, you call me self-serving and you just assume that's what I want, huh?"

"Assume", Gwen rolled her eyes, "Yeah, you wish that's what I just assume. Just shut up and leave me alone, Duncan, whatever you want, I'm not going to give it to you!"

"Oh come on", Duncan also rolled his eyes, though he had a smirk on his face, as if he believed he knew exactly what to say about this situation, "You're making it so obvious what you want, and besides, you hardly had a reason to dump me anyway."

"Oh, is that what you want?", Gwen suddenly stopped walking and faced Duncan with a good amount of rage. The other members of the team by this point had also all gasped and and were effectively watching this, Cameron was about to interject his own opinion into this, until Gwen walked in front of him to explain to Duncan: "Maybe I dumped you because I'm just tired of it! Because of you I got branded as the 'New Heather', I gained, lost, re-gained and lost my friendship with Courtney even if in the end she is at fault for that too, and not to mention that frankly I am SICK of the drama that happens! It's honestly like all you ever care about is either yourself or the attention you get from the ratings, me and Courtney! I can't date someone like that, I'm sorry. No wait, no, I'm not sorry! Why don't you just move on from me already because trust me, I moved on from you a long time ago!"

"Wow", Ennui commented, still in that aforementioned monotone voice, "Now that was a burn."

"Major burn", Crimson added in the same monotone voice of her own.

Following those two comments, there came Duncan's response. Of which, there actually wasn't one. Rather, it was effectively just silence as he angrily grimaced for a few moments before immediately turning around and walking off to be alone to himself. The other members of the team appeared to want to say something of this event, though ultimately none of them did, until Jasmine spoke up with a relatively unrelated statement:

"Let's just go back to bed.", and of course the team as a whole complied with this idea, doing just that. Gwen didn't even look back to where Duncan had headed, though of all people Zoey actually did so. In the end, however, nothing became of this small moment as the team just returned to wherever it was that they were sleeping. However, others at the moment still remained awake, and among that group was the Team known as Team E-Scope with most of it's members still returning to their dorm rooms. Of all it's members, Dave, Cody and Dwayne Junior came into focus when Dave pulled the other two into a private conversation:

"Guys, we need to talk strategy!", the boy spoke in a whisper, "Like, now!"

"Dude", Junior commented back in a whisper of his own, "You wanna get rid of Sky when they just said they might die if they get eliminated?"

"Oh come on, it's probably just fake special effects or something! Which means, I'd get to see a fake version of Sky being tortured for what she did to me! Which is exactly something I would want to see!"

"Okay you are really starting to scare me now."

"Why? Aren't I totally justified in my revenge here?"

"You know-"

"Yes, you are!", Cody bluntly interrupted Junior with a calm smile on his face, "But, I think Junior's just concerned you're going about in the wrong way. I mean, you don't want Sky to actually die, do you?"

"I don't know how to answer that."

"Dave..."

"Fine, I don't, I don't. I don't want her to actually die. I just want her to pay for breaking my heart."

"And that's perfectly fine! Just, no death, okay? I mean, Sky's a pretty fine young lady with alot of-"

"NO!", Dave suddenly shouted, "She's NOT 'Fine', she's HIDEOUS! She's UGLY! She's DISGUSTING! She's the FUGLIEST GIRL on this SHOW!"

"Okay...she's an...ugly...girl, who has her whole life ahead of her and it's very totally possible that you can get revenge on her without having to hurt her at all!"

"And I think I know just the trick!"

"Yeah?"

"Oh boy", Junior commented, rolling his eyes, clearly losing interest in the alliance at this point as Dave revealed what his idea was:

"I say that during the challenge, we dig this pit in the woods, and lure her into it, make her fall in, make sure she can't escape, and leave her there! Best case scenario is she's left in there just like I was left on the island! Worst case scenario, her team finds her and just votes her off!"

In response to that, there was a silence from both Cody and Dave, not a single one of them saying a word for a good few moments before they both opened their mouths. However, neither of them would get a chance to speak, when the hands of Sierra appeared on both of their shoulders, quickly followed by the sound of her voice speaking in a tone with much malice included within it:

"Cody! Junior! What on EARTH are you doing speaking with HIM?!"

"Sierra!", both Cody and Junior lightly jumped when she placed her hands upon them as she continued speaking:

"I will have not have his DAVEness rub off onto you two and ruin you two!"

"My Daveness?", Dave replied, "What is DAVEness and what's so bad about it?"

"You KNOW what Daveness is! You are like, WAAAAAAAY too clingy and creepy and scary and that's not the kind of role model that I want Cody and Junior to have! Like I said, I am like, the LEADER of Team Sky!"

"Look who's calling who clingy and creepy."

In response to that, Sierra gasped before angrily glaring at Dave before outright slapping him in the face and to the ground before speaking now with a hiss in her voice:

"HOW DARE YOU! I AM NOTHING LIKE YOU! NOTHING!", and with those words she grabbed tightly onto both Cody and Junior before forcibly whisking them away from Dave, still unknowing of the alliance between the three at the moment. Dave grimaced and mumbled things beneath his breathe before also returning to his own area of sleeping. With that having been done, everyone has basically returned to those aforementioned spaces, with Team Failure being the only team not sleeping due to all of them still being kept awake due to the terror they had witnessed the night before.

For Team Failure, the sun rise that signaled morning felt like it had taken an eternity to arrive, while for the other teams it had simply taken an ordinary night sleep with very few exceptions - those being most notably Owen who actually was more impressionable to the belief that Beardo had actually been murdered. This was shown by how he was sitting upon his bed with a bit of a shake when Chef arrived at his door wheeling a cart in turn carrying his ordinary poorly cooked food. Owen jumped when he heard Chef actually knock on his door, not only because of what was on his mind, but also because this was so unlike Chef himself when Owen actually slowly stood up and went to open his door - seeing Chef with a solemn face as he stood behind the cart.

"Breakfast is ready", Chef spoke to the boy, "It's...slop. The usual stuff", as he described, the food looked effectively like a shapeless and bland coloured blob of what to a normal person would be just barely edible.

"G-great!", Owen replied, just slightly stuttering, "I've been hungry all morning."

"Yeah...I figured...well...here it is."

"Hey...Chef...um...Geoff and Bridgette's team...they...said something earlier..."

"They...did?", Chef gulped a bit once he heard those words from Owen's voice, "Like, what?"

"That, when we get eliminated, we", and then it was Owen's turn to gulp, "Die...is that true? I mean, I know you might not be able to tell me but, like, can you?"

"I, uh, I have the rest of you...other contestants, to feed breakfast to so...shut up and be quiet, okay?!", and then Chef quickly cave Owen a plate of 'slop' before immediately shutting the door to Owen's designated bedroom. Of course, this action did not at all help Owen's feelings, infact it actually intensified them. As Owen gulped one last time for the morning, attention drifted over to the Mansion residence that was where the winning team, Team Drama Brothers, resided.

Unlike all of the other teams, Team Drama Brothers had by far the most peaceful sleep, and in fact for their own breakfast they were seated at a designer dining room table and enjoying the sight of bacon, eggs, french toast, pancakes, waffles, milk and orange juice alongside that of the sunlight shining through what were open windows. A much more calming and relaxing sight that went along well with the fact that they were as of now the most unknowing and unthinking team regarding the truth behind this season's nature. Things at the table were also very pleasant for the team as a whole, as all of the team's members sat together at their table. For instance, both B and Harold sat at the ends of the table, while the others sat on the opposite sides of it. While eating her breakfast, Ella was humming and softly singing in a pleasant tone of voice, while Katie and Sadie sat both next to each other and - respectively - next to Trent and Justin. Topher on the other hand was beside Ella as well as Lindsay, Beth and Tyler.

"So", Topher said as he bit into his delicious breakfast, "I think we need to discuss strategies to keep our winning streak up! There is no way I want to fall behind and lose this mansion!"

"Oh", Lindsay interjected, sitting on Tyler's lap and happily cuddling with him, "But didn't Chip say that we get to keep this place for the rest of the season?"

"True", the wannabe host noted, "But still, I know Chris, and chances are he'll totally pull a twist on us if he feels like it, so we really should be focusing on winning challenges!"

"Topher does have a point", Justin added in, "But", he paused a bit as if to think, "I think we should consider ideas from all members of the team."

"I said nothing about sticking only to my ideas!", Topher swiftly responded.

"Yeah but inevitably you were going to consider your ideas better anyway", Justin responded, "I just wanted to offer a much more fairer way of saying it, much more, you know, just."

"Justin's plan is alright", Katie said, her and Sadie both sitting on either side of and oogling Trent, much to Trent's own personal annoyance, "But I'd like to here what Trent thinks we should do!"

"Yeah!", Sadie agreed as she brushed a hand across Trent's chest - something which visibly made him uncomfortable, "I wanna hear Trent's plan!"

Justin frowned and lightly grumbled at this response from the two. He tried to make a open smile, but they were too focused on Trent to actually notice. This quickly turned Justin's smile into something of an angry or disappointed glare.

"I actually think that Topher and Justin have pretty good ideas", Trent admitted with a somewhat nervous yet still partially confident smile, "They're pretty much the same thing anyway when you think about it." The girls' response to his words of course:

"I'm thinking Trent's idea!", Sadie exclaimed, "What about you, Katie?"

"Oh yeah!", Katie nodded in agreement, "Definitely Trent's idea!"

"But we had the same idea!", Topher replied, "Like, literally!"

"Yeah", Katie spoke with a pleasured sigh, alongside Sadie in unison, "But Trent said it better!"

"Hmph", and coincidentally enough, that annoyed huff came from both Topher and Justin in unison. It was that moment also that Ella spoke up, placing a hand upon Topher's shoulders just before speaking to him with a kind tone of voice matching the words which came out of her mouth:

"Do not take it too harshly, Topher", she said in a cooing yet soothing voice, "They are merely swooning over their prince, just as I once did, before my prince turned out to be, unfit for his position."

"Heh", Topher lightly chuckled, seeming to take kindly to her words, "Thanks for the encouragement Ella."

"Oh it is nothing! I always like doing my part for the team, especially if it is giving my fellow members a cheering up now and again!"

"Yeah, we'll probably need a lot of that", then Topher's attention became redirected to the team at large, "Alright team, we've at least agreed on the base plan for the next challenge...what do we do next?"

"I say-", Harold tried to speak, though Justin quickly interrupted:

"I say we start thinking about people on the other teams to target for elimination", Justin swiftly said, "I mean, pretty much every member of the Axis of Evil Team is basically threat central. Especially Alejandro if I do say so myself, which I do."

"You only say that because everyone thinks he's more handsome than you are!", Harold bluntly stated, as if to spite Justin. Justin's glare alone showed he did not take kindly to the statement.

"No", Justin quickly stated, "He's not MORE handsome than me. He's EQUALLY as handsome as me. There is a CLEAR difference."

"Yeah, maybe in your dreams."

"Don't make me punch you."

"Guys, please!", Trent said to them, "Can you two stop it already? What is with you guys lately anyway?"

"Sorry", Harold responded.

"I guess without Cody to be our 'in-house therapist' our, arguing, is a bit worse than it normally is.", Justin stated.

"Yeah", Harold answered, "I always did kinda overlook how well he kept us together."

"Yeah", Trent replied with a slight sigh, "I feel you guys on that, but it's not like there's anything we can do about it."

"Yes, precisely", Topher commented, "And while that may be sad to you guys, Justin is on to something. I really do think that we should try to target the villain team, and in fact-", Topher was cut off mid sentence with a bang on the table. All of the team members turned to where this sound came from - B.

B had a very determined look to his face that intimidated the other members of the team - especially Katie, Sadie, Ella and Lindsay - and only once all of them were looking at him did he lift his hand from the table.

B said nothing, and he didn't have to say anything. He merely pulled out a notepad, pulled out a pen from his jacket's pocket, wrote down some things on it, and showed it to his team. On the paper, was merely the words 'Just make sure you get rid of Scott ASAP'. There was a further pause of silence before any of the other team members responded to B's 'words';

"Oh, I get it", Topher spoke, "I guess you want Scott gone for getting rid of you in Season Four, huh?"

B's mute response was merely a nodding of his head, confirming Topher's belief.

"I feel you on that", Harold admitted, "But I think the one who got rid of me, also known as Alejandro, is BY FAR the biggest threat on the Villain team. I mean, like, GOSH is he much bigger of a threat than Alejandro right now."

"Yes", Justin nodded, "I agree with Harold on that one."

"Yeah!", Lindsay herself exclaimed, "Alejandro is mean to children! I saw it! He pushed down a little kid when we first got here, he is like, soooo mean!"

"Which makes sense", Beth added in, "He is Heather's boyfriend after all!"

"O-M-G yeah!", Lindsay remarked, "Maybe that's why he started out so charming at first but became so mean! Heather must have rubbed off on him!"

"Lindsay...Alejandro was always evil."

"He was?"

"Yes", Beth and Harold both nodded in unison as their shared response to that, finally making Lindsay remember things more correctly, at least come to a revelation:

"Oh yeah! Now I remember! Yeah, he was like, totally evil now that I remember and I had like, no idea!"

"Oh dear", Ella interjected, "I don't know how to add to this conversation, "Why must we talk about being so cruel to the other team? Why don't we simply completely focus on winning the challenge and making it through the next episode?"

"No offense Ella", Topher said in a kind tone of voice "But there's no way that we're going to get far in this game as the winning team without the villains ever thinking of taking us out, and if I can't be the host, then the best thing I can do is make sure I appear in as many episodes as possible."

"I suppose you are correct", Ella sighed, "I just am not very supportive of the idea of sabotaging others in such a cruel and mean way."

"Oh come on", Justin spoke with a slight laugh, "It's not like we're murdering people or anything."

"Justin's right", Topher spoke with a nod, "Heck, he's also right about Alejandro being a lot more good to get rid of before Scott."

In response to that, B had a visibly pout and scowl on his face, clearly upset with Topher's decision. Ella seemed to feel somewhat sorry for him, and put a hand on his shoulder. Amazingly, she did seem to have a calming and relieving effect upon him, making him turn from somewhat scowling into softly smiling. It was at that moment, however, that Harold spoke up:

"I totally agree with trying to get rid of Alejandro, but, how are we gonna do it?"

"You know what", Topher replied, "That's a very good question, does anyone have ideas?"

In response to that, the rest of the team had a mixture of sighing and soft groaning, answering Topher's question without actually having to even say anything. It was obvious they had no answer to his question. Topher himself sighed a bit and rolled his eyes before saying some final notable words the morning:

"I should've figured that in all honesty."

Follwing those words, the rest of the team's morning continued to be fairly basic, as they were unaware of what had happened in the primary dorm building and as such did not even have it on his mind. As such after Breakfast, Topher and his team had relatively calm, neutral faces on themselves once they gathered outside in-front of Chris in order to learn of the day's challenge.

Chris himself had a face which seemed to match those on Team Failure. It was one of slight worry with a twinge of sadness as well as clear shock, though Chris added a desperate dose of false confidence and swagger in order to not appear as if the events of the previous 'episode' had truly affected him. Clearing his throat, Chris addressed the remaining contestants not long after they had gathered:

"Greetings, campers, today you're challenge is going to be", and at that moment Chris paused in his speech for a noticeable thirty or so seconds before finishing, "A very simple trek, into the woods."

"That's it?", Jo scoffed, "I was expecting better after last time, McLean."

"You haven't even let him finish yet, idiot!", Amy remarked, "He's probably just about to reveal the twist that will have Samey crying like a baby in a few moments! Give him time!"

"Oh, I'll give him time", Jo remarked, "Enough time so that I can stick my foot up your-"

"Girls!", Chris called out, "Let me explain the challenge first!", then there was a pause of silence, "Thank you. Anyway...the challenge will be a trek in the woods, during which you will have to locate a total of eight white notes scattered around the island. As there are only eight of them, whichever team has the most by twelve o'clock midnight will automatically be the winners of the challenge. You don't want to be the team with the least amount of notes."

"And this is a challenge HOW?", Heather questioned in a snarking tone, "This sounds like the exact opposite of a CHALLENGE to me!"

"Yeah", Jo added in, "I thought this was Total Drama, not Total Easy!"

"Hey, it's the best we could think of on short notice", Chris spoke defensively, "So just do it, okay? I don't have the time or patience to argue with you guys over what the challenge is."

"I for one don't mind this challenge", Jasmine commented, "I like the outdoors."

"Yeah", Shawn added, "The woods are always the farthest away place from zombies. Though they can still be a little dangerous."

"Thank you", Chris answered with, "This challenge is actually to get you guys accustomed to the outdoors, so, yeah."

"That's excellent", Jasmine said with a smile upon her face.

 **CONFESSIONAL -** Jasmine - "If I know the environment, perhaps I can organize an escape plan on the off chance that something suspicious IS going on here. Between being kidnapped and then what Team Failure said happened, I don't want to rule ANYTHING out just yet."

Following that, the challenge actually began as all of the contestants began their journey into the forests of the island - Chris himself silently walking away from the scene to his own devices. Through all of this, Crimson and Ennui remained in their stoic facial expressions, while Team Failure retained their faces. In fact, not a single one of them uttered a single word during the entire experience, not even Leonard. They all simply silently entered the woods to participate in the challenge, separating as a group from the others as they too naturally split up into their respective teams.

Silence did not remain for long, however, as it was Team Screaming Amazons that actually began to have a conversation at least worth knowing of. It all began when Gwen spoke to fellow goths Crimson and Ennui:

"So", she started, "What do you guys think of this challenge?"

"I think it's pretty alright, actually", Ennui stated in his stoic tone of voice.

"Really?", Gwen asked, "It's like, the easiest thing ever."

"True", Crimson replied also in her usual stoic nature, "But it reminds us of the Slenderman."

"Slenderman?"

"Or just Slender", Ennui further clarified.

"Slender?", Gwen raised an eyebrow and kept on, "Can you maybe explain to me what 'slender' is?"

"It's difficult to truly explain Slender", Ennui clarified.

"Yeah. His origins are unknown. He's tall. Dark. Elongated Arms. Is faceless and wears nothing but a suit and tie."

"Sometimes", Ennui explained, "He creates proxies out of other people to serve under him."

"That sounds almost like zombies", Shawn suddenly stated, appearing and joining the conversation nearly out of nowhere, before then he gasped, "Slender must be the leader of the zombies! I thought there wasn't one, but if he's real and they have a leader now, oh my god!"

"Please", Crimson stated, "That's a ridiculous idea."

"Yeah", Ennui added, "Proxies and Zombies are completely and totally different."

"If you say so", Shawn spoke with a shrug, "I still would be a little cautious if I were you guys."

"Yeah", Gwen replied, "Will do", she silently rolled her eyes upon finishing her response.

While that part of the team got engaged in such a healthy bit of conversation, there was one member of the Screaming Amazons team who did not do so. That member of course, was none other than Duncan. Instead of speaking with the others, Duncan just glared at them from a distance behind them. He knew well that he was hardly wanted anymore, and it was clear from the look on his face that he could not interally cope with it. Not sad over it, but instead rather angry and bitter about it.

He remained silent and at this isolated distance from the others, glaring off from the distance directly at Gwen while walking slower and slower, as if to actually intentionally distance himself from the rest of Team Screaming Amazons. The team itself for the most part went about without noticing this, with the sole exception being Zoey who actually looked back and took a concern with seeing Duncan grow more distance from the rest of them.

"Duncan seems so upset", Zoey commented as he spoke to Mike and Cameron who were walking beside her, "Maybe he needs someone to talk to."

"Nah", Mike assured her calmly, "He's Duncan, Zoey. It's best to just leave him alone. He's just being, you know, Duncan."

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me, I'm sure."

"How about you, Cameron?"

"Huh?", Cameron was caught off guard as he had his mind on other things, "Oh, I don't know Zoey, I mean, like Mike said, he is Duncan, I think he can take care of himself."

"Maybe you're right", Zoey said with a sigh, "I guess it's best to just leave him alone, at least for now."

"Good idea", Cameron responded.

"Yeah", and Mike patted his girlfriend on the back, "Don't sweat it, Zoey. Everything will be fine. I'm sure that Team Failure just got freaked out by some wacky special effects or something. Duncan has nothing to worry about, and neither do we!"

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up, Mike", Zoey said back with a soft smile on her face, one of hope and optimism as reassured by her beloved, "But still...I can't help but feel a little bad for him."

"I understand", Mike nodded with, "But c'mon, let's focus on trying to find those notes, we got eight of them, after all."

"Alright, let's go.", while Zoey did calmly look like she was focusing on the challenge at this point, in truth she could only think of Duncan's predicament and silently worry about him as well as about what Team Failure had suggested earlier.

Meanwhile, Team Axis of Evil was up to it's events of minor interest in the form of their own interactions amongst each other. One of the most noteworthy things, or people, is none other than Sky herself. As one of the least evil members of the team, Sky has a very nervous, awkward look to her face as she walks alongside the rest of her team. She is trying to isolate herself, though not for the same reasons as Duncan is with his team. Despite her attempts at silence though, she is still approached by other members of the team - namely Heather. Heather of course, was not at all happy with Sky's presence on the team and even less so with the events that took place prior to the challenge:

"You might want to watch yourself", Heather spoke in a cold and mocking tone of voice, "People like you aren't going to make it far on this team."

"Heather", Sky replied in a tone very much trying to stay strong and firm, "Whatever you're trying to do, it isn't going to work."

"Who ever said I was trying to do anything?", Heather remained in using her mocking tone of voice, "Except for you assuming things about people you hardly even know."

"Exactly, you hardly even know me."

"I know enough about you to know you're doomed in this competition, whether or NOT they kill people at the end."

"So you're saying that you'd knowingly send someone to their grizzly death?"

"As if", Heather rolled her eyes, "I believe they're killing us in this game about as much as I believe that Oz is an actual place. It's probably just Team Losers being put up with some bribe or something."

"Even though they seemed INCREDIBLY serious about what they were saying."

"Because you've never heard of this thing called ACTING", Heather then smirked and lightly - sinisterly - laughed, "All the more reason you won't be lasting long here.", on that note Heather smirked as she rudely nudged Sky while walking beyond her. Sky made a 'oof' noise, though all she could do was just glare angrily at Heather while the meaner girl walked away in front of her. She was likely going to respond, though was interrupted by the hand of Alejandro upon her shoulder before she could do so.

"Don't worry about her", he assured her, "She is simply having one of her many, how should I put this, moments."

"She must have them a lot then", Sky answered back.

"Haha, si, she does", Alejandro then let out a pleasured sigh, "But I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Yeah, I can see that."

"Anyway, try not to worry too much about the rest of the team. It is only natural on a team such as this. Just know that not everyone on this team is going to be so cruel to a woman such as yourself."

"Okay", Sky now had a slight blush upon his face, "Thanks."

"It is my pleasure, senorita", and with that Alejandro smirked and even winked as he walked off. This of course, led to something that was seemingly unbeknownst to both Sky and Alejandro - that Heather had looked to where they were and was angrily glaring at what she was seeing. Of course, Sky shook her head to get her focus back on reality and removed the blush from her face, before telling herself:

"Focus on the game, Sky. Focus, on, the, game."

"Why even bother?", and then Sky became angry as she saw the likes of both Sugar and Scott approaching her from behind - Sugar having a mocking look to her face, "You ain't gon' win this time anyway."

"You say that like you will."

"Because that's exactly what's gon' happen this time!", Sugar assured her in a sassy manner, "I don't know what kind of witchcraft you used to beat me last time, but it is NOT gonna work this time!"

"Sure, uh-huh, whatever you believe.", Sky rolled her eyes at Sugar's nonsense, "Let me guess, you got 'the wizard' on your side?"

"EXACTLY!", Sugar immediately boasted, "And me and him are gonna make SURE you lose this time! As soon as I get rid of that no good rotten wannabe he thinks he's just gon' hang around while I'm here!"

"You mean Tammy?"

"Why the heck would her dang name matter?"

"You know what, I'm too done with you to answer that."

"Well I'm too done with you to even keep talkin' with ya!"

"Then why are you?"

"Because I feel like it!"

"Well, personally, I don't feel like talking to you right now."

"The Feeling's mutual!"

With those last bits of words, the two parted ways with each other, at least the best that they could given they are on the same team. This friction between the team was not unnoticed by Courtney, who was walking but a short distance behind them as her face curled into that of a smirk silently saying that she had what one called an idea, turning to Scott:

"Scott, I think I have the perfect idea in my head."

"That's funny", Scott commented in a sarcastic tone, walking beside her yet not looking at her for even a fraction of a second, "I thought I heard something, but I don't see anything."

"Scott, please, give me another chance. Who else was I going to eliminate at that point?! There were no other options after Mike and Zoey would have been gone! You of all people should understand that!"

"Guess this part of the woods is haunted", Scott remarked, "I should go stay close to the others just in case.", and like that he walked away from a Courtney who only sighed as he did so. Her idea was already out of the question before she even got a chance to explain what it was.

It is on that note that focus shifts for a team back to Topher's team, who by this time into the challenge already got decently into the woods. Much like - most - of the other teams, they too were having idle banter and discussions as they trekked through the forests of this new island. Topher naturally was the one who spoke the most of his team:

"So", he began, "This challenge, huh?"

"I know!", Ella said gushingly, "It is so easy! Finally, a challenge that no animals will be harmed during the process of!"

"If you ask me it's a little too easy", Tyler pointed out while holding hands with Lindsay, "Knowing Chris, there's gonna be some kind of twist!"

"You know", Harold added, "If we had Sierra on our team, she'd probably be able to like, read Chris' lip movements and tell us what kind of twist he put into the challenge."

"Please, don't even joke about being on the same team as her", Justin commented with a disgusted look to his face, "Just the mere thought of that frightens me."

"Well it's true!"

"Guys, come on now!", Topher spoke from up front, "We need to remember what we planned to do!"

"Oh, right, sabotaging the villains team", Trent replied, "No offense but like, this isn't exactly the most sabotage-able challenge. Assuming there is no twist, anyway, which there probably is."

"I know all of that!", Topher exclaimed in response, "Which is exactly why what we need to do is really think about ideas on what to do!"

"But how?"

"I...have no idea anymore."

"I'm beginning to think we're not very good strategists", Harold lamented, just moments before B silently walked into the center of their group and held his hands out in some theatrical gesture, gathering up all of their attention and getting many of them to raise their brows.

"B?", Trent asked, "You got something to say?"

In response, B nodded his head.

"Well then, tell us!"

It is unfortunate, but B's explanation of how their plan could work would ultimately go on without being focused on, because almost immediately as he opened his mouth did focus of relevancy immediately shift to Team E-Scope. Within their segment of the woods, they were interacting very much like that of the other teams. Most notably, the original trio of 'Team E-Scope' - that is to say Izzy, Eva and Noah - were walking specifically close by to each other while the sisters Emma and Kitty as well as Owen were close behind them. The topic on their minds though, was the most important detail of all:

"So", Izzy began, "What do you guys think of what Team Failure was talking about earlier?"

"Impossible", Noah remarked.

"What makes you so skeptical?", Eva retorted, "I find it perfectly believable."

"I know that Chris and Chef are sadistic jackasses", Noah admitted, "But they actually outright ran to save Gwen from a serial killer in season one, even if it was only for the sake of the ratings. They talk about us dying all the time, but really, if they wanted to kill us, they would've done it by now. Plus, without us, the fans would go ballistic. If they don't have the fans support, they lose ratings."

"Good point", Eva remarked, "But there is one problem with that. They outright kidnapped most of you guys, and attempted to do so with me, rather than have us sign any contracts. That, and I haven't seen hide or tail of any actual camera crew, just stupid cameras strategically placed on trees and posts and shit."

"Man, and I'm supposed to the crazy genius here!", Izzy excitedly commented with a slight laugh in her tone, "You guys both have like, the most amazing points!"

"All I'm saying is that whatever they saw", Noah said while he looked slightly worriedly towards Emma and Kitty before returning his sights to Eva and Izzy, "Couldn't have been real."

"Oh", Izzy now had a smirk upon her face, "I get it."

"Get what?"

"Don't think about it, I just get it."

"Izzy, I, you know what, never mind. I don't feel like pressing for it right now."

"Don't worry Noah!", and then Sierra suddenly joined in on the three's conversation out of seemingly nowhere, "We totally get it! You don't have to say a word!"

"Say what, wait, no, never mind. Never, mind."

"Hahaha, Oh Noah", Sierra said with a laugh before beginning to address the others in the vicinity as a whole, "Anyway, I'm sure it's not true what they said, even if Dawn says her aura readings say otherwise. I just can't fathom of Chris and Chef actually committing both kidnapping AND murder. Especially of the cute and innocent Junior!"

"Wake up, Sierra", Eva sternly spoke to her, "Those two would totally do something like that and you know it."

"The kidnapping part, yes", Sierra nodded, "But I don't think they'd do the murder, unless it was of interns anyway."

"What exactly makes you so sure of that?"

"You don't know Chris like I do", she stated, "While it's true he's let us and the other contestants be put in harms way before, even said we'd die sometimes, he's never actually gone and done it before, and in fact, not once has he ever actually come up with a plan incase we die on-screen."

"Oh really? He wasn't?"

"Given this show", Noah remarked with his classic sarcastic tone, "That sounds like totally the smartest thing he could do in the history of Total Drama."

"Hahaha, Classic Noah!", Sierra chirped before in an instant becoming somewhat serious again, "Anyway, it's really because he's always been positively sure there was never any real threat of us dying! But regardless, point is there hasn't been that threat before, and I seriously doubt that it's all of a sudden here right now!"

"And again, I repeat", Eva talked back, "What makes you so sure you know him as well as you think you do?"

"Because I just do, okay", and Sierra looked back to look at the distance, where Cody, Dave and Junior - along with Ellody and Dawn - were walking close to eachother. Towards Cody and Junior specifically, she had an extremely worried face, "I just, I need it to not be true!"

"Well", Eva said in a blunt manner, "I hate to break it to you, but I don't find it not being true, very true sounding at all."

In response to that, Sierra did nothing except glare minorly angrily at Eva, though ultimately nothing further was said to her.

 **CONFESSIONAL -** Sierra - "I'm worried for people like Cody and Junior. I've read - and written - many fan-fictions and seen many serial shows and soap operas! People like them never last long in these types of situations! It's like a cliche if you ask me, in my totally not biased opinion. One I am guilty of too though...I wrote a fan fiction once where me and Cody were star crossed lovers torn apart by a family rivalry and Cody's arranged marriage to Gwen who I still hated back then, and we both ended up driving off a cliff to spend the afterlife together instead of stay in such a hateful world, after I formed a street-gang to help take care of Gwen...ah~" (Let's out a pleasured sigh)

Following that, enlightening confessional from Sierra, things focused on the sisters Emma and Kitty of the team, with Cody, Dave, Junior, Dawn, Owen and Ellody not far away from them. The sisters themselves however, were the focus. Kitty had a somewhat concerned look on her face as she addressed the 'elephant in the woods' to her sister:

"You don't really think Beardo died, do you? I mean, I didn't know the guy at all, but, you know..."

"Yeah, I know", Emma said to her, "And don't worry, I'm sure that they couldn't legally get away with kidnapping us to kill us. Hell, they shouldn't even be able to legally get away with kidnapping us anyway."

"I don't know about that last part", Kitty remarked, "I mean, the main Total Drama show basically has gotten away with it before."

"Trust me", Emma assured her, "There's no way their contracts are actually that legally binding. There has to be some kind of loophole or way out in them somewhere."

"But if that's true, why haven't they gotten any karma at, like, all?"

"How am I supposed to know the answer to that? All I know is that given time and investigations, there's no way they're going to get away with this forever. All we have to do, wait and not lose, really."

"You mean not die?"

"They're most likely not actually killing anyone. At least, I hope so."

"Team Failure looked so serious though...like, they were scared half to death."

"They could have been easily paid off by Chris or the Producers to put on an act to be convincing. We didn't see the elimination ceremony, only they did. There's no reason to just immediately to jump to their conclusion. Extraordinary claims require extraordinary evidence."

"Alright, fine, if you say so.", Kitty couldn't help but still be skeptical of her sister's own skeptical conclusion, in her mind viewing the sincerity in how the other team sounded to be sufficient evidence to their claims, "I guess we should just focus on the challenge and not think about it too much."

"Exactly".

On that note, Team Failure themselves.

They said nothing to each other. Absolutely nothing. Not even Geoff uttered a single word or even noise for that matter. Even Staci and Leonard were silent, and all of the team had nearly the same emotionless facial expression to compliment their solemn, hurt eyes. Not a single one of them did anything else besides focus on the challenge, looking around every bush, rock and tree for the notes. They communicated via hand gestures, perhaps not wanting potential predators or other teams to hear them, or perhaps the emotions of the previous night having that much an effect on them, or perhaps it was part of their own strategy - full focus on the challenge, to not be in last place again. They only took solace in one thing - that they had at least four safe places to rank in at the end, so long as they were not in fifth things would be survivable.

For the first few hours into the day, right up to the earliest points of the afternoon, things went much like this. There wasn't much going on besides idle chatting if not worrying about what Beardo had gone through, and no actual note finding at all. The latter however was more due to how well said notes were hidden than anything else. It would ultimately not be until well into the afternoon, around three or four o'clock, that the first note of the challenge was actually even found.

The first note was found by none other than Samantha herself, when her trademark white heeled boot stepped onto it after the wind had coincidentally blown it from wherever it originally was and onto the ground at her feet. With one eyebrow raised curiously, she bent over and picked up the paper, and gasped happily once she realized it was indeed, the first note:

"Guys!", she exclaimed, gaining their attention, "I found it! I found the first note!"

"That's some great luck, Sammy!", Jasmine was the first to reply, very excited.

"I know! I literally like, just stepped on it."

"Talk about lucky", Shawn added in, "You never get that kind of luck when it comes to Zombie apocalypses though. Or from slasher movies either, for that matter."

"Haha", Sammy lightly laughed, "I know, right?"

"Well", Jasmine looked around for a bit, only to see that there were no notes nearby as she addressed her team as one, "One down, only seven more to go...I wonder why they haven't made any dings or notifications about now though."

"Maybe they don't care enough to do it this time", Mike remarked.

"Or", Cameron added, "They want to keep us not knowing how many notes are left, just to make the ending more sadistic or something."

"Knowing this show, Cameron's right", Gwen added, standing beside Ennui, Crimson and by extension Loki.

"You know, I think we should keep moving", Ennui spoke up in his monotone voice yet again.

"Yeah", Crimson did the same, "Usually, as you find the notes, that's when Slenderman gets closer to you."

"Right! Then let's get moving!", and while Shawn was very much now enthusiastic to get going and the others just went along with it - some with rollings of their eyes, Zoey stopped just as her and Mike ended up in the back

"Zoey?", Mike asked, noticing the worried look to his girlfriend's face, "What's wrong?"

"It's Duncan", she revealed to him and by extension by others in the team, "He's gone!"

As one could expect, she was right. Duncan was gone, not a trace of him to be found save for perhaps footprints themselves hidden by the grass on the ground. While this worried Zoey, it outright annoyed Jasmine - who responded accordingly following the subsequent aggravated grunt:

"Great, I suppose we'll have to go back and find him", however just as she began walking off in the reverse direction, she was stopped by none other than Shawn grabbing onto her wrist:

"I don't think that's a good idea, Jasmine."

"Are you serious? We can't just leave him behind. And don't tell me that you are worried about the Slenderman or whatever it's called."

"You got it right", Ennui replied, with Crimson nodding alongside him.

"For real", Zoey added in, "It's not just that, it's like, what if something happens to him while he's out there all alone?"

"We're on an island", Gwen was swift to point out with a very uncaring tone towards whatever could happen to Duncan, "It's not like he's got many places to go, plus, I haven't seen any dangerous animals at all so far so I really don't think he's in much danger, if any at all. Besides, he's the Mr. Tough Prison Guy of this show, pretty sure he's fine."

"Gwen's got a point, Zoe", Mike spoke while patting Zoey on one of her shoulders, "It'll be alright. We'll probably see him again after the challenge."

"Exactly", Gwen responded, "I wouldn't waste time that could be used winning this challenge just to look for him."

"Very well then", Jasmine replied, "Let's carry on. For all we know, part of this challenge could be capturing us anyway, and if so, just standing around like sitting ducks is not something I'd want to be doing."

"Now that's talking sense!", Shawn answered in pure agreement with his girlfriend, "Let's go!"

It was then that the team began continuing their trek through the woods, in the exact direction as they were before. Even though, however, Zoey still couldn't help but look back with the same concerned look on her face - Mike had to hold her hand and lead her to follow the rest of the team alongside him. They have lost Duncan, but they at the very least had found the first note.

As clarified before however, there was no notification to the other teams that the first note had been found at all.

This meant that Team Failure and their period of anxiety was only bound to get worse, as they as before remained dead silent. The only sounds coming from them being small grunts, whimpers, or slight murmurs that could themselves only be faintly heard. This silence however, ultimately led to their greatest success, as Bridgette was the first member of the team to locate a note, nailed to a tree that she happened to look at and approach. Following this, Tammy ultimately followed in her footsteps, finding a second note just a few moments later - laid out on top of a rock. All of this being done without any member of the team uttering a single word.

As with the previous team focused on, there were no notifications for the other teams that now three notes had been found - for reasons that are uncertain.

Regardless, with Team Failure not doing anything truly of note besides finding two more notes and gaining even the smallest glimmer of hope imaginable, the more unaware teams continue on their essentially aimless quest. The reason for this can not exactly be spoken, even when focus shifted back over to not one of the teams, but rather the two hosts Chris and Chef. The two were sitting by the front door to the dormitory building, looking off at the woods. Both of them were eerily silent, the only sounds coming from them as the sun beat down on them being those of the forest - the animals that inhabited it - accompanied by the wind. It took what felt like a long time before Chef ended up being the first one of the two to break this powerful silence:

"So", the large dark skinned man began, "What's the plan?"

"The plan for what?"

"You know what for, the, you know, ending."

"Oh, that."

"Yeah, so, what is it?"

"Well", Chris scratched the back of his neck. While it is true his disturbance with the way this season handles elimination is not for truly humanist or compassionate reasons, it at the very least is still present and perhaps mixed with a general displeasure with seeing actual demises up close and personally so to speak; perhaps due to not wanting to imagine such a thing happening to himself or to the one other thing in the world he cares about. "She won't let me skip out on it", he continued with, "So I think all we have to do is just turn the other way."

"You wanna leave the show?!"

"What? No! I mean literally just turn the other way when it happens."

"Oh. I don't know man", Chef replied, always being the more 'human' of the two hosts by comparison to Chris, though still tied down to the show and it's Producers by the same vile yet powerful contracts that binded the contestants, "This just, feels wrong. Doing that to innocent kids, well, alright, mostly innocent kids. I mean, how would you feel if-"

"Chef", Chris quickly stopped his co-host before he could even finish that sentence, "What did I tell you about saying that to me?"

"Right, Chris. Sorry."

"Thank you", Chris then looked off to the forest again. He himself was having a hard time believing he was acting this way in regards to the show and what was happening in it. Most would have thought he would have been all for a season such as this, considering things he had suggested in the past. He always bragged about 'owning' the contestants, treating them more like playthings rather than actual human beings. Perhaps it was in truth all because while the contestants were being hurt and humiliated in unimaginable ways, they were never actually 'eliminated' outright, to put things mildly. One could say he 'could always pick the toys back up to play with again'. Now however, there would be no doing that. In other ways, his way of handling this hearkens back to the original season, which in fact had a moment where he remembered feeling just as he did at this moment. These feelings for the moment proved short-lived however, when Chris took a deep breathe and did his best to restore the signature smile that contemporary viewers of Total Drama were all too familiar with.

"You figured out what we're gonna do?"

"Yes, Chef", Chris spoke in a more chilled tone, "I do. Call it a 'When We Come to It' Policy. For now, let's focus on not half-assing the challenges."

"What's the plan?"

"To bring out an old friend of ours."

With the plan of the hosts finally going to action, focus on that point returns to the contestants themselves, in the still currently easy challenge. Specifically, Team E-Scope is restored to focus for the time being as just now does Sierra take a break from looking for notes to look back at her team, only to see something that shocks her right to her very core:

"CODY AND JUNIOR ARE GONE!", she cries out in a shrill voice loud enough for all of the team to here.

"What?!", Izzy gasped - albeit in not so much a shrill tone, "How?!"

"I DON'T KNOW, OH, I KNOW I SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN FOCUSING SO MUCH ON FINDING NOTES!", Sierra practically screamed, "I KNEW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN BUT I DID IT ANYWAY! IT'S ALL MY FAULT! ALL MY FAULT!"

"Sierra!", Noah exclaimed back, "Finding notes is part of the challenge! You did literally nothing wrong!"

"I lost Cody and Junior though! To me, that's the most wrong one could ever do in all of human history!"

"Hey, guys, look!", for a brief moment everyone's focus was on Kitty, who was just arriving on the scene and held one of the challenge's notes in her hand, which was of course what she explained, "I found one of the notes nailed to one of the trees!"

"Good", was all Eva could say before Sierra interrupted with more exclamations that were more like screams:

"WHO CARES?! WE HAVE TWO TEAM MEMBERS TO FIND RIGHT NOW BEFORE THEY'RE MAULED BY A BEAR, OR WORSE, DEAD!"

"Um", Kitty looked around the area for a moment before remarking, "Don't you mean three?"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT DAVE, ONLY CODY AND JUNIOR MATTER!"

"Well then", an irritated Emma answered, "What is the plan on how to completely ignore the challenge - which for all we know they're trying to do - and go out to find them?"

"Simple!", Sierra said after she took deep breathes and calmed down for a moment, "We turn this team into a search party, and go look for them!"

"Sounds good to me!", Izzy agreed with her, Owen stood behind her and nodded:

"Yeah!", the large male cheered, "No Team E-Scope member gets left behind!"

"You said it, Big-O! But we're still not back together."

"Aww"

"ANYWAY", Noah stated, "I think we should try to win the challenge first, and then go look for them. Knowing Dave and his germophobia, he probably fled back to the Dorm instead of wanting to spend time out in the wilderness. Maybe he just dragged Cody and Junior with him. I wouldn't know why though."

"That sounds logical to me", Emma nodded, her and Noah smiling to each other afterwards.

"Yes", Ellody spoke up, "I agree with Noah and Emma. We shouldn't just immediately jump to conclusions about these sort of things."

Then Dawn began to speak up for a moment:

"I think-"

"Nobody cares", Ellody was swift to interrupt her in a most irritated tone of voice.

"Well, the Aura's say otherwise", Dawn stated albeit quite vaguely, "Some people on the team are quite interested in what I have to say about auras, judging from their own personal auras."

"Auras aren't real!", Ellody exclaimed in response, "They, aren't, real! You are just either a fraud, mentally challenged, or both!"

"Okay, the mentally challenged thing is kind of a stretch", Emma admitted, "But I do think we need to seriously stop talking about crazy superstitions and focus on either the notes or the missing team members at this point."

"For real", Noah added in, "Believing in Auras or Spirits or anything like that is not going to help us win anything."

"Alright, enough", Eva let out with a tone showcasing perfectly her frustration with all of this, "We need to decide right now, are we seriously going to come in short of first AGAIN?! Or are we actually going to care about the challenge this time?!"

"Actually, we can do both", Kitty explained as she quickly gained everyone's attention as she did so, "This note was literally just hanging on a tree and like, incredibly easy to find. We might find more notes on the way."

"Well then!", Izzy chirped, "I say let's go find our missing team mates!"

"Oh boy", Eva said with a groan, clearly having other things she'd rather be doing in mind, though having ultimately no choice but to proceed with what the other members of her team wanted.

As anyone who would've been paying attention to the minutes of screen time up to this moment would know, the location of Cody, Dave and Junior would ultimately be tied to the location of Team Axis of Evil itself, which was yet another relatively unremarkable location in the woods - while Pomewin Island had impressive forestry one can not deny that it lacked many landmarks the farther one was from the buildings and lake.

This made it not very memorable when a whopping three notes were found by Team Axis of Evil in quick succession. The first of theirs had been found by Alejandro, who kept a keen eye and was able to spot it from the corner of his eye behind a rock. Not long after did they realize how poorly these notes were hidden when Sugar found their second note literally on the shore of the island's main river - one of it's only actual 'landmarks' albeit one without a name at the moment - with the note itself being out in the open in what was at that point deep sunset. The third note wad discovered by none other than Courtney herself, when she like Sammy on the Amazon team stepped on it thus causing the sound of doing so to alert her to it's position. The look on her face at how easy this challenge was - one of both insult and happiness - was shared by the majority of the Axis of Evil team.

"You know, this challenge is being beyond easy so far", Stephanie spoke up as her and the rest of the team continued their own aimless journey through the forest, "These notes aren't hidden at all!"

"Which I don't mind at all myself", Ryan admitted with a grin on his face.

"At this rate we'll be in the lead in no time", Stephanie was grinning herself, "Those losers don't stand a chance!"

"I wouldn't be celebrating so soon", Courtney spoke in a tone of great reminding, "Knowing Chris, the final note is going to be the one they actually put effort into hiding and making challenging to get."

"Also knowing Chris", Heather added in, "He'll probably give us an advantage just because we have Amy on our team, so I actually side with the noobs on this one for once."

"Hey!", Stephanie took the comment as offensive, "Us 'Noobs' got to the Final Six for your information!"

"Try Final Three and Final Two, and then come talk back to me."

Stephanie was close to growling at Heather for that remark, though a well placed hand of Ryan upon her shoulder was capable of calming her down, making her settle for what was merely a silent angry glare.

"Anyway", Courtney then brought onto herself again, "Regardless of how well or not the notes are hidden, I do think we should be on the lookout for the other teams."

"Oh, and why's that?", Scott mockingly answered, "Worried some of them have lists of their own to eliminate you?"

"What? No!", Courtney exclaimed back, "We're basically the villains team, and not subtle about it either! No doubt some of the other teams want to attempt in sabotaging us, especially the ones we have a history of causing the eliminations of."

"I agree with Courtney", Alejandro responded as if to prevent any of the others from showing their own biases against her and this truth, "It's inevitable that some of our competitors would resort to futile and petty revenge against us. Not that we have to worry about any of them succeeding, but I do agree we should have our guard up if not perhaps think up plans for when the event arises."

"I think we need to do that for Dave", Sky brought up, "It's becoming obvious to me that he's out to get me."

"Not that I blame him", Amy bluntly stated, much to Sky's anger - though she had many other reasons to be angered at Amy too either way.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"No joke, you are probably the most useless member of the team."

"Says the girl who's literal only use is being the Host's Pet", Jo snarked.

"I'm not the host's pet!", Amy stomped her foot inn childish retort, "Christ just knows a fact when he sees one."

"And that fact is?"

"That I'm the better twin than Samey!"

"Yeah, sure you are."

"You know that sounds like betrayal words to me!"

"Oh really? And how is that? Or can you not understand the difference between truth and sarcasm."

"Oh I understand it, I don't think you do though because you are implying that somehow, Samey is not inferior to me."

"Frankly I think both of you are equally useless actually."

"What?!", Amy gasped, "How dare you!"

"Would you two both stop it already?!", Heather yelled at them with her usual ranting tone of voice, "Both of you are useless wastes of team members if I'm to be perfectly honest!"

"Oh, that's rich", Jo laughed as she quickly thought up a response, "Coming from the girl who has the most flip flopping relevancy on this show ever."

"Says the girl who I outranked the first time we competed together."

"Ladies, ladies please", Alejandro appeared in-between them after having left the front of the group to break up their brewing fight, pulling Heather gently away from Jo in an attempt to prevent this conflict from further escalating, "There is no need to fight between each other", he continued, "Fighting amongst ourselves is only going to show weakness! In the face of the other teams, to avoid being sabotaged, we need to sabotage first as well as show absolutely no weaknesses!"

"Hmph", Heather scoffed in response, looking away and in turn whipping her hair as both herself and Jo crossed their arms.

"I don't take orders from anyone, especially you and your Girlfriend, who also goes by 'Old Heather'."

Heather growled at that remark.

"But you do have a point, if there's one other thing I don't wanna do, it's show weakness to the enemy teams."

"Sha-Truth!", that line should need no explanation.

"Fine", Heather answered, still scowling angrily at Jo, though understanding that it was a fair point. Amy, however, seemed to be having none of it as she peered over all of them, rolling her eyes before yet again opening her mouth with her seemingly ever present massive ego as her vocal tone:

"Whatever, this team is like so totally boring anyway."

"I agree with the spoiled wannabe pageant princess", Sugar suddenly joined in - and earned a small noise of offense from Amy - "We ain't exactly doin' much villainy for some kinda villain's team."

"I personally would like to keep it that way", Sky responded, "That sabotaging of the other team was just downright cruel and unsportsmanlike!"

"Oh boohoo", Scott mocked, "They would've done the same to us."

"Yeah", Jo nodded in agreement and a smirk on her face, "Don't tell me you actually believe what Team Failure was seriously trying pass on to everyone."

"Well they sounded pretty serious to me!"

"Haven't you ever heard of acting? Or the concept of being put up to something?"

"Yes I have, but that doesn't mean they would just lie about something like that!"

"With enough money, people will fake or lie about anything, Wannabe Me."

"Wait, what?", Sky was taken aback, "Wannabe you? How am I a wannabe you?"

"Oh ho", Jo snarked and laughed, "Where to even begin with that? I could start by how you are basically just me except a complete and total pussy."

"And how am I that exactly?"

"Well for one you didn't even try to hit me for saying that, and for two you are totally a goodie goodie two shoes. Even more than the C.I.T. Princess."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment and let this play out on it's own", was all Courtney said in response to that remark as Sky was now outright scowling at a still self confident and smirking Jo.

"Okay, you know what-"

Sky's yelling was cut-off by none other than a loud 'shush' coming from the mouth of Alejandro, who once again made it his objective to put a stop to the in-fighting amongst his team members - though whether or not he had any other reason behind doing that is anyone's guess to make.

"Ladies, please", the Spaniard continued, "We need to focus on the challenge! This is exactly what we have been talking about putting a stop to!"

"Gotta admit", Lightning let out, "Alejandro's talking some major sha-sense right now."

"Fine", Jo spoke coldly as if to threaten Sky - who only kept up her angry scowl, "But my points are still true."

Sky didn't dignify her words with a response as Jo and the rest of the time finally and silently decided to continue walking through the woods on the hunt for further notes. Once behind the rest of her team, however, Sky's scowl turned to one of sadness. It was very clear that being on the 'Villains' team put her on a major disadvantage she was not accustomed to. This shift to sadness was not unnoticed by all of the other team members however, for as one might expect it was Alejandro who silently slipped from Heather's side in order to exchange that for being at Sky's side instead. All while still having that suave look to his face as he spoke to her in a voice of smooth kindness.

"I am sorry the majority of our team distrusts you", he started off, "But I can not help it. It is simply that Chris is pure evil, even purer evil than I or Heather, and put you on this team to torment you."

"Believe me", Sky sighed, "I know."

"At the very least, however, you can take solace in the fact that I am one of the few members of this team who trusts you and all that you have to say."

"You, are?"

"Yes, of course I am. I may not be the most trustworthy member of the team by any means, but who am I to disrespect a seniorita such as yourself?"

"Oh, well, um, thank you."

"It is no problem."

"AHEM", that angry sound came from Heather of course, as she had taken notice of Alejandro's absence from her side and quickly came across the sight of where he had gone to. Seeing Heather with such an angry look in her eyes and tapping her feet made Alejandro actually almost gulp a bit before he simply nodded to Sky and returned to Heather's side. Sky herself had a look of slight fear on her face, even though she wasn't truly falling for Alejandro's charm.

 **CONFESSIONAL -** Sky - "I'm not falling for Alejandro like the girls in the third season were since I know that he's evil already, but I can't deny that I still admire the fact he's showing me kindness on this team I'm on. This is the worst team I've ever been on. By far. Why couldn't I have been on the Amazons team? That would have made so much more sense!"

 **CONFESSIONAL -** Heather - "I know I'm Alejandro's girlfriend and people expect me to have gotten used to his ways and everything but I am sorry, I just can not deal with him doing that in my presence, fake or not! Sky might want to watch her step, if you catch my drift. I have my eyes on both her, and MY Alejandro."

Following those confessionals, one of if not the final confessionals in the season as fate would have it, Team Axis of Evil arrived at what was one of the few 'landmarks' that the island's forest actually had - the clearing. It was indeed the only clearing on the entire island, a single circular spot where the forest cleared and a small patch of grassland existed with tall grass filling it out. By this point, however, it was finally night time as the team arrived at this site - which naturally meant that their vision was somewhat weakened with every second that the night continued.

The only things that could be heard in this clearing, aside from their arrival into it, were the sounds of birds such as owls making their recognized calls and the occasional ruffling in the bushes. All of these sounds of course were joined by the sound of their own bodies moving through the tall grass as well as turning their heads to be on the look out for notes that were likely to be hidden within the grass.

Fate also had one another set of noises in store for Team Axis of Evil - those noises being the sound of the team screaming as the ground seemingly gave in to drop every last one of them into what was a large pit in the center of the clearing. By the time their screaming reached it's peak and began declining, they were at least several feet into the ground, enough so that all of them were literally just shy of being able to reach the ledge of the pit. The screams of course did not last long - once they were in the pit and laying upon grass that had been cut in order to hide the pit in the first place, they had stopped screaming as they were able to assess their situation.

"I KNEW IT!", Courtney exclaimed loudly, "What did I tell you?! I knew Chris was going to throw in some kind of twist!"

"Oh pipe down already!", Sugar remarked, "A few little grass stains isn't exactly what I'd call torture."

"Heh", Scott snickered, "You tell her."

Courtney angrily huffed in response to that.

"Would you guys shut up and help us climb out of this hole already?!", Heather angrily exclaimed at them, "Not Chris' finest work either."

"I know, right?", Jo nodded, "We should literally get out of here in a few seconds as long as everyone shuts up and does what they're told", a sizeable portion of the team took offense to those words.

Little did the team of villainous contestants know however, that this was not the twist that Chris had in store for the challenge. In fact, he had no part in constructing the hole at all. Rather, it was the construction work of three figures that just then walked up to the edge of their pit to see at what they had 'caught' in it. It should come to no surprise that these figures themselves were Dave, Cody and Dwayne Junior. Dave in particular was quite happy about what he had just done, smiling almost wickedly as if relishing in all of it.

"Hello Sky!", he spoke in a cheering manner, as he widely grinned at the sight below him, "I hope your 'fall from grace' didn't hurt you!", and it was at that point in which he began laughing maliciously, showing absolute enjoyment in the idea of leaving Sky and her team in a pit. Sky and her team did not find so much enjoyment in what he did.

"Dave?", Sky questioned, looking up and gasping upon seeing him, "You did this?"

"Yes, I, did!", Dave exclaimed back in the same maniacal tone of voice as before, "And I only wish I could've made it a pit straight into HELL, where I hope you end up when you die!"

"Dave, do you not see how ridiculous this is?!"

"Oh so I'm ridiculous now? When you're the one who lied about being single!"

"I never lied about not having a boyfriend, you just never let me finish talking! So yes, you ARE being ridiculous! VERY ridiculous right now!"

"When Lightning gets up there, he's gonna SHA-NILATE YOU!", it should again not need be said who that threat came from.

"Well then I have a lot of time until that happens, don't I?", and Dave once more had another bout of laughing, only then did it become a apparent that he had a shovel in his hands. Junior and Cody, standing at his side, remained silent and only looked to each other and at Dave in a small repetitive motion.

"Um, dude?"

"Ssh!", Dave quickly silenced Junior, "Be quiet! I'm enjoying this moment! I finally have Sky where not only I want her, but where she DESERVES to be!"

"Yeah, but...what do we do now, again?"

"Yeah Dave", Cody was swift to add, "We never talked about that part."

"Okay, so what? Digging the hole and putting Sky in it was fun. But I guess we should just leave them now.", he then once more took the time to laugh - relishing in Sky's current situation as he continued, "Good luck winning the challenge now!"

Dave then began walking off the scene with Cody and Junior at his side, though only Dave himself could be heard laughing. Of course this was not the end, for with Cody and Junior's attitudes towards what they had just helped Dave accomplish, even Cody couldn't help but questionn their actions.

"So, that's it?", Cody asked, "We dig a pit and then we just leave them there?"

"Yes!", Dave answered, "I don't want to get any more dirt on me than I got from digging that pit, so we'll just have to leave them and hope that they lose the challenge! Which I'm sure they will!"

"Wait a minute", Junior stopped walking at that point, making the other two also stop walking and face him as they noted the serious tone in his voice, "Even if what Team Failure said is true?"

"Why should I care what happens to her?", Dave now spoke in an alarmingly cold and malicious tone of voice, "She broke my heart. If she dies because of it, it's what she gets!"

"Please tell me you're not being serious right now."

"Yes, I am serious, don't act all innocent around me!", Dave pointed the shovel he was holding directly at her, and in fact with the rage he felt he almost wanted to throw it at her. Even more, he actually did just that with the intent of causing her physical pain of course. However; Cody held him back, making him instead drop the shovel onto the ground, much to his shock and displeasure. "Cody!", Dave growled, "What the fuck?!"

"Stop it, Dave...it's not worth it...we just have to focus on the competition."

"Cody's right", Junior nodded, "Let's get back to our team already, please."

Dave wanted to keep calling out Sky, after everything she has done, but he hesitantly just growled and returned with his teammates.

"This isn't over." Dave growled before going back however, afterwards he and his two alliance members turned their backs to the hole with the villains team within it and proceeded to walk away together. Of course, they truly did overestimate how long their victims would remain inside the hole:

"He's got that right", Jo shouted not long after Dave's last comment, "Let's climb out of this hole and get him!"; Jo did her best to climb out of the hole, trying to follow them, and proceeded to be followed by the rest of her team who largely agreed with her statement - Sky included. However:

"Ugh", Amy groaned in annoyance at the idea, "I'll get like mud all over my fingernails. One of you are going to have to carry me up like Samey would. Who wants to be my replacement Samey?"

"Don't look at me, Amy.", Heather protested, "I don't play second fiddle."

"I wasn't asking just you. I was asking everyone! Besides, as if I need a SECOND inferior copy of me on this island."

"Can we just leave her in there?", Heather swiftly asked the rest of the team, "If not bury her in there?"

The other teammates were looking at each other, making Amy frown to the Queen Bee quite angrily. Ryan seemed to contemplate helping her, though a angry glare from Stephanie was enough to make him keep quiet. However, Alejandro let out a hand to help Amy even though it made Heather gasp in enraged shock.

"I could never leave a teammate behind, especially a senorita", Alejandro spoke, "Though I do not know about being a second Samey."

"Did I say second Samey?", Amy suddenly found herself gushing once she saw it was him that was helping her, the reasons for this mood shift being obvious, "I meant, um, hubba hubba."

"Heh", Alejandro smirked as he lifted Amy up to the ground where he and the rest of the team were standing on, "I thought so."

That didn't make Heather happy at all, she almost seemed to be gritting her teeth at this point.

 **CONFESSIONAL -** Heather - "Are you kidding me? Who do her and Sky think they are? You would think they would know to stay away from MY man."

At this same time, Cody, Dave and Junior were walking away at a far enough distance to have not seen their victims climb out of their situation so soon after they had left. Junior was clearly the most nervous of the three, while Dave was the most angered. Cody by comparison to them was at the very least neutral.

"OK...any ideas on what to do next?" Cody asked.

"Can we-"

"Can we go back and watch Sky suffer?", Dave interrupted Junior quite bluntly, "Or maybe beat her down with shovels?"

"No, we can't...and can you stop that."

"Stop what?"

"You're being very childish."

"Cody's right, you're acting like a child." Junior added "And that's coming from me."

"Don't you two know what she did to me! Not even my parents cared about me! I deserve revenge on Sky, on my family, on Chris, on everyone at this point!"

"You think you're the only one that had his heart broken?" Cody asked

"I was left abandoned on an island with killer robot animals by not only her and Chris but also my own parents and everyone only laughed at me on television after what I went through."

"And you know what could be the best revenge against her? One-upping her in the competition, we'll beat her and you'll get the satisfaction, think about it!"

"Hmph"

"Can we focus on the most important thing, like how to get out of here?"'

"Tell me one of you remembers the way back?", Junior asked now in a slightly worried voice. In response, he received silence for a solid minute until Cody said:

"Well, this is an island...if we walk straight, we should be fine."

"Sure, let's go..."

"Better than panicking."

However, just as Junior said those words did they have something come to them that arguably they were supposed to indeed panic about. For specification, the Axis of Evil team surprisingly easily caught up to the three and were just as hungry for revenge as Dave himself was.

"There you are, chumps!" Lighting shouted, Dave gulped at seeing the jock alongside their other teammates: none of whom were happy with seeing the three either.

"F-f-f-fellas!" Junior quivered in fear and cowardice, trying to appease everyone, but clearly sounding nervous "Can we reason this?"

"No!", was the exclamation that came from all of the 'villains' team in practical unison at that.

"Guys, cover me."; and so the villain team began angrily approaching the three at that point, all of them clearly intended on causing immense physical harm upon the three who attempted to trap them in that pit. Dave all of the sudden held Cody's hand tight, fearing for his life. Though it's not like Cody was all that capable of defending him much, as he was just as fearful. But then a sound disrupt the possible before a single punch or hit could be laid upon anyone, even despite how close Team Axis of Evil got, did it's metallic sounding roar, like that of a bear with metallic enhancements arguably making it even more blood curdling and terrifying was heard by all of those on the scene.

Everyone remained silent and either petrified or cautious until that metallic roar sound was heard again. Not a soul was able to even question what it was by the time the answer revealed itself before them: It was a bear, but not any ordinary bear: It was Scuba Bear, the robotic bear that terrorized the contestants of Pahkitew Island.

The sight of him was enough to instill fear into the hearts of the weaker-willed contestants - especially considering that his latest outfit was meticulously designed to bring terror into their hearts. It was a back business suit with a red tie draped over his robotic though well disguised animalistic body, with the fur now being white like that of a polar bear. Most disturbingly was also the fact he no longer had neither a nose nor eyes. While this was not the most terrifying thing in the context of what is going on, it is terrifying when one realizes the inspiration behind this design.

It also made many of those present back away in fear, though not the more brave contestants such as Lightning or Jo. Dave however, was most fearful of the bear out of all of them. Dave however, was most fearful of the bear out of all of them.

However, even with the rest of her team using the Bear's clear and obvious targeting of Dave as a means to escape, Sky still couldn't help but turn back and have a look of both sympathy and guilt upon her face as she saw the three - Dave and Cody huddling each other and actually wetting themselves with a look of almost ghostly white fear on their faces, while Junior was already running off into the woods without looking back.

She sighed to herself before softly saying:

"I can't just leave Dave like that again, even if he is on the other team and tried to leave me into a pit. He only did it, because I wronged him." she then swallowed her pride and decided against arguably better judgement to run back towards Dave and Cody; who were still cowering in the prescience of the beast.

"This is it." Cody cowered "I can see life in front of my eyes right now..."

"Why does it want me so badly?!", Dave cried, both him and Cody having both tears running down their eyes and urine of fear running down their pants as they hugged each other for protection , "What did I do to it to make it so angry at me?!"

"The better question is why are bears so mean and evil?! All I was doing was eating chips!", Cody cried, "They are nothing but the biggest bullies in the forest if you ask me!"

Scuba Bear seemed to take severe offense to these comments, becoming quite infuriated at both of them over it as it roared at both of them and made them back up to a tree as they screamed loud, shrill and terrified young screams.

All seemed lost for the two of them as they closed their eyes and seemed to accept their fates, however they could not have expected what happened just as they did so:

"HEY!" A feminine voice was heard letting out a loud yell, earning the attention of both the hapless boys and of the bear - albeit to a lesser extent. Dave was particular surprised when he saw who the voice came from:

"Sky?!"

"Why don't you pick on someone who can actually fight back?", Sky paid no attention to Cody nor Dave, focusing entirely on the Bear. It seemed her comment further made the Bear angry, perhaps finding it a challenge to it's personal skill.

Without any hesitation it charged at her and leaned forward as if to actually bite down onto her head, though she ducked and slid perfectly underneath him, before doing a back-flip to kick it right on it's upper spine. Sending it to the ground with both a loud thud and a notable clanging sound. The bear quickly got up however, and this time charged at her to attack with his claws, which she dodged using her natural flexability as well as her own physical prowess so that she actually landed hits onto it. Once she kicked it in the face she actually managed to subsequently tear off the entire right side of it's face, exposing the dark colouring of it's metallic 'true' body and giving it's face an arguably even more terrifying appearance - one side white, the other side appearing black in the night, with the black side having a piercing red eye.

Exposing it's face made the bear truly seethe with anger, as it had never had so much trouble with a contestant before. It began to reveal it's power at this point, unleashing from it's back long black tendrils that moved like eels, at least eight of them to be precise, and used them in conjunction with it's claws in an attempt to subdue Sky, at times appearing to attempt in pinning her to the ground or constrict her with them. However, with her reflexes she managed to avoid all of them with amazing ease, though came terrifyingly close to being grappled many times.

All the while Cody and Dave watched with widened, petrified eyes, standing like stone statues only occasionally blinking as they ever so shivered in the cold of the night as this fight went on before their eyes. Sky was neither holding anything back nor focusing on the two who she was trying to save, she was determined to first put the Bear into submission - something that it had coming for a long time.

However, there was something even she could not have prepared for or expected. This was an event in which Dave started to approach her with a stoic yet calculating expression as she was ready to land the finishing blow directly to the exposed portion of the Bear's face. Once he stood in front of her though and even the bear seemed to pause at this sudden movement, she took notice of him:

"Dave?", Sky asked with her brow raised, "What are you doing here?"

With both a cold look to his face, he actually slid his feet in order to trip her just as the Bear's tendrils were flying towards her, making her fall onto the ground just as he grabbed Cody's hand and bolted the other way with him - leaving Sky to her fate.

"Dave! How could you?" Sky shouted as the bear quickly swiped yet missed at Dave who was moving too quickly, yet quickly then turned attention her, "I wanted to help you!"

But neither Dave nor Cody respond to her, as Dave only focused on running as far as possible; though Cody was looking at Cody with a look of mixed emotions

For the moment, Cody remained silent as these emotions filled his mind and heart. He only wanted at this moment to get out of this situation; they could see something chasing after them. It was none other than Sky, who managed to successfully tame the bear - or admittedly more likely reach something of an agreement with it and it's mechanical mind - and in addition she was riding it directly towards Cody and Dave.

"AAH!", Cody shouted, "How can she do that?!"

"I should've known they'd team up!"

"DAVID!", Sky shouted with a voice of pure unfiltered rage, "You're gonna pay, you ungrateful germ!"

"You deserved it though!"

"Can we focus on saving our necks, Dave?" Cody asked

"Okay!...she started it thought."

That made Cody sigh, but they continued running until they had to stop for one single reason: they had incidentally returned to the pit that hours earlier they themselves had dug. The two stopped right on the edge, they were this close to fall; as the two geeks turned around they see the bear running towards them, and they saw Sky was furious with Dave, but before the bear could land a claw on them, Cody by instinct took Dave out of the way, pouncing onto him and consequently rolling far from its reach and in turn made both Sky and the bear fall into the hole - just as Sky herself did much earlier.

Dave had his eyes shut, hoping it was all over; he slowly opened his eyes and saw Cody panting on top of him.

"C-Cody?", he stuttered as he saw this., confused by what had just happened.

"All you alright, Dave?" Cody asked with a caring tone of voice.

"Well, my pants are soiled, but I think I'm fine other than that."

"Hehehe..." Dave could only help but giggle in embarrassment, but then he managed to look closer into Cody's face, he was started to feel something, something that he felt like he knew from before, though ultimately this moment was far too short for these feelings to last long as they ended up having no time to accomplish much of anything.

"Hey, you guys!" the voice of none other than Dwayne Junior suddenly called to them from the distance, gaining their attention. They both immediately turned to the direction of where his voice came from, and headed towards it.

"Are you guys OK?", Junior spoke again before they could address him, showing a level of concern in his voice while also being seemingly alone as their vision - weakened by the night - could only at the moment make out his figure in the darkness. Once they saw Junior more clearly, they also saw that the Scuba Bear, now without Sky on her back, crawling back of the pit.

That made all of them scream. However, alongside that terrifying sight and noise, came another, less terrifying noise to go right along with it:

"ALALALALALALALALALA!" A female warrior's screech is heard, the voice being unmistakable. "Stay away from my friends, you overgrown, scary cute teddy bear!"

"Izzy!", and they were right, finally the rest of their team had found them and wasted no team in proceeding to deal with the bear in their defense, Izzy kicking it square in the stomach hard enough to actually make it spill from it's mouth several key parts of itself as well as send it straight back into the pit - only then is it notable to mention Sky was silently climbing out of it and making her way back to her own team.

Just then as Sky made her silent way out, Eva and Sierra appeared alongside Izzy to help their teammates. Sierra in particular was quite aggressive considering who was involved as she, Izzy and Eva effectively pounced onto the bear by directly jumping into the pit. The bear was pretty swiftly cornered to the walls of the pit as the three girls wailed at the beast in their valiant trying to put a final stop him.

Even with his tendrils, the combined strength of the three girls endlessly punching, kicking and thrashing him caused him severe damage within a matter of what was seconds, all as the rest of Team E-Scope - meaning Noah, Emma, Owen, Ellody, Kitty and Dawn - arrived and overlooked the fight from the edge of the pit.

"This bear just doesn't seem to quit!" Sierra shouted

"Good, more challenging for us." Eva remarked back, not at all moved by the Bear's appearance or temperament. All the while the bear itself just roared at them whenever it wasn't desperately attacking them, even as they were effectively ripping off it's tendrils and using them right back at it with almost insulting ease.

"Hey, you think we should join them?" Junior, who asked to Cody and Dave specifically as they watched from the ledge of the pit. Noah then chimed in with his usual tone of voice:

"If you guys think you could actually add anything in a fight against a robotic bear, knock yourselves out."

"Noah?!", Cody exclaimed with a gasp, "What are you doing here?!"

"Asks the person who was the one who actually ran off from the group."

"...you have a point."

Down within the pit, the battle was coming to it's close: The bear was coming apart at the seams, with many rips and tears all over it's fur which exposed it's metallic insides. In addition, the oil and gas that it used as fuel like blood was leaking from these tears and onto the ground. The damage in addition left it's roar severely ruined and more like nothing but cluttered radio static.

Izzy was giving a victory screech seeing the enemy apart, even if it wasn't down just quite yet.

"Tough creature he is.", Eva growled as she was actually breaking some sweats from how long the bear proved to last against their combined strength, "But not as tough as me"

"Any way we can turn it off?" Sierra asked

"Tough creature he is." Eva groaned "But not as tough as me"

"Any way we can turn it off?" Sierra asked

"I doubt Chris is the type to put an off button on these things."

"Oh yeah, right. Forgot."

"So...what are we gonna do with these tentacle things?" Izzy then added in as she held up a small number of the tendrils that the girls at that point managed to rip off of the machine's back - which itself seemed to cause a large percentage of both it's internal and external damage. Eva's response to Izzy's question was quite blunt:

"How about we just beat it to death with them?"

"Oh, whack a mole!", with those words the three girls started to bash the bear to the death, while that was going on Cody, Junior, Noah, Dave, Emma, Kitty, Dawn and Ellody just watched. Dawn seemed particularly distressed and had her hands covering her mouth. Kitty took notice of this though and addressed something that was on her mind about the girl:

"Wouldn't you normally be, trying to save the animal?", she asked, "I remember you being one of the biggest animal lovers ever, not that I blame you."

"I'm only cringing because of how realistic it's disguise is", Dawn clarified, "I find this construction of man to be an insult to mother earth and actually agree it should be destroyed. But still, when it's fur is still intact, it seems so life like."

"Well, I think a fur coat is out of the question."

"I'm just wondering what type of amazing science went into such life like creations", Ellody added in as she gazed at the machine with an impressed look to her face, "Perhaps after they are done with it, we could use it's parts and reverse engineer them to have our own robotic animal to control!"

"For real?" Emma rose an eyebrow and had a tone of disbelief in what Ellody was claiming.

"Well, I could hope so."

All the while, with the girls who were handling the bear it did not take them long to use the tendrils they had ripped off in order to dismember the bear, first relieving it of it's limbs, and then of it's own mouth pieces. At that point it took only a few thrashings more until it was left as nothing but a pile of shapeless scrap on the bottom of the pit. Ellody seemed to grimace at the state they left it in, implying that her mentioned plan might actually have been rendered obsolete already. Regardless, the three came up onto the ground from the pit soon after destroying the bear once and for all, and by the look on Sierra's face Cody knew he had explaining to do.

"All right, Codykins." Sierra spoke with hands on her hips and little if any patience towards getting that aforementioned information from her so-called beloved, "I guess you owe all of us an explanation."

"Gladly, Sierra", Cody gulped though forced himself to give Sierra the explanation anyway, "You see", he explained after a short swallow,"Me, Dave and Junior formed an alliance to get Dave some revenge on Sky. We dug this pit and trapped her and her team in it, and, well, that's pretty much it really."

"You formed an alliance with, with DAVE?! HOW COULD YOU! HE'S SO HORRIBLE!"

"I don't think it's really that bad..."

"Are you nuts? Dave is a mental nutcase, a lunatic that cares only about himself and his pain! He would never take care of you in the loving way that I would! All he wants is for everyone else to feel sorry for him when it's his fault he got voted off and his fault Sky doesn't love him!" Dave couldn't help but feel sad of his past actions, starting to feel rejected, but then Cody came in his behalf with a set of words of his own:

"So what? I gave him a second chance!" Cody's protecting surprised not only Dave and Sierra, but also the rest of the team as well.

"What?"

"Yeah, whether we like it or not, Dave is our teammate and we have to work together if we want to survive, and if I want to make it out of this crazy season, I want to do it by Dave's side."

"Cody's right, Sierra", Emma added in before anyone else could speak up, "What kind of team are we if we just insult and bully one of our own? Besides, going after one of the physically stronger members of the VILLAINS team, you know, the team of the most backstabbing, lying, treacherous and conniving contestants of this show's history, doesn't sound like the worst idea in my books."

"I second that...Dave is a teammate, whatever he did in the past is none business at the moment." Eva agrees with Emma, making Sierra frustrated.

"All right, but I'll be watching you." , Sierra said in a practical hiss directed at Dave himself. Emma once more rolled her eyes as she brought attention back towards herself:

"So, how many notes do we have so far? In fact, who was holding all our notes?", and on that note everyone turned around to look at each other repeatedly, only to come to the conclusion that none of them had all had any of their collected notes on them.

"Are. You. Fucking. Kidding. Me", Eva was huffing with anger, "Do NOT tell me lost the notes!"

"We didn't!", Izzy pointed to the pit and sure enough laying right beside the black and shapeless pulp of the mechanical bear's remains were their notes collected over the course of the challenge, "We must have dropped them during the battle."

"Well hurry up and get them!"

However, before such a thing could be done: for one last time the bear's red eyes came alight, and it lifted it's leaking, mangled and almost skeletal hand down onto the notes and in a broken, glitched manner grabbed them within it's grip as it balled said claw into a fist. The screams of horror began almost immediately, though in Eva's case it was one of rage rather than horror:

"OH NO YOU DON'T!", and with that roar she jumped down right onto the pulp for one last time and dealt one last punch directly to what was left of the mangled monster's head. It blew into pieces from this one final blow itself, and the pieces sent flying into the walls of the pit hit with such a velocity that they actually made that very 'wall' cave in and effectively bury it. This no doubt further damaged how repairable the machine was left as. However, by the time Eva went over to it's exposed hand and forcibly pried the notes from them it became apparent - much to her frustration - that they were both too crumpled and covered in oil to be any actual use. "DAMMIT!", the tough girl soon growled.

While they did not know it, Team E-Scope ultimately was not alone in their shared unfortunate luck, for on another part of the woods, Sky was just catching up to her team at the very team the rival team lost use of their notes. She noticed that her team themselves had already stopped walking and instead began eyeing each other with an incredible amount of malice and anger - even more than usual.

"Um...guys?", Sky questioned as she walked in on this moment, "Is something going on?"

"Don't act all innocent, 'dear'", Heather spoke in her usual harsh tone of voice.

"SOMEONE lost our notes!", Stephanie angrily added in, looking at Ryan at first, but then turning in order to Heather, then Courtney, then Sugar, then Scott, then Amy and then Sky as she said, "Or HID THEM ON PURPOSE!"

"What? Are you implying that I was the one who lost or hid the notes? I didn't!"

"Oh, really?", that was Amy who walked up to Sky with a combination of sass, a condescending attitude, and complete arrogance as she spoke in an equally mocking tone, "Then why oh why are you just arriving to this scene NOW, hm? What WERE you doing if not hiding all of the notes that we NEED in order to escape elimination? Which may I remind you, according to Team Failure, could result in DEATH?"

"Oh please, you don't even believe that's true!"

"Maybe not. But you know, you'd think that such a mere IDEA like that would be enough to keep one LOYAL to the team."

"I was not hiding the notes! I don't even have them with me, and didn't either! I turned back to help Dave!", in response to that the rest of the team gasped and Sky realized the mistake she just made, "What, I-"

"So you WERE helping a RIVAL team!", Amy gasped - though her gasp was much more notably fake than the others.

"TRAITOR!", Sugar exclaimed while pointing at Sky, "I KNEW SHE WAS A NO GOOD VARMINT!"

"Man, you's a sha-traitor!", Lightning folded his arms and glared angrily at Sky, "And that is NOT sha-cool!"

"Exactly!", Amy added in, "For all we know, that little moment of helping the team included taking OUR notes and hiding them WITH Dave! May I remind all of you the two were pretty close to becoming boyfriend and girlfriend!"

"But I had a boyfriend the entire time!"

"That you ultimately betrayed when you revealed you were going to dump, while on international television! I ask you, dear team, if she can betray two boys on television like that, should we really trust her word when it comes to objects we NEED for the challenge?"

"Are you people seriously listening to HER?! You guys should know of all people what she's trying to do here!"

"All I know is that we now know to eliminate if we lose." Scott pointed out as he showed little if any concern for Sky at all.

"Please tell me you don't mean who I'm afraid you mean.", Sky was on the verge of outright pleading, worrying the worst for herself.

"Sorry, but you cannot be trusted..."

"But AMY can?!"

"At least I admit I can be despicable."

"She's right", Heather added, "For once anyway. At least all of us either admit we're manipulative and untrustable, or otherwise were forced to.", Ryan opened his mouth to speak for himself though quickly thought about it and decided to keep quiet and let Heather continue speaking, "Unlike you, and trust me, I've SEEN what you've been up to."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Oh I think you know."

"No...", Sky started to get nervous as she was already worried for her own ability to survive in the game, "No, I don't."

"Well then, you will learn soon."

All Sky could do at that point was bow her head in a mix of both shame and fear at what was in store for her in the future of this game. There was no further speaking amongst the team, instead Jo merely made 'come on' hand wave gestures and the team - now including Sky - followed her. Unbeknownst to them, immediately after they left the scene did the bushes begin ruffling in order to reveal none other than Team Drama Brothers emerging from them, all of them dawning tight and black turtle neck sweaters and black torque caps on their heads as the notes of the Villain team were distributed between B, Topher, Trent and Justin. Harold, with a rather mischievous smirk, was the first one to speak following what was no doubt a successful heist:

"Excellent", he smiled, "That worked like a charm, B!"

B in response silently yet proudly nodded as he held one of the notes in his hands, nodding sinisterly in the direction of the Axis of Evil team as he did so.

"Yeah", Topher however was less enthusiastically, "It was definitely the best plan anyone of us could've come up with alright, whoo."

"I also love the idea of these sweaters and hats!", Ella cheerfully put in, "How did you find the materials to make them?"

B just shrugged, leaving the mystery behind these clothing articles ultimately forever unknown. It was at that point though that the team gathered in the spot where their rival team was once standing, all of them doing some stretches while Topher and Justin were meticulously wiping leaves, dust and bush fragments from themselves.

"So", Justin commented, "That was a fun experience reminding how fun sabotage is, but what are we going to do now? I mean, I still need my beauty sleep."

"Oh, I hear that", Topher answered back, "Gotta say, I'm seriously tempted to just head back to where we started now so we can finish this shendig as fast as possible."

"We could also look for the rest of the notes", Trent argued, "Since you know, it is what we're supposed to do."

"Trent has a good point", Katie added to the argument, her and Sadie standing by either side of Trent, "But I don't know, I am like so ungodly tired right now!"

"I know right?", Sadie nodded in agreement with Katie, "I feel like I'm about to fall over and just pass out right now!"

"Same. Totally same!"

"For reals!"

B just silently nodded along with their plan. This made both Topher and Justin grimace with a small level of notable unhappiness.

"Seriously?", Topher complained, "Out-voted? Again?!"

"Sorry", Katie shrugged along with Trent and Sadie.

"Though, not really", Sadie swiftly thereafter clarified. Topher just face-palmed at this. He could take solice in one fact though, the fact being that it was at that very moment that for the first time in the challenge, which by this point had taken so much time it was now the earlest hours of the following morning - the ones in which the sun is still black as night, that Chris' voice via intercom system was finally heard throughout the whole of the island.

"Attention Campers!", Chris let out in his usual unshaken tone of voice at last as if he was proud of this season once again, "The final note has been found! Please report to me in front of the dorm in order for me to count your notes and see which team won and which team, well, didn't. That is all. If you don't report to the dorm as a FULL team you will automatically fail the challenge by the way, so I'd suggest you guys MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!"

On that note, all of the teams made their way back to the dorm. After getting close enough so that their vision cleared they saw the first thing standing before them was none other than Chris himself.

"Well, people...you managed to survive in one piece despite what the forest had to offer, still...I have to ask, where are the notes?"

Team Failure, in silence, was the first team to raise their hands in order to present Chris their notes collected over the course of the challenge. It was revealed that they were the ones to find the remaining notes that weren't mentioned to have been found earlier, doing so while they were out of focus. As such their total when they presented to Chris was three notes out of eight.

"Three out of eight", Chris reiterated, "Not bad. Not bad.", and he then turned his attention to the others, "The others, if you please?"

Eva was the next one to reveal her team's notes, and she did so with a look of angered dread on her face. They were the same number as before, though as Chris looked at the crumpled, conjoined, ripped and stained notes he didn't seem to be able to tell how many there actually were. After pondering over his decision for a bit, he smirked his usual smirk before passing his judgement:

"Since I can't tell how many notes you guys even have, I'll just put you guys in automatic fourth place and move on."

"FOURTH PLACE?!", Eva growled, "WE TOOK DOWN YOUR ROBOTIC BEAR WITH OUR BARE HANDS, AND YOU'RE GIVING US FOURTH PLACE?!"

"Precisely!", Chris was uncaring as always, "You VANDALIZED Total Drama property and our interns can't even find him right now! Because of you, Scuba Bear might never be able to be used on the show again! So in honour of Scuba Bear, I am deducting you of 7 points from this challenge!"

As Eva stomped her feet and growled in pure rage at Chris, the host swiftly changed his focus to the other teams in an intelligent way of avoiding the boiling wrath. His focus shifted to Team Screaming Amazons, who now had Duncan back with them though he remained at a distance from the team still. This still made Zoey visibly worried, there was no time to focus on this as Sammy lifted her hand to give Chris the notes that her team had found.

"Well, you guys have one note. However, since you guys have Samey on your team that's to be expected."

"Would you knock that off?", Jasmine sternly spoke as Sammy was visibly offended at her comment, "It's getting old and extremely unfair!"

"Oh, I'm being unfair, am I? Well then, I officially decree that Team Axis of Evil still gets an automatic half-point for virtue of Amy being the better twin than Samey."

"Ha!", Amy laughed, while the whole of the Screaming Amazon's team just folded their arms and leered angrily at Chris for his announcement. While they wanted to mutter something, Chris didn't take the time to hear it and instead immediately walked over to Team Drama Brothers in order to inspect their amount of notes. With Topher, Ella and B all holding up notes, Chris saw:

"Well, looks like we have ourselves a tie! Team Failure and Team Drama Brothers both have three! I'll decide your placements after I see what Team Axis of Evil has."

The Axis of Evil team remained silent. There was a pause with all of the other teams for a moment until they realized what the silence meant. Team Failure all just silently bowed their heads in a mix of both relief and yet also sympathy for what was in store for Axis of Evil. Team Drama Brothers had at least half of their team snickering while one certain member of their team felt awful. The other teams followed suite after the latter team in terms of their attitude towards this. Chris cleared his throat to shift attention back to himself as he spoke once more:

"Well, I guess this was going to happen sooner or later. Team Axis of Evil, since all you have is the one half-point thanks to Amy, I have to really have shame in you guys right now. My biggest boosters to ratings and you just rely on the coattails of Amy to get by in this game!"

"SOMEONE STOLE OUR NOTES!", Stephanie argued back, "We TOTALLY would've had this if it wasn't for a TRAITOR!"

"Well", Chris smiled, "You can settle that dispute at tonight's elimination ceremony! Team Axis of Evil is tonight's fifth place team and wins nothing. Team E-Scope, you as being fourth place win nothing except not having to go through elimination! Team Screaming Amazons, you get third place tonight so you each individually get a bag of potato chips and a soda for tonight. Team Drama Brothers, I like you guys less so while you will be keeping your mansion tonight, all you win tonight is Chinese Take-Out as you are second place. Team Failure, as first place you win Chinese Take-Out, a DVD box-set of all Total Drama seasons, major upgrades to your dorm rooms to allow for more comfortable beds, air conditioning, free television, sound proofing of the walls and door AND for the rest of the season you have your own personal intern dedicated to cleaning the rooms and exterminating pests!"

Every single member of Team Failure let out a loud sigh of relief from the news that they were anything above Fifth place. They didn't cheer, out of respect for the Axis of Evil, but they all hugged each other with tears in their eyes from the shear amount of anxiety they had about this very moment. It actually managed to deeply concern the weaker willed contestants that were witnessing this reaction.

"With all of that said", Chris then clapped his hands together, "It is time to-", and then suddenly the moment was interrupted by a call on Chris' cellphone - which he saw he had no choice but to answer once he checked the caller ID, "Hold on...yes? Oh, hello Cassandra, what is it? Oh, really? Okay, well, cool. Noted. Love...bye.", he then hang up the phone and put it back in his pocket before addressing the contestants once more, "Okay, so change of plans, all of you are actually going to be witnessing tonight's elimination! Producer's orders."

"What?!", Sky exclaimed, "Why?! That is so cruel!"

"Their decision not mine...of you go to vote."

It was now, at this time - around 2 o'clock or so in the morning at this point - that all of the remaining contestants were brought to the elimination room. Team Axis of Evil of course had to go through the voting process off-screen first, by the time they arrived into the room again everyone else had already took their positions. Once there, and even during the walk, Team Failure's anxiety swiftly began returning. However, it was Team Axis of Evil that had to stand infront of Chris on the main set of chairs. The other teams were instructed to stand and sit in the back of the room a notable distance away from the failing team. The room behind Chris that Team Failure dreaded the most was back to it's darkened state once again, not a single thing being visible from within it. This did not alleviate the former losing team's anxiety at all. It also became apparent that Chef was completely absent from the room, and right above the darkened room's indoor window was a television monitor that at the moment was turned off.

Chris himself did not waste any further time with this episode and very quickly - after looking over index cards with all of the submitted votes on them, got down to the business that was the second elimination ceremony of the season.

"Alright y then, it's time to see which one out of Team Axis of Evil is the first to be on the chopping block. As I was also told by the Producers, they actually wanted to explain some things to you guys for this very moment."

Chris then gestured all of the contestants over to the monitor above the indoor window, which just at that very moment turned on as if on cue. Upon it doing so the first thing all of them saw was Cassandra McLean, Thomas Pertchgill and Ejiri Misato themselves all dressed in typical dark coloured business attire, with Cassandra's bodyguards visible behind them to denote her status as Prime Minister of Canada. It appeared that they were appearing from a room within the residence of the Prime Minister, though too little of it was visible to really make it clear. Of the three visible producers, the first one to speak - naturally - was Cassandra herself:

"Greetings, contestants of Total Drama", she spoke in her usual calm and inviting tone of voice that at the same still had the demeanor of someone very menacing and not to be underestimated, "As your host has just explained to you, we are here to explain to you some new plans for this season that we have decided to apply for the sake of making things, more exciting."

The other producers remained silent in her presence, merely nodding in agreement with her. Chris just remained looking in the direction of the contestants the entire time as his wife continued speaking:

"For starters, from now on all of you will witness the elimination ceremonies similar to the poorly recieved Total Drama All-Stars season, though this is not all", the contestants rose eyebrows in response to that, "The other teams will also be selecting a member of the failing team to vote off from this point onwards."

That earned gasps from every single member of Team Axis of Evil. Team Failure's eyes all widened in unison as they suddenly felt a massive cloud of despair and dread fall over them. The other teams had a mixture of either gasping or sinister smirks at the idea of voting off one of their sworn enemies. Seeing these reactions made all three of the producers sinisterly smirk themselves. It was ultimately Misato and not Cassandra that finally brought a close to the explanation however:

"Interns will deliver all of you above fifth place teams digital voting devices - like those from Total Drama Action", the Japanese-canadian explained, "You are to vote for one of the Axis of Evil members and not anyone else. Whoever has the most votes will be the one ultimately eliminated, of course. That is all that needs announcing."

"Now, Chris",Cassandra spoke in her usual tone as she turned back to her husband, "You may continue."

"Yes, dear", and with that Chris nodded just as he turned to the Axis of Evil team, "Now, Axis of Evil, you'll be awaiting what your fellow contestants decide to vote on! May I remind them all of a few things first?"

There was no response from the losing team.

"Good!", Chris lacked any care at all, "Let's not forget that the team you're voting off includes the most manipulative and deceitful Alejandro and Heather, who have thrown people into the jaws of sharks, exposed people's panties, betrayed members of their own alliances or teams, are two of the contestants with the highest average rankings and are famed for their skills in lying, deceit, humiliation and revenge. Then we have Scott, who while is not as treacherous as them is still known for actually sabotaging his own team in the season he first competed in. They also have the ruthless yet physically powerful jock and jockette Lightning and Jo, and the C.I.T. Courtney who is our resident Type A Overachiever who once sued her way onto a season and basically abused the power she briefly held over the crew just to get advantages throughout the season. We also have Sugar who has a horrible singing voice, Stephanie and Ryan who are one of the most dysfunctional couples on this show and that is saying something, and last but not least Sky who in her first season got to the finals and also neglected to inform anyone about having a boyfriend back home while she flirted with Dave - not to mention also basically dumped her boyfriend back home on international television while also rejecting Dave."

"That's not the full story!", Sky argued back.

"Oh my bad. I forgot that she's also one of the most physically and intellectually capable of the team as well, as she is a trainee for the olympics!"

"You're, you're trying to manipulate their votes!"

"Got any proof of that?"

"You went over everyone except Amy!", Sky pointed out, earning nods of agreement from all of her team members except Amy herself who just glared at her for bringing it up. Chris just rolled his eyes and acted like what he was now going to say was nothing but a chore:

"Fine. I'll go over Amy. Amy, who has done nothing but prove time and time again that she is the superior twin to Samey, and valiantly tried to return to her rightful position in the competition only to unjustly and unfairly be sabotaged out by her own sister. Happy now?"

"Yes, Sky", Amy mockingly remarked with a smirk plastered on her face, "Happy now?"

Sky didn't vocally respond, she merely balled her fists and was about to angrily assault either Amy or Chris before she took a deep breathe and sat down with the very same level of anger still visible on her face. Chris smiled an almost sinister smile as he nodded and said one last line:

"Let the voting begin."

The voting process of all of the above fifth place contestants felt like it took hours, especially in the case of Team Failure. Knowing well what was in store for the team that they were voting against, they had the most difficult and slow voting time of all the teams - while the others who were more skeptical or had vendettas against the villains - such as Dave, Sammy, B or the various people eliminated by Alejandro or Heather - didn't think anything of their choice. The only anxiety felt by them came from both the Producers and Chris watching the entire process unfold without saying a single word or uttering out a single sound. It was thus to no surprise that the final person to put in a vote was none other than Bridgette herself, who covered her face and rested her head on Geoff's shoulder after doing so - dropping her voting device to the floor in the process. Geoff silently hugged her to console her, his face also visibly taking no pleasure in what he had just done either. Most sickenly, the reactions of Team Failure seemed to bring the most enjoyment out of the Producers, but nonetheless they had to initiate the execution anyway and so after a beep to signal the votes were completed was heard from an unseen device within their room, Cassandra once more addressed her husband:

"The text with the results has been sent to you Chris, you may now reveal who has been eliminated."

"My pleasure", and with that Chris pulled out his cellphone and began reading from the aforementioned text he had just received, "The final tally of votes is."

The final gulps from the contestants came as he had a small pause before continuing:

"Eight votes for Heather."

Heather gasped in response to that, though when she looked back and saw the angry glares at her she became much less surprised, Lindsay and Beth being two of the most obvious ones glaring angrily at her for her events in the past of the series.

"Surprisingly only nine votes for Alejandro."

Alejandro did much the same as Heather, though with an angry glare instead of a gasp. Bridgette and Geoff didn't break from their previous position, while Harold, Noah, Cody, Sierra and DJ all gave him angry glares right back without any fear in him at all. Cody himself did a surprising motion and actually presented Alejandro his middle finger to show the hatred he felt for him.

"Three votes for Amy."

Amy couldn't help but laugh at this low number, not even looking behind her as she knew precisely what three contestants voted against her, and she knew the glares they were giving both her and Chris just as well for that matter.

"Ten votes for Jo."

Jo gasped like Heather did, though didn't look back. She merely rolled her eyes and folded her arms. The look in her eyes was enough to show that she had no intention of going down easily if she was the one with the most votes to her name.

"Only one vote for Scott."

Scott, much like Amy, found himself chuckling and folding his arms at this. B at the same time could be heard angrily yet silently facepalming at his failure to get rid of the one who had gotten rid of him.

"And finally, a staggering TWELVE votes for...Sky!"

"Twelve?!", Sky exclaimed, standing up almost immediately after Chris unveiled her failure in the competition, "Are you serious?! Twelve?!"

"If it's any consolation, Sky, you would've been voted off anyway. Literally all but one other member of your team plus yourself voted you off so even if there was a tie and we counted your team's votes alongside the other votes in place of a tiebreaker, you would've lost anyway."

"That's not a consolation at all!"

"Well it's not going to change the fact that your fellow competitors have spoken."

In response to that, Sky just sighed and bowed her head. Team Failure looked at her with the upmost sympathy, while Dave had a look of satisfaction on his face in the form of a massive grin. Chris himself however, only looked at Sky and gestured to the door to the elimination room itself with closed eyes. The Producers' smug smirks remained on their faces as well even as now the vision of them from the monitor faded out into the black to leave Sky to her fate.

Of course, that is also precisely what Chris did at that very moment. Not a single word uttered from either his or Sky's mouth as he walked over to the door and opened it. Only this time, it was him that walked with her into the darkness before closing and locking the door behind them. While she stood confused in the darkness, all he did was lift the blinds to the indoor window before walking to the plastic covering serving as a 'door' to the archway in the back, turning on the lights immediately walking off into whatever room was lying obscured behind it.

What Sky and everyone else - outside of Team Failure - saw brought shocked and appalled gasps to all of them. What little was left of Beardo was still staining all over the walls and visible from where all of the others were looking. A disgusting mix of rich blood red, brown and various shades of green and yellow bile that in the hours since the first elimination had only become even more disturbing by drying to a point where the horrid mixture was like crust attached to the wall. Sky herself backed away to the wall upon seeing it, holding her hands to her mouth to do her best in holding back vomitting from it even as tears were developing in the corner of her eyes.

There was no time for mourning however, for right as Sky was distracted by the sight of Beardo's remnants, did Nero and Tiberius arrive in the room in the same manner as they had in the previous elimination.

They used Sky's focus on the wall crust to get ready what they intended use against her, Tiberius pulling from the mysterious other room what looked like a wooden stretch rack, though one combined with that of a spinning wheel. It's use was no doubt going to be quite painful. Only once it was fully in the room did they silently approach Sky with intent on going through with the elimination.

However, they had wasted enough time so that Sky took notice of them approaching her and promptly backed away from them with both a gasp and a small jump. Glancing between them and the rack they had brought up, she gulped and shaking with fear all she could stutter out were soft whines:

"Oh no...no...nononono"

Much to everyone's shock though, Sky actually fought back. She instinctively ducked the moment Nero tried to strike her in the face with a punch, and actually dodged a strike to the back of the head from Tiberius as well - making him instead hit Nero unintentionally.

The two themselves did not utter any words, only groans and grunts as they were soon caught off guard by Sky striking them with pure aggression - her survival instincts now having kicked in.

She managed to kick Nero in the stomach and uppercut Tiberius in the face after they each made swings at her in unison. This managed to send them away from her enough for her to bolt for the door and in pure desperation attempt to force it open. All the while, everyone was just in wide eyed shock at what they were seeing, while Team Failure just closed their eyes and waited for it to be over.

Both however quickly recovered and took advantage of Sky having her back turned in order to initiate what was best described as a truly well coordinated attack - all while the others were screaming on the other side for her to turn around. Little did they know the walls of the execution room were sound proofed.

"Why won't this door open?!", and that was Sky's final set of words before the next sound of her mouth was an ear piercingly loud screech as she was grabbed by both shoulders courtesy of Nero himself and before she could use her legs or knees she was viciously turned around and brutally headbutted with frightening force. She slammed into the door and fell to the ground - the door not budging loose at all through the entire process.

One would have been forgiven for thinking this was her end however, for Tiberius wasted no time in grabbing her while Nero then went to set up the machine. However, Sky was quick enough to come to that she immediately started screaming and struggling as much as she possibly could to give Tiberius the hardest time possible in attempting to drag her to her fate.

Facing complete and utter desperation, Sky resorted to biting Tiberius' hands as hard as she could. Coupled with kicking him in the groin, she got him to release her with a loud grunt, though just as she turned around to fight him she realized far too late that she had forgotten about Nero - who grabbed her by the neck and just as all of those outside screamed or gasped in complete and utter shock threw her with tremendous force directly into the rack.

Sky's ultimate death came through the sound of a thud, a crack, a snap, a scream and a whimper. The rack broke and shattered on impact with her body, though due to the materials it was made out of many of it's parts actually stabbed into her - various sharp parts of it found their way into impaling her. One piece actually managed to stab clean through her left eye from the back of her head, another right through her heart and spine, and various others through her arms and legs. She twitched for only a few seconds during her whimper phase before, just as her blood leaked profusely onto the floor, she stopped moving completely.

As Nero and Tiberius left the room as if it were just business as usual, a massive silence had fallen over all of those who just witnessed her demise.

Every last one of them became speechless, Team Failure not wanting to even think about looking up to see the aftermath of what happened - finding the screams from the others enough of a signal as to what had transpired. At the very least, everyone now knew well that they had been telling the truth, those formerly skeptical now feeling massive guilt for their skepticism.

All the while, Chris McLean was standing outside of the elimination building, the sun finally rising to show that at last what was early dawn had arrived, all while he also was gazing at the camera with a smile on his face - his tactic of literally just leaving the room for eliminations this time allowing him to put to rest his doubts about the season. He delivered the final words of the episode with his usual tone of voice:

"That concludes this thrilling episode of Total Drama Pomewin Island! Now that all of our contestants know what they're up against, who knows how they'll fare. Stay tuned for the next thrilling demise on Total Drama, Pomewin Island!"


	5. Cassandra's Body

One does not know what despair truly feels like.

Until one suffers a loss greater than one thinks possible.

From the first day of what became to be known as the 'Total Drama Kidnapping' with headlines wording it as 'Mass Kidnapping here in Canada', '56 Kidnapped in the span of one day' and even '56 Kidnapped: All Presumed Dead'. With headlines such as those, the wailing cries that befell the neighborhoods of the victims was much more well understood. The common misconception that the parents of the Total Drama contestants didn't care for their children was quite quickly and instantly shattered.

DJ's mother hadn't slept in weeks, not a single second since the capture of her son occurred under her own nose. Doctors had to actually forcibly intervene with medicine so that she wouldn't fall into a permanent slumber, and even then when she isn't drugged into sedation it is apparent that she is overcome with grief to an extent her home had no noise within it other than the sound of her weeping tears and wailing cries. At the very least however, the neighborhood gave her sympathy as she received flowers and monetary donations from her neighbors showing their own remorse for losing the beloved DJ. On television she briefly appeared on the local news and admitted that she now regrets ever letting her son sign up for Total Drama to begin with, in her own words:

"If I could turn back time, I would've burned his audition tape and found some other way for us to get the cash."

The parents of Cody Anderson, however, were treated with far less sympathy than the mother of DJ. Pamela and Robert Anderson were suddenly disdained by their community with the loss of their only child. Their tears were called fake whenever they would show their concern in public, and Pamela's own therapy patients grew a distrust in her for fear they would meet the same fate as her son. It turned out that forgetting one's birthday on international television, coupled with Cody once claiming he was 'born to be humiliated' didn't sit well for presenting them as decent or honorable parents. They were even believed to be suspects of the kidnappings due to these claims after Sierra's mother had been found innocent. The two were appalled as they had their home searched, practically raided, by the RCMP.

Pamela in particular, an experienced psychiatrist but inexperienced parent, was completely distraught and disgusted with the way her once kind community was suddenly treating her. She attempted to appeal to Blaineley after LeShawna turned her down for an appearance on her talk show, and perhaps due to being similarly disliked by the Total Drama fan-base Blaineley agreed to speak with Pamela and Robert on her internet based talk show series. However, it didn't work and only caused more animosity between the fan community and the Anderson parents with many even going so far as to call the two mentally abusive to Cody for letting him think he was born to be humiliated and for their lax at best handling of his situation with Sierra.

"The treatment of me and my husband is beyond unfair", Pamela once tearfully said during the aforementioned chat with Blaineley, "Me and Robert did nothing but love him, even if we played a few jokes on him for his birthday it was not meant as abuse! The way our home has been 'swatted', raided, us being pinned as kidnappers or even murderers, my own patients being scared to see me and cancelling half of their appointments, it's all just not right! I never mentally, emotionally or physically harmed my son! If I made a mistake with him maybe it was having him too early in my life, but I did not abuse him!"

"That's right", Robert said immediately after his wife in the same chat, "My owns students at the college are talking about me kidnapping them too. It's ridiculous. I would never do something like that. People need to keep in mind there are things that happened off-camera too. We had a talk with Cody when he finally got home. It wasn't filmed but we had that talk."

Of course, Robert's words were quickly taken out of context and flipped against him by the powers that lurked within the internet. The two reached internet meme status rather quickly, especially since Blaineley herself was also practically an internet celebrity and meme with her 'Code Drama' internet show. Whether or not that blonde haired and sky blue-eyed woman once known for being the resident 'evil diva' of the third season actually felt remorse for the two is unclear, but she did give them the chance to have their side of the story heard nonetheless.

Of all the Total Drama parents hit by the mass kidnapping however, none took it as hard as that of Dwayne Sr. and his wife, the parents of Dwayne Junior. All that can be said is that Dwayne hadn't spoken a single word to anyone since the incident occurred, and his wife hadn't even left the house even for grocery shopping. Not as openly grieving as DJ's mother, it had been said that the look on their faces alone was enough to show they were hurting just as she was. They declined most interview opportunities regardless of who asked them for a talk, and as such were the most silent of the many grieving parents. Nobody who had a single shred of humanity in them dared press them any further beyond the initial refusal, and that was of course for the best.

One person who was not as silent about what had happened though, was the woman who unbeknownst to them all had been the orchestrater behind the entire event - the 'beloved' prime minister Cassandra McLean.

As she sat in her black office chair within the official residence of the Prime Minister out all the way in Ottawa, miles away from where 'the action' was actually happening, a person who knew what was happening would most certainly be offended if they had even a minor sense of morality. Not only did she have a complete lack of sympathy written across her face, but the clothing she was wearing was a lack thereof.

With her feet casually placed on the top of the desk and a glass of red wine in her hand, the woman was dressed in nothing but what was effectively her underwear. A dark Egyptian blue set of lingerie - revealing much of her Caucasian skin from her perfectly smooth legs and arms down to showing her torso as being more like that of a magazine or television model. Every last inch of her smooth, feminine and curved body glistened in the moon's light coming from her window with it's curtains open just enough to create this effect and have it mix in with the light coming from the office's lights as well.

Her breasts were at the very least big enough to be compared with sports balls with how both sized and perfectly round they were, all the more adding to her 'mortally perfect' body.

Her feet rested on the brown mahogany desk in their bare state, her toes just slightly yet still elegantly twitching to show that despite what one would think upon walking in, she was not a life-like doll.

Her hands and arms, just as smooth and strikingly perfect as the rest of her, were naturally in different positions. The left was resting peacefully on the corespondent thigh, while the right was the one having the honour of holding the wine glass, occasionally bringing it up from gracefully lingering in the air into making contact with the woman's sweet lips.

Thus brings us to her face. As always, it remained almost perpetually in a look of condescending smugness yet elegant and graceful class at the same time. Her blue eyes and their eyebrows remained in a powerful and confident position, just as her raven black hair complimented them so famously as it descended down from her scalp. She had won, and she knew it with every single sip of her wine glass as her albatross & finch luxury fleece robe rested on the back of the very chair she was sitting on. Now was merely the time for her to reflect on things, to recount her victory and make her moves for the immediate future. The only things adding to this moment was what her wicked yet gorgeous eyes were looking at - via her own computer she had been watching a long series of various online news and media outlets reporting on the kidnapping of the Total Drama cast and pinning the blame on either one of the parents or Chris himself, mostly however on Sierra herself if not Pamela and Robert, despite the fact she was one of the missing ones.

Not a single eye was turned towards her.

 _"Everything's going according to plan"_ , the woman callously thought to herself as she took a sip of her wine and watched the madness she had begun play out in the dead of the night, the only thing else on her mind being a simple but also arrogant thought, _"In fact, this has been almost too easy."_

Then her mouth made actual noise, in the form of a soft yet sinister laugh, not quite a cackle but more of a chuckle. One with absolutely no remorse nor regret for what she knows fully well is happening.

 _"Winning the election was ridiculously easy. Building up connections with foreign diplomats and even military generals to gain monetary benefits and intelligence, and using my own cunning to control the entire party even despite my opponent being who nearly everyone in this country would have preffered."_

Then she arched her head back and looked towards the ceiling as she recounted her victory for what was no doubt not the only time she'd done so:

 _"Getting my one true partisan rival under my thumb was easy enough. Luckily for me, there were no psychotic buffoons running for Prime Minister, practically handing me the election. Though a few well placed assassinations courtesy of that American general still took care of anyone who dared get too much popularity for my taste."_

With another sip of her wine it was then that she placed the glass onto her desk as she then stood up, walking slowly to the back of her chair, giving anyone who would be viewing from in front of her desk but a brief view of her round, sexy buttocks before she went to the back of the chair and covered herself with the previously mentioned luxury robe, which still managed to showcase her arms, legs, feet and even her beautiful cleavage with how perfectly it was cut for such a showing. Her contemplation resumed quickly however, once she picked back up her wine glasses and continued sips from it as she walked to her window and gazed out at the sight of Ottawa at night from within the confines of her residence in the heart of the New Edinburgh district.

 _"And then the Pomewin Island scheme. The timing was perfect. I had always been planning this from the very first pitch of Total Drama to those network executives all those years ago. Little did they know how quickly I'd have them under my control."_ , her smirk then curled into more of a wicked grin as she went over another thought, _"And little does anyone know what's really happening to their 'precious' favourite contestants. I knew very well that my winning was the time to strike, if I was to win the way I had to, the media circus had to be directed at something other than me. Hence the need for Total Drama in the first place."_

Then she looked away from the skyline of Ottawa and down at the wine glass in her hands, enough wine left in it for only one more sip at this point. She took her time with what little wine she had left. She wanted it to last at least for one more moment. One more thought.

 _"And"_ , she softly chuckled with this thought in her head, all while not breaking her gaze at her wine glass, _"Total Drama's also more than useful for the other part of the plan."_

With that last thought and one more wicked chuckle, she sipped the last bit of her wine before walking back over to her black chair, putting the glass back upon the desk itself as she focused on her computer monitor. With her smirk still upon her face she moved from her internet browser onto what was her personal email. She noticed two of interest to her:

The first was from a 'JerdMcLean ' which simple had it's subject as 'Hale Out of the Way'. As she knew exactly what this email ultimately said to her, she decided to read it second once she saw what the first one above it read:

The sender was 'MisatoEjiri ', with the subject being 'Survivors'. The contents were not very much in how large they were, really it was just a few measly sentences, but they nonetheless were important sets of words:

"Cassandra, I enjoy what we are doing as much as you do - as do I understand the reason for which it all must happen. Though I am wondering what the plan is for the winner of this season? As we are promising them the traditional million dollar prize."

With that smirk still on her face now accompanied by an almost sadistically evil twist of her brows, Cassandra's fingers got to work both typing and sending one single sentence as a response:

"I never said anything about a winner."


	6. Calm Before the Storm

For the contestants following the revelation that was in all manners of speaking inevitable, even the luxury of having the following day be free from challenges was not enough to warrant neither sleep nor pleasant feelings. The only feelings that they felt were those of fear, despair, loss and guilt. Every single person who voted the now deceased Sky, from her own now former team to those on the other team, were now hit with a severe case of guilt.

Had they voted differently, many of them thought that perhaps someone more deserving would be dead.

Perhaps if they all voted to a tie, the majority of them thought, then perhaps nobody would have died. However, those thoughts brought back memories of one of the final things Chris explained to Sky before her untimely demise.

In truth there was little they could have done. Like it or not, and they didn't like it, someone would have died before all of them that night. Regardless of who it was, they would still most certainly be feeling the same intense guilt and regret that they were feeling now. They would still be struggling to sleep, shaking in fear that Nero or Tiberius would be brought out early just to slaughter them as they slept. The two executioners themselves haunted whomever succumbed to the temptation of sleep, every few moments in the dorm or even the mansion one of the contestants could be heard waking up screaming in fright because of them. Most often this was DJ, though Katie, Sadie and many of the other weaker willed contestants followed suit after him.

For the most part, those with stronger wills merely held out longer , thus more certainly enduring more before finally admitting that they were far too frightened to remain asleep no matter how much their body required it. For example, even Alejandro lost the ability to sleep alone, him and Heather now opting to share a bedroom at all times for both of their protection:

"I can't believe we actually took part in that", Heather let out as she sat on the edge of the bed with her beloved Alejandro at her side, one arm over her shoulder as she held both of her hands as if hugging herself, "We all practically murdered her."

"Mi amore, please don't think of yourself a murderer", Alejandro tried his best to hide his own shock in order to calm his beloved, "It is both unbecoming of you and dishonest, we had no way of knowing that was actually going to happen!"

"Are you serious? We did! Bridgette tried to warn us, and all of us dismissed her as a liar, myself included."

"But to be fair, on first telling Bridgette's claim did come off as incredibly outlandish."

"Yeah but we should have cared to listen more!"

"That is only true in hindsight."

"I know, it's just. Like, alright, I know I'm normally one of the meanest contestants here but I never actually wanted to KILL any of them. I'm just surprised nobody's gotten on your case about what you did to Cody in season three after what we saw."

"That is surprising", Alejandro then used his other hand to rub his chin in thought, "Though perhaps they are preffering to think it rather than say it."

"Alejandro, I don't know if I can do this anymore."

"What do you mean by 'what'?"

"I want the million, but, I don't know if I want to end up...having to watch you die. Let's face it, people are going to vote you off in a game like this, not a single person is going to trust you enough to let you live."

Alejandro's brows curled in a regretful look. He knew full well what Heather said was the truth, that he stood little chance of getting through the game flawlessly, that the odds of his survival were slim. Especially under the assumption only one of them would be surviving at all, and would surviving be worth it if he couldn't enjoy life without Heather? Could he betray her here like he did in All-Stars? If he did, he would never see her again. He felt more sympathy for Sky than only one other contestant, but he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he had to watch the only one he loved die. Then again, so would Heather if the situation were reversed.

As such, he sighed as she said to her in his calming voice:

"I know how you feel, as much as I want to win, I do not think I could bring myself to watch you die. Which is why...I want you to win."

Heather gasped, her eyes curling into sorrow as a tear formed in her eye already:

"What?!"

"If we make it to the final two together, we will have to watch the other die. I know it will hurt you to do the other way around, but I refuse to watch the woman I love die."

"You think I want to watch you die?!"

"Please, do not worry about it. When the time comes, I will be with you. And I will give you something now in the hopes that if only one of us leaves this island, our love will last even in death. Something that will force us to put our lives before the money, or least me put you before it no matter what."

"What do you mean? What could you possibly give me or yourself that would do something like that?"

Alejandro did not speak in response, but acted - he planted a kiss directly to Heather's lips.

It was a passionate, sensual and determined kiss. Heather gasped in shocked response to it, initially wanting to push Alejandro off of her. She very well could have done it, though as she gazed into his eyes she began to understand what he meant and what he wanted to do. As if their gazes were a form of silent conversation, she agreed to it and they shifted their positions to where they were more correctly laying on the bed. Heater on her back, Alejandro ontop of her.

They had no choice but to throw away the shock of Sky's death for the time being, for what they were doing was to cement their love, to carry on the next generation should one of them manage to escape. If this attempt did not work, then they would only have to try again.

Soon Alejandro's hands went to the back of Heathers asian body just as her's went to his latino back. The clothes of the two came off not long afterwards - the shirts being the first to go. The two admired both of their bodies, Heather adored Alejandro's perfectly sculpted tanned body with it's muscles so perfectly molded like that of a true Greco-Roman deity, just as Alejandro viewed Heather's own figure from the way her hips were contoured to the way her breasts were elegantly and perfectly in line with the rest of her - he viewed her to be just as perfect as she was. After all, she was more 'real' than some of those other 'attractive' ladies on the show, even if she probably did have some exceptions to that.

He didn't care, just as she didn't. As they removed the lower articles of their clothing and embraced for one more kiss, they forgave any previous misdeeds they had with each other and locked in on what was going to be a moment of pure burning passion, love and the promise of preserverance.

Preserverance.

If not for them, for something they knew that they would care about more than even themselves.

While this was happening, many other eyes and thoughts were on the case of none other than Dave, who of all people had been desiring her death more than anyone. He now got what he had wanted, and after seeing it he hadn't left the confines of his bedroom even for a second.

While it is true that many of the other contestants would walk past his door with looks of disgust or anger on their faces, all they could hear from the other side was not laughter but rather sobbing.

"Sky...I'm sorry" was one of the first things he cried to himself.

His room was dark, none of the lights turned on at all as he lacked the motivation to even do that. He himself? Sitting on his bead, near permanently locked in a fetal position with tears of sorrow running down his face. What's worse is that his mourning practically repeated itselfin both thought and actual words:

"I'm sorry...I...I thought they were bluffing. I thought they were lying. I thought it would just be special effects. I didn't know it'd be real...I didn't know...I hated you so much, but I didn't want to actually kill you...I'm sorry."

Then he buried his head even deeper into his legs, muffling his sobbing enough to make them fainter to those on the outside of the room though still able to be heard even then:

"Please, forgive me."

"I didn't know."

"I wish I could take it back now,take everything back, I should have never flirted with you to begin with, I, I should have been considerate. I should have let you speak. I should...I sould have focused on the game and not you. It's all my fault...all my fault."

"I'll never forgive myself for this. They wouldn't let me anyway, and for good reason. I deserve to burn for this. I deserve to reincarnate as a rat for this. I deserve to die."

It was then that Dave's words once more turned from being actual coherent cries into intelligible sobbing that echoed through the halls of the dorm. Understandably though still unfortunately, Dave's cries were largely percieved to be fake by the others, especially the likes of Jo, Heather, Courtney and even Sugar.

"Fake" was what Jo muttered to herself the first time she past by Dave's door on her way to do her morning exercise routines.

"Murderer" was what Courtney said once as she was escorted to a private location by Jasmine in regards to Dave's cries.

"I didn't like her, but she ain't deserved what his ungrateful ass wanted so bad", Sugar let out as if she wanted Dave to actually hear her from inside the room, "I hope he rots in hell for what happened to her."

"It's bad enough he was already just as annoying as Amy", Heather once remarked earlier in the day as she and Alejandro walked to their room holding hands, "He's just as responsible for Sky's death as she is."

Though people such as Dawn and Ella beleived they were more genuine as they either walked close to Dave's door, slept in the room beside his, or heard his crying from outside. Looks on pity were on the faces of those who believed him to be genuine, while looks of anger were on the faces of those who did not. Unfortunately for Dave, the majority of his fellow competitors did not believe him to be genuine at all.

In all, there was only one contestant who did not seem to even have the slightest ounce of sympathy for the recently deceased. Even Sugar felt bad for the way her adversary met her end, and Rodney most certainly mourned the loss of Sky as if she was his beloved even though they hardly knew each other at best.

It should come to no surprise who the odd one out was. It was none other than Amy, who was shaken by what she saw yet still showed little to no remorse, even despite the fact that she had been the one more responsible for Sky's death than even Dave. Scowls of disgust were locked upon her whenever she passed by her fellow competitors through-out the dorm during the day time once the sun finally did completely rise to coat the island in it's light - a period where mostly everyone remained in eery silence for after what had just transpired. She had on a callous, heartless smirk to her face every time she entered a room where others save for the as of recently isolationist Dave were in.

One cruel interaction occurred during the mid day, when she walked into front lobby of the dorm where the stairs up to the hall were and saw Gwen, Cameron, Ennui and Crimson standing silently on the bottom of the steps. With a rude tone to her voice she questioned them:

"Would you creeps mind moving out of my way?", she said due to the fact they were blocking her path as she descended down the steps, "I have things to do today before the next challenge starts tomorrow! You heard what Chris said!"

The looks that all of them gave her were perhaps the most 'offended' facial expressions yet witnessed by humanity. Yet somehow, even they did not phase her.

"Are you serious?", Gwen was holding back both tears and rage, "Are you serious?! Someone. Just. DIED. WE WITTNESSED A MURDER! And you are acting like you don't even CARE!"

"Because I don't."

"Sky didn't deserve that at all!", Cameron exclaimed angrily back at Amy as she forced her way beyond Crimson and walked towards the front door, "I heard what happened, you're the one who got the villains team to vote her off!"

"Because she stole our notes!"

"No she didn't!"

"Well whoever did hasn't fessed up yet, so she's the only likely candidate. Or, was. As if that was actually even real", and then Amy had a laugh that was almost as wicked as the laugh of Cassandra herself, "You people really think that that crap was real? I'll give them props for making it convincing, but there's no way that was actually really happening."

"Um, I've seen slasher movies before", Gwen was quick to clarify, "And there is no way in hell that Sky's death was even possibly faked."

"Yeah", Ennui added in his own intereptration in his monotone but yet now also vindictive sounding voice, all while Loki angrily glared at Amy himself from upon his shoulder, "There was literally no window of oppurtunity to even think that they possibly switched the bodies."

"Exactly", Gwen nodded in response to that, "She died last night, and what's worse is that we were warned about it but most of us thought Bridgette was lying. At least she doesn't have to break from her trauma to bother saying the 'I told you so'."

"Besides", and then it was Crimson's turn to speak in the same tone of voice as her beloved Ennui, "You are only so confident because you are Chris' personal favorite, so you only think that you can't be killed. Or that you won't be."

"Okay you know what, whatever", and with those words Amy headed out the doors yet still spoke while paying the four confronting her little to no mind at all, "I do not have the time to be dealing with this, I have things to do."

With that being said, she was gone. The door closed behind her, and for the moment the four were free from her heinous prescence. Yet even then said prescence lingered and was enough to still leave them all with disdain that was only broken when finally Crimson spoke a single cold line:

"She'll be dead soon enough."

"I don't want to think about that right now to be honest", Gwen remarked while rubbing her left arm nervously, "Not after what happened last night."

"Yeah", Cameron shared her emotions exactly, "That was just, horrifying. She put up a fight, but it just wasn't enough. I can only imagine what her last thoughts were before she went."

"Probably not happy ones."

"At the very least she did not die as horribly as Team Failure says that Beardo left", Ennui pointed out with a more solemn tone to his usually emotionless voice, "Even if he went head first, that still must have been even more horrific."

"To experience or to witness?"

"I believe it could be considered both."

"I could believe that", and then Gwen golded her arms and retained her heavily disturbed expression, "I don't even want to think about what could happen next."

"Way I see it", Crimson began to explain her own belief, "Once the shock wears off from what everyone's seen, it's inevitable that mostly everyone will begin turning on and sabotaging eachother to avoid being the one eliminated at the end out of shere desperation to survive."

"What? But that's so senseless!", Cameron exclaimed, "Why not try to work together while we still outnumber them?"

"Because greed is one of the more powerful deadly sins", Ennui bluntly summarize, what he was reffering to needed no further explanation. Gwen and Cameron bowed their heads, the regret they now had in ever even signing up for this show apparent by the looks in their eyes let alone their faces. Only slowly did they look back up at Crimson and Ennui before Gwen in a weak, hopeless voice said:

"What are we going to do?"

For once, Crimson and Ennui both broke from their usual monotone and nearly emotionless nature as if only to look each other, curl their eyebrows into a hopeless expression of their own, and then finally let out a clearly distressed sigh as they both in unison told Gwen a down trodden:

"Is there anything we can do?"

"Yes, there is."

That stern, authoritarian voice did not come from either of them. It echoed down from the top of the stairs that they were standing on the bottom of, and came from none other than Jasmine. The look on her face alone was one of determination and authority and said everything that needed to be said. She was not looking forward to just sitting around and waiting to be killed, or being a pawn in the Producer's game any further. The fire in her eyes showed anyone who looked at her that she intended to fight. Before the others could even let out a response she let out another stern line:

"Follow me".

Though they did look at each other for a few short moments, they all followed Jasmine down the halls of the dorm's upper floors without question. The tall Australian led them not to a room, but back up to the roof where the first challenge had all taken place on. While this location now brought everyone a fair sharing of anxiety due to that memory alone, it was obvious it was the only place where they did not have to worry about cameras attached to trees or walls - though even despite that Cameron noticed pieces of duct tape now placed in odd corners and areas around the place, no question as to why. The primary thing they all noticed though was not duct tape nor the fact they were on the roof again, but instead that there was a large gathering of their fellow competitors.

Looking directly at them with either expressions of great grief and concern or the same firey determination of Jasmine were the likes of Shawn, B, Dawn, Ellody, Noah, Emma, Kitty, Sammy, Izzy, Eva, Sierra, Cody, Junior, Harold, Geoff, Bridgette, Mike, Topher, Zoey and Courtney.

There was little reason to even consider question why they were up here, especially given both what was just being talked about and the fact that in the middle of their gathering were a series of papers spread out before them. One was clearly a hand drawn yet surprisingly detailed map of the island, multiple others seemed to be charts or graphs, and there were at least multiple blueprints, sketches and lists evening out the rest. Due to the nature of paper and the fact that books were being used to keep the wind from sending them away it was difficult to give an exact number on how many individual sheets there were but there was certainly more than just a mere few.

"I'm pretty sure you can guess what we're all doing here", Jasmine stated to the four she brought up, "I shouldn't need to explain much."

"No, you don't", Gwen spoke before pausing, looking down at the papers as she, Ennui, Crimson and Cameron neared the group, "But what is the need of all the papers?"

"We needed to assess our situation", Ellody explained, "Shawn and Jasmine effectively mapped out the entire island and myself alongside Dawn, Emma, Noah, Sierra, Courtney and B worked out multiple statistics for who is most likely to become the next ones eliminated. Not to mention working out plans for our escape."

"Which I'm helping with too", Harold pointed out.

"This isn't the time to be bitchy, Harold", Noah remarked, to which Emma nodded without saying anything, all while she was also holding both Noah's hand and Kitty's hand at the same time. Kitty's hand was held especially tightly.

Harold himself looked down in response at that, knowing that Noah was speaking the truth. All he could muster out was a weak and soft 'LeShawna' as all he thought about was the hope that one day he would be reunited with her.

"Can I ask one question though?", Cameron spoke up to gain the attention of the others in attendance, "Why are there only a selection of us here instead of all of us?"

"Not all of us are that trustable", Shawn was quick to point out, "We only sought out the ones who would be most useful to start a plan with. We want to have a game plan first before we seek out the others."

"Exactly", Sierra nodded, "I mean, would you want Amy here?", everyone shuddered at the thought of that, "Or need I say Dave after how he basically caused Sky's death?"

Topher admittedly bit his lips a bit at that, looking away from the others as his eyebrows curled into a look of guilt. He shared this look with Harold and B as well, yet none of them wanted to speak up about how if they had not been the ones stealing the Villain teams' notes, Sky would still be alive. Even if they did not know of what would happen, it would undoubtedly be for the best to not speak of it, and all of them gave each other looks silently speaking this.

"I don't know", Topher spoke up while rubbing the back of his head, still having the guilty look on his face, "Dave does seem to be pretty remorseful after he saw what actually happened."

"He's just crying for attention", Shawn was swift to say, "I've seen it all the time, including on the show. He's a total crybaby. Besides, I'm still wondering why you're even here with us, you wanted to be like Chris 2.0."

"I wanted to take over the show from him", Topher sternly clarified, "Big difference. And there's no way in hell I would actually murder people, that's legit fucking insane, and besides, I helped your girlfriend out when we were in those tunnels, 'member?"

"Topher's right", Jasmine answeredfor clarity, "I felt like I owed him one, and since he's an enemy of Chris he's not nearly as likely to betray us as his 'favourite' contestant would be."

"That and he does have media experience", Courtney further added in as she went into her own explanation, "Once we're off the end, Cassandra and her surbordinates will likely go into overtime to cover their tracks, we need someone with expertise in camera prescence just as much as we need intelligence and physical strength when it comes to that part. We'll need to find a way to destroy whatever hold over the media she has if we want to get our story out there."

"Precisely", and while Topher did have a conceited smirk to his face after he was complimented like that, it didn't hide at all the fear and guilt in his eyes.

"And that's why I needed to find you, Cameron", Jasmine then brought attention to the four most recent recruits, "You're also one of the smartest people on this show, we most definitely need your help in crafting our escape plan."

Cameron's response came with a complete lack of hestitation:

"Whatever you need me to do, I'm on it".

"Excellent".

"But what about me, Ennui and Crimson?", Gwen questioned as she saw absolutely no reason why the three of them had been brought alongside Cameron outside of a 'everything we can get' type of reason. However, she did get a reason from Jasmine mere seconds after her question was even asked:

"Besides getting all the help we can get, it's also both your skills in the competition as well as trying to protect those most at risk of dying."

"Most at risk of dying?"

"Yes!", Sierra exclaimed with what was almost the most visibly concerned facial expression of them all, "We've mapped it out and people like Cody and Junior are more than likely going to be eliminated very soon because they don't do much and aren't as physically strong as the others so people might vote them off or sabotage them! There's very few if any people who would ever let people like them live in this situation!"

"And let's not forget someone like Kitty either", Emma was swift to point out, "I'd rather be scalphed than watch her be executed."

"Um, excuse me", Kitty interjected with a hand on her hip even though she kept the other one firmly holding her elder sister's hand, "I'm more than capable of handling my own, Emma."

"You're still my little sister, Kitty. It's my job to worry about you, especially in the situation we're in right now, so don't you even think of telling me not to worry."

"Point taken."

"Kitty has a point too though", Noah came to remark, "Even the alleged aura reader is more useful to us than Cody and the kid are. Need I remind you that they were working with Dave?"

"We didn't know that she was going to die at the end!", Junior was quick to shout out, tears forming in his eyes from the shock of all that was happening around him, "We didn't know! How were we supposed to know?!"

Sierra was quick to grab him into a hug and comfort him solemnly.

"And Dave didn't know either!", Cody pointed at Noah and spoke in an offended tone of voice, "So just shut up, Noah!"

"Don't tell him to shut up!", Emma gave Cody a piercing stare, "You were the one who helped Dave more than even Junior did! You're only here because Sierra insists on protecting you, so keep in mind you're on thin ice!"

"You know, you keep treating me like I'm useless, but I can do stuff just as well as some of you guys can!"

"Like what?", Noah responded, "Letting Sierra carry you around all the time?"

"Has everyone just forgotten that I helped set Gwen and Trent together?"

"And look how well that relationship turned out."

"Cody", Courtney interrupted the boy just as he was about to respond to Noah's words, "We've already agreed that you are more likely to be the target of elimination sooner than Noah, on account of your fan popularity being less than his according to Sierra. In addition you really haven't shown us you're much more than Sierra's thing to carry around, a failed matchmaker and a bra stealer."

All Cody did was bow his head in shame. It was clear that they were really taking advantage of the fact Sierra was too preoccupied with comforting the breaking down Junior in order to let him had it. If they were trying to make him feel ashamed in himself and useless, it was working. While Sierra glared at them for their words, she said nothing but whispering comforting words into Junior's ears as he was breaking down into tears. Cody teared up as well, but he said nothing as he just looked down at the floor feeling like a useless sack of nothing compared to all of the others.

This didn't bode well with all of the others though, Mike patted him on the back with a look of sympathy on his face, while Gwen looked at Courtney and with a disgusted look she was the one who spoke up on Cody's behalf of all people:

"I didn't know that giving someone something meant they stole that something", she sarcastically said, to which Courtney glared at her for.

"Same difference."

"Not really."

"Alright that's enough!", Jasmine finally interrupted the two before they could distract any further, "We're trying to stage a rebellion here, not fight amongst ourselves! We need to put all of our differences aside and work together if we're going to get out of this alive, no matter how much we hate the other person or what we think of their capabilities we need to treat them as equals, got it?"

Eva, Bridgette, Geoff, B and Dawn in particular nodded in agreement with Jasmine as if she took the words right out of their mouths. The others were silent, but most of them bowed their heads in solemn silence. Jasmine's words also especially had an impact on those such as Noah and Ellody, who knew some of their recent behaviour hadn't followed such mottos very well.

"Good", was all Jasmine said as she began walking off back towards the exit of the roof with Shawn at her side, "Now let's go and rally the others to our cause. I want us on our way out BEFORE the next challenge starts up."

With those words being said all of them broke from their formation and headed off to no doubt follow Jasmine's orders in getting the others to join their cause, even the four newly introduced to the concept. While Junior remained in Sierra's arms and Cody at her side in silent shame though also a large amount of anger, Dawn was the only who staid behind as she silently took the responsibility of picking up all of the papers and keeping them in a safe place. It was in the middle of this job of hers that some of the others - who had been in the back of the line leaving - decided to turn back towards her and with both a heavy heart and heavily guilty face approached her.

She looked up to see them - Emma, Kitty, Noah and Ellody. The look on her face was one of seemingly knowing what they were going to say, and happy that the tension that was present at the very end of the meeting was now fading and making way for the solemn words they were about to say to her.

"Dawn", Emma was the one who spoke first, "I think I speak for all of us when I say we're sorry for the way we treated you earlier."

"Yes", Ellody nodded in agreement, "While I still do not believe you are actually an aura reader, I suppose the way I assaulted you about the subject was most unbecoming of me."

Then Emma and Kitty both turned to Noah, who had remained silent. The tension from his argument with Cody still lingering from his facial expression. It was not until Emma nudged him on his shoulder that he said anything:

"What?"

"What do you mean what?", Kitty remarked, "Isn't there something you should say to Dawn? This could be your only chance to say it."

"Noah", Emma looked at him with an expression that did most if not all of the begging for her, "Please."

"So you make me apologize to her but not to Cody?"

"Dawn's not the one who partnered with Dave, plus she's done a lot of work in helping us craft an escape plan."

"Alright, fine", and then Noah took a deep breathe and turned to a still silent Dawn before finally saying, "Dawn, I'm sorry for the way I hounded you over your claims of supernatural powers."

"You could at least have tried to be a bit more sincere."

"It's alright, Emma", Dawn said with a soft smile on her face as she looked at all of them, "I appreciate the apology, though you didn't have to, there is no possible way I wouldn't help with a cause like this."

"Well it's still the nice thing to do", Kitty answered, "And I don't plan on being mean like our host or his bosses."

"Yes", Dawn commented, "Chris' aura was always dark, but one look at Cassandra told me that her aura is even darker."

Noah rolled his eyes at Dawn mentioning auras, finding it in all honesty insulting that she would even think of speaking about them after what happened to Sky earlier. However, not wanting to be forced to apologize yet again so soon he opted to not bring the subject up at all even despite his strong feelings about it. At this point all he wanted was for himself, Owen, Emma and Kitty to be back in their places of residence to begin the process of forgetting this all even happened.

"Anyway, we should be going now", Dawn stated as she stood, folding the blueprint paper into her hands and holding it in her arms once all of the others were tucked into either her green sweater or blue collared shirt, or into folders that she also had in her arms, "We need to be with the others."

Emma, Ellody, Kitty and Noah silently nodded with her as they finally followed the others.

So ended the first meeting of Total Drama's first ever rebel force. It was a meeting that was but among the final glimmers of hope that the contestants had in the face of their helplessness, but only time would tell if it would ammount to any real success. 


	7. The First Rebellion - Part 1

**Author's Note: Due to this chapter's size, it will be divided into 2 parts. You're welcome.**

 **Also, sorry for the wait. I have just been lacking in motivation to write for Total Drama lately. If anyone would like to be a co-writer for this story please let me know. I'm trying to finish this for you guys who are interested in reading this, I'm pleasantly surprised with how liked this story is and want to finish it.**

* * *

It was but 48 hours after Sky's untimely passing, as the contestants received a notice from Chris that they had a single day off following the second challenge. On paper it seemed as though the showrunners had a shred of mercy within them, but in truth it was merely because they had to come up with plans for the rest of the 'season' challenges. Be that as it may, such plans were already made by the time the third challenge was ready to begin, with Chris now more enthusiastic about it than before while Chef remained silent.

However, Chris was not present at the dorm as the sun rose and all of the contestants began dreading what was coming - those forming a rebellion group knowing their time to be limited to escape.

Rather he was in the elimination room, in the area where all of the contestants normally would be gathered for the occasion. While it was not the horror of the room in which the deeds took place, it was still not precisely the pleasant room it seemed to be on the first day - it's atmosphere being tainted with what was the truth. It now had a dampness lurking all around it, the air becoming heavy and the room even when it had people within it always seemed to have a lingering silence as if the forces of hell itself were watching those within it. Though the latter could be considered to have truth in it considering that both Pertchgill and Misato standing in the flesh before the show's host. There was no sign of Cassandra however, which seemed to make Chris somewhat on edge as he approached the two subordinate producers - he tugged his shirt collar and expected some sort of reprimanding.

After all, the smile that Pertchgill had on his face did not seem to Chris like that of a good sign. Nonetheless, he approached them and shook both of their hands while starting a polite conversation:

"Pertchgill, Misato! What brings you guys here?"

"Cassandra is initiating the next major phase of her plan", Misato revealed bluntly, "She sent us to oversee your progress here personally."

"Oh."

"Do not worry, dear boy", Pertchgill let out with his cold, callous baritone voice, "We will let you do what you feel you must, so long as you get the job Cassandra wants done, though I would suggest you take our own more personal suggestions to heart as well."

"Thomas, I would suggest you keep those 'suggestions' in your own personal quarters", Misato scolded. It did not take long for Chris to be confused by what the two were talking about:

"Personal, Quarters?"

"It is none of your concern, McLean!" Thomas swiftly replied in a defensive tone, "Just do what we say and what Cassandra says and we all will continue to get along famously!"

"Well you can count on me, dude! Oh, and dudette!"

"Yes", Misato was not amused by the 'surfer lingo' Chris usually spoke with - being much of the 'old fashioned' type, "There are some things that make me admittedly, doubt that."

"Like, what?"

"You're attitude following the first elimination for example, coupled with how quick your turn around was. It is in all honesty a bit sudden for my personal taste."

"What? Are you kidding me? Look, I only had that turn around because Chef and I had this talk about by the dorm, I came to realize what I really cared about is all!"

"Which is?"

"My job, the money and my life of course!"

"Oh, so you don't care about Cassandra or Christmas?"

"Oh I care about them! Believe me I do! I just figured they went without saying!"

"Ha!" Pertchgill laughed, "Oh come now old boy, there's no reason to be ashamed! I never bothered to settle down with anyone, outside my personal wealth of course,and I have not thought a single thing of it! In this industry it's better to stick to the truth rather than to the lies we tell our audience! Though that said, your daughter is shaping up to be quite beautiful, so I will not fault you on settling down for the sake of creating her."

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

"Nevermind him, McLean" Misato swiftly intervened, "He means nothing. Absolutely and most positively nothing!"

Even so in despite of what she has just said, Chris couldn't help but look on suspiciously at the smirking Thomas Pertchgill - albeit he shrugged and decided to forget that seemingly minor comment in favor of bringing up a subject entirely different to it. After some brief exchange of ideas inside of his mind he knew just what that subject ought to be:

"So, I gotta ask this before we go, but, what does Cassandra do with the, you know, bodies?"

"Bodies?"

"Um, well okay I know Beardo ain't got much left at this point but Sky was pretty intact! I'm just curious to know what my wife wants done with them, if killing them is apparently so important to her 'plan'."

"We're not entirely sure ourselves, or at least I am not" Misato admitted with a significantly less strict demeanor, "Though all I do know is that Cassandra wants the bodies, or whatever little does remain, transported to a location of her own choosing. She hasn't told us what this location is, however."

"So no funerals or nothin'?"

"No."

"The families are completely unaware", Pertchgill's face curled into something of a wicked grin at that point, "They don't suspect a thing."

"Heh", Chris put on a look of enjoyment at the prospect as he laughed alongside his two superiors, "We've sure outdone ourselves this time!"

"You mean we've outdone ourselves?" and Misato was quick to ruin Chris' somewhat pleasant mood with intimidation, "Not you. You had absolutely nothing to even do with it!"

Chris swallowed in response to that, though didn't show Misato the same fear that he shows when his wife snaps at him like that. Judging by the look on her own face it appears that even she recognized this - and that she wasn't necessarily happy about it. Regardless, Chris kept his tongue and simply nodded with a soft smile as silence overtook the three for at least half of a minute before finally Misato broke it once more:

"I believe we are done here now. Me and Thomas will be residing in the same place as you, that's all that really needs be said at this point."

"Though I will be making some rounds around the dorm here and there" Pertchgill added, "I like to be the more 'hands on' producer of us three, so to speak."

"Yes. The, hands on, one."

"So" Chris clapped his hands together with a relieved sigh, "Guess that's code for meeting over?"

"Well, not quite yet."

"What's up then?"

"Cassandra did not mention this as she believed it went without saying, but based on idle banter I've been hearing from the interns I feel you better avoid any potential threats of contestants trying to control the situation."

"Huh?"

"Must I spell it out for you?", Misato sighed, "Topher is not much of a threat, but we would much prefer not having to do your work for you by having another Scarlett incident on our hands!"

"None of these guys are even remotely like her though, and she's locked away in that nut house!"

"Thanks to our work she is! You had hardly a thing to even do with it, you merely shot her out of a cannon and ignored all else!"

"Excuse me!", Chris 'fired' back, "You guys pay me to host the show and the challenges that you guys make up, you don't pay me to handle the crap that goes on off-camera! That, and you're not my wife!"

"I can however inform her of this!"

"Friends, friends, let us be civil!" Pertchgill exclaimed as he got in between the two of them, putting a hand on either of their shoulders, "We're all on the same team here, after all. There is no need for such fighting! Especially over such a little thing, with it already settled! Why don't we focus on the matter at hand and go back to the game?"

"Very well" Misato glared angrily at Chris who glared just as angrily back at her, "The challenge is in but a few hours anyway."

"Yeah, and I'm the host of it" Chris reminded her, "So if you don't excuse me, I'm going to go prepare myself for the big show tonight."

"You mean today?"

"Same thing!"

It was after those words had been said that they parted ways, with Chris leaving the room. All that was on his mind was not concern for the poor soul to be eliminated later, but rather with mental imagery of his paycheck at the end of this whole thing. One would be forgiven for thinking there was a shred of humanity in his mind. Misato and Pertchgill merely looked to each other for a brief time before following after their 'host' not long after he'd already left the room. Just like him, the two of them felt as though things would be going on through the day without issue or interruption to their plans - they were at the moment unaware of what was actually in store for them.

"Outside the dorm first thing in the morning - BEFORE the sun rises."

That was all that they knew.

That was all that Jasmine and the others whom she had recruited had told to the various fellow competitors of those on the day before the rebellion.

By the time the morning had come, all that needed planning had been planned, and she knew that there was no time to waste any more. She needed to strike before Chris arrived to begin the challenge,and she knew that the hours of the morning that still resembled night were the perfect if not only time to rally everyone together.

While not an easy feat by any means, it was a feat that had been achieved through not only Jasmine but all of those working with her making a solid effort to make sure they did it. Every single one of the other remaining contestants - though with the sole exception of Amy - had been either forcibly or voluntarily gathered at the steps of the dormitory with Jasmine herself standing before them on the top step right in front of the door. Due to the time of day it was only natural that the vast majority of this gathering were dressed more in their sleepwear rather than the clothing they usually wore - thankfully those who usually slept in their underwear were allowed to put on robes before stepping out into the cold early morning.

There they all were: Heather, Alejandro, Sugar, Stephanie, Ryan, Scott, Jo, Lightning, Courtney, Izzy, Eva, Noah, Owen, Sierra, Cody, Junior, Kitty, Emma, Dawn, Ellody, Dave, Duncan, Gwen, Cameron, Mike, Zoey, Shawn, Samantha, Crimson, Ennui with Loki, Brick, B, Ella, Topher, Trent, Tyler, Lindsay, Beth, Katie, Sadie, Harold, Justin, Leonard, Tammy, Staci, Rodney, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Lorenzo, Chet and Anne Maria. All of them standing at the foot of the stairway as Jasmine stood above and in front of them all - and the reason became all too clear from the moment she began speaking in a firm, powerful voice:

"Contestants, I'm pretty sure I don't need to tell you why you're here and I'm not going to bother repeating what they're trying to force us to go through. I know what happened to Sky was horrific and undeserved, it haunts me even now. I also know that many of you also want the million dollar prize, but most of all I want you all to hear me out right now! I want you all to think about one single thing, for those of you who value your lives at all do you honestly want to remain here for a single second and risk what happened to Sky happening to you? What if they go even more brutal than with her? For those of you who only care about the money, are you really going to settle for just some mere million dollars? Compared to how much we could make off of them if we escape and sue them for everything they've got or with you less-than-selfless ones blackmailing them?"

It was that comment that made the more villainous contestants such as Scott, Sugar, Jo and even the infamous Alejandro and Heather start thinking, all of them finding themselves skeptical at first though upon deeper thought they realized she was right. Their feelings of agreement were only however truly sealed during her next few words:

"And what do all of you even think's going to happen after we're through here?They're not going to let us speak up about this if that's what you're thinking! They're going to give you the million to shut you up if they even let you live at all! Cassandra, that dragon lady bitch running this thing, is the prime minister now; she has more than enough resources at her disposal to silence us, especially if we're only one person going up against her word! But if we're united against her I think we might just have a chance of pulling this off, if we work together!"

On that note the others, from even Jo to Eva, either silently nodded in agreement to her words or softly agreed to them. There was no question that she was completely and totally correct in what she was saying.

"They think that they can just play a game with us like they always have. They tricked us with those other seasons, making us think all they did was put us through physical and endurance strain, what they're expecting is that all of us would gladly sabotage each other to save our own lives! However they forgot one thing, and it's that we're humans. They probably watch those movies where crime was made illegal for a single day each year and think that's how we'd operate in this situation, but no! Hell no! Humans don't just want to kill each other when they're put in a situation like this, especially not this one! Not when we still have the other options wide open to us! Like in the wild, it's either fight or flight. Normally I'd be more than happy to fight, but in this situation we need to do some flight!"

"And how do we do that?", Duncan asked with a sarcastic smirk on his face despite agreeing with all of it himself, "It's not like all of us can just sprout wings and fly."

Eva was quick to sternly speak to him:

"If you would shut up and let her speak maybe she was about to get to that!"

Duncan was silenced after that point, and Jasmine and Eva both exchanged nods to one another before Jasmine continued:

"The plan is for all of us to gather together at one of the island's shores. Me and Shawn were able to map out the whole place during the day we had no challenges, all we have to do to avoid danger is to stay clear of the mountains, stick together, don't split up no matter what, and get to the eastern shore of the island. Once there, we will work on a boat big enough to hold all fifty-three all of us and once that's done we head out for the pacific."

"Hold up, hold up, hold UP!" this time Gwen was the one who interrupted Jasmine, all of the others turning to face her, "Okay, I know I was there with all of you guys...for a few seconds...and I agree with the not splitting up part definitely, but a boat big enough for all of us? The pacific? Where are we headed for, Japan?"

"I agree with her on that" Heather added in, "I don't recall my grandparents having fifty-three guest rooms."

"No, we're not headed for Japan" Jasmine explained, "We're going to go east until we're far enough from the shore, then head northward for Alaska. There's no way any of us would be able to make it all the way to Japan. Once we're in America and out of this mess, what you guys do is up to you. If you wanna help me bring the bitch down, good. If you want to go home and forget about this, I understand. Hell, if you want to take whatever she bribes you with to shut up, fine! Frankly if any of you want to stay here and try winning whatever 'million' they say they're gonna give you, so be it. But I'm not gonna stay around here to be one of their playthings anymore. Just saying it now, but if you want to try your luck with Cassandra, now's your time to speak up about it!"

None of the others uttered a single word after that. Not Noah nor Emma, nor even a single one of the so-called 'villains'. All of them felt the same thing - not only was it better for survival to escape, but the funds they could make from doing so were far more viable than whatever prize the show could give them. In addition, they wouldn't be haunted with the thought of being a 'murderer'. As such there was little to no contest against Jasmine's plan of action, not a single person disagreed with this. Having expected this the only words she finished off with were easy:

"That's what I thought."

Just as Jasmine descend from the steps to join the others though, it was not long before one of them questioned her inclusion of such a large assortment of people. The questioner, as if naturally, was none other than Noah:

"Can I ask one question?" he brought attention to himself with, "Why are we including people like resident mood swinger and resident evil douchebag in this? If we're ignoring the hosts' favourite which I get, why keep them around?"

"I'm assuming that the evil douchebag in question is me?" Alejandro asked, a brow raised though his face anything but amused.

"Congratulations, you guessed correctly."

"Hmph."

"Noah brings up a good point!" Sierra spoke up, "Dave is a complete raving lunatic, plus he played a large part in killing Sky!"

"I didn't kill her!" Dave screamed with tears forming in his eyes, but Sierra only looked at him coldly as she said:

"You betrayed her."

"Sierra, that's enough!" Jasmine said with hands on her hips as she glared at the purple haired girl, being the only female to tower even over her, "Yes, Dave has done some wrong things and I was on Sky's side too, but he had no way of knowing she'd actually die! Like all of us he probably thought it was fake what Bridgette said at first!"

"I didn't think it was real! I thought it would be fake with actors! I don't want to be a murderer! Honest! Please, I just want to get off this island! Don't abandon me again!"

Dave sat down on the ground and got into a fetal position at first, tears forming in his eyes as he buried his face yet again into his knees to begin sobbing. This move actually got him looks of sympathy from the likes of Dawn, Ella, Cody, Topher and Mike among others. Lindsay in particular spoke up about it:

"Seems like he's pretty genuinely sorry to me" she said, "I think we've all been a bit mean to him. Like, treating him like we're that mean blonde girl."

"I still think Sky was right about him" Shawn added in, "But I'm with my girl on that he still doesn't deserve being left behind. Not this time, anyway."

"Agreed!" Dawn decided to add in as she neared Dave, kneeling down to show him comfort - which he did not resist, "Dave's aura has been nothing but sincere since Sky's untimely demise, I don't sense any chance that he would even think about betraying us!"

"Oh you've got to be kidding me, auras" Noah rolled his eyes, though Emma nudged him for his remarks. It was clear that he wanted to berate Dawn for her belief in auras again, though instead he decided to bring up a different subject thanks to Emma, "Well, alright, I guess bringing Dave along with be passable, but what about the evil douchebag?"

"I say we should leave him with Amy!" Cody yelled out as he also sat beside Dave opposite of Dawn, "He almost got me killed by sharks and didn't care one bit about it! How do we know he wouldn't care about sending any one of us to our own deaths? For all we know, he could even be here as a mole for Cassandra or something!"

"My sentiments exactly!" Justin nodded, "If I were an evil bitch like Cassandra and I wanted a contestant on the inside, Alejandro would make the most sense!"

"Thank you, Justin!"

"Oh please" Alejandro scowled at both of them, "One of you two is just holding a childish grudge, and the other one is only jealous of my superior looks."

"Excuse me?" Justin took severe offense to that and glared at Alejandro for 'daring' to say it, "First off, me and you are practically the same body build. Secondly, at least I have more actual friends than you do so I'd watch what you say!"

"Yeah, and Cody's friends with both of us too!" Trent spoke up, folding his arms as he angrily glared at Alejandro while he also walked up to Justin's side. It didn't take long for Harold to join him on Justin's other side, sharing his sentiment towards the spaniard:

"And don't think I haven't forgotten what you did to get me and LeShawna off, either!" Harold said with disdain and contempt in his voice.

"You tell him, guys!" Cody quipped in, a glare of his own attempting yet failing to pierce into Alejandro's soul. Alejandro the whole while couldn't help but be severely irritated by all of his hatred directed towards him - hatred that he had no way of possibly diverting. What they were saying was true, of course - minus the part about being a mole. They had reason to hate and distrust him, but he couldn't risk being left behind with Amy - he knew he would take her in a fair challenge, but with how Chris favours her it is more than likely she would get an advantage against him. There was also the possibility that there wasn't even an intended winner at all in a game like this, and that was a possibility Alejandro did not want to gamble on.

"Amigos" he tried to follow in his father's footsteps and approach them diplomatically, "Please, I know that I have done far...less than friendly things with many of you, but I assure you that in a situation such as this I will gladly but my treacherous ways aside for the greater good! Besides, I have something at stake too." and then he pulled Heather close to him with one hand, "In case you may have forgotten."

"Seriously!" Heather angrily exclaimed to all of them, "As IF Alejandro would side with that hell beast over ME! You guys need to seriously get over it, especially since I know, or at least thought, that some of you were better than this!"

"You know you're just as much able to be left behind, right?" Trent snarked, "Considering that for all we know, you two are working together with them and against all of us!"

"What?! Are you serious?! Do you really think I'd associate with someone like that? Okay, no, I'm not the nicest person or the most trustworthy, but I would never actually murder someone!"

"Could've fooled me."

"Heather, look" Cody then surprised everyone as he temporarily broke the anger and spoke to the woman directly, "I know you love the guy, even though I think you could do better, but you can't deny that we're being reasonable here! He literally threw me into shark infested waters, felt not a single bit sorry about it, and could've killed me! In a situation like this you have to see what we're saying here!"

"Oh, I see what you're saying alright! You're saying we should just abandon my boyfriend and leave him to die! All because you people don't know how to let shit go!"

"You know we could just leave you behind too, right?" Gwen brought up with disdain of her own for the asian before her, "It's not like you've ever been that much more trustable than him!"

"Gwen has a perfect point" Courtney confessed, "I have had my moments I admit, but not nearly as many 'moments' as you."

Scott couldn't help but snicker and roll his eyes at that comment, his opinions on it being without needing to be said. Courtney looked at him for his outburst, but he had no remorse about it even with her sneering at him - he even sneered right back at her.

"Please, Courtney" Heather brought attention back onto herself not long after, "I don't need to be talked down to by you of all people, and the same I can say to the goth girl too! Me and Alejandro aren't the ones considering leaving people behind to get murdered by whatever the fuck those executioners even are! Maybe you all should think about that instead of what we did during a fucking competition!"

Just then the sound of a whistle was heard by all of those present, turning all of them over to where the sound came from - none other than Jo herself who was more determined than ever to put an end to the arguing. Once she was sure she had everyone's attention, she opened her mouth and firmly spoke to everyone:

"Alright everyone that's enough!" she let out, "A lot of us are guilty of doing bad shit to each other in the past, alright? Even myself for christ's sake! But are we really going to waste time arguing about it when we could be on our way to getting out of this mess already? If anyone wants to stay behind, so be it! I myself would rather get outta here and make the bitch doing this pay a lot more than just one million bucks for this crap, but if you disagree then good riddance!"

"Jo's right!" Jasmine agreed with a nod and a loud voice of her own, "We probably only have a few minutes left now to leave, if even that! Way I see it, we should start moving now, and only if any one of you causes trouble will we have to make the choice to let you go!"

Nobody made any vocal response to that, as all of them knew that what she and Jo had just said was completely true. For the time being, everyone put their grudges aside and though distrustful glares were exchanged, everyone began the long walk towards the direction of the forest - wishing for more time to settle these grudges though not wanting to give Chris or his bosses any more of a headstart than they already had. Jasmine, Eva, Jo and Rodney were in the front of the march with Izzy, Eva, Owen, Noah, Emma and Kitty immediately behind them. The rest all followed without any order in particular.

The sole exception however, was Dave. Instead of getting up and joining the others, he remained seated on the ground, crying as he buried his face into his knees. He would have surely been abandoned had it not been for one single person turning back and feeling sympathy for him.

"Hey, Dave...everyone's leaving out to the shore now, you wanna come?"

Hearing the voice of Cody was enough for Dave to look up, yet through his tear filled eyes he could in truth hardly see Cody at all for the first few moments - until he took one of his arms and wiped the tears from his eyes. He could also make out Dawn, Justin, Trent, Harold, Topher, Mike, Zoey, Gwen and Cameron not far away, with all of the others slowly walking away from the situation.

"W-why are you doing this?" Dave questioned in between his sobbing, "I deserve to die after what I did. Why else is life and everyone I know and thought I loved treating me like this? I have to deserve it!"

"Are we seriously doing this?" Justin questioned aloud, "He clearly wants to be left behind, and you heard what Jo and Jasmine said, let's just leave him before we get left behind!"

"And leave Cody behind too?" Trent replied back.

"We could always just forcibly drag Cody with us. Better us do it than Sierra!"

"See!" Dave then brought attention back on himself, "Justin gets it! I should just be left behind! Nobody will ever forgive me after what I did to Sky, and they shouldn't, either!"

"What are you talking about?" Zoey questioned with a confused look to her face.

"Don't act all nice on me! Ever since I was part of this season, all you did was look down on me as if I was the worst! But you're not precisely super-special, aren't you!?"

"Hey!" Mike exclaimed as he hugged Zoey and glared at Dave, "Don't yell at her! She didn't do you anything! We're trying to be nice to you here and help you not be left behind!"

"After you both were just as awful as everyone else!" Dave shouted back, "Cody was the only one here who took my side at all and stayed by it! The literal only one!"

That made Cody look down in something of embarrassment, but Dave kept going on and on in a combination of both rage and sadness:

"I've been dumped on international television, branded a clingy creep, abandoned on an island, abandoned by my parent, branded a murderer and now I'm stuck on an island again with the chance of being sentenced to death! How much more do I have to suffer until it finally stops?!"

"Dave, I know that what happened to you is tragic, but you shouldn't take it personal-"

"PERSONAL!?" Dave gasped, "Who are you to talk about taking it personal?! In fact, you should know how I feel, Mike! Or should I say, Mal?!"

Zoey gasped in response to that, Mike himself gasp, getting extremely defensive and almost angry at Dave for that comment:

"I have not been Mal since All-Stars ended! You're just trying to make me feel guilty, when I already do! I'm trying to be nice to you here!"

"No offense Mike, but from way I look at it, Dave's right" Cody then added in, "You have been treating Dave more like you are Mal than you are, well, you. Like, you all are literally treating him like he doesn't even matter as a human being! You were all considering just leaving him to die! Yes, he fucked up with Sky, but we've already been over that he didn't know she was going to die! Why are you still going to hold that over him? It's not even him who tried to convince the villain team to vote her off! All he did was stuff that honestly most of the villain team would do to any of us anyway if this were a normal season!"

"So?" Zoey asked, "Mike has a point! Not only was he creepily clingy to her like Sierra is to you, but he practically made her die! I'm sorry I'm not sorry about the idea of leaving him behind! Especially after what he just said to Mike!"

"...what a way to trust your partners, Zoey." Dave sarcastically muttered.

"I was never on your team!"

"Hmph!"

"Look, Zoey" Mike turned to his girlfriend, "I...I think they have a point...I didn't see it because I wanted to be loyal to you and on your side, but...I have...we have...been pretty mean to Dave."

"WHAT!? So you're siding with Dave instead of me, Mike?"

"Wha-what?!"

"Zoey! Mike's not saying that!" Cameron added, feeling already more than stressed with everything, "Do you honestly want to be like Amy and not even care that someone else just died? Because if we do just let Dave be left behind, that's what we're like! That's what Mike's saying! And seriously, the longer we waste time here arguing, the farther the others get from us, even if Sierra's probably going to come back for Cody in a few moments! I'm also especially needed with the others too!"

"Right?" Cody said, "Can you all just stop being so cruel to this one guy?"

"We can stop being cruel to him" Zoey answered after sighing and looking down at the ground, calming herself down, "But it sounds like he actually wants to be left behind!"

"Which is why I think we should just go!" Justin exclaimed, "We all pretty much just agreed that whoever wants to be left behind, would be left behind! Unless someone actually wants to just forcibly take him along."

That's when Topher thought over doing something, before sighing a bit to himself and walking over to Dave. With a slight smirk on his face he actually scooped Dave up into his arms and carried him in an almost cradling fashion, much to his confusion.

"T-T-Topher?!"

"What?" Topher replied, "Nobody else would wanna do it and Cody wouldn't be able to without dragging your shoes along the dirt, and I know how much you would hate that."

"Well, he has a point." Cody admitted with a shrug.

"Yeah, I do" Topher said, "So come on, we should catch up with the others about now.", and both them and the rest of the group made a point to start walking in the direction the others went in the hopes they didn't lose too much time; with Dave being surprised by Topher's act of kindness.

"Topher?"

"Um, yeah?"

"...you...really care about me?"

"I'm just keeping you from dying is all...it's the least I can do" Topher looked to the side on that line, still not wanting to tell the others that had he and his team not stolen the notes, Sky would not have been framed a thief in the first place. He still clearly felt guilty about it, even he seemed confused whether or not his actions were of genuine care or just guilt, or both. Whatever the case, Dave lightly smiled to say:

"I'll take it, thanks."

"Heh"

Topher then felt Dave cling to him with his hands a bit. It was clear Topher did not know how to feel about this, but he didn't make any mention of it as he knew what Dave was going through had to be rough for him.

The others walking alongside them also had their own things going on, however. Zoey, hugging on Mike's shoulder, walked with him to the front of the behind group, as if leading them towards the others. The rest followed either beside or behind in an orderly fashion. Justin, Trent and Harold remained close to each other while Cody decided to walk behind them - or more correctly, close to Gwen and Cameron. Gwen herself actually looked to Cody with a smile growing on her face as she spoke to him:

"Wow, Cody, that was very cool of you back there."

"C-Cool?" Cody perked up, his eyes widening and his face deeply smiling, "You thought I was cool?!"

"Haha" Gwen chuckled a bit, "Yeah. You keeping Dave alive, it was probably the coolest thing I've seen someone do on this whole show."

"Yeah" Cameron nodded, "It was very selfless!"

"Aw, it was nothing" Cody shrugged casually, "I just didn't want everyone to just leave him to die is all. I just wanted to stick up for him, especially after me and him been through similar times."

"What do you mean similar times?" Gwen asked, "You think you and Dave have things in common?"

"Well, both of us have been ignored by our folks, though mine aren't as up front with it, both of us have been attacked by bears in some kinda way, both of us have been crushed on by someone else, and both of us have had our crushes not want us back."

"Wow...that is a lot in common...and, Cody, about that last point..."

"It's alright Gwen, I know I'm just not meant to be with you" Cody said with a sigh, "To tell the truth, I kind of stopped liking you that way after World Tour. I mean, I still like you as a friend! But, if you wanna date someone else, well, first of all I hope they're not a jerk! But secondly, I'm cool with it!"

"Wow...you really have changed, Cody" Gwen smiled, "I'm...surprised. You used to be so...different."

"Yeah, well, I guess my experience with Sierra changed me..."

"Right...are you actually with her?"

"No, not in that way. She just thinks I am."

"Oh."

"Oh and by the way" Cody turned his attention to Cameron suddenly, "I don't 'NEED' her in the way that you said I did!"

"What?!" Cameron was caught by surprise, "I only said that because I was desperate! You should know how I feel!"

"I know, but still...you should know how I feel too!"

"Alright, I guess that is fair enough. I'm sorry, it's just, I was caught in the moment!"

"Guys!" Gwen exclaimed to them, making them stop arguing and turn their attention to her instead, "Stop it! We're trying to escape death and you two are arguing about that?! Are you two serious right now?!"

"Sorry Gwen" both of the boys answered in unison.

"Thank you" she was relieved that they had calmed down, "So, anyway, what do you guys think of the plan?"

"I think heading to Alaska might be for the best" Cameron responded, "It's a lot closer than Japan or Russia are."

"Yeah, but I think we could consider the longer travel" Cody stated, "If we travel in a curve and follow the currents, it won't take that long."

"But we'd have no source of fresh water and not enough supplies for such a long trip!"

"But what if Cassandra has cronies in America?!"

"That is a fair point, but we'd be more likely to all survive a trip to Alaska than a trip to Japan or Russia! Especially considering it'd be the Russian far east that we'd land on!"

"But if she has allies in America, we would be more able to void being killed on arrival!"

"She might have political allies in Russia and Japan too! Plus she might be able to intercept us long before we'd arrive too!"

"She could do that even if we go for Alaska!"

"Guys!" Gwen shouted once more, "That's enough!" she then turned to Cody, "Cody, I appreciate your concern and it is smart and all, but going for Alaska is just more practical. Cameron, we really should probably tell the others to consider the possibility about Cassandra having puppets in the rest of the world."

"Right."

"Yeah" Cody's attitude changed to a much more quiet tone of voice, "I'll just, see what the rest of the old band's doing...bye."

"Wait, Cody..." but Gwen was too late to stop him, he walked past her and towards Trent, Justin and Harold too quickly for her to do so. Cameron patted her on the back though, showing sympathy upon his face. While they dealt with this however, Mike and Zoey remained in the front of the separated group on their trek through the dense forest to reunite with the others. Mike in particular had a deeply concerned look to his face as he turned to his beloved to say:

"That was very unlike you, Zoey!"

"What do you mean?" Zoey was confused by his words, "What was unlike me?"

"The way you wanted us to leave Dave behind...I mean, sure, I wanted to side with you too, and everyone else, but after what Cody said, I realized I was wrong, but you kept going on."

"He said you were like Mal!" Zoey defensively responded, tears forming in her eyes, "And...it's...it's...I'm sorry, it's just, I want to get off this island as fast as possible? Him slowing us down could be dangerous! That's why I was so upset, okay?! I wasn't being mean, I was just stressed! Even I get mean when I'm stressed, alright?! I don't want to watch you be executed just as much as you don't want to watch that happen to me!"

"Zoey, I know" Mike hugged her close with one arm and tried to speak in a softer, understanding tone, "I know, I'm stressed and wanna get off the island too, but we don't need to sabotage or betray everyone else to get there! We were Heroic Hamsters once for crying out loud! We should try to act like that! Even in situations like this!"

"Wow, Mike...that was really inspirational."

"You think? I got it from...nevermind" Mike shook his head back to focusing on the present, "We should keep moving...we need to get back to the others."

"Are sure I shouldn't apologize to Dave? He was hurt pretty bad by how I acted and what I said."

"We can apologize to him when we're at the shore, promise!"

"Alright...let's focus on...oh hey guys!"

She and Mike both became rather elated when they noticed Gwen and Cameron had sped up their walking to catch up to them and in turn walk beside them - Gwen having all but given up on Cody. She did put on a smile on her face though, as did Cameron, when she was beside her more recent friends.

"Gwen! Cam!" Mike happily spoke up, "There you guys are!"

"Yeah, sorry we were behind" Cameron answered, "Gwen felt like she had to talk to Cody for a little bit."

"Cody? The guy Sierra's obsessed with?"

"Yeah" Gwen lightly sighed, "He's a friend of mine...used to like me actually, and I was hoping for a little conversation, maybe you guys could even meet him and stuff. Sierra's so smothering to him, I just feel bad for him nowadays."

"Isn't he the guy whose parents forgot his own birthday?" Mike asked, to which Gwen nodded, "Heh, wow...that's...familiar."

"What do you mean, Mike?" Zoey asked.

"Ah, it's not important!" Mike sheepishly smiled, "I can tell you when we're home, alright?"

"Alright" Zoey raised an eyebrow, "For now, let's focus on escaping!"

"Sounds good to me!" Gwen smiled, agreeing, "The sooner off this island, the better!"

"Yeah!" Cameron added, Mike nodding silently in agreement with his friends.

Meanwhile, not far behind the four there was the group of Cody, Trent, Justin and Harold. Cody offered a gentle smile to his boyband partners, who seemed happy that they finally had a chance to speak with him without the interruption of his stalker.

"Hey, guys. Glad everyone's okay," Cody said, getting a friendly hug from Trent. He could have brought up what he had just talked about with Gwen, but clearly didn't feel like that. Regardless, Trent was the one who spoke next:

"Us too, Codes."

"Look, can we talk about this issue you have?" Justin then brought up, glancing around to ensure 'Miss Stalker' wasn't around, "I don't think she's good for any of us in this kind of situation...at all."

"What is there to say about it?" Cody asked, trying to be happy about being reunited with the Drama Brothers even just for a moment, "It's not like me or anyone can even do anything about her."

"Um, how about this" Justin said, "Stand up to her? Grow a backbone? Have a spine and tell her your real opinion? I'm just saying that it's really felt like since season three, that the sasquatch was more of our fourth member."

"Justin!" Harold exclaimed, "Don't say that! You'll make him feel excluded!"

"I'm not trying to do that, I'm trying to be real here!"

"You? Being real? Since when?"

"What are you trying to say, Harold?"

"I think you know what I'm trying to say!"

"Guys!" Cody exclaimed to them, "Stop it! Can we please not fight? I just got through...I just got back from trying to rescue Dave and everything, can we just focus on escaping? Harold, Justin's not making me feel excluded,he has a good point about Sierra...and Justin...I really wish it was that easy, but she's really persistent, determined, crazy, and a lot bigger than I am too. It's easier said than done. Plus, I'm not good at being a 'mean' guy...it's hard."

"Mean guy? What do you mean by that?"

"You know...a kind of guy who dumps a chick without a second thought, like that."

"It's not that difficult."

"True" Trent replied, "Once I even had Justin handle it for me."

"I know...but I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"I'm not mean like that...and I don't remember you always being like that either."

"Yeah, that's true" Trent rubbed the back of his head, "I guess, after what happened Gwen...I changed...like all people do."

"I know how it feels to deal with Gwen like that...but...still...I would wanna let down a girl easy."

"I would too" Harold confessed, "If I had a girl outside of LeShawna...I both wish she was here and am very grateful that she isn't at the same time."

Justin rolled his eyes at Harold's words, Trent just had no response to it. Cody, wanting to change the subject and not wanting the group to fall apart, struggled to find the next set of words to say and ended up nervously rubbing his arm for a few moments until he said:

"You guys don't think it was bad of me to try to save Dave, right?"

Justin once more opted to not say anything of the matter and let Trent do all of the talking for it instead:

"Not at all" Trent responded with a smile on his face trying to assure his friend, patting him on the back even, "I thought it was an awesome thing you did back there, surprised to see someone on this show being so selfless to be honest...outside of like a few others, that's pretty rare!"

"I just didn't like Dave feeling miserable...more than he is right now." Cody continued, "Especially when all of you were so against him."

"Yeah...I wish I could have said something too." Trent replied, nervously rubbing the back of his head again, "...but...I was afraid everyone would gang up on me."

"Why would you be afraid of that? Everyone thinks you're one of the coolest guys on the show? I mean, I'm one of the coolest guys too, but, you know."

"You really think so?"

"Of course...why wouldn't you think so? We were together for quite a while when we were touring."

"Heh, yeah, you got that right, haha."

"So...what do you say?"

"About what?"

"I don't know...we...forgive Dave? Or something?"

"I don't see why not. Hell, why does it even matter? If everything goes well, we'll all be safe, outta this mess, and going back to our normal lives."

"Except" Justin added, "For hopefully putting Cassandra and everyone she's working with behind bars."

"Alright, yeah, that too."

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

"We're not waiting" Harold corrected, "We're walking. To do just that, actually!"

"We know that, Harold" Justin muttered.

"Come on guys!" Cody said with a slight laugh and a hopeful smile, "Can we stop bickering like chicks and go?"

"Hahaha" Trent laughed, "Right on it, Cody!"

Cody shared Trent in his smile on that moment, happy to know that even if Trent changed, he was still mostly 'Trent.' But Cody knew what they said was true; he needed to stand up to Sierra but even then it wasn't easy. How many times did he try to tell her they could be 'just friends' and now look where he was; in a contest to the literal death, with people he really didn't want to see hurt or worse - andon top of that, he still had to deal with his stalker and people losing what little sanity they still had. The next few words he said were as such, much more solemn and quieted:

"I just...really want us to survive this..." Cody muttered, he could feel the weight of the world on him and he didn't want to crushed by it.

"We all do, Cody," Harold said, "We all want to go home, but that ain't gonna happen until we're off this island."

"But you'll still have to deal with that stalker of yours unless you do something," Justin reminded him, Cody sighed. He could really use a hug or just something to ease this stress. He knew he wasn't the only one, thinking of Dave, he wondered if the guy could use a hug too. Well, maybe he and some of the others.

"Speaking of putting that woman behind bars..." Cody realized, "What about Chris?"

"He's gonna get it too, and Chef, those sickos deserve to be thrown into the deepest hole and left there," Harold snapped.

"She's the reason this is even happening, how could Chris even like a woman like her?!" Trent wondered, she may be beautiful but that that was all she was. The rest of her was nothing but an ugly beast, especially in the eyes of the contestants.

"We will see her put behind bars," Justen assured. "Her and everyone involved in the making of this hell."

Cody sighs, there's so much they needed to do, so much to be scared of and to keep their heads leveled. but something else came up in his head...can they really get off this island? All of them?

"Well...what's left of us" Cody thought, they already lost two...was that going to be the last loses or...Cody shook his head, no. He mustn't think about it. He needed to believe they were going to get off this island without anymore deaths.

"So, we're clear on what needs to happen?" Justin asked, the other three nodded.

"Yeah, and we're serious, Cody," Trent added, the geek glanced up at him. "I say this in the most polite way I can; grow a spine, stand up to Sierra and...get a girl that respects you, dude."

Cody just smiled, saying:

"Sure...but...first we get off this island, then I'll do just that."

There was going to be more words said in this conversation, though ultimately they were never said because what they all ran into - was Sierra. Sierra tapping her feet and having her hands on her hips as she had Junior at her side. An unhappy expression rested on her face, and Jasmine was also standing next to her with a more unsurprised expression - more irritated when compared to Sierra.

"What is going on here?!" Sierra exclaimed, "Cody, why weren't you at my side?! I was worried sick!"

"We were trying to keep Dave from staying behind!" Cody defended himself with, "I basically helped save his life!"

However, Sierra only gasped in response as she grabbed Cody by the wrist - pushing Trent and Justin away as she did so. Harold just stood back and watched disapprovingly as Sierra went on:

"You had me worried sick, over Dave?!" she shrieked in a shrill tone, "How could you do such a thing? You know crazy he is! I don't understand why you would care about Dave's wellbeing over mine!"

"Sierra I would do the same for you if you were in his situation!" Cody protested, "It's the nice thing to do!"

"Not when it comes to Dave!" Sierra scolded, "Not when it comes to me! Now come on, you have a lot of explaining to do, mister!"

"Sierra!" Cody could only attempt to resist her dragging him with her and Junior - who was only following her so closely out of intense fear - Trent, Justin and Harold just sighing and shaking their heads at the sight that just happened. They knew it was inevitable, but it still wasn't pleasant.

Jasmine just shook her head and walked back to the others following this distraction, clearly irritated that already were the words of what she said seemingly not mattering to the others. Regardless, the group was fully united and on the move so she focused on that fact rather than the rather quick dismissal of her words.

Elsewhere on the island however, was Amy. She who had been left behind without any form of second thought by the others, left to her own devices at the dormitory building where she had been asleep within. Once she did finally awake and walk through the dorm of course, it did not take her very long to discover that she was in fact the only one that was still present inside of it. The first thing she said was in the hallway after she had spent about an hour or so looking for anyone and seeing that doors were unlocked but rooms were unoccupied.

"Okay, for real guys, I get it. You hate me" she said aloud while she walked into the communal bathroom, "But this is a little bit ridiculous, don't you think?"

She received no answer.

"HELLO?!" she yelled, "WHERE ARE YOU PEOPLE?! I mean...not that I care, but, seriously? Where are you?!"

Yet again, she received no answer.

At first, this seemed to instill a small bit of fear within her. However, with a deep breath and a cursory glance around the hall followed by a walk outside to the front door of where the winning team stayed like kings she put on a front of more anger rather than fear:

"Hello?! HELLO?!" she shouted more, "Would you people wake up already?! This ignoring of me has gone on long enough!"

Even then, there was no answer. Little did she know, she had long been forsaken by the others for her previous attitude presented to them. They didn't even stay to tell her they were doing so, they simply left her to her fate. To whatever might happen or not happen. There wasn't even anything she could do about it, by the time she was calling out for them they were long gone. Far too far into the forest to come back for her if they wanted to - and there was little chance that a large enough number of them did.

Only after further thoughts did the realization of what has actually happened seem to enter Amy - only when she knocked on the door to the Drama Brothers Team's residence to find that it was both unlocked and slightly opened to begin with. A moment of silence came over her as she stepped in and looked around - seeing everything had been left literally as it was when they last exited the building prior. Finally did she realize she was alone.

"They left me" she said, a voice seemingly merged with both sadness and anger, "They left me! Those fuckers left me!"

She then stormed out of the building and back out in front of the dorm building, looking in every direction in desperation to see the others. Any sign of them, big or small. However, she saw nothing.

"Are they serious?" she gasped, "They are...they left me...they seriously left me...those idiots fucking left me! To..possibly...die!"

She spent a few moments more screaming various names out as if to make sure one final time whether or not she seriously was left behind or if this was just some 'cruel' joke played on her by the other competitors.

"SAMEY?!"

The first name she yelled for.

"ALEJANDRO?!"

And the second.

"JASMINE?!"

And the third, as well as one of the last as the next thing she did was finally realize nobody was coming to her aid. Once that finally sank into her brain, the sadness and realization took over her as her voice became something mixed with a whimper:

"Any...anybody?"

As she repeatedly without failure received no response it seemed as though she was finally contemplating her actions. For a moment debate could be had whether or not she was even being genuine or not, as she sighed and showed sympathy as well as regret in the manner her eyebrows curled on her face.

"This isn't how I wanted this to go" was all she said, albeit weakly, as he looked to one of the room doors with a look of sadness, guilt or possibly even remorse on her face. "At all."

Her moment of solace was interrupted quicker than any potential viewer - of which there was none - would have liked. Not surprisingly, this interruption came in the form of a sound from outside - the sound of a golf cart driving up to the front of the dorm being driven by Chef with Chris in the passenger seat. Chef looked neutral at best of the situation, while Chris had his seemingly immortal smile still present on his face. Amy seemed to regain her composure by the time she walked into Chris' line of sight. Needless to say, once the vehicle parked and Chris saw only Amy and nobody else at all, his first move was to take out a megaphone and called out using it:

"GOOD DAY, CAMPERS! INCASE YOU DON'T GET IT, IT'S TIME FOR THE DAY'S CHALLENGE! SO LIKE, COME OUT AND PLAAAAAAAAAAY-AAAY!"

Just as with Amy just some moments prior, Chris received no response. Confused and slightly irritated, he didn't take much longer to use the megaphone one more time:

"CAMPERS? CAMPERS! I SAID, IT'S TIME FOR YOUR CHALLENGE! WAKE THE HELL UP ALREADY!"

"It's no use" Amy said to him, folding her arms, "None of them are here."

"What do you mean none of them are here?!" Chris gasped, throwing the megaphone to the ground beside the cart, "That's either a breach of contract or them all deciding to be stupid again! Or both!"

"Well track them down and tell them that! I woke up and the first thing I saw was all of them already gone, even team loser brothers!"

"Hm…...wait a minute….I got it!" Chris snapped his fingers, "Maybe they gathered on the roof and are trying to S.O.S. or something. Chef, go onto the roof and drag their asses back down here!"

"Alright" Chef bluntly spoke as he got up from his seat and walked into the dorm, saying more but to Amy and Chris it sounded like grumbles and whispers rather than intelligible speech.

Chef's inspection of the dormitory building was not a very long one - mostly because the conclusion that all of the competitors sans Amy were 'missing' was not a hard one to make. Chef however took as much time as he could with it - not going immediately to the roof but instead checking each and every single room that he could even when it seemed obvious that the room in question did not need to actually be inspected. He inspected the shower rooms, bathrooms, each individual bedroom even ones with open doors, and even the furniture of these rooms despite those objects being too small to fit a proper person. He even looked out of the windows despite clearly not needing to do so. By the time he did get to the roof, even more time ended up being used than would be humanly necessary, as he spent nearly half an hour on the roof alone despite knowing how annoyed Amy and Chris were likely getting by the front door.

The only true action that Chef actually did was look in the direction of the woods and silently nod aimlessly in the direction he was looking at before purposely using more time in walking all the way back down to the bottom floor just to peer from the front door to tell the two waiting there:

"I didn't see any sign of them at all", he explained, "I think they're either hiding somethin' real good, in the other house over there, or somewhere else. But I ain't got any idea of anythin' specific."

"Shit!" Chris exclaimed, stepping out of the golf cart himself and stepping on the megaphone - breaking it, "Now what the hell are we gonna do?!"

"How am I supposed to know?!" Chef replied, "I'm just the cook and the co-host, you're supposed to be the big bad main host of this thing!"

"Um, okay, okay, calm down for a moment!" Amy brought their attention onto her, "Before you two have that big fight or whatever can you just tell me what's gonna happen with the challenge and everything?"

"Alright, for that" Chris responded, a finger being put to his chin as he thought it over, "I got it! Okay, Amy, you are by default the winner of the challenge and safe from elimination tonight!"

"Yes!" Amy pumped her fist happily, a look of pure relief on her face bringing doubt to whether or not she truly thought everything was fake or not by how tears just barely formed in her eyes. "Thank you!"

"Welcome."

"And what about the missing contestants?" Chef asked, "What you gon' do about that?"

"Hm" Chris thought his options over for just a few short seconds before snapping his fingers and explaining to Chef, "You're gonna round up some interns, go out into the woods, and bring them back over here!"

"Say what?"

"You heard me! It's a pretty simple, straight forward plan! All you have to do is get in the cart and set off! Or find an A.V. or something, anything! Just go out there and bring them back!"

"Alright fine, I'm on it." with those words, Chef set out back on the golf cart and away to the other parts of the island, leaving Chris and Amy to their own devices. While Chris balled his fists and had a look of frustration on his face, Amy returned to her dorm room to get rest for the day - which was easy if only for the knowledge she was safe from the deeply dreaded elimination ceremony.

With Chef setting out on his own, Chris pacing in front of the dorm, and Amy alone in her bedroom to herself, little did Chris know that his intentions of avoiding the producers knowing of this had already been thwarted thanks to the cameras placed around the island and the buildings. There may not have been a camera crew present, but the producers still for the most part had the ability to watch everyone on the island - so long as they were within the camera room which was indeed located behind the elimination room but was not the mysterious chamber immediately behind it that struck fear into the campers' hearts alone, awake, and as long as the cameras were not damaged or obscured. Which, unfortunately for them, many of them had been.

"What's going on?" Pertchgill growled, his hands slamming on the camera screens that were either static or completely black, "Why aren't these things working?!"

"It appears we have a mutiny on our hands." Misato spoke bluntly, "We knew this was going to happen with the outdoor survivalist contestants. They obviously learned where the cameras were."

"I can see that! Already McLean has messed everything up for us! By now they're on the verge of getting away!"

"Relax. We are on an island. We have plenty of time before they think of how to get out into the water."

"Well we need to find some kind of way to get them back under our control! Don't we legally own them?"

"Political and legal power is powerless against physical willpower. If they had the means, the will and the tools to do so, they could easily just shoot us or Chris in the mouth rather than stick to the contract. And we'd be powerless to stop them. Which is why we need to have some physical power of our own…..and luckily, we do."

Realizing what she meant, Pertchgill's response was in all honestly actually a bit surprising, more so to those who did not know him well enough:

"Are you insane? They only listen to Cassandra anyway, and they may cause unwanted collateral damage!"

"Oh please, I know what the only reason you care about the latter is. I promise you, if what we know of these contestants is correct, we will still have substantial amount of survivors when we have control regained. As for Cassandra, she won't have to know of a thing."

"Alright" Pertchgill took a deep breath, "But if she does find out, I had no part in hiding it from her."

"Very well."

With that having been said, Misato brought her hands over to a microphone device and spoke into it, speaking into an intercom device that seemed to not only send her voice into wherever it was that the executioners resided, but also edited her voice so that it sounded like Cassandra's voice:

"It appears we have something of a mutiny going on. Take care of it."

Just as the producers began to take action regarding the mutiny of the campers, however, the campers themselves had already reached their first destination - the shoreline of the island. One side of them was what Jasmine and Shawn claimed was the pacific ocean, on the other side the dense forest and mountain formations of the island, and elsewhere were some broken logs, smaller rock formations besides the sea, and the sand of the coast. There was little time for relaxation however, the moment they had arrived things were immediately shifting into overtime work. For starters, Izzy, Zoey, Jasmine and Shawn climbed into certain trees in order to get a better view of their surroundings and have a height advantage against the two beings all of them dreaded most - or even the interns and/or Chef himself. Cameron, Ellody, B, Courtney, Noah, Jo, Emma, Beth, Harold, Bridgette and Cody meanwhile were put to work on constructing a raft or vehicle out of the rocks and trees around them large and stable enough to hold everyone and cross large tracts of pacific waters. The majority of the rest of the competitors - Geoff, Staci, Leonard, Tammy, Junior, Sierra, Katie, Topher, Dave, Owen, Sadie, Brick, Ennui, Crimson, Loki, Tyler, Beth, Lindsay, Trent, Gwen, Duncan, Stephanie, Chet, Lorenzo, Anne Maria, Scott, Heather, Alejandro, Ella and Sammy - were gathered around the general area of the beach, most of them sitting on the sand, on rocks or by trees within view of the others. Junior was still shaking with fear, curled into a fetal position while Sierra continued making effort to comfort him. Katie, Sadie and Brick were similarly scared right beside the two, with Kitty sitting between the two small groups. Topher was sitting beside a calmed down but still very fearful Dave, the two of them being of the ones sitting on rocks rather than the grass or sand. As for the remainders - Ryan, DJ, Rodney, Eva and Lightning - were switching between keeping watch on the ground view and helping with the construction when needed. As is such, between those constructing and those keeping watch there was not much in the way of interacting aside from giving orders and following them.

As can be understood, however, not all of the contestants were trusted by the others. Heather in particular, as she sat next to her beloved Alejandro, turned to him with a concerned look to her voice and tone in her voice:

"Alejandro, they're all staring at us like we're the ones responsible for this or whatever."

"I can see that, mi amore" Alejandro spoke in a calmed voice, "They likely believe we're going to steal the escape vehicle on our own."

"Hey, buddy" Scott snarked from not far to the side, "Word of advice, how about not mention stuff like that around these here parts."

"Oh mind your own business" Heather angrily snapped, "It's not like you're much more trustable than us, anyway!"

"I'm just saying."

"Well I'm just saying if you try your sabotage shit during the escape, you're probably going overboard, and there's a lot of sharks in the pacific ocean."

At the mere mention of that fact, Scott gulped and backed away from not only Heather and Alejandro but also kept his distance from the shoreline. Heather, feeling victorious, turned her attention immediately back to Alejandro with a sudden shift from anger back to her concerned tone:

"Alejandro…...are you sure we're all going to get out of this alive?"

"I can't say for certain, but I can at least hope for you and I to do so."

"Well, if we do….I'm only hoping we're going to get as much money as possible from those horrible demons doing this to us!"

"Believe me, my love, so do I."

Elsewhere on the shoreline however were the previously mentioned Dave and Topher, who were sitting beside each other on a rock. Due to the events before, Dave was sitting in what was a fetal position, still having an emotionally hurt expression and demeanor to his face after all of it had happened prior. It changed to something akin to anger however, when he noticed some of the others approaching him and Topher - namely Mike, Trent and Dawn.

"What do you want?" Dave spoke coldly.

"We just wanna talk to you for a little bit" Trent tried to remain in a calm, inviting tone of voice, "That's all."

"About what?"

"We just wanted to say that we're sorry" Mike spoke,"And Zoey is too, but Jasmine and Shawn wanted her to help keep watch. Sorry for, you know...treating you so badly."

"A likely story" Dave replied, "All you care about is watching me suffer. You never liked me. None of you ever liked me, even from the start. You didn't even want to give me a chance, you weren't even there and yet you viewed Sky's side as the only reliable side worth taking! Only Cody even tried to give me a chance at all! You're only trying to apologize now because one of your own called you out on it! The thing is you don't want me to change or be a good person, you just want someone to laugh at for the rest of time!"

"We...we didn't think about it like that" Mike admitted, scratching the back of his head with a look of guilt on his face, "We're sorry if we came off as so biased…"

"Yeah right" Dave argued back, "You're just going to do it again! No matter how nice and normal I am I know the next little mistake I make is going to make you refuse to forgive, let go or forget at all! So don't even bother! You're not sorry! If you were, you wouldn't have been so horrible in the first place!"

"C'mon Dave" Topher assured him, a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure they're just tryin' to make it up to you, they sound genuine to me."

"Well they don't to me!"

"David" Dawn pleaded, "I assure you, I've read their auras well and can assure they are genuinely trying to apologize to you!"

"Yeah right" Dave sarcastically replied, "Auras. I believe that about as much as I believe they're really sorry! Which is not at all!"

"Dave" Dawn folded her arms, feeling offense at yet again being framed as a fake though trying to keep her calm and doing so surprisingly easily, as she genuinely wanted Dave to feel better, "Please…..we're only trying to help you!"

"Then leave me alone!"

"We're just trying to help you a little" Trent said, getting slightly annoyed with Dave's continued attitude, "That's all, dude!"

"Yeah!" Mike nodded, "You have no idea how bad Zoey feels for how she made you feel earlier!"

"Then why isn't she trying to apologize to me directly?! Huh?! Is it because she thinks I'm gonna kill her?! You think I'm a monster like those things are, don't you?! I know I was mad at her, and I wanted her gone, but I didn't think she was really going to die! I thought it was going to be fake special effects or something! I thought it was just a gimmick or something! I didn't know it was going to be real! I'm not even the only one who voted her off either, so it's not like I'm the only one who wanted her gone anyway, why am I the only one being blamed for it, huh?! Why not everyone else who voted her off?!"

"Dave, relax!" Topher restrained Dave just incase he did try to lunge at the three, "Nobody thinks your a monster like those things are, nobody things you're a murderer! At least I know I don't!"

"Yeah dude" Trent added, "None of us said that!"

"Besides" Mike argued in a guilty tone of voice, "I'm about as much of a criminal as you are….in fact technically I actually am one."

"...you...you were, Nah! You can't be."

"Um, you know….Mal, and like...everything."

"Oh...that makes sense, so?"

"So….I…..I….I don't know where I'm going with this, but I'm just trying to say I'm sorry…."

"...why do you think I have to accept your apology?" Dave grumbled.

"I'm, I'm just trying to be nice here…I think we all are."

"Stop it…"

Mike and Trent were both confused, with Dawn trying to do the best she could but even she seemed to see that reasoning with Dave was going to be an excruciatingly difficult challenge at this point - even though all she wanted to do was help him.

"Stop...what?"

"Stop...just, I don't know, alright? I just want to leave this island and forget I ever signed up for this show in the first place!" Dave tried to walk away, but someone stopped him: Cody, who had peered up from his work on the escape vehicle and joined the group after having overheard the ongoing argument, he had grabbed Dave's arms not long after he got away from Topher and began leaving in the first place.

"Let me go, Cody!" Dave protested as he tried to squirm out of Cody's arms, though it was no avail.

"I'm not, try to stay calm!" Cody replied,the others looking on during the duration of Dave's reaction; the more Dave struggled, the more Dave started to emotionally break down into a sobbing fit of tears and cries.

"It's my fault…." he let out yet again, "It's all my fault…."

"No...no, shh shh, it's not your fault."

"Yes it is! YES. IT. IS! Sky is dead and it's all because of me!"

"Dave, it's okay, it's not your fault, just listen to me for a little bit!"

"I DON'T WANT TO LISTEN TO ANYONE!"

"Dave" Topher tried to take his turn in reasoning with him, "He's only trying to-"

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO LISTEN TO ANYONE!" Dave quickly sat back in a fetal position on the rock, burying his head into his legs to make his voice more muffled, yet his words could still made out, "I want to be left alone!"

Trent, Mike, Dawn, Topher and Cody couldn't help but have deeply concerned faces as they looked at Dave - seeing how deep his emotional wounds truly were.

"Dude, being left alone here is the last thing anyone needs. We're trying to escape this hellhole and they might see you, think you are trying to break out of here by default, and kill you. Going with the group could save you and we WANT to save everyone who's still here." Trent spoke reasonably.

"Then why was everyone so mean to me, huh? Why am I being pinned for killing Sky, huh? Why does nobody want to forgive me until now, huh? Until I call it out?!"

"It's a sense of fear and desperation that has claimed the minds of some of the other contestants. They'd be willing to do whatever it takes to survive. I've never felt auras this fragile before…" Dawn confessed, putting her hands to her heart.

"Yeah, so they just are using you as a scapegoat Dave. It's not what anyone really wants, it's just the last thing they could use to shift the blame. We're not going that far though, we forgive you because we're all in this together." Cody said.

"Still….I…...why can't I just be left alone right now?"

"Too dangerous dude. Have you seen horror movies? Being alone is invitation to being slaughtered. But listen, Sky's death was because nobody understood this severe situation yet. She was voted for because of her actions and her standing in the group, not you. Nobody wanted her to DIE! So you have no blame in what happened to her." Topher continued on the points previously made.

"You…..you mean that?" Dave looked slightly more hopeful.

"It's reality T.V common sense!" Topher looked proud of himself as he spoke.

"And right now no one is focused on the competition as much as they want to get out of here…" Mike said.

"True…..I...I guess…...but…..still…...I…..I…"

"What's wrong?" Mike and Topher surprised themselves by asking this question at the same time.

"I don't know…...I just, don't know anymore."

"Dave…" Cody looked extremely worried about Dave's demeanor.

Dawn was the one who seemed to accept this, having dealt with enough people and auras to know when a conversation or mindset was settled. Dave seemed better but still not fully keen, confident, or assured of what was troubling him. As Dawn and the boys stood around awkwardly in states of glumness, concern, or misery, a familiar face arrived on the scene: none other than Noah.

"Soooooo," he said as he walked over to them, "Are you guys done with the emotional episode now, unless you guys want to do nothing of real importance though. It's cool if that's what you want."

"We're trying to help Dave out while we wait to see what the group is up to. Is that so wrong?" Trent responded, a little annoyed.

"That depends I guess" Noah shrugged, "I'm just saying, we do have an escape plan going on, you know, big construction and planning needed for it, and we kind of need all the help we can get on that, including Cody who ran off from it. But hey, if you really do wanna just sit down and wait that's your business."

"I didn't run off from it! It's just… I'm a bit clumsy y'know? Wouldn't be the best possible choice." Cody chuckled in slight self-deprecating fashion.

"Clumsy? Huh? Well, gotta say that really doesn't sound very useful."

"But didn't you build that wooden Gwen head in World Tour all by yourself?" Topher pointed out as though it just occurred to him.

Cody sighed, not wanting to remember that particular moment. Or season, really. Dave seemed to sense the awkwardness enough to pitch in the conversation,

"There are better builders like B though… so Cody probably just wants to sit out…"

"Well, it is what Sierra probably would want anyway" Noah shrugged, "If she wasn't consoling the kid over there she'd probably be freaking out over the possibility of Cody getting a splinter."

"Maybe it means Sierra has matured enough to not be so attached to Cody?" Trent offered, with hope that it may finally be over after all.

"Hah, please. She's literally just attaching herself to Junior at this point, and even then she's still just as protective over Cody as before. Maybe if someone knew to grow a bigger sausage or two, things would change."

"Noah. There is no reason to be throwing shade like that. I think we're all growing from this whether for the better or for the worst. We can't ignore the catastrophe we've caught ourselves in after all." Dawn put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah… a-and we still have room to grow sausages too." Mike threw in with a bit of an awkward wording.

"You know what, I'd rather not keep up the conversation about sausages. I prefer burgers, so to speak."

With that things quieted down. Dawn gave a disgusted expression at the idea of eating any sort of meat. Topher looked amused enough, clearly recognizing some of the double meanings in the words Noah was using. Dave and Cody looked a bit relieved at Mike and Dawn's defense but Trent was still suspicious of Noah as he asked him,

"Are you here to be a jerk again or is there something you want out of us?"

"I don't think you'd give me anything of quality anyway, trust me."

"Of quality? Well what are you looking for anyway?" Cody asked.

"You know what, nevermind. See you guys around or whatever." with that having been said, Noah walked away from the group and back to be around Emma, Owen and Kitty whom he had just spotted off in the distance.

"What's his deal? He was nicer on the Race." Trent questioned.

"It's better to be rational and harsh than crazy and harsh… so let's be thankful for that." Dawn commented.

"Yeah but it makes me think he's up to something suspicious… this could be the start of some new arc or something." Topher said, scratching his chin.

"What, are you going to try to host over what Noah is doing?" Dave questioned half sarcastically himself.

"Maybe. If you think that's for the best."

"I don't know…" Mike admitted, "Maybe we should just leave him alone and focus on getting off this island."

"Yeah that makes the most sense anyway." Topher admitted with a grin.

The mood lightened, the group continued to lie in wait for what would come next in the escape plan. Things were not going well with everyone however, needless to say. Case in point, Sugar. Sugar was walking around the shoreline near where everyone was gathered seemingly aimlessly - pacing around impatiently as she waited for everything to be done and for her along with the others to be on the way out. However, that is when she overheard from the distance a voice who she had been hoping to hear from:

"Excelsior!"

"Wizard?" she turned around excitedly until she realized that Leonard was not talking to her, but instead, to Tammy:

"Tammy, do you know what this is like?"

"What's it like?"

"You know, that one time we played Werewolf in Snowdown Forest and everyone was distrusting each other and we had to successfully pinpoint the werewolf." Leonard said cheerfully.

"It was thanks to my Eagle Eye spell and a handy list of whereabouts that we were able to even find the beast! But here we're trying to use invisibility spells to avoid being detected by murderers."

"We should've packed more potions and epic-level gear…" Leonard frowned.

"Yeah, we really should have." Tammy agreed.

"Ahem!" Sugar cleared her throat to bring attention to herself, "May I have a word in here?"

"Yes fellow comrade Sugar!" Tammy reacted positively, throwing glitter into the air. Sugar just looked at her with a glare as she mumbled just beneath her breath:

"She's worse than Ella already.", then she actually spoke to them, "So I was thinkin' 'bout this here situation we're in."

"Uh-huh… what hath you found maiden?" Leonard asked, although the tone he asked showed signs of reservations about Sugar, but they seemed to fly over Sugar's head as she assumed Leonard liked her indefinitely:

"I was just thinkin' that, say, perhaps some of those host fellers might have a little more help than just them two monsters they got killin' us at the end. Though I have a feeling we already left one behind at least."

"Spies you mean? For what clairvoyant reason?" Tammy inquired.

"Y-yes… it's quite clear that we're all being targeted for being former competitors. Lady Amy just saw an opportunity to purchase immunity from direct death. Why would there be a spy among us?" Leonard added.

"I'm just sayin' that if I were doing something like this, I'd have a little inside job just in case they try doin' somethin' like what we're doin' now! Unless I was really dumb enough to not expect it, anyhow."

"I have to admit" Leonard replied with a look of concern and horror upon his face, "That does sound like something I'd do if I were in charge so I guess…..I guess we should at least consider it."

"We should tell Jasmine about this idea!" Tammy was quick to suggest, "We should start some interrogations immediately!"

"Oh now I wouldn't be so sure about goin' around and doing that" Sugar intervened, "I mean, after all, how do we know that Jasmine herself isn't the mole?"

Leonard and Tammy both gasped that.

"Besides, one of you is a genuine wizard! I'm sure you'll figure out the truth in no time!"

Leonard couldn't help but finally realize the gravity of the situation at that point. Seeing actual death happen in real life was something he never thought he would see or wanted to see in the first place. He didn't want anyone to die, and yet it also made him realize that it wasn't a game anymore. However, at the same time with the thought of there being a mole on the inside - even though in truth there was no such thing - made him not want to reveal to Sugar that he 'knew' his magic wouldn't actually work, instead he played along as to not show anyone any sign of weakness:

"Um….yeah…..I sure will!" he nervously replied, to which Sugar genuinely smiled in awe at, "But, I'd like to perform my truth seeking spell alone…..or at least with only Tammy."

That made Sugar's eyes both widen and slightly twitch, anger taking over her for a few seconds until she took a deep breath and calmed herself down, thus letting out only a squeaky tone of voice:

"Okay! You do what you gotta do, Wizard!" and with that having been said, she walked off from the scene. Not, however, without glaring with intense rage at Tammy as she did so. Speaking of which, Tammy was quick to go over to Leonard with a question of her own:

"Leonard, LARPing was fun and all, but I think this situation calls for something other than magic."

"You think I don't know that, Tammy?! But how do we know that Sugar's not the mole?! I don't want her to think we're showing any weaknesses, or we might…...you know!"

"Oh" Tammy gulped, "Right...I'm sorry."

"It's alright...it's just…...I too thought at first what we saw could've been special effects. Or at least, I wanted to think that."

"I think we all wanted to think that."

"True…...I just hope we get off this island and bring justice to these evil-doers!"

Tammy nodded eagerly in response to that. Meanwhile, with Sugar herself it was not long after she turned from walking away to storming away that she came face to face with her - one sided - nemesis, Ella. Ella, as always, as in a relatively pleasant mood though she hadn't so much as sang a single tune since witnessing the previous execution.

"Sugar!" she said happily, "It's been a while since-"

"Oh can it, missy!" Sugar interrupted with a callous tone, "I still don't feel like talkin' to the likes of you!"

"Oh my….is, something still bothering you? Has it just been a certain period of the month whenever you are brought to compete on the show?"

"Ella, I was just startin' to find someone that grinded my gears more than you do, don't make me change my mind."

"Really? Well, I'm dreadfully sorry!"

"Just shut up and leave me alone for pete's sake!"

"If you say so… but I just worry for your safety and peace of mind with how this story has derailed. As one friend to another I would hope you could trust in me to speak about the matters at hand." Ella clasped her hands together and tried to speak more quietly.

"Didn't I just say a few seconds ago for you to leave me alone? Are you deaf now or what?"

Ella had often been told by a few non-fans of her songs that she was tone deaf but hearing it now in a different context had a different kind of effect. She felt pained that someone she had often tried to connect with but never fulfilled successfully was putting up a wall against her. Even in a time of desperate need and measures it seemed her sweet songs and attempts at compassion were being rebuked. She was not a violent person at heart and the idea of the rebellion spooked her and made her fearful for the safety of the other contestants but it was what had been agreed on. Talking with someone who was usually fearless like Sugar would've given her more comfort in going along with this plan but she wasn't able to get it now. Perhaps for one of the rare few times in her life, Ella seemed to accept that she would have to give up on befriending someone.

"... I apologize. I'll leave you to your… pageant." What was supposed to be a term that Sugar thought of favorably sounded slightly sarcastic when Ella thought it over. However, the only thing Sugar said was a mutter to herself:

"Which you still ain't gon' win."

Ella didn't give Sugar a response, but rather what she really wanted, silence. She walked away and didn't look back.

Not long after that moment however, did Ella run into someone much more friendly to her, or at least one more willing to be. This person was none other than Sammy, who had been pacing around to herself for some time with a confused look to her face when Ella approached her and took notice of it.

"Oh Sammy! Are you having a splendid day so far?" Ella asked, trying to muster up some cheer.

"Oh, hey Ella….I guess, about as cheerful as one can be on this place...which isn't much."

"I daresay I have to agree on that. It's times like these where I would've preferred to be on World Tour rather than Pahkitew Island. I imagine I still would've had slight spine damage though." Ella remarked happily. Thinking back to her favorite season of Total Drama had given her some strength in the past and right now, she needed that strength more than ever.

"Well I'm glad you can stay optimistic about this…..I'm not so lucky" Sammy spoke with a sigh, "Right now I can't believe I'm feeling like this….but I actually feel guilty about just leaving Amy alone to whatever fate's gonna do to her."

"Even Cinderella couldn't truly be mean to her stepsisters when she found her happily ever after. For all of Amy's aggressiveness, she is still in a vulnerable situation as all of us are. As you sister you are worried for her safety." Ella assessed the situation in her own way.

"That's all true" Sammy sighed, "Now I feel even more guilty. But….it's way too dangerous for us to just go back and try to convince her to leave with us. THEY could know that we're gone by now."

"They being our tormentors correct?"

"I think that goes without saying."

"Well ideally I think Amy should be able to get by, it seems there's a method to their cruelty after all. If there's no good reason to hurt Amy, they wouldn't do it. The game's also been all but abandoned too so elimination ceremonies wouldn't be up for consideration. I say we let things be and focus on our own efforts Sammy." Ella offered a friendly hug, and Sammy actually let out a soft smile as she returned it in an equally friendly manner.

"Thank you, Ella."

"It's no trouble at all." Ella said.

It was then at that moment however that they were approached by a third person, Brick, joining their conversation at what in some ways was the last possible moment to do so. Brick, ever polite especially to females, had this to say as he approached them:

"Excuse me ladies, but I couldn't help but notice that you two were suggesting things about the fate of Amy."

"Suggesting is a strong word. We were more-so believing that Amy will be alright because she's not in the same position as we are." Ella looked a bit caught off-guard by Brick's word choice.

"Oh...well...if you are unsure about her safety, I could perhaps provide the service of being an escort through the dangers of the forest, if you wish."

"No… I think it's too dangerous to do even that." Sammy looked over to the forest as she spoke with slight regret.

"Well, that is true. Though, I can not help but have the desire to perhaps make the memories of Sky's end leave my mind by perhaps saving at least one person. Even if that one person is Amy."

Both girls looked uneasy at being reminded of that. Yet they understood Brick's desire as a military soldier dedicated to protecting the innocent. It was also a good idea to raise moral and overcome those dark memories. Ella nodded in agreement and Sammy chimed in,

"Well sure, we can find ways of saving people. Amy included. Let's just play it safe though and not take any huge risks until we see how the rebellion turns out."

"I will admit, that is a sound point. I am really hoping we are successful in this. I'm scared though that the odds might not be in our favor…."

"I still wish we could be doing something other than a violent free-for-all but I suppose it's the only option that could realistically change our dire situation…" Ella sighed.

"Well if we work together we should be alright right? We're known for finding ways that even the show can't predict. Like hijacking a hot-air balloon, or a zeppelin, or pretending to be your sister for a few episodes more." Sammy offered.

"That's all very true!" Brick responded, "I found my way out of an abandoned mine craft with the stench of my boot!"

"Then success should surely be on our siiiiiiiiide, we will rise above the shore as a flowing tiiiiiiiiide." Ella, encouraged and inspired, sang a short verse, the first verse since the previous execution that she'd made.

"Though I think we could use more people than just the three of us."

"That's where the Codemesiter and crew come in!" A cheerful voice suddenly called out in the air - coming from none other than Cody. Though, not far behind him were also Mike, Topher, and Dave.

"Oh! Dave! And the others! How delightful to see you all again!" Ella looked gleeful at the presence of so many familiar people.

"I...I guess so" Dave muttered, folding his arms and looking down at the ground, as if not wanting attention to be placed onto him.

"We were just getting ready for the storm of the century! Which is basically 'Battle Royale' but y'know. Drama." Topher declared with dwindling flair.

"What do you mean by 'Battle Royale'?" Sammy responded, an eyebrow arched in confusion.

"Well the good news is we're not killing each other. Bad news is we're doing the 'trapped on an island with tons of danger and we're young' thing from that movie." Topher explained.

"Must've not been a very good movie…" Cody said, trying to diffuse tension.

"Hey! Don't judge before you try." Mike of all people came to the defense of the said movie.

"I see…" Brick looked a bit fearful of the movie concept.

"Is it almost time to depart for our rebellion then?" Ella asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it is….so if we're going to make an attempt to save anyone we should probably start now."

Sammy and Ella looked to one another. Were these two formerly frail girls ready for something this serious? It was extreme and intense and there was no more time to waste till it started. But at that moment, a certain interruption was made;

"I don't think it's a very good idea" Shawn was quick to tell them as he hopped down from a tree he had previously been standing on - presumably having been there overhearing the conversation, "Have you not noticed not only does Amy have no care about us at all, but also might as well be labeled Chris' favorite? Plus, have you not seen zombie movies at all? Going back to where the infection started is NEVER a good idea!"

"Sure, because we're clearly struggling to find a cure." Dave looked a bit irritated at Shawn's words.

"We're open to recommendations for other plans Shawn. How would you lead our troops into battle?" Brick asked patiently.

"Well, I would personally follow ideas I learned from Zombie movies, I actually helped come up with the plan alongside Jasmine! I think setting out on the water for open sea is the best idea to be honest. Once we're past Canadian waters she can't get to us."

"An escape plan then?" Dave inquired.

"Um….yes….haven't we already gone over what the plan is? Or did you guys all forget? You know dangerous that is?!"

"The escape could take weeks though to get to shore and supplies are limited. I mean it's like trying to retreat to land from Hawaii… some of us aren't strong swimmers either or as athletic as me. If we can overpower our captors, we'd not only be able to settle this responsibly, but we'd contact help sooner." Brick summarized their options.

"Our captors have two, um….two….I'm not sure what they are, on their side that took down a trainee for the olympics like she was nothing to them. They could have more than just those two at their disposal for all we know. Plus, for food all we'd have to do is do some fishing off the raft, and if we head for Alaska it's not going to take as long as Hawaii, Russia or Japan."

"But that's really cold…t-though I don't think Russia or Japan is as close to where we are in Canada as you might think, Shawn…" Mike pointed out.

"That's what I just said about that last point" Shawn rebutted, "But also, better cold than dead."

"R-right… sorry, I'm just feeling really antsy right now." Mike admitted, looking a bit out of it.

"I have to agree with Shawn personally. An escape would be more fruitful and less risky than something involving combat and danger." Ella bravely offered her take.

"Honestly though I think some of us aren't going to let that fly. You know how hateful some people can be and how some of us think violence solves everything." Dave muttered darkly.

"That's true" Cody answered, "And I'm not gonna say names."

"You're not?" Sammy looked surprised.

"I think it's obvious."

"Well I think we have a right to know cause this could risk their lives if they act recklessly." Brick pointed out.

"Jo… Brick… Lightning… maybe Scott… i-if we're talking my season anyway." Mike offered much to Cody's surprise.

"Sugar and Max." Dave pitched in.

"Stepha-"

"Stop! We're getting off-track here!" Shawn added in annoyance.

"Sorry Shawn. I agree we should all consider more carefully if we should go through with this rebellion or not." Ella said.

"What is there to consider? It's either we rebel or we keep being their play things for the rest of our lives, which won't be very long this time around! It's honestly been a long time coming that we stand up to them and their contracts 'owning' us all the time anyway. In all of those movies you know why it escalates to have so much death? Because they wait until the last act to actually rebel at all! We can maximize the survivor count by rebelling early instead of later!"

The contestants listened to this and seemed to be in acknowledgment of the idea. Hesitation was possible but very unwise in these scenarios and it often backfired more than it offered an opportunity to be found. In addition the promise of the 'contracts' had not just been an issue for Courtney or Gwen, the most vocal about them, but it had been a bother for all the contestants. It was do or die time and perhaps that was the real meaning of an 'escape plan'. Dave in particular looked to actually be somewhat reassured and confident again while the others exchanged glances and nods.

"You're absolutely right Shawn. No way are we falling because we are hesitating too much. Let's do this rebellion without any more cold feet!" Topher exclaimed proudly.

"And we'll become stronger by doing it sooner too." Mike said.

"We'll give it our most very bestest." Ella remarked cheerfully.

"Good!" Shawn remarked, bumping his fists together. After that, he left off to his own devices and left them to their own as well.

Elsewhere, the shoreline was still packed with the many contestants bracing for what could be considered the biggest challenge of all. The most important contestants, the ones who had been front-runners and strategists and the most dramatic seemed to be in charge of battle planning and a few of them were in intense debates. The nicer ones were over talking about the danger of the battle and a few were trying to talk them down from direct combat. The others, the ones who were early outs, not as connected to the cast, or weren't as physically viable as the others had been scattered. Around the former Dock of Shame were Ellody, Rodney, Staci, and Owen. Ellody was writing feverishly in a little notepad she had brought for the purpose of science and discovery while Staci and Owen seemed to be entertaining each other with stories. Rodney, on the other hand, was pacing and looked the most anxious of the four.

"So then my great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandmother decided that she should invent stinky cheese since stinky cheese has more novelty than non-smelly cheese!" Staci jested.

"That's not true at all." Ellody commented, "And believe me, I know it as a fact thanks to knowing that no human being could have actually invented neither stink nor stinky cheese."

"But there are cheese makers that can create stinky cheese. I've eaten several vegan stinky cheeses, normal stinky cheeses, and even stinky cheese pizza!" Owen was in denial.

"*Sigh* This is absurd."

"What is?"

"Just… this whole dilemma. Unsanctioned murder, brutal executions, and then us developing an insurrection while cameras are still watching us! No wonder North America is in hot debate over gun control. Alas, we're in a position where we may be seen as expendable should things go awry." Ellody pointed out with frustration.

"... Expendable?" Staci looked a bit scared at that idea.

"I… I don't mean to imply mortality rates Staci but I feel in this group dynamic, we need to carry our weight. I've devised a theory on how we can do that." Ellody stood up and held a finger up boldly. "All you have to do is listen to my theory carefully and pay very good attention to it!"

This caught the attention of Rodney and even Staci and Owen looked a bit intrigued. Though the three of them weren't exactly geniuses and hadn't always been able to follow things like theories before, their senses were sharper through survivor instincts. Thus even Ellody's words were things they could keep up with now. Not to mention she had been a bit less quick to go into detail with things as she had been on the Race. So the three of them waited for her to speak as she started to look through her notes.

"Notably, Amy has been a topic of great internal divide within our group. She's the only one still in the 'game' and has the highest success rate of the material million dollar prize." Ellody started.

"I think the million dollar prize is a lie!" Staci spoke up.

This won her several dubious looks from the others. She was notorious for lying after all.

"... Well I do!" Staci shrugged her shoulders.

"Ultimately, though, she's in cohorts with our adversaries. We might need to verify though if she's truly a priority in their eyes."

"Amy didn't look as though she's proud of being involved with them." Rodney said meekly.

"I don't know, she can be as scary as them sometimes. The way she treated her sister was pretty harsh too…" Owen opened up.

"Well ideally, she could potentially serve as a beacon of information about our enemy. Should we go to save her, would they retreat their forces from the rebellion battlefield to counterattack our invasion? Thus we'd be able to distinguish our enemies primary motives and also serve to gain an advantage in the element of surprise." Ellody finished her thoughts proudly.

"That…..actually does sound like a pretty good idea!"

"It is dangerous but I think I'm up for it!" Staci admitted.

"W-wait really…? But you've never really been deemed a go-getter Staci…?" Ellody was aware she might've come off as rude but she was just so surprised.

At this point Staci looked a bit sad, then fearful, then suddenly she started to tear up. Her tears stained the dock as Owen quickly rushed to her side in concern. Rodney also looked worried, muttering a 'oh no'. Ellody was a very logical person and so this sudden display of emotion from someone who always seemed to defy logic only served to baffle her even more. But before she could apologize, Staci started speaking through her sobs,

"I-I don't want to be… v-voted off next… l-l-last time I lost my h-hair… this time I could DIE! I-i-if I was on that team instead of Sky… would I have been the m-most recent victim…?"

"But you weren't…..and, there's a lot of people on you're team as well...it's impossible to say."

"Besides, it seems everyone's more focused on past grudges. Though you may have been obnoxious and not as strong before, you've come beyond that and others have done more notorious things. Cheating on boyfriends, physically crippling contestants, sabotage, trusting the wrong people… you have nothing to worry about Staci." Rodney added.

"Yeah! Hahaha… there's no point in thinking we're going to throw each other to the wolves anymore. We're all in this together!" Owen raised his arms up in pride.

"... T-then I want to help… I tried very hard in my season... e-even if it didn't look like it and so I'm... g-going to try even more this time to help." Staci wiped her tears as she started to calm down from everyone's kind words.

"So in regards to my theory, we must venture off back to where Amy was stationed and attempt to bring her back to our side while the rebellion goes on. It's risky but with some of our strengths and hidden talents, we could make it through safely and find important information for the group to apply." Ellody continued.

"I don't know….is the risk really worth taking?" A sudden monotone, male voice asked. It was, as one would have already known, Ennui with Crimson right there at his side and Loki inside of his shirt. Judging by their words, they had come into the picture and overheard the plan for a few minutes.

Ellody was startled by the sudden appearance of the new-wave Goths. Even prior to her elimination, their haunting composure and inability to show fear in their make-up had intimidated her and Mary greatly. But Mary was not here with her now and the situation was dramatically different. She knew she would have to face the Goths as an individual Genius and convince them her theory had merit. Owen's shriek created a brief moment for Ellody to gather her thoughts as the blonde boy hid behind Rodney. He was not good with sudden arrivals. She cleared her throat and spoke to them,

"Crimson. Ennui. I believe this is our best contribution to the rebellion effort. We are not fighters or capable of the feats that some like Jo and Duncan and Zoey and Shawn can do. Though bold and dangerous, gathering information is essential for any rebellion-based movement. Furthermore if things go well, Amy could give us what she knows about her enemy and we'll have momentum."

"... I will say Loki has a bad feeling about the clash that will go on here… but certainly capture at this point is instant death. Is Amy also worth going back for?" Crimson didn't sound convinced.

"Yes!" Rodney of all people said with sincerity in his voice, "She certainly is!"

"I mean, she has family to go back to and family who's here right? Reuniting her with her sister in this cuckoo la racha scenario would be best!" Owen chimed in, still hiding behind Rodney.

"... I can relate to wanting your loved ones around and safe. Even if they are of hearts of darkness. Me and Ennui joke about the idea of dying but to be faced with it so closely is a bit discomforting. Still… helping you guys is better than potentially being burnt or shot or electrocuted or whatever weapons they might bring against us so… whatever." Crimson rolled her eyes.

"That isn't exactly proper aplomb there Crimson…" Ellody said nervously.

"It's truth. Still, Loki believes we might find a way of survival and victory if we follow your theory. We're coming along." Ennui said.

"Well, the more the merrier, or in this case the more practical."

"When do we leave then?"

"Ideally we should go shorty before the rebellion battle begins. That it's a two-pronged diversion against them and we'd have adequate cover to find and rescue Amy." Ellody planned.

"My great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great aunt invented diversions. Before then people would just accept whatever came their way." Staci remarked playfully.

"And we're not going to accept death! Let's do this!" Rodney said, feeling brave.

"WAHHOOOOOOOOO!" Owen, for the first time in a long time, gave a signature cheer.

Meanwhile, another small group was chatting about similar issues, to a point. This group was none other than one consisting of Noah, Emma and Kitty with Lindsay and Tyler also together not far behind them. Noah was, as always, being the pre-imminent force of skepticism and cynicism about most of the ideas being passed around:

"It just doesn't sound right to me, is all I'm saying. Unless you want to become the next to die though, in which case go right ahead."

"Don't be dumb in love Noah. This is an important mission! Like, the most important mission in the history of missions! You've seen the past seasons haven't you? The villains have always tried to take advantage of situation to get the ultimate prize or to keep people on the down low!" Kitty folded her arms, used to being the one not included in things from her sister.

"Yes but they are also prone to lying." Noah sarcastically remarked, "And taking advantage of people like you, so I'd totally say that we should probably leave the 'bring down the villains' to the professionals. As much as getting back at that slippery eel would bring me joy."

"I'm with Noah!" Emma vehemently stated, "You're not going anywhere Kitty, not with the time of us leaving being as soon as the escape raft is built! Not with the….THINGS...we're up against!"

"Guess that's a no to you leaving" Noah commented, directed of course at Kitty. Emma nodded as he said those words.

"Wait we're not leaving…? But I don't want to stay here to die…" Lindsay looked hurt.

"No, no, no" Noah said to Lindsay, "She's not leaving, as in Kitty. More specifically, she's not leaving with the group that she wants to go investigate."

"But what if she goes with someone tough and protective? Like Dave and his group?" Tyler pitched in as he put a comforting arm around Lindsay. Noah however, just laughed. He laughed to a point where it seemed his gut was about to burst:

"Hahaha, hahaha, HAHAHAHAHA! Did you just say that, DAVE, was tough? Did you seriously just suggest that?"

"Dave's tougher than you! You don't even want to try to prevent us from getting backstabbed! Hard from the looks of it!" Kitty complained.

"Um… if I was still Wonder Woman and had the cowgirl lasso that tells the truth, I could help but I lost it on the set… that's why I'm skipping out. Sorry." Lindsay confessed nervously.

"Awww, it's okay babe" Tyler assured her, "You still got me around, nothin's gonna hurt ya while I'm around!"

"D'aww! I'm so glad we ever, ever, ever got back together!" Lindsay exclaimed happily.

"Please you two… we're trying to discuss something important with my sister. One of the most important people in my life." Emma said, impatient. This quieted the two lovebirds down enough as Kitty frowned at her sister.

"Emma why can't you trust me? We made final four together… and if you came along with me, we would easily be able to discern if someone like Alejandro was lying to us!" Kitty pointed out.

"Because that wasn't life-threatening!"

"Our lives are on the line either way!"

"Ridonculous Race was BEYOND different from this!"

"That adds to my point! We're in a situation that no matter which choice we make, we are in danger. We should at least try and stand up for ourselves right? Especially if there's people who could get in our way when we least expect it!"

"We're doing that right now! By planning to get off this island and then expose that demon woman for what she really is! She's probably right now trying to smooth talk the media into not considering her a suspect! The villains aren't even doing anything and if they were, I still would not want you alone with them!"

"Then why not come with me?!" Kitty stomped her foot at her sister's attempt to change the suspect.

"Escaping and surviving is the main priority Kit! Even a 'what-if' scenario like the villains plotting something doesn't matter in the long run!"

"..." Kitty looked slightly defeated.

"Well what if her idea is leading to the right track though?" Tyler asked.

"She could a Kitty detective!" Lindsay exclaimed, trying to support Kitty, and it did at least get a smile to grow onto Kitty's face. Emma however, was still most unrelenting.

"No, it's just….ugh, I don't want her to get hurt!"

"Sisters keep sisters safe! Like soul sisters do!" Lindsay continued.

"And besides, they'd have to catch her if they wanted to do something with her and there's no way you or Noah would let any harm come to her." Tyler said.

"I…..I…." Emma was at a loss for words now.

"And we'll be praying to every holy mother we know to keep you all safe. Like my own mother!" Lindsay said.

"Yeah! Besides, you're the brains and I'm the social one! We're a deadly combo Emma!" Kitty pumped her arms. Emma couldn't help however but sigh, and this was a reaction of regret and skepticism that she shared with her boyfriend Noah.

"This is not going to end well." Noah commented snarkingly.

"Then YES! It's a yes! Thank you thank you thank youuuuuu!" Kitty ran up and hugged her sister tightly.

"Yeah….I guess….it is."

"YAY! Send pics!" Lindsay clapped her hands happily.

"#Sleuthing! Am I right?" Tyler asked his girlfriend.

"Oh I thought it was hash browns… but that works wonderfully!"

"Haha, it sure does, baby!"

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go see if they are up to no good!" Kitty exclaimed, grabbing her sister's hand and starting to pull her along.

"Well, let's get it over with." Emma promptly replied, being sure to bring Noah along with her as well.

"Have a great time!" Lindsay sent them off with a friendly wave good-bye alongside Tyler.

"We won't…" Noah mumbled under his breath but secretly appreciated having time to himself, Emma, and Kitty. Nevertheless, now he had to join them in walking over to the spot on the shore that most of the 'villainous' contestants had congregated. Most of them were in one place, though the more 'trustable' or 'necessary' of the villains, such as Courtney, were actually mingling with the others in constructing the vehicle of their escape.

"So we're leaving the construction to B, Eva, Cameron, Scott, and Duncan right…?" Courtney asked, mumbling the last name as she did so.

"Hm, I think some of the others skipped out." Alejandro commented.

"Like who?" Courtney asked, looking around and looking at all of those currently involved in construction - Eva, B, Cameron, Scott, Duncan, Ryan, Stephanie, Lightning, Jo and Heather. Clearly however, there were ones missing from before. "I see Rodney's missing in action."

"No idea where gung-ho casanova went off to. He was trying to hit on me until Ryan stepped in though so happy he's not around to be honest." Stephanie confessed.

"If we are really going to be building this escape vehicle, we'd oughta to start now." Cameron said, a bit nervous to be around such intimidating people.

"Right, right. Everyone, chop chop." Courtney clapped her hands twice to emphasize her command but it only earned her scornful looks from the instructed builders.

"Something will go 'chop chop' if you keep talking to us like you're a wannabe empress!" Eva threatened.

"Sorry for emphasizing the point we need to get this done quickly Eva!" Courtney reacted a bit defensively.

B stood in between them almost instinctively, arms spread out. Without any words he made the point across that there shouldn't be any fighting going on at a crucial hour. Courtney looked baffled while Eva looked like she still wanted to slug Courtney. Either way, both girls cooled down enough to allow things to get done. Eva, Cameron, B, and Scott set out to start building. Duncan gave a brief eyebrow raise at Courtney before following on after them as well.

"Well...um…..right! Make sure this gets built before, well, I don't want to think about it." Ryan said.

"Seriously though Courtney, you're only useful for your lists at this point. What makes you think you can just take charge?" Jo turned to Courtney with spiteful words.

"Well, since Jasmine is out keeping watch for, well, whatever those things may call themselves, I figured that I am the most qualified for planning and managing the construction of our escape vessel!" Courtney replied.

"You can barely manage your own elimination orders!"

"Ugh, would you two just shut up already? This quarrel has gotten old. And I am not risking my life to let any measly conflicts get in the way of this." Heather grumbled, folding her arms.

"Mis amore is right. I for one believe that we need to let things get done rather than try to object to them." Alejandro said, putting a comforting hand on Heather's shoulder.

"Still… do you think this is really the only way out of here? Couldn't there be like a secret tunnel or a plane something that we're missing?" Stephanie asked.

"Lightning doesn't really think there is at this point! Or else we would've been gone a long time ago!" Lightning admitted.

"What about one of their private yachts or helicopters or something? They have to keep one lying around while they're here….unless they really do just send that Chris dude over here and just leave him the whole time."

"That's right…..didn't Chris have a helicopter during that Parkview season or whatever?"

"He ALWAYS had an helicopter." Heather pointed out, "He pretty much has EVERYTHING. Besides, he's the husband of the prime minister. Pretty sure he has bodyguards too. At least, more than before."

" And only two people could even get on the helicopter to begin with." Courtney added.

"Hell I'd go for it! I haven't even had a baby yet or got married or achieved my life's dream! I'm not going to let me or Ryan die here!" Stephanie interjected with intense determination.

Heather shifted uncomfortably after hearing this, much to Alejandro's guilty conscience. The others looked cross or concerned about what Stephanie had said and didn't notice Heather's reaction.

"Oh so you think you two are just going to go on a suicide mission to get some helicopter?" Jo angrily asked, "One probably swarming with bodyguards, if not those two things probably programmed to kill us, all by yourselves, probably in the middle of the forest ? Well, good luck with that! I'd rather take my chances with the option slightly less likely to end in my death."

"Waiting for a ferry like a coward?" Stephanie taunted.

"Whoa easy Steph… cowardice doesn't always mean it's the wrong choice. Sometimes it can be the right choice." Ryan calmed down his girlfriend from getting to overzealous.

"But Ryan, anything could happen! They could blow up the escape they build with some rocket launcher or something! They could gas the entire island! They could do what they did to the ones who got killed already to all of us!"

"Look just calm down already. The team we chose to build the escape vehicle is expertly trained and quick. Furthermore there's been no indication of any attack or offensive on the side of those demons. We're on the right track." Courtney said, hoping to put an end to what she sensed was paranoia.

"Whoa Sha-look! It's the sisterhood of the traveling nerds!" Lightning pointed to a sight coming into view - the view of Emma, Noah and Kitty walking towards them.

"Pleasantly surprised to see none of you have gone Lord of the Flies on us." Noah said in usual sarcastic fashion.

"What do you three possibly want? We already have a building crew." Alejandro, never Noah's biggest fan, was the first to question them.

"Heh" Noah scoffed, before sarcastically smirking as he said "But can you build it?"

"As sure as we can build a hammer to knock you in with." Jo taunted in annoyance.

The others in the group gave her a severe stare. Jo often had a tendency to speak as though she was speaking for the others and clearly they didn't want her to give off any skewed impressions. This definitely didn't fly over Emma's head though as she replied,

"Threatening people now? Or are you stockpiling weapons? Go ahead. Explain what you've been up to."

"It was just a joke made in bad taste Emma. We are NOT doing anything that demeaning or insane. We actually WANT to live and not burn bridges." Heather stepped in, "Unless you would rather burn bridges, but that's you."

"We're not burning anything! We just came to let you know that we're doing our part to keep the escape going smoothly. We've been very honest with one another." Kitty said, "Can't you do the same in return?"

"That depends on whether or not it's even your business!"

"Which I think it is!"

"Well what exactly do you want to know then?" Courtney asked, willing to play along, "Letting us know now would be best."

"How long have each of you been keeping one another under tabs?" Noah asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Please Courtney, everyone remembers you're little elimination order list that accounted for everyone on All-Stars. Even if it's not known how Mike could have possibly gotten a hold of it."

"See?" Jo jumped in, not resisting the chance to join in shading Courtney.

"Uh people, I think he's asking how long we've been watching one another as a group." Stephanie surprisingly cleared up the situation."I mean, not that I have been doing that of course, because I haven't." she said while suspiciously looking around at everyone in the immediate area.

"We have indeed been watching one another and none have wandered around suspiciously." Alejandro concluded.

"Are you sure you have proof, though?" Noah asked, still cocking one eyebrow above the other.

None of the villains were keen on answering based on the following silence. It was unknown if it was because they didn't want to disclose any sort of personal information regarding monitoring the others or they felt it wasn't important to share. After coughing awkwardly, Ryan was the one to reply,

"Well we all have to use the bathroom at some point and we've all been going about collecting supplies and getting some private time so I guess we don't have one-hundred percent proof. But I promise you, me and Steph would never do anything that would sabotage our escape route."

"And Heather and Alejandro?" Noah questioned again, knowing full well who was mostly likely to be doing any kind of sabotage, especially after his own prior experiences.

"What about us?" Heather questioned, squinting her eyes angrily at Noah for even continuing to ask.

"Have you two been sneaking around and doing evil villain stuff?" Emma asked, matching her boyfriend's sarcasm.

"So you seriously think we'd be willing to end other people's lives?"

"Didn't your boyfriend almost feed someone to sharks?"

"Can we please stop referencing past seasons? The situation we're in hardly qualifies for us to be genre savvy." Courtney complained.

"Courtney's right. Sha-Lightning thinks that the nerds need to back off!" Lightning challenge.

"Alright fine! Sue us for trying to make sure we are all on the same page! If you want to know what our side is doing, we're all waiting for the escape route and nobody has been planning or making side plans!" Emma shouted.

"That most certainly should be what everyone is doing. It is a privilege to know that your side has been following the rules." Alejandro praised them with a superior-sounding tone.

"Yes" Noah almost hissed, "We. Have."

"Anyways, why don't we just go stay with the building crew then? That way we could see how progress is coming along and there won't be any sense of distrust regarding people being monitored or whatever." Stephanie offered.

"Anything to get these bozos off our case." Jo insulted.

"Have you even looked in a mirror recently Jo?" Kitty fired back.

"Have you?"

"Yes and without breaking it." Kitty folded her arms and smirked.

Jo looked like she wanted to slug Kitty but with Emma being around it'd have invited even more of a confrontation than what was already going on. The villains, some of them more begrudgingly than others, made their way over to where the builders had headed off towards. This left Emma, Noah, and Kitty to feel a bit satisfied at managing to get the more hostile contestants to cooperate. Yet, they couldn't help but still feel nervous at how unpredictable some of them had proven to be and whether or not they weren't up to something sneaky.

"Will admit" Noah remarked, "It went better than I thought it would."

Elsewhere on the island, but not very far from the others at all, there was Jasmine - the de facto leader of the rebellion, who was determined to help as many people get off of the island as she could. She was soon approached by a very familiar surfer girl, Bridgette. Bridgette looked like she had a lot on her mind and Jasmine was in a position where she felt she had to answer whatever Bridgette had to ask.

"Jasmine, is everything going steady?" Bridgette began.

"Just about" Jasmine answered, turning to face Bridgette, "What's wrong? I mean, aside from the obvious. I know that being among the first to witness….you know...can't be good for the noggin."

"With how many times I've fallen off a surfboard or on a sidewalk… yeah. I'm really worried about Junior though and some of the more innocent ones here like Ella or Lindsay or Rodney. Do you think they are handling this ok?"

"I should hope so. I think they will just be fine. What I'm worried about is getting as many people off this island as I can."

"You don't think the escape pad is enough to get all of us out?" Bridgette put her hands to her hips.

"I don't know. The plans that we worked up for it make it pretty big. There's going to be a lot of trees used around the shore to build it."

"There's plenty of trees at least around Camp."

"Yes, there are. So I'm sure we're gonna get through this."

"But I guess the fear of failure is always prevalent right?"

"Yeah, I'd say so myself too."

"Well in the meantime, what can I help you with?" Bridgette offered politely.

"I'm glad you asked" Jasmine answered, "I was hoping someone could perhaps help me with a few plans I have come up with for what we may soon come across on the way out."

"Alright! Leave that to me! A surfer knows the water better than anyone!" Bridgette remarked, pumping her arm el la Rosie the Riveter.

With a strong confidence and a reassured spirit, the two girls got to discussing their plans. At the same time, things were happening with the one known in the show's continuity as none other than Zoey.

Her earlier actions were still in her mind - making her ache. Had she really been so mean to Dave? Was it really an issue, or was it something she ought to put behind her? She was in the eyes of many the nicest of the show's females second only to a few, was her treatment of Dave actually fair, or was not completely unjustified even given everyone's current situation. Soon enough, the aching of this issue in her head began getting in the way of her duty in keeping watch for any threats to the safety of the group. She knew she had to find some sort of way to put her mind at rest about it if she's actually to be a productive member of the escape team.

Luckily, or perhaps unluckily, for her, Duncan of all people was walking towards her at the very moment she turned back to the direction where the camp had been set up. Merely walking in her general direction, Duncan with a brow raised decided he might as well speak with her once the two had made eye contact.

"Something on your mind?" were the male's first words to her. They were words that made her grab hold of one arm and look down, before looking back up to him and finally nodding to confirm her answer. "Yeah, I can tell."

"I just….I just think I was too cruel to Dave back there."

"...why?"

"Because, well, I don't know. It felt right at first, but now it just, feels wrong. Very, very wrong."

"I fail to see why you care so much. I mean, being bad isn't all that, well, bad. Besides, who cares? The dude's a total crybaby anyway."

"And you've basically been a loner up until now."

"Well I'm not friends with everyone like you are. I frankly just need a break from their asses, plus I'd rather not deal with all the prison jokes from them."

"Are you sure that going to prison didn't…..um…..change you?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Are you-"

"Yes, yes I'm fucking sure, okay?!"

"Okay! Okay! You don't need to get angry with me…..I….okay, back to the subject, I just, I guess I just don't like hurting people's feelings."

"And I'm just telling you that you really shouldn't care at all. I mean, some of these guys probably get off on making puppies cry let alone each other. So why does it even matter? Besides, didn't that crybaby try to get Sky killed? Like, twice?"

"But still, he sounded like he was very serious and sorry about it, and that he didn't mean to…..which makes me feel bad about being so mean to him."

"Well, whatever, if you wanna apologize to him at a time like this be my guest, do what you want." Duncan answered as he began walking away from the redheaded girl, "I'm just gonna keep doing what I want."

"Do you have any ideas of what can be done in the meantime? Maybe if you compromised a bit more with the others we'd be able to get out of here." Zoey continued to press the topic.

Duncan actually stopped in his tracks when she spoke those words to him, he wasn't surprised that she spoke to him, but rather seemed to actually think about she was saying. However, his only response to her still was a flat:

"I doubt I'd be of any help, to be honest. They probably don't even think so, either."

"But you've constantly made it far in all the seasons of Total Drama and you have a lot of real-world experience. For better or for worse you could give us a lot of information we need." Zoey claimed.

"But what if I don't give a shit about, well, at least more than half of these people?"

"Then that's pretty selfish and cruel." Zoey folded her arms in frustration, "People could DIE tomorrow!"

"But we're trying to escape, right?"

"YES! So you should be helping us Duncan!"

"Why bother? Nobody even wants me or my help anyway. Besides, why don't you go help your boyfriend or go back to climbing that tree or whatever?" S

"I would like your help as a matter of fact. It'd do so much good for us." Zoey sounded noticeably more shaken at the mention of her boyfriend. To tell the truth, she almost felt 'naked' without him by her side, but she didn't want to seek him out because she knew that being look out was highly important. "But, I mean, if you really don't, that's okay….I just...think it's pretty selfish."

"Well I kind of have to be selfish if I don't want to go down without a fight. I mean heck, we're looking like prime targets to be ambushed by the enemy right now. Heck, what if they make us go after one another with some fucked up incentive? What'll trying to come clean with some information do for us then?" Duncan put his hands behind his back and stared at the sky.

Zoey found herself struggling to come up with a rebuttal to Duncan's words, though whether or not it was because of her desire to always be kind or because she genuinely thought he was wrong or misguided is debatable. Putting a hand to her chin, she did her best to reply to him again - despite the difficulty she found it being.

"W-well… I-I doubt we'd all be stuck in one place all at once for them to capture us. Some of us have split off after all…" she spoke as she practically gasped.

"I don't think that's a smart idea" Duncan remarked, "Just sayin'."

Zoey began to feel a bit fearful as the gravity of the situation and Duncan's ominous prediction began to overcome her. She was beginning to feel like she should either stay with Duncan for the rest of the day or go look for Mike again. It was intimidating, terrifying, and making her anxious and scared. She decided that before she should do anything drastic, she should see what Duncan's priorities were.

"Um… w-what are you going to do now? Would you like me to come with you?" She asked.

"I'm just gonna go be alone." Duncan replied as he finally looked over to her, perhaps out of concern.

"O-oh… fair enough. I am on lookout duty so… I think I'll go keep looking out." Zoey bit her lips and winced as she looked over to parts of the forest she was now wishing she wasn't looking at. Duncan's only response to her was yet another rather blunt set of words, this time in the form of:

"Yeah, you do that."

Zoey broke out in a rather frantic run, heading towards the direction that she hoped Mike had gone towards. Duncan made no such attempt to stop her at all. However, Duncan ultimately was not walking alone for long, despite having wanted to be so, as he was ultimately stopped in his tracks after a few minutes into his walk by none other than the likes of Jo - who seemed to practically appear in front of him out of nowhere.

"Mohawk! Where the heck have you been scampering off to?' She challenged.

"Why do you care?" Duncan nonchalantly remarked.

"I care because you are super suspicious, blowing stuff up and that kind of recklessness. Besides, you didn't tell anyone you were on lookout duty."

"Because I'm not?"

"Then what ARE you doing?!" Jo raised her arms up in exasperation.

"Staying away from the noisy bunch obviously." Duncan sassed her.

"I'm watching you, mohawk."

"Well don't forget to watch for anything suspicious at least."

With that, Jo ran off. Duncan realized he could've pressed Jo further on what she was up to and what brought her to the woods but he was not in the mood. All that he was in the mood for was being alone, in complete and total solitude. Of course he wanted to escape like everyone else did, but at the same time he didn't want to be bothered by them during the process.

With the other 'competitors', things were going about as well as one would suspect. Construction on a contraption large enough to fit everyone and escape by the morning or so was not quite up to par. Even the smarter contestants seemed to be struggling to both come up with practical, logical designs and make it a reality by the deadline. Not much progress had been made outside of materials being gathered, several scrapped designs, and revisions to said designs. It was frustrating for virtually everyone - but at the very least they had each other's company.

In particular there was the group that seemed to just randomly form out of Cody, Justin, Trent, Harold, Mike, Dave, Topher, Sierra, Junior, Lindsay, Tyler, Beth and Dawn. They were sitting off by themselves as everyone else was either working on the vehicle with some searching for the missing contestants by this hour - it was by then mid afternoon, and others also sitting by themselves in groups of their own.

Most of them did not however say much. Junior continued to be in silent shock after the events he had witnessed and hardly spoke at all, the only sound from him were the sounds of breathing. Even Sierra, who was there to console him, did not say much for once either. In fact, she seemed to devote more attention to Junior in an almost motherly fashion now than she did to Cody in the past - the reasons for which would be obvious to anyone. The others didn't seem to fare or feel much better - for instance, not a single one of them was smiling, in fact they seemed quite miserable.

"How much longer until we're finally out of this place?" Lindsay said in a bit of a whining tone, "I do not want to spend the night here!"

"Nobody does" Beth responded, before then letting out a sigh, "I just hope nothing bad happens to us before we finally get around to escaping."

"Don't worry" Topher assured her, "I'm pretty sure nothing bad's gonna happen! At least not us anyway! I mean, maybe if someone ran off on their own or something then there'd be problems but we're not doing that so….yeah."

As Topher said those words however, he was unaware of the fact that someone did indeed run off on their own. Namely, Zoey. She had been running off initially to look for Mike but somewhere in her mind, she realized she couldn't be dependent on her boyfriend in this kind of situation. So she instead was trying to find her way back to the others at the main camp area, even though she already had left her post as look-out, but as she was doing this she had unknowingly taken a wrong turn. This was a honest and easy mistake to make in such an environment as the island's dense forest but even so her panic only proved to increase as she continued both running and looking around in desperation for any of the others - especially once she came to the realization that she was going

"Mike?! Jasmine?! Cameron?! Duncan?! Anyone?!" she called out, hoping that she hadn't gotten so lost as to be out of earshot.

As a matter of fact, she was in earshot. Question was: Who had heard her? Ultimately Zoey spotted a figure coming from behind one of the forest's many bushes and they were doing a good job at keeping their identity hidden in the darkness of the woods. That suggested they weren't an animal and that they were a person but Zoey wasn't naive enough to go investigate yet.

"Hey, who are you? Are you one of-"

Unfortunately, the answer she got to a question she wasn't allowed to finish was the figure lunging for her and pinning her aggressively to the ground. They grabbed her neck with one arm and pinned down her left arm with their other arm. Zoey was struck with a choking fit and flailed her legs desperately. She attempted to scream but she took the chance to eye the figure with wide eyes and horrified realizations.

It did not take long for Nero to then rise out into her view, silently, not uttering neither a word nor a single sound as if he was a malevolent supernatural entity rather than a real being of flesh and blood. He was not trying to kill her it seemed but he was making sure she couldn't resist his strength - which itself also seemed almost superhuman in comparison to her own. She was, after all, in the position he wanted her to be. Or, perhaps, he was intending to kill her, but wanted to see how good she could fight back, or perhaps even prolong it just for pleasure. Yet again, all that she could see of his face - if he had any - were his eyes as the tribal snake-themed bandanna still covered nearly all the rest of his face. It was as mystifying as it was terrifying.

She tried with all of her might to punch and kick at him as well as scream, but he was holding her far too tightly. She could not see it, but she could feel her face begin turning blue as he clamped tighter down on her neck. He looked into her eyes not with rage or even happiness, but instead he looked at her as if doing away with her was simply business. An emotionless, careless look.

"P… p.. lea... ack…!" Zoey ultimately felt her consciousness slip away after being choked for a good two minutes and passed out, or at least that is how long it felt like to her. By the time her vision faded however, she was unaware that Nero had actually let her ago - from what was actually sudden jolt of pain in the back of his own neck.

It actually made him back away as if something was genuinely hurting him, but it was something that was not of the contestants' own doing. It was something different entirely. Later, he had one hand to his ear after his recovery, and was looking at Zoey silently for a few moments.

Without any further sound or interruption he nodded at her, picked her up over one of his shoulders, and began carrying her off to whatever his destination was. Zoey neither saw nor heard any of this, a true Sleeping Beauty. What lied ahead of her was unlikely to be a happy ending at the moment.


End file.
